Oh My Gods
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: An accident at the Springs changes everything... REVISION COMPLETED! Yay! Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Warning: Later chapters might include bad grammar. Still in the process of co-working with my beta-reader, BornWithTheSupercell.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N First story. Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell. Even if I'm not deserving of her services.**

**OooOooO**

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

My adrenaline has never been higher. As I race for dear life to my house, the Chief of Berk's home, I can't help but look behind me. There she was, the most powerful women in Berk, Astrid Hofferson, hell-bent on capturing me after the stunt I just pulled in front of the whole island.

My whole body was on fire from the chase, but what happened at the Springs will be my drive to get the hell away from any female on the island. Before I give up on running, there's still one positive outcome out of all of this craziness. And he's sleeping on my rug without a care in the world. _Crap! _I thought, dodging a drunk of his top Viking. Astrid simply jumped onto a crate, flipped in the air, and landed without losing any of her momentum chasing me. The worst part is... she only had a towel on from the Hot Springs.

**XxxXxxX**

_Four hours earlier -_

I prayed to the Gods that the guys and I don't get caught. Why I agreed to this is beyond me, but anything to have my cousin think I'm cool was worth it. Maybe if I was lucky, he would stop bullying me all the time. Snotlout, my obnoxious cousin, had the brilliant idea of spying on the women at the Hot Springs. Along with Tuffnut and Fishlegs, I hid next to the boulder just outside the perimeter of the springs, waiting for Snotlout.

"Where is he?" Whispered Tuffnut. He looked over the boulder to see if the women were still there. When he stayed to long out of cover, I yanked him down before he could blow all of our covers.

"Are you crazy? You can't just peek over whenever to you feel like it, you have to be sneaky about it!" I warned Tuffnut.

"What? I was just checking if they were still there. It's been 3 hours, and Snot is still not here." Tuffnut glared at me, shoving my hand off his arm.

"It's only been 27 minutes and 45 seconds." Announced Fishlegs. Both Tuffnut and I looked at him bewildered. "What? I count when I'm nervous." Fishlegs defended.

Still affected by Fishlegs weird habits, I didn't hear Snotlout stalk behind me until it was too late.

"You actually grew a pair and came Hiccup-" Snotlout was interrupted by my screaming like a little girl from being snuck upon.

"NYAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I wailed loudly. Before getting tackled by Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut.

"SHUT UP!" They all yelled in unison. While in a dog pile, trying to restrain Hiccup from blowing their cover, they didn't notice the female members of the gang storming to their boulder they hid behind.

"My Gods, I can't take you guys anywhere without messing it up. How are we supposed to spy on the girls if you're yelling bloody murder, Hiccup?" Snotlout whispered harshly. By this time the two girls were towering over him, their glowering only intensified after his last statement.

Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs, sprawled on the ground, were signaling Snotlout to stop talking and turn around.

To Snotlout, this looked like they were flailing their arms around in fear of facing his awesome Viking wrath. "Yea, you guys better be scared!" Snotlout snorted, flexing his muscles.

Knowing it was hopeless, Fishlegs scrambled to crawl away for his life, fearing that if he stayed any longer it would be like fighting The Green Death all over again. But this time no dragons to help.

"Heh! Got them running scared!" Snotlout foolishly boasted. "Since Fishlegs isn't coming back, let's just get back to spying on some bimbos" He decided when he saw Fishlegs wasn't coming back anytime soon. As he crawl-turned around, his blood ran cold. There they were, in towels, glowering at him with fire that would terrify a Nightmare. Astrid Hofferson and Ruffnut Thorston, the two most menacing Valkyries of all the woman in Berk.

"Bimbos, huh?" Astrid asked, her expression vivid.

Although in his position, Snotlout had the audacity to try and look up her towel. Seeing this, Astrid veered her foot back and punted it straight into Snot's nose. Flying backwards into a tree, Snotlout's head crashed against a nearby tree. Unconscious, the blood from his nose flowed out like a river.

After seeing what happened to Snotlout, Tuffnut tried to calm his twin sister down. "Uh Ruffnut? Don't do anything crazy! We were just uh... Um."

"Just what? Peeping on the women's bath?" Ruffnut questioned with a hand on her hips.

"Yea! I'm mean No, no, no... I was just-" He bolted running, but Ruffnut already anticipated this and took one long stride to snatch his collar before he could even escape. Ruffnut then took aim with her other fist and plowed it right into Tuffnut's gut.

"Ugh!" Tuffnut groaned in fetal position, holding his stomach. "Hurt, I am very much hurt-" A hit came to his face as Ruffnut straddled him and began delivering blows one by one. Each harder than the last.

By now, my head was spinning from all the ideas of how to escape my fate. But I couldn't pick one out with two icy eyes glaring at me, waiting to see what my next move was going to be. Astrid, on the other hand was doing the exact same thing. But her thoughts were on execution and torture methods. Finally, I stopped everything in my mind. What I was about to do next was going to be crazy and kind of stupid.

The face-off lasted a full minute. It wasn't a quiet showdown, with Tuffnut crying for his sister to stop already.

I lunged at Astrid, advancing toward her as fast as my leg and prosthetic could take me. Stunned, Astrid side stepped just in time before I ran her over. Whipping her head around to face me, only to see that I hadn't stopped.

"HICCUP!" Astrid roared as she began the chase._ He better pray to the Gods that his dragon, Toothless, is awake. Because if I catch him..._

Astrid let out her war cry.

"If I survive this, I will never use sarcasm again" I prayed to the Gods.

**OooOooO**

**(A/N Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell. RxR.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Need Somthing

**(A/N) ****HA! CHAPTER 2 REVISION DONE! Ahem. Anyway, I know it's still short. Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your Dragon. This story is non-profi****t.**

**OooOooO**

_Chief's__ House_

At the house, there was a very angry dragon._ "Of course he forgot to feed m__e! _I growled to myself. As I crawled around the house grumpily, I couldn't resist planning a way to get back at Hiccup. _Maybe I'll tear up his bedroom. Too simple. Wait! He should only be forgiven if he gets me salmon fish everyday for a month! _I plotted. "_But, it'll go straight to my hips..." _I whined. Plotting revenge shouldn't be this hard…Then the idea came to me!_ "Maybe I'll refuse to fly until he's on his knees begging me to forgive him. No, that would be too easy.__.__.__ Curses!_

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup _

"Come on! I already sacrificedsarcasm!" I yelled to the sky. Being chased by Astrid was starting to take it's toll on my legs.. er.. leg, and if he didn't get to Toothless soon, he might not have to worry about just his legs alone. _"All I need is a drive, something other than my life depending on it." _I thought._"All right, __let me__ try this again. Uh... Dear Gods, I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, will __stop__being a smartass__ if you give me some... umm... yea! GIVE ME SOME AWESOME VIKING POWER!" _I screamed, looking up to the sky.

_"Did it work?" _Suddenly, I felt something warming up inside me. "This is it..." A previous picture of Astrid in her towel flashed in my mind. And before I knew it, my body stopped, turned around and started heading directly for Astrid... With a semi-hard.

"What is he doing?" Astrid whispered to herself. "He better not be trying to pull that move on me again!" thought Astrid as she pushed herself even harder to close the distance between them.

_"NO! NO! NO! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?" _I exclaimed in my head. I asked for Viking power! Not testosterone…_"Oh, wait…"_I realized a flaw in my prayer. "That could only mean one thing" Right before I could verify my mistake, Astrid clotheslined me directly in the chest.

**OooOooO**

_Twins_

"Ohhh, owww." Tuffnut groaned from the ground. Ruffnut leaned towards his face, next to his ear.

"Your lucky, I should've killed you." Ruffnut said harshly. As she got off of her idiot brother, she couldn't stop thinking of where Astrid had run off to. After Snoutlout got knocked out, all of Ruffnut's attention went into beating Tuffnut to a pulp. "Speaking of Astrid..."

"Tuff, was Hiccup with you morons?" Ruffnut asked as she kicked him before he lost total conscious.

"Probably still aliiive, til Astrid getz hum." Tuffnut drawled through his ballooned up face.

"Huh." Ruffnut yawned tiredly. "Beating you took more out of me than I thought. And today was supposed to be my relaxing day too" She said, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at Tuffnut.

"Whut?" asked Tuffnut innocently.

"Idiot." Ruffnut sighed as she walked back to the bath to get changed and go home.

**OooOooO**

**(A/N Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell. **


	3. Why Me?

**(A/N Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This story is non-profit.**

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup_

As I came to, I couldn't help but notice there was a weight on my stomach. _Something warm. _I opened my eyes and saw Astrid smiling down at me. Still unaware of what's happening, I smiled back.

"What are you smiling at?"

A punch to the shoulder forcefully woke me up. As my vision began to clear, I could see that Astrid wasn't smiling at me, but smiling at me menacingly. The memories of what happened came flooding back.

"ASTRID!" I tried to get up, but Astrid pinned my arms, legs, and torso.

"Don't you even think of trying to run away again." Astrid said calmly.

Seeing that Astrid was speaking calmer only made me double my efforts to squirm away. Whenever Astrid is like this, it's best to stay as far away as possible. Even going as far of out of the way by leaving the island. You would think that when she's angry to fear her. But when she's calm, it means she has a clear mind to think 6 moves ahead of her opponent. _Six moves of torture..._

"I'm going to enjoy this, Hiccup." Venom dripping with every syllable. Before she ended my life, someone came to my rescue.

"What do we have here?" Someone large overshadowed the both of us.

Astrid and I froze. Before looking to see who my savior was. _Thank __the __Gods._

"Hey... Dad." I said hesitantly. This is really awkward. _With Astrid on top of me was bad enough, but only in her towel... _I was a little mortified.

Astrid got off me, and we were both standing waiting for a scolding from the Chief of Berk.

"Good evening, Chief." Astrid spoke cheerily. _What the? Never__mind, who cares. Now that my Dad's here-_My thoughts were cut short.

Stoick called me over to speak with him. I couldn't help but smirk at Astrid. _Looks like I'm gonna live another day. _Astrid was seething. Mouthing "I going to kill you!"

Now next to my Dad, I waited for a lecture so we could go to the safety of our house. _I can't wait to tell Toothless of my Chase of Death. _

"Now Hiccup, I see you and Astrid were about to..." he pointed his index finger into a hole he made out of his other hand. "You know. But I want to tell you something important." Stoick ignored the blood leaving my face.

"Well, I don't want to be a Granpa anytime soon. Be careful and use protection." With a slap on the back he whispered to Hiccup, "I knew you had it in you, son." Then walked away. My chance at living another day is now walking away. _Dad, you betrayed me._

As I watched him go, I slowly turned back to Astrid, who was enjoying the show, and she was probably thinking _"Who's smirking now?". _She began walking towards me, cracking her knuckles as she got ready to finish me before anymore interruptions.

**OooOooO**

_Toothless_

_Where is he? _I thought, now getting worried about missing now lunch _and_ dinner. _Did he fall down a well? Is he hurt? Maybe I should go out and find him. _Now heading for the door to look for Hiccup, I was stopped by the Chief. As the Chief opened the door, I ignored him and smelt that he was carrying three baskets of fish. Not missing a beat, I tackled the man out of the doorway.

"Whoa! Calm down before we fall off the cliff" Stoick exclaimed at the over-excited NightFury. As Stoick got up with a huff, he dusted himself off and headed inside to make his own dinner. Before going all the way into the house, Stoick yelled over his shoulder to me. "Don't expect Hiccup home, he's going be _busy _for awhile!"

Stuffing my face, I forgot about my mission to rescue Hiccup. _Since even the Chi__e__f could remember to feed me, why should I waste me time to look for Hiccup? _I thought with my solid logic. _He's with that girl again. Horny teenagers._

**(A/N)**** Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell. ****Laters. **


	4. To the Mirror

**(A/N) Enjoy! Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. This Story is Non-Profit.**

Chapter Four

I felt like I was bruised all over, it felt like as if a million fire ants were biting me. If I tried to tilt my head, I would get dizzy instantly. Astrid sure can throw a punch. The worse part was, after a few punches I fainted. Fainting in front of Astrid sure did show how much of a weakling I was. Now tied to a boulder, I couldn't help but notice how familiar my surroundings were. I was in the cove where I met Toothless for the first time after I shot him down. I could see the lake over there, the drawing Toothless made on the ground. I stopped scanning the area when I noticed Astrid sitting down a few feet away from me, reclining on a tree.

"I see you're awake, finally." Astrid sighed. She looked tired. _Probably from beating the snot out of me. _But as I looked closer she looked sad. Disappointed even. _Why is she sad? I'm the one that feels half-dead. _She saw that I was glaring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Astrid huffed. Her face went straight back to being fierce.

"Why do you look sad? I'm the one tied up." I replied dejectedly.

"Because, _Hiccup_, I thought you were better than that. Better than being as low as Snotlout. Spying on me at the Hot Springs Baths. Really? Why would you do that" Astrid looked away, saddened by my unsatisfying answer.

My fighting spirit vanished. I sat there, quiet as a mouse. I needed to say this. But I didn't know how with Astrid right in front of me. But I couldn't, the thought of her denying me again was too painful. I've always jumped at the chance to be around her. Even if I was her punching bag. Everyday after the dragon training I would try to get her to acknowledge me in any way. She was Astrid Hofferson, the best female fighter in Berk. Why would Astrid notice me. The boy who always got in everybody's way. The crush I had on her was going to be nothing more than that, a crush. I laughed as I thought back to the time I was practicing in front of the mirror in my room. Before I could realize it, I was reciting what I was saying to, not to the mirror, but to Astrid.

"I've always liked you, but I knew you would never see me as your boyfriend. I could never be like a Viking. So why would you care. Even though I brought down the Green Death with Toothless and made peace with the dragons, I thought that would change things. But I don't want my fame to get you, I want me to attract you. I know I'm not as big as Fishlegs, or as skilled at fighting as Snotlout. But the only thing going for me is that I'm different. I'm ordinary, but not original. I'm the first Viking that couldn't, wouldn't kill a dragon. And since I don't see you with Snotlout, I was hoping you would like me, like I like you… a lot." I felt a huge weight come off my body, it felt so surreal. I thought I was dreaming and I was going to wake up.

Astrid got up, and walked away. _What?_

"_Astrid…" _I bowed my head, I knew this would be the outcome. Why was I so stupid?

As I beat myself up over the seemingly rejection. Astrid was silently crying with every step she took_. _

"**He's lying. What would he see in you?"**

Astrid stopped walking and whipped her head up, searching for the familiar voice. It wasn't her that just said that. Astrid sighed and continued walking home. She dismissed it as just her imagination. She didn't know how wrong she was.

**(A/N Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell. Laters!**


	5. Only For You Astrid

**(A/N) Enjoy! Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell.**

**I do not own How To Train your Dragon. This story is non-profit. **

Chapter Five

Three weeks ago since I last saw Astrid, the gang, and anything having to do with sunlight. If I thought my life sucked then, I was poorly mistaken. Now with no hope of having Astrid like me back, I've been sulking ever since. I've only been out when it's at night with Toothless. Toothless doesn't mind going out only at midnight, just as long as we stop to go fishing. He deserves better than to join me in my solitary confinement. Just because my life is over doesn't mean I should take him down with me.

My Dad has been noticing my lack of energy since that accidental day. But he just puts it off as the aftermath of my alone time with Astrid after he betrayed me.

"You'll get your stamina back, son. Just takes time. I remember my first time. He he he."

As he proceeds to tell me in exact detail, to my dismay, he realized who he was talking to and stops abruptly. "Sorry, son. I'll tell you when your older." _Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait, Dad! _I think sarcastically. Then he dismisses me with a proud pat on the back and leaves me back to my brooding.

Everyday I just lay on my bed and replay the scene over and over, trying to figure out what I said wrong. Was I too forceful? Did I come out as a weakling? _Did I make myself look anymore pathetic in Astrid's eyes than I already was?_ Bingo. We have a correct answer. I groaned in defeat and bury myself even deeper from the world.

Finally sick of my lazing around in my bed for weeks, my Dad kicked me out of the house the next morning. At first I was blinded by the sun and quickly retreated back to the house. But my Dad wasn't having any of that. He grabbed me by the arms and shook me until I felt dizzy and limp. But only enough so I would listen to him without trying to escape. Now drooling and making a mess of myself, he spoke.

"Hiccup, it's been three weeks. I thought that would be more than enough time to fix… this." He gestured to all of me, before continuing. "Gobber was generous enough to even let you relax this long, but it's time to get back to work." Dad said sternly.

"But-" Dad narrowed his eyes. I sighed. "Can I at least feed Toothless before I go?"

He nodded and then walked down the hill to begin his duties as Chief.

I made my way inside to feed Toothless three baskets of Salmon, his favorite. "Ok buddy, divide this into breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I might not be back until midnight, with all the work at the forgery I've been delaying, I'm going to be there awhile. See ya later, Toothless." Already not looking forward to the work, I took the long way to the forgery to resume my blacksmithing. As I walked through the village I was greeted by the last person I ever wanted to see. I tried walking past them with no eye contact, but the person stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Would you just wait a second, I'm sorry."

"What do you want, Fishlegs?" I spat and shrugged off his beefy hand. Not only did Dad do nothing to help me, but Fishlegs was the first one to run without telling me. No "sorry" was ever going to change that.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ran off on you guys. But come on, they looked crazy and ready to kill!" Exclaimed Fishlegs overdramatically. He had a point there. But I had to know something. Where was he this whole time? Did Ruffnut find him? I gave him a quick one-over but he was unscathed.

"Where did you run off to?" I inquired in general interest.

Looking embarrassed, He mumbled his answer. "Fishlegs, what did you say?"

"I ran to my Mommy." Now playing with his fingers. _He ran to his mommy? Really?_

"Aren't you like seventeen?"

"So?" I sighed. I guess that would be his only "safe" option.

Sighing, I began to think that being mad at him was pointless. I would have done the same thing.

Finally I forgave him, he was my only true friend. "Listen, Fishlegs. I got to head to the forgery. Gobber is probably pissed at me."

"Uh. Ok, see ya around Hiccup." Then turned around sadly. I started to feel bad. He hasn't seen me for weeks and he was feeling more and more guilty of what happened. Even though I've forgiven him, I guess he wanted to spend the day making it up to me.

"How about we go flying tonight?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't asking him out on a date. Fishlegs expression brightened immediately.

"Sure! That'd be fun!" He then walked away with a skip to his step. I smiled.

Now in a not as gloomy mood, I began taking my sweet time getting to the forgery. I grimaced at the thought of Gobber pounding me with his hammer for being so late. So I quickened my pace. As I finally could see the shop in the distance, I froze. There at the window was Ruffnut asking for a shield repair. _Oh crap! _I'm pretty sure she saw me at the baths before mauling Tuffnut. I lunged into an alley before she could see me. _What do I do?_ My body is still stiff from my last beating. I was weak even before coming here. Another session of pounding would break me in half. Then the idea came to me. I'll just wait until she leaves. But Gobber is getting more and more furious every passing second. _Which one do I choose? A beat down from Ruff, or a chance of getting melded into sword? _Neither choice was good for my health. They would both hurt me. Why can't I ever win? I sighed sadly. Well, I would have to see Gobber everyday until my apprentice term is over in a year. So it would be best to have Ruffnut of the only logical choice. Not matter how painful it will be. Sucking it up, I looked over at the shop to see if she's still there. She's wasn't. I let go of the air I didn't know I was holding in and relaxed. _That was close-_

"What are you doing in the alley, Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked calmly. I jump at least two feet off the ground where I was sitting. And felt one of my lungs burst. Now sputtering to get my breathing under control, Ruffnut was still waiting for her answer, unfazed by my spastic behavior. Like she was used to it by now. "Don't! *_Breath in* _Scare! *_Breath out* _Melike that!" After I finally calmed down enough to speak coherently, I gave her a 'are you crazy?' look before saying "How did you sneak up on me?"

"Hello, I used to be a Dragon hunting Viking, remember?" She responded with a 'damn straight I'm crazy' look.

"Oh yea, well don't do that again." I gave her a weak glare.

"Or what, you're gonna send Toothless out on me?" She snorted. "Besides, you didn't answer my question." _What question? And why hasn't she killed me yet? _She noticed me looking at her with a confused expression. "Wait a minute?" She said, suddenly realizing something about my face. "Were you there at the baths?" She asked as her face twisted up angrily. _Crap, my face gave it away. _I gave the best innocent look I could muster without looking like guilty.

"The baths?" I asked not completely looking in her eyes.

"No, the dragon nest! Yes, the baths!" Ruffnut retorted accusingly.

_Should I lie to her? I mean she looks like she doesn't really know if was at the baths or not. What proof did she have? "_Uh, nope I don't remember being at the baths recently."

Ruffnut didn't look convinced.

"I mean, why would I be at the baths?" I said dumbly. I regretted saying that last one._ The only reason someone would be at the baths is if they wanting to bathe themselves. Duh! _I mentally face-palmed my self for my unintelligent answer.

"Fine, but you better not be lying or else." She cracked her knuckles to show her point. "You're lucky Tuffnut's face is still to ballooned up to tell me anything." Glaring before she walked away.

That was, again, too close. Breathing out, I made my way to the shop to face yet another threat. But as I strolled up to the forgery, I noticed something. There was no smoke coming out of the fireplace. _Why isn't the fire going?_ I got my answer when I saw Gobber coming out of the shop looking tired. He was locking up the door to the forgery. I walked up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Gobber. Why are you locking up, it's only noon." He turned and I could see the bags in his eyes.

"Oi Hiccup, where you been lately?" He asked while massaging his wrist. I started feeling guilty. While I was at home sulking, Gobber was here alone without any help with the repair orders.

"Well, I've just been… you know." I couldn't whine to him about my brooding. I'd look like a pansy.

"No, I don't know. While you were on your self-proclaimed vacation, I was here manning the ship. Some apprentice you are." He said offhandedly. _Ouch._ I guess I deserved that. I got make it up to him.

"How about you take a break and I run the shop?" I suggested, hoping that would cool the intense glare he was giving me.

"Didn't you hear me? You're my apprentice. You can't run a shop on your own yet." _Oh yea. Forgot about that. _I deflated, was there anything I could do?

"But that's not a bad idea, I will take a break. At the Mead Hall." I looked up hopeful.

"Yeah, take a break, drink up and relax." Gobber sighed at his student's bluntness.

"That's what I just said." Gobber put up his hand before I can mutter out anything else. "While I'm away, tell the customers that I'm in the forest getting more wood for the fire or something like that. And when I get back that pile better be done. Don't think I let you off that easy." He smiled mischievously.

Glad to see him smiling again, I waved as he headed for the Mead Hall. When I got inside the smile vanished from my face. There was a mountain of warped axes, hammers with their handles broken, longhead spears that needed to be sharpened, and shields that needed to be bolted back together. All piled into a stack taller than me. _How does three weeks accumulate to this many weapons? _I needed to sit down and take a breather just looking at the pile. But the fire was out, all of the tools were put away, the leather aprons were locked in the closet, and to top it off, just looking at the work I had drained me. _I've got a lot of work to do. _I groaned getting up to get the fire going.

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup - Unknown hours later…._

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! HISS! CLANG! CLANG CLANG! HISS!

By now my arms were about to fall off, but since I've been doing this for hours, they've gotten into a trance-like state. Following the rhythm of the pounding. I didn't even notice that Gobber was back until he put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. Even though there was nothing in front of me to hammer away at, my arms were still going through the motions. I wasn't even listening to Gobber until he took the hammer out of my hands and proceeded to shake me.

Still looking delusional, Gobber then hefted up the cooling barrel and dosed me with it.

"Ahhhh, what was that for?" I shivered through my clothes. As I came to, I saw the full moon out. _How long was I working? And why did he pour water on me?_

"Geez, Hiccup, I leave for a drink and come back to the forge with you looking like a ghost serving his time for an eternity. That's enough work for today. Go home." He said, putting down the barrel.

_How long does it take to get a drink? _I eyed him suspiciously, then I wrapped my arms around myself. As I stood there freezing, I couldn't help but wonder how far I got into the pile. "Hey Gobber, what time is it?"

"About midnight, you been so into by your work, I doubt you even ate lunch or dinner. Head over to the Mead Hall. I think I saw Stoick heading over there." Not that Gobber mentioned it, I was even weaker than when I first got here. I was so hungry I could eat a whole turkey leg. Even crazy enough to throw the usual fork and knife to the wind. Waving bye to Gobber, I headed over to the Mead Hall for dinner. I've never walked in the village at midnight, it felt so surreal. _I'm such a dork. _Getting excited because I'm breaking curfew. I chuckled.

Now at the Mead Hall, I saw my Dad and advanced towards him. "Hey, Dad." I greeted sitting down at his table. He seemed so buried in the stack of signing documents, that he didn't even notice me until he heard me come back with my plate.

"Oh, hello Hiccup. When did you get here?" Dad said getting up to get his own plate. When he came back, he held up a finger. "One second, I'm really hungry."

Shrugging, I dug into my dinner until the plate was clean.

"Gods, that hit the spot." Dad yawned. Then he got a mead jar and began pouring mead into two glasses, one for each of us. I took my glass gratefully.

"Thanks, Dad."

He tipped his glass to me, then got a playful gleam in his eyes, now challenging me to a drink-off. I only made it halfway through the glass before the mead went down the wrong pipe and I immediately sputtered. Only for Dad to lose his concentration and blow up his mead across the table. I wiped off my mouth with my sleeve and started laughing at my Dad. Once he saw the sight of me drenched in mead, he started laughing with me. "Sorry son, but that was funny. You choking on your drink like that was amusing. You looked like a drowning fish. " _That didn't even make sense. _I thought. It must be the mead talking. For some reason drinking was the only thing I had a high tolerance for. I could drink it like water. I, being the sober one, needed to get him home before he went drunk-crazy. As I carried my Dad out of the hall, we were stopped by Gobber.

"Hey Stoick, ready for a midnight drink-off?" Before I could protest that Dad's had enough to drink tonight, Dad threw me aside like a rag doll and accepted the challenge. "You're on Gobber, but we both know who's gonna win!".

Stoick and Gobber both said "ME!" in unison. Then they had an intense stare down right outside the doors. With their hands on the ground, hunched over, they looked like gorillas. This lasted a few minutes. By now I was walking away from them, if Dad wants to drink himself silly, let him. _He won't be in any danger, he's the chief anyway. _It's the rest of the village I'm worried about. Gobber and Dad's drunken midnight adventures were notorious for being destructive.

Well since I don't have anything to do, and Dad's not going to be home anytime soon, I felt like taking my own version of a midnight adventure. After the meal I just had, I wasn't really that tired to head home yet. So I strolled around the village taking twists and turns, trying to find a place I haven't been to. Berk was a big place, I thought I would see something new. But my adventure was cut short when I realized I walked right up to Astrid's door. _What! How did I get here? _And before I could bolt running, I heard a rustling noise from the side of the house. I froze standing there. Then it got quiet, dead quiet. Then it sounded like something dropped. Astrid walked past me, without even seeing me. I know it was pitch black outside besides a few lanterns, but I guess her eyes haven't gotten used to the dark yet like mine. She cocked her head side to side as if checking to see if the coast was clear or not. Finally satisfied, she began jogging into the forest. _Where is she going? _I wondered out loud, before covering my mouth quickly. Apparently Astrid heard me, and turned around facing me. She looked right at me, in the eyes and I looked at her. We stood that way for a minute before she shrugged her shoulders and continued towards the forest. I let go of the breath I was holding and thanked the Gods that Astrid was as blind as a bat.

Then the choices came to me. Do I follow her or run home while I have the chance? It didn't take long for me to decide. My curiosity got the better of me, and I started to make my way into the forest.

It didn't take me long to spot her, she had blonde hair after all. But I had to be careful, Astrid is probably an expert at stealth, while I have a metal limb that chooses now to start squeaking and clanking. Every now and then I would check to see how far she's gotten ahead of me from behind a rock. If she was a mile ahead of me I would count to ten and then follow her. I did this about three times before I became in a trance. Check, Wait, Move. Check, Wait, Move. Check, Wait, Move. And then Astrid came to a stop and I did the same. She stood there for a good five minutes. _Why is she stopping? _As I waited for her next move, I looked around and saw that we were at the cove where I met Toothless. _Why is she here? _

Astrid lowered herself the ground and sat there. Looking into the lake. I moved in closer, but left enough of a distance. As I continued to watch her, I started getting sleepy. But her next move jolted me awake.

She was now trembling, her whole body was jouncing. From the only light in the forest, the moonlight, I saw her tears. Her crystal tears dipping into the lake. I shouldn't be here, spying on her, watching her cry. But my body didn't budge. _Should I go up to her? She might kill me for even following her, but I can't just leave her here. _Debating with myself, I stopped abruptly at her voice. Something also flickered right next to her. Her shadow.

"It's been three weeks Astrid, he's been avoiding you." Astrid whispered to herself. "Why would he waste his time with a she-beast like you. You're seventeen and flat as a board, and you have no figure. And you ignored Hiccup like a prissy bitch. All you've done was hurt him when he tried to show you kindness." Astrid choked out between sobs. _What is possessing her to say those things? _"Do the village a favor Astrid and kill yourself." _No, no, no, NO! _I stood up like thunder and closed the distance between us in five long strides. As soon as I made myself visible, Astrid wiped her tears away and stood up with her fists clenched.

"What are you doing here! Are you stalking me now-" I got right in her face and slapped her. She staggered backwards and looked back up to me with fresh new tears rolling down her tears streaked face. She held up a hand to the stinging spot. Her tough exterior shattered and she looked like a little child. "Why?" She whispered. I felt myself almost falter, but I stood tall, she needed to hear this and she needed to hear it _now._

"You're the smartest girl I know Astrid, but how could you be so stupid!" I exclaimed. She flinched and covered her face. I lowered my voice to a calmer whisper. "I love the way your hair flows in the wind like woven gold." I moved my arms with the motion and looked to the stars. "I love how you never back down from anything, you showed the village how fierce you can be." I was shadow-boxing. "I love the way you carry yourself like a graceful goddess. So graceful. Like you're not even trying." I softened my eyes finally looking into her eyes. Emerald met ice. Emerald melted her with love. Ice sent a chill down his spine. "And most important, I love you Astrid, I wouldn't have you any other way." I said and I felt my heart soar. She was now crying even harder. I crouched down next to her and took her whole body in my arms, holding her as her foundation tried to pull itself back together. I picked her up as if she was a feather and brought her over to a nearby tree. I lay down first and then lifted her body on top of mine. I cradled her until she calmed down. Stroking her hair and massaging the small of her back, she fell asleep in my arms. I never felt so peaceful, having her like this felt so… _right. _But I couldn't join her in slumber, not yet.

Although she looked peaceful, I could tell that something was wrong. She started shivering again, I knew my vest wouldn't be enough. I had to take her home. _I could just get Toothless, my house isn't that far away from the cove. _But I though against it. A ride in air would only make her freeze, and I couldn't wake up Toothless, it must be 3 in the morning by now. I'll just take her back to her house. Commanding my body to get up to walk her home, my body refused. After everything I've done today, the stiffness in my body returned. I willed my arms and legs to get up, I needed to get Astrid into bed before she wakes up with a cold. Finally, I picked Astrid up, bridal style, gently and began to walk back the route to her house. Every time my body slowed down, I looked down at Astrid in my arms. The moonlight making her sleeping form glow made her look even more beautiful. _This is for Astrid._ I repeated to myself, willing to keep going. I've never worked to hard before in my life, but this isn't for me, it's for Astrid.

At last at her house, the bones in my leg and muscles in my thigh were about to snap from all the walking. I looked up at her window and cursed at myself. _Damn… _How was I supposed to get her all the way up to her window? I groaned in my head. I'll just walk back to my house and let her sleep in my bed. My body protested and I almost dropped her. _No! _Astrid wasn't even that heavy when I first picked her up, but now she felt like I was jogging with a boulder in my arms. _Breath Hiccup, look at her face and suck it up. _I started slowly walking and it felt like torture .The pain felt like a thousand needles were impaling me with every step I took to my house. Tears came down my face as I continued. _Please let this end. _I prayed to the Gods. _Please._

As I saw my house in the distance, I willed my body to go faster. _We're so close. Keep going, we're almost there._ I thought limping to the door. I nearly tripped on something right in front of my door. It was large and my tired eyes could barely make it out. It was curled up and snoring. _Toothless? Was he waiting for me to come home?_ My heart lurched at the thought of my best friend waiting in the cold for me to return. _Thanks Bud. I'll be right back._

I opened the door and trudged up the stairs to my room. I lay down Astrid down as if she was fragile glass, and if I wasn't too careful, she would shatter into a million pieces. I pulled my covers over her fully and smiled as she stopped shivering. She even snuggled into my pillow with a faint smile on her face. Satisfied, I made my way back to the door. _Alright that's one down, one more to go. _Now that I could see better in the dark, I saw that he was on his back dreaming that he was rolling in the grass. With new found energy, from the gratitude of him waiting for me, I hefted Toothless up by his tail and got him inside. I brought him to the fireplace and lit a small fire that would burn out in the morning. I got a blanket from my Dad's big chair and threw it over his belly. _Goodnight Toothless._

The power I had vanished, my body weakened again. I crawled into my bed and brought Astrid to my chest for warmth. Before going to sleep, I thought of how lucky I was to have such a caring dragon. Holding Astrid closer, I let sleep come to me with a smile on my face and Astrid, heavy in my arms. _I love you._

**OooOooO**

**Thanks for reading! Beta'd by BornWithTheSupercell. Laters**


	6. Only Weakness

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. This story is non-profit.**

Chapter Six

_Astrid - The morning after her breakdown_

_Ugh! _I groaned. I opened my eyes but was blinded by the brightness. My eyes haven't gotten used to the intense morning sunlight. I just wanted to stretch and begin the day like any other but I felt something heavy on top of me. _What's on me? _I shoved it, hoping that it would off, but instead my whole body flinched._ Shit! Why is my body and arms so sore? _I tried pushing it off but whatever it was it didn't budge. I winced again, but this object needed to go _now._ _It's probably Spike again. She knows she's not allowed on the bed. Looks like I going to have to shove you off the old fashioned way again… _

I braced myself for the pain and I put my left hand on what I'm guessing is her neck and put my right hand on her lower belly. _This works every time._ But as I began to push, I felt something soft in my right hand. _Since when is a dragon soft? I mean, yea it's the belly but a dragon's skin is always tough not soft. _I thought as I pushed a little harder. Whatever was in my hand seemed to harden slightly. _What the hell?_ It started growing even bigger. I took my hand away like it was on fire. I know this might blind me, but I had to know what the hell was on me. I opened an eye to test the brightness. The sun seemed to have move behind some clouds because it didn't hurt as much as before. Both my eyes now open, I scanned the room. A tell tale sign that I wasn't at my house, was that my axe was always hanged up right next to my nightstand. I started getting nervous. If I'm not at my house, then what happened last night? I tried to remember what I was doing yesterday. The memory didn't have a happy ending.

**XxxXxxX**

_Astrid - Earlier yesterday _

Feeling horrible, I walked through the village trying too hard to accidentally run into Hiccup. He's been avoiding me for almost a month and I didn't like it one bit. _I should be the one that's avoiding him._ He had no right to ignore me. He's the one that spied on the women's bath with his moron of a cousin. Why would he even agree to come out in the first place? I thought he was smarter than that. _Apparently not. _Because I had to beat him to death or until he fainted. Which was exactly what happened when I got the first punch on him. _Big Baby. _Now I had no satisfaction of revenge and a unconscious idiot on the road. 'Great.' I thought before picking him over my shoulders. Now I have to walk all the way to his house so the Chief doesn't think I murdered him. The Chief was the last person to see us together, and the one who gave me permission to pound him into dust. I stopped in my tracks and slapped my forehead. _That came out wrong. _I would never want to do 'that' with Hiccup… _Right? _I lowered Hiccup to the ground and massaged my shoulders. Not that he was heavy, he was light as a feather, but he was so skinny. The bones from his hip and ribs were poking me at the shoulders. _Gods Hiccup, eat more meat!_ I looked down at him, but it wasn't like he could hear my ranting. Besides he looks kind of cute sleeping.

_Where did that come from? He's cute when he's sleeping?_ He scrunched up his nose and tightened his eyebrows. Something heated in my stomach and I found myself smiling at his face. _He's looks adorable. Right? I mean yea, no, no, no._ I shook my head before any more thoughts could make their way into my head. I hefted him back up gently and continued to his house.

Some of the Vikings were looking at me carrying the Chief's son over my shoulder curiously. I felt the urge to give them the "Astrid glare" to remind them who they're looking at. They looked away and went back to their business. _That's what I thought. _As I strolled up to the hill leading to Hiccup's huge house. _Hiccup, you don't know how lucky you are. _I thought about knocking on the door first, but with the mood I was in now, I just barged right through his door. The house was enormous, the ceiling was as high as the heavens and the living room was vast. As I looked all around the house, my eyes stopped at movement in the kitchen. I crouched down and set Hiccup down on the couch. I could probably sneak out of the house with out being noticed. I crept to the door as quietly as I was trained to be. I mesmerized all the squeaks and creaks of the floorboard when I first came in, and avoided them. Now at the door, all I needed to do was turn the knob quickly and I would be home free. _Slowly, Astrid, slowly._ I turned the knob and the faintest of creaking came from it. I froze cursing myself . _All that and I get stopped by the door knob._ I held my breath and listened for any signal that I alerted whoever was in the kitchen. Whoever was in the kitchen also stopped what they were doing and waited. It was a stale quiet. I couldn't hold my breath for much longer, but I wasn't about to let the other person in the house know I was there. If it was the Chief, I feared the awkwardness of explaining why I dropped off his son unconscious. How do you explain to the most powerful Viking you respect, that you beat up his only son? I needed to get out here. All I wanted to do was go back home and take Spike out for a flight to lighten the mood I was in because of Hiccup's stupidity. I waited in what felt like an eternity until his voice stopped me.

"Astridddd." Hiccup groaned through his headache. My lower stomach heated up. _He's thinking of me even though I was going to kill him?_ I shunned the stupid thought and immediately put out whatever was ablaze in my stomach. I was thinking about beating the crap out of myself for the way I was acting today. I marched out of the house. 'Lying even in his sleep.' I made it an effort to slam the door, not caring who was in that damned kitchen. I stomped all the way to my house, kicked open the door and got my axe from my room and ran to the forest. I found the nearest tree and flung my axe towards it. My axe didn't even graze the tree I was aiming for, instead it missed completely and wedged itself into a rock. _What the hel? I never missed a shot in my life._ I grew furious and stormed towards the boulder that held my favorite weapon. I grabbed the handle and turned around, but the double headed axe didn't budge. _I am so not in the mood for this. _I put my right foot on the boulder, my other foot a good 2 feet behind me, and I spat into both hands and rubbed them together. I gripped the handle until my knuckles were white and pulled. Straining my muscles until it hurt, I pulled even harder. 'I won't be stopped by some stupid rock!' I repeated everything again but this time I put both feet on the boulder and pulled even harder. It felt like the muscles in my arms were tearing, the pain shot to my shoulder, but I didn't ease up at all. Thinking back to one of the many Viking lessons my father taught, I remembered something about focusing my anger. _That's it! I need something to focus my anger on. _I let go of the handle and kneeled down to think of a perfect source. _Maybe my mother? No. She never makes me do something that didn't need to be done. Ruffnut? She did drag me to the springs because she said I smelt bad after I trained. But I kind of did smell sweaty._ I thought of pointing it towards Snotlout but that would be empty anger. I already got my revenge by kicking his ass into the next full moon. _Ugh! Finding someone to focus my anger out on shouldn't be this difficult! _Even if I do pick Snotlout, he wasn't the only moron that was spying on me and Ruffnut. I concentrated on who else was at the Springs. _Tuffnut? No. Fishlegs? Ugh NO! I barely knew him. _

I was about to just walk away and leave the damned axe, but then I thought of the perfect source. _Hiccup_. I smiled. I've finally found my outlet. I stood up and positioned myself to take out my axe. _This time, for sure._ Hiccup's stupid face came into my mind and I focused. I gripped the handle and pulled with all my might. I felt it loosen. I strained my arms to pull to the max. The axe came free. I smiled, but it didn't last long. I was so happy that I freed my axe, that I didn't notice it flying out of my hands. I saw that I accidentally swung my axe into yet another boulder. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. Hard. My eyes started to get misty from achieving a challenge only for it to start all over again. The anger that I concentrated on broke loose and I cursed as loud as I could. My streak of curses would make a sailor blush and cry to their mothers. YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I flopped down to my knees and let the tears fall.

_This is the worst day of my life. First I find out that, my secret crush, Hiccup stooped so low as to spy on me. Then I was blinded by my anger. I actually wanted t hurt him when I didn't._ Between sobs I looked up to my axe, wedged into another boulder. _And now I lost the first weapon, my father gave to me as a reward for becoming a Viking, that he gave me before he died._ I bowed my head and wept freely, crying from the loss of my greatest treasure. I sat that way for what felt like hours or at least until the sun went down. When I finally calmed down about my axe, I remembered why I was even out here. _Hiccup. _Fresh new tears formed, defeated by my only weakness. My emotions.

A familiar chill started forming at the bottom of my spine. Then it suddenly started racing up my back. The eerie sensation didn't stop until I felt what seemed to be cold sweat beading down my forehead. The chill went to the top of my head and then nothing. Before I could even blink a voice came from behind me.

**"Blaming your emotions again? Strange. Last time I recall, you were dependent on me to mold you into the perfect dragon-slaying Valkyrie." **

I spun around and saw my double. But we were drastically different. Her whole body had lost it's contrast. Her skin was a dead gray, her hair was a pale white, and her eyes... They were liquid metal. But what set her off the most was the mass amount of murderous intent radiating off of her. A devious smirk formed on her dry lips.

**"No wise comeback? No snappy retort?" **The dark twin chuckled.

I could only stare at her wide eyed. It's been years since I last saw her. Her very existence is because I created her to be my drive. For her to push me over my own limits. And unfortunately, I had to admit, I kind of depended on her on how to act. Most of my B.A. status originated from her. But ever since there wasn't a need to train until my bones snapped, since all the dragons were tamed, I been getting lazy with my training. Soon, she just disappeared without my knowing. But now here she is, looking down on me at my weakest. Taunting me. Whatever anguish I had earlier was gone and was obviously projected itself into my darker form. The only thing left in me was the weak emotions that Dark Astrid pounded out of me all those years ago. Sadness, Fear, Polite, and... Love. I was a puddle of pitiful emotions.

Dark Astrid walked over to where my axe was stuck. Then she turned around to taunt me even more. **"Flashed your goodies to your boyfriend, beat him to a pulp, got confessed to but punked out, and you managed to lodge your axe into a rock… Been busy today, huh?" **She chuckled, again looking down on me.

I looked away from her judging gaze. I had nothing to say.

Dark Astrid walked up to me and kneeled down. She snatched my chin and forced me to look at her. **"And now you have the gall to blame me for all this?" **She released my chin, but only to grip my shirt and pull me up to stand. **"My being, no my purpose, was to train your pathetic excuse for a woman. Ha! Or should I say little girl? That's the day of my birth, the day you gave up and died. The funny part is, you ready? Your Dad was the actually one that died! Ha ha ha! Why aren't you laughing? Your Dad trained you to be a tough Viking and the moment he croaks you abandon all he taught you. Wow."**

Dark Astrid dropped me and walked away. **"Alright, I've had my fun. You can wake up now from this oh so pleasant dream of yours. Oh wait, this is real life! So now you can stop waiting for everything be perfect again." **She snorted and burst into black smoke.

**XxxXxxX**

The next morning, I woke up tired. I didn't even attempt to move. _What was the point? _Not finding any, I pulled the covers back over my head. I stayed that was for weeks. My mother tried to get my mind off of whatever was upsetting me by making me do chores. Every time I finished, I crawled back into my bed and stared out the window. _I've lost everything._ The same thoughts that have been keeping me in a trance all these weeks were repeating in my head. _What am I supposed to do now? No axe to train with, no Hiccup, no nothing._ I rolled in my bed until I was facing the ceiling. I stared and stared until my eyes lost focus and the ceiling started to move into images. _Oh look, a pony_ I drawled to myself. Another image came. _Now a dragon. Yay! _I whispered, losing the fight to insanity. The last image brought me back to the real world.

_Father? _I could feel the stinging in my eyes. My throat clenching. _Is that you, Daddy? _I spoke hoarsely. My eyes were about to burst with tears. The grain in the wood of a supporting roof beam changed into the face of my father and started to speak.

_Astrid, what's wrong?_ it spoke. I started imagining him saying. My heart swelled at the memories of his strong, yet gentle voice.

_I'm sorry Father, but I have lost the axe you gave me before you died. _I whimpered. I lowered my head in shame of losing something so important.

_Astrid, my favorite warrior, look at me. _I lowered my head even more. _Look at me Astrid. _I looked into the phantom's eyes. _Astrid, do you know why I gave that axe? _I shook my head like a little girl hanging onto their father's words. The ghost smiled and looked into my eyes. _I gave you that axe because I knew that you, my favorite warrior Viking in the world, would always keep it close to your heart knowing that in every battle you face I would always be there to believe in you. _My Father separated from the roof and slowly descended right next to my bed. _Astrid, there is nothing you can't do, not a challenge in all of Berk you can't defeat._ He put his massive translucent hand on my head and continued. _I don't call you my favorite warrior because you are my daughter, I give you that title because you have proven to me that you've earned it. _He slowly started to fade. _I'm proud of you Astrid. Now go, get that axe, and make me even more proud to brag about you in Valhalla._ He kissed me on the head, I didn't feel it physically, but I felt it emotionally. My Father always knew just what to say to cheer me up. I missed him dearly. "Thank you, Father." I wiped the tears from my eyes and whipped the covers off of my body. I got up and dressed myself. I looked out the window and saw that it was a full moon. Opening my window, I put my feet out and skillfully leaped out. I landed on the chicken hut and jumped down onto the ground swiftly. Looking to the forest, I stealthily made my way towards my lost axe. "I have a mission to do."

As I made my way through the forest, I couldn't help but feel paranoid. It feels like someone is following me, but every time I look over my shoulder, there's nobody there. I wonder if it's just my feet that's crunching from all the leaves. But I also hear a clanking noise. I'm well away from the village to hear anything. _Could it be Gobber at the forgery?_ That would make sense. I dismissed my feelings and continued forward. I went from stealth to just plain walking. _I doubt anyone would be in the forest this late._ Now deeper in the forest, my suspicions of someone following came back. "Ugh!" I stopped abruptly and turned my whole body around. _Whoop-de-doo, no one is there!_ Although I was taught to always trust your gut, I was getting annoyed that I was just feeling things. I turned back around and began walking again. Walking and walking. That's when I cursed loudly and tumbled and face planted into the dirt. _The Hel did I just trip on? _Getting up and dusting the leaves off, I could barely make out anything that was in front of me. _Shoot. Now I really don't know where I'm going._ I tried going by landmarks. _Duh, it's nighttime. No light._ I thought, getting flustered. Now spinning clockwise, I still couldn't see any sign of the village. Getting frustrated, I started to run in a random direction. I ran even harder when I saw a waterfall. _At least I could camp out until sunrise._ Finally making it to the water, I slowed to a stop and caught my breath. _This is what I get for lazing around._ I thought between breaths. "Gods, I'm out of shape. I kneeled down to get some water. I cupped a good amount in my hands and brought it to my mouth, but before I could drink it. I saw it. My reflection. It had bags under it's eyes, it's cheeks were red from crying, and it's skin was pale and green. _No…_ I splashed the water with my hands and sprang up to my feet. _That can't be me… It's only been a few weeks. _I looked down at my hands. They used to be tough blisters and bruises from training, but now they were wrinkled and soggy looking. _I know it's been awhile since I worked out… _I thought as I stumbled backward into the ground. I started feeling cold sweat and my arms and legs felt numb. "What's happening to me." I needed to splash some ice cold water into my face and gain control of myself. I crawled weakly to the edge. I was now rasping for air. "Come on Astrid, get a hold of yourself!" Whispering to myself, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me again. I finally got to the river and I pushed my whole head under. I lost my balance and my whole body went in.

The experience was so shocking that I woke up from my nightmare immediately. I found myself right next to the waterfall. I tried getting up but my arms and legs wouldn't respond. Instead, a thousand needles impaled my limbs. _Ahhh. _I whimpered. I pulled myself up to a crouch painfully and felt that my mouth was dry. Cranking my back forward, I tried, again, to cup my hands and drink some water. My reflection didn't look as morbid as before but I still had bags under my eyes. Some of the pain I felt from before eased up when the cool water traveled through my body. _I really needed that. _Relaxing a little, I smiled, remembering when my father used to bring me to the cove everyday after training. He would always find a way to sneak up behind me. He would pick me up like I was nothing, and toss me into the lake. Then he would cannonball and cause a massive tidal wave. I would squeal with delight and challenge him to a splash-off. He would always win though, what with those huge barrel arms of his. I miss him so much.

That's when the smile dropped off my face. _Daddy. _The tears came back and I didn't even try to stop them. The whole reason I'm even out here is to find the axe he gave me. I was already tired from crying earlier, but now since I walked all the way out here for nothing, I was now exhausted. "Can't I do anything right?" I choked out. "I couldn't even make him proud by becoming a dragon Viking." I breathed out. And then my thoughts went into overdrive. "Ever since he died, I haven't done anything right. Sure, I put out some fires, but I've done nothing but act like a bitch towards everybody." I realized just how cold and stuck up I been over the years. "My father would be ashamed of me." I sobbed out. I couldn't control myself anymore. My whole body was racking. I rocked back and forth to try to calm myself down, but it was useless. _Like me. _I lost it. My eyes dried up from all the crying I was doing. I was just cradling my body in a poor effort to control myself. I started to think of all the people I scolded for trying to help me. _Mommy, even though she gave me chores to keep me busy, at least you didn't completely ignore me. Ruffnut, she was my only friend in all of Berk. My best friend. The other Vikings of the village, I thought they were all morons. But they were the ones who protected the village whenever Dragons attacked. And who else? _I thought really hard. I knew I was forgetting someone. The person who changed the whole villages traditions. The person that defeated the biggest dragon of all, the Green Beast. The person who showed not just me but all of Berk that we don't have to kill dragons, but embrace them. _Hiccup._ The last thought cleared my mind. _Hiccup._ He's always been there. He always had a visible crush on me. But I thought he was too much of a klutz to pay attention to. _How could I be so stupid all these years? He's proven that he not a weakling._ I began to realize that he wasn't the loser of the village anymore. I was. I'm the last person who should be acting all high and mighty over everyone. Everyone acknowledges him for making Berk more peaceful since the days of slaughtering dragons. I've done nothing except use him as my punching bag. The villagers only know me for being the fierce warrior and nothing else. The crying started up again, but this time no tears. Maybe I shouldn't go back to the village… The truth came to me like a ton of bricks. Hiccup deserved better than someone as useless as me. I looked down at myself disgusted.

"**That's right, you should be disgusted. I don't know what Hiccup sees in you." **

I shot up and looked around me. Nothing. But I could've sworn that I heard something.

"**You did, genius."**

Before I could question my sanity, another cold sweat trip racked through my body. At first I was scared that I was in another nightmare, but something in my mind felt like it was nostalgia. The freezing rush started at the base of my spine and didn't stop ascending until I felt it at the top of my head. Then nothing.

Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood. I instantly swung my body around to face whoever is was. The sight took my breath away. It's her…

I spun around and one again saw my double. From the moonlight that shone to the very spot she stood. A devious smirk formed on her dry lips.

The dark form stretched and yawned. **"My, my. It feels good to be out of your perfectionist mind."** She wiped the bangs away from her eyes in annoyance. **"I would've been out sooner, but it was hard with you suppressing me."**

My mouth was still gaping. I could only stare at her wide eyed. It's been years since I last saw her. I thought I was just imagining things earlier but here she was again.

"**But now that you're in a weak state…" **She continued. **"It seems that I can have some more fun…" **

Before I could anything, Dark Astrid flew into my body, immediately taking control.

"He'll never love you, Astrid." I whispered to herself. "Why would he waste his time with a she-beast like you. You're seventeen and flat as a board, and you have no figure. You've ignored Hiccup like a prissy bitch. All you've done was hurt him when he tried to show you kindness." I choked out with my tired voice. I needed to rid the village of my uselessness. "Do the village a favor Astrid and kill yourself." I chuckled to myself darkly. I felt myself get lighter, like ridding the burden of my existence will be the only good thing in my life I've ever done. I smiled, "Maybe Daddy will forgive you when as you meet him in the afterlife." I was so tired, I didn't even hear someone approach me from behind. But as soon as I say a shadow overcast my body, I slowly turned around to see who it was. _Probably an angry mob wanting to kill you. _

I turned around and my eyes widened. Dark Astrid snorted and released her control.

_Hiccup! What's he doing here?_ A strange rage came from nowhere. I clenched my fist and wanted to beat him to the ground. _How dare he come here! Probably to mock me before I off myself._ I glared at him, trying to hide the fact that I was a mess before he came out of the shadows. "Hiccup! What are you doing he-" I didn't to finish before he slapped me. I staggered backwards, stunned. _What's going on? _When I looked up, I could see the intensity in his eyes. I weakly held a hand to the stinging spot where he hit me. "Why?" I squeaked out. He roared at me like a monster. I was so confused at what was happening, I covered my face before he could harm me any further. _Daddy…Daddy? Daddy please, please protect me!_ I prayed terrified of what he might do next. 'This isn't the Hiccup I know.' An image of Hiccup flashed through my eyes. He was angry and about to kill me. I recoiled into myself and tried to cry. But I couldn't.

Hiccup started to yell at me. But with the fear overtaking me, I couldn't hear a word he said. I was tuning him out. I was trying to hide from his monstrous voice.

"Astrid, I love you." My eyes widened. _He what? _The confusion caused me to completely shut down. Before I blacked out, I remembered him cradling me like a baby in his arms. _Why is he being so nice to me?_ The darkness overcame me before I could get my answer.

**XxxXxxX**

The memories cooled my rage and made me sad. _So that's what happened…_ I sighed against whatever was on top of me. The body stirred and rolled off of me. I breathed out, relieved that I didn't have to be crushed any longer. The covers around me loosened and I whipped them off. If I stayed under them any longer, I was going to have a heat stroke. I opened my eyes and stretched out my limbs. I still felt stiff, but at least I wasn't as sore as I was under somebody. Speaking of which, I turned my head to see who it was.

I was greeted by Hiccup, sprawled onto the other side of the bed, with a tent in his pants. Heat rose up to my face and I looked at my right hand. My eyes widened. I remembered when I tried to push something off of me. And I felt something squishy. I paled. _Did I…?_ I looked over at Hiccup again. I noticed along with his tent, he also had a crooked smile on his face. "Asridddddd…" He moaned out. Whatever embarrassment I had quickly vanished and was replaced by anger. I recoiled both my legs to my chest and held them there. I smiled mischievously down at my next victim and let loose. "This will teach you to have a hard-on…"

"YOU PERVERT!" I kicked him off the bed with all my might.

"GAAAAAHHHHH! WHA?" He scrambled on the floor, tangled in the covers. The sight of him struggling brought a smile to my face. It quickly vanished. _Why am I smiling?_ I thought to myself. Hiccup saw me smirking at him. He immediately stopped spazzing and sat up straight.

"Astrid, what was that for?" He put his lower lip out and started to pout.

I scoffed at his show of acting like a child. "Hiccup, look down." He lowered his head and quickly covered up his "situation".

"Um, uh, this is nothing." He babbled the lame excuse out. I thought about teasing him, but it was too early in the morning. I deflated into myself. Hiccup saw this and his eyes filled with concern. "Astrid, what's wrong?" I really didn't want him to remember how weak he saw me last night, so I put my tough exterior back on.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I woke up in your bed, and you had a stiff one." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Hiccup smiled sheepishly at that. _Good._ I thought to myself.

We stayed that way for a good five minutes. By then the awkwardness Hiccup was known for was starting to come out in waves around him.

"Uh… so?" He played with his fingers. I rolled my eyes. I really need to get out of "this."

Before he could mutter anything else awkwardly, my stomach growled. I froze up and cursed myself.

"Are you hungry, Astrid?" I looked at him incredulously. He slapped his forehead at his own obvious question.

I smiled. _He's still a dork. _I changed my expression to an annoyed look. "Obviously, Hiccup." I smirked at him. His face turned red. _Maybe I could have him make me breakfast _I thought._ Nah, I really needed to get out of here before he brings up anything from last night._ I shuddered at the thought. I wasn't expecting for the memories to still have an effect on me.

Hiccup stood up and the look of worry was now on his face. He took a step towards me. He looked like he was going to try and hug me. But I gave him a glare to back off. He's already seen me at worse once, I won't let it happen again. He didn't stop his advance, but his face did change to a stoic one.

"Come on Astrid, I think I still might have some sausage links and eggs in the cupboards." He held his hand out to me. _Curses, he had me a 'sausage links'._ I thought with my mouth watering slightly. I thought about it for a second, but with the last of my resistance to turn the offer down, my stomach growled again, but this time even louder. _Traitor. _I scolded my stomach in mock-betrayal. I grabbed his hand and he helped lift me off the bed. I quickly took my hand back. He looked hurt, but he let it go. I was grateful for that.

He walked towards the door and I was right behind him, maybe a little too close. He opened the door and I bumped into him. "Hiccup, why'd you stop?" He was frozen in place with a distant look in his eyes. I waved a hand in front of his face, but no response. I stepped in front of him and immediately saw what stopped him in his tracks.

There laying on the floor, stark naked, was the Chief of Berk. Stoick The Vast in all his glory and err, _vastness. _My face heated up and I couldn't turn away. Hiccup's face was drained and looked pale.

"Dadddd." Hiccup groaned of embarrassment of his father's hangover. Although I've heard stories of the Chief's drunken adventures, I've never seen the aftermath. I hope this image doesn't burn into my mind forever.

Hiccup was the first to move. He went over to the couch and grabbed a large blanket and put it over the Chief's body. He then grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen table. I was still stunned to care that he was touching me. He lead me to a chair and gently sat me down. My mouth was still gaping, but I finally came back when stomach growled at the aroma of sausage cooking. Hiccup was nice enough to give me a chair that wasn't facing the sleeping form of the Chief. I mentally made a note to thank him later. Hiccup started humming while he cooked.

As I waited, I felt a nudge on my elbow. I looked down to see Toothless sitting there. I haven't seen him in awhile and smiled down at him. He tilted his head. Then he nudged me again with his nose. I gave him a confused look. "What?' I asked the Night Fury. He turned his head to the right. I followed the direction he was looking at. There was a door leading to the backyard. I looked at him again. He opened his mouth wide and his teeth retracted and extracted back into his gums. "What the hell does that mean?" He repeated the nudging and turning his head back to the door. I finally got it. He was hungry. I was guessing there was fish baskets in the back. I got up and made my way to the backdoor. Toothless eagerly followed me. When we got outside I looked back down at Toothless for directions. He got the hint. He started to lead me to a shed where the fish baskets were. I opened the shed door wide and saw the hundreds of baskets inside. They were each labeled for different types of fish. Sea Bass, Flounder, Rainbow Trout, and Salmon. I didn't really know which one I was supposed to feed Toothless. I usually fed Spike, my Nadder, flounder. But I didn't know what exactly Toothless eats. I thought about going inside and asking Hiccup before I made a mistake and accidentally poison his dragon, but Toothless poked his nose at me and pointed his head towards the basket that had "Salmon" labeled on it. Then Toothless looked at me with a sad puppy dog face. I didn't know why he was doing that, probably because he was hungry. I shrugged and hefted the basket up, then walked back to the house. When we got back inside, I dumped the basket onto the floor. Toothless dove into the fish with delight. _Never seen a dragon so happy about breakfast._ I thought. I doubted that Hiccup would forget about feeding him. _So why is he so happy about it?_ I dismissed the suspicions when Hiccup came from the kitchen with three big plates of scrambled eggs, smoked sausage links, and bread and set them on the table. I sat myself down and attacked the plate before Hiccup could pull his hand back. Hiccup yelped and checked to see if he still had all his fingers.

_Gods, this is so good._ I thought as I finished half of the sausages. Hiccup chuckled at my fervor and poured me a cup of orange juice. I downed it in between chewing my food. I swallowed my food and asked who the other plate was for.

"My Dad, when he wakes up. He's always hungry when he wakes up from one of his drunk nights." He said wiping his hands on a dish rag. Sitting down, Hiccup was about to dig into his own breakfast when Toothless came next to him and nudged his elbow. "Oh yeah, sorry Toothless I forgot."

Hiccup pushed off from his chair and went out the back door. He came back with another basket of fish. He brought it in front of Toothless and dumped it's contents. Toothless devoured all of it before it even hit the floor.

_Oh you sneaky dragon. _I smiled down at him. He smiled back cheekily.

After we finished breakfast, Hiccup offered to take me home on Toothless. I felt lazy and said yes. I haven't flown with Hiccup in forever. A flight with him would be nice. Especially if it meant getting as far away from the Chief, whom I won't be able to look at without "that" image burning into my head.

When we got to my house, Hiccup landed Toothless in front of my house. Hiccup got off first and helped me down. Then he walked me to my porch. I smiled at him. Then I punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm. I glared down at him from the top of the steps.

"That's for slapping me last night." His face paled drastically. He was about to mumble an apology, but I grabbed his chin to turn his head and then I kissed him on the cheek. The color came back to his face and he blushed a deep red.

"And that's for everything else." I opened my door, walked inside, then closed it. Satisfied that I thanked him properly, I leaned back onto the door. Listening to see what Hiccup's next move was.

"WHOOHOO!" Hiccup shouted from the other side of the door. I grinned and started to climb the stairs to my room. _Thanks for caring, Hiccup. _

_**(A/N) **_**The east is burning red! Tell me where that's from and you'll get a prize! Laters!**


	7. The Things You Do

**(A/N) Although I'm paranoid, wondering if I'm supposed to help my mommy (yea, I say Mommy, what's up?) with the thanksgiving dinner, or to write this story for you guys. Anywho, Happy Thanksgiving from your favorite Knight of Chaos and Order. Enjoy! Also, I wanted to remind you that I updated (changed) Chapter Seven 3 times already. So check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit.**

**OooOooO**

_Back to Awkward Viking POV_

"WHOOHOOO!" I can't believe she kissed me! For a second there, I thought she was gonna murder me and hang my head on her wall. Jumping up and down, I forgot about the pain I still had from last night. "Aaaah." I winced. Astrid probably didn't notice this, but taking her home was a trial on my already sore body. The whole trip, I was flinching for the upcoming gusts of wind. And the kick she gave me earlier didn't help at all. "That's what I get for having a stiffy with her in the bed with me." Rubbing my side where the kick was dealt. Staggering back to Toothless, I looked back at Astrid's house and smiled. _It was worth it._

Getting on Toothless, I groaned. I was going to have to make an embarrassing stop before heading home. I had to pick up something for my Dad.

We took off and I yelled at Toothless to take it easy. He looked backward as if I had grown two heads but dismissed it. Mostly because he had a extra helping of fish for breakfast. Toothless eased up and I relaxed the tension of my frame. "After this, I really need to sleep for at least a week. Or until I get my strength back." I thought making a mental note. Arriving to an aged hut, I landed Toothless down. As I unclasped the bolts from my prosthetic I hopped off the saddle, only to misplace my metal foot and face plant onto the doormat. _Owww. I can't wait to go back to bed. _

Dusting myself off, I knocked on the door. _Just have to get this over with. _

A short, aged woman, with a staff opened the door. "Hello Hiccup, what brings you here?"

"Uh, my Dad… he uh… Got drunk again…" I sputtered out lamely. After the many times I've been here to get something for my Dad, it's still feels weird asking the Village Elder for her hangover remedy.

"I see. Come in, I'll get the ginger ale." she motioned her staff for me to follow. Much to my displeasure. I hated going into the hut, it always ancient jars filled me mysterious contents and the room smelled stale of something sour. Probably vinegar. But I didn't want to be rude and blurt it out. So I walked in and immediately covered my nose with my collar. _I would never get used to this. My Dad owes me for this when he gets sober._

As I stood there waiting, the Village Elder waddled from one side of the room to the other, muttering curses, trying to find the ale. She stopped at a tall shelf and hopped up to retrieve something. She stopped jumping and let out another streak of curses. "HICUUP! COME HERE!" I bolted upright and was by her side in a flash. "DON'T YOU SEE ME HOPPING HERE?" I was about to say something but she interrupted me like it was a rhetorical question. "Never mind," she fumed. ,"Just get that dark green bottle right there." She pointed her staff towards the container at the very top of the shelf. _How did she even get it up there in the first place? _I thought, beginning to stretch for the bottle.

WHACK!

"Shoot!" I yelled in the pain I felt in my shin. I started hopping up and down holding my right leg. I looked down to the Elder. She was smirking. "What was that for?"

"That's what you get for being smart!" She was about to whack me again for the confused look I was giving her, but I quickly changed my expression. I knew the Village Elder was the wisest of Berk, but she couldn't read minds. _Right? _

"Now hurry up and get that bottle before I whack you again." she warned bringing her staff back as if to hit me again.

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Geez." I protested. _Lucky she has that staff with her…_

CLANK! _HA! She hit my metal leg. _I smirked down at her. That was a mistake.

WHAM! Without skipping a beat, the Elder hit me again, and this time on the thigh. And then hit my right leg again for good measure.

"GAHH!" I fell backwards. Both my legs now on fire from the pain. I feared I lost another leg. The fear turned to annoyance and then turned to anger. Now I was thinking about calling Toothless in here and go to town on her staff. But tremble for my fall made the green bottle fall from the shelf and land in my hands. I felt relieved that I finally got the ginger ale. My anger cooled down. But I was still annoyed. _That staff probably allows her to read other people's minds. _I thought. But it didn't matter, I have what I came for. I got up carefully and headed for the door.

The Elder snatched the bottle from my hands and walked over to her table. "Hey! I need that!"

"No, what you need is the Ginger Ale Remedy." I walked over to her table confused again.

She was pouring what I thought was the ale into a small cauldron filled with a eerie light green liquid. The contents of the cauldron turned clear and it started to sparkle and fizz. Then she picked up a ladle and stirred it. It started bubbling.

Although I've been here before to get ale for my Dad's hangover, I've never seen her make it before. Usually she had it already in a jar and gave it to me. I even tried looking into the jar once, but she smacked my hand away. "Do you have a hangover Hiccup?" she would ask. I'd say no and she just sent me away to give it to my Dad.

"Hiccup? Hiccup?" I came back to reality and had a bad feeling that the Elder was going to hit me again.

"Yes, Elder?" I asked with my hands cover my legs protectively.

She sighed. "Kids these days. Always have there hand up in the clouds." She muttered to herself knowingly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Here's the remedy for your Father. Now go." _Finally._ She shooed me out, but I lost my footing and crashed into a shelf.

Everything went into slow motion, the bottles coming down, liquids about to splash down on me. I sighed and accepted my fate.

CRASH!

The shelf toppled over me and it's contents drenched me. My nose was assaulted by the various mystery smells. The smell of something sour came back, then something tart, something horrid, and finally something that was way past it's expiration. Like year old milk and cheeses. My vest, shirt, and pants were soggy with it and it bleed through my clothes. I never felt this disgusting in my life. I would need a hundred baths just to get one of the nauseating smells out.

All this for my Dad! All because he got drunk last night and came back to mortify me and Astrid. Gah! Astrid must be scarred.

I ran outside trying to fill my lungs with clean fresh air. Toothless looked at me like I was a fish out of water. Then it came to his nostrils and he flew backwards. Trying to get the burning smell out of his nostrils, Toothless rubbed his head onto the ground frantically.

The sight of a dragon and a teenager spazzing out was obviously one to see. Soon a crowd started forming around us. That didn't last long when they breathed in the scent. The crowd dispersed, fleeing from the scene in chaos.

I took a deep breath and…

"!"

**OooOooO**

_Some where in the household of the Haddock house… There was a Chief sneezing uncontrollably_

"Gaaahchoooo! Ackchooo! Aaaaah-" sneezed the Chief of Berk. He was awoken from his deep drunken sleep by his own sneezing. "What is happening to me? CAKCHOOO!" Stoick was now flailing his arms and staggering around and screaming to the heavens. "WHY ARE THE GODS CURSING ME? ACKCHHOOOO!" The mighty Viking was now crying tears because, not all the way sober, he didn't know the sneezes were coming from someone thinking of him. But the alcohol was still in his body making him delusional.

Outside of the house there was a Councilmen wanting to discuss a few matters with the Chief, but upon hearing what was going on inside, the Councilmen slowly backed away from the door. And walked away, very slowly.

**OooOooO**

_Back to Hiccup and Toothless…_

After half an hour of acting spastic in front of her hut, the Elder dunked a bucket of another brew onto Hiccup.

"What was that?" I rasped out. I was breathless. "Does it look like I want anything else that would make me smell any worse?" I asked incredulously.

WHACK! "FUUUUUAHHH!" My body couldn't take much more punishment and just shut down. The Elder stood over me and smiled down at me evilly.

"That won't make you smell bad. It was a brew that would eliminate all other smells." she verified. I took a moment to breath in and out through my nose. _No smell. _"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"Your welcome." She plopped something heavy on my chest. "Now go home and give that to the Chief." she instructed.

I looked up and saw that it was the Ginger Ale Remedy. I grunted as I got up and made my way towards Toothless. He tired himself out from trying to rid himself of the smell in his nostrils and was laying down looking dead. "Toothless?"

No response.

"Come on… Buddy?" I poked his chest with my foot. Still nothing. I put the jar down and crouched next to his head. I started shaking it gently and then a little harder.

"Toothless?" I was getting worried. "Come on, this isn't funny, Bud." I looked over my shoulder to see if the Elder had anymore of that brew.

She wasn't where she was standing. I put Toothless' head down gently and ran over to her hut.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Nothing. "Come on, I need some more of that stuff you used on me for Toothless.!" No answer. I pounded even harder on the door. Still nothing. I gave up and ran back to Toothless. "Hold on, I'll be right back." I reassured his motionless form. Taking one last look at him I turned around and ran towards the docks. Now at the docks, I got a bucket and filled it up. I hefted it back up and ran back. In a distance, I saw that Toothless still hasn't moved from his spot and I pushed myself harder to close the distance. Now at his side, I poured about half the bucket onto his face slowly.

The results were explosive. Dragons did not like drinking water unless it was warm. The water from the dockside was freezing cold. Some of the water got into his mouth and Toothless, being a dragon, breathed out fire trying to rid of the water. Unfortunately I was right next to him and got blasted full on.

I was so glad that Toothless came back, that I didn't notice a the smell of burning flesh and hair.

"TOOTHLESS!" I poured the remaining amount of water in the bucket over my head, extinguishing the flames. "Whew… That was close." Sighing in relief. I smoothed my hand to see if it was all still there. I tensed. My hands felt sticky. "Ew, Ew." _Why are my hands sticky?_

I looked down right next to me. The bucket still had water in it. _Oh no…_

Looking to my right, my face paled.

The jar was nearly empty. I thought I would feel rage or sadness, but all I felt was nothing.

I looked back up to Toothless. He was alright now, a little shaken from the cold water that almost drowned him, but okay. I covered what seemed to be his ears and cursed my father's name to the sky for putting me through all this trouble.

**OooOooO**

_Haddock Household_

Stoick thought he was chasing an evil spirit, that kept making him sneeze, around the house with one of the family weapons. "COME BACK AND FIGHT ME LIKE A PHANTOM MAN, EVIL SPIRIT!" Stoick roared in his infamous war cry.

CRASH!

A decorated axe flew out of the window, nearly beheading one of the Councilmen that came back to the Chief's house to calm him down. The members of the Council were about to enter the house and restrain the Chief from hurting himself.

"Come on… W-we have to g-go in…" The leader of the group hesitantly.

"YAAHHHHH, STOP CURSING ME WITH YOUR BLACK MAGIC!" yelled the Chief from the inside.

The group opened the door and slowly made their way to the battle that was inside. But before they could open the door, a figure jumped out of the window and landed behind them. The group slowly turned around and was greeted by the sight of their fearless leader of Berk. Naked.

"Thor's Beard!" breathed several of the female members of the council, before fainting.

"For the love of Gods! STOICK, WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" screamed the Roark, the leader of the council. The rest of the councilmen looked at the fallen comrades that fainted, until they're eyes stopped on the only man that also fainted. Roark saw this too.

"Why the Hel did Rudolph faint?" Roark questioned with a 'What the Hel?' look and an eye twitch. The others had the same expression. They looked back up to Stoick. In a flash, Stoick disappeared from the spot he was standing.

"He was right there a second ago." another councilmen squeaked.

"Everyone keep your guard up, he could be anywhere." Roark commanded. It's been a full minute of eager anticipation. "Did he leave?" They got there answer when a chill ran up everyone's spine.

"SO YOU ARE THE EVIL SPIRIIT'S LITTLE HELPERS THEN?"

"May Odin have mercy on us all." Roark whispered the prayer.

**OooOooO**

**Hiccup and Toothless…**

After I was finally done, I got on Toothless and flew back home. Although the jar was low, it still had a good amount of two or three cup filled servings. Landing Toothless in the backyard next to the hut, I stumbled off the saddle and made my way to the fish shed. I got out three baskets of salmon and led Toothless inside. A basket under each arm and Toothless carrying the other one on his back. I pushed open the door and quickly regretted doing so. The family weapons were scattered everywhere and there were captured Councilmen tied up to the house's beam. And in the middle of the room my Dad, still in his vastness, has made a make shift fort from the living room's furniture. "YOU"RE NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! HA HA!" Dad yelled through his pillow fortress.

"Dad…" I sighed. This is going to be a long night.

**(A/N) I'm looking back on this. Not shaking my head, but laughing my ass off! XD**


	8. Smile

**(A/N) OKAY! The reason you haven't seen me for weeks is because with everyday that I didn't put a new chapter up, I "expanded" the chapter. It's been three weeks! And this thing is killing me slowly with the poison of imagination. SO much of it that I couldn't sleep for these past weeks. You would think forgetting about it and dreading it would be the worse thing that would happen to an Author, BUT I don't have that luxury. -_- I would need to get this story out of my head before I can even think of going to sleep! SO HERE IT IS! ENJOY! *manly faints***

**Disclaimer: I obliviously don't own this HTTYD. Duuuuuh! This story is non-profit due to the panda lawyers.**

**Aw crap… This is Revision Equinox here: I've noticed that all the titles are wrong. I recently deleted Chapter 11 because it was an actual chapter, it was an announcement. I deleted before I got flagged for it and now all the names are rearranged incorrectly. This chapter is titled "Smile." I think… Curses! Even the reviews are assigned incorrectly too!**

**OooOooO**

I sat in front of the whole council at the Chief's Table, a wide wooden table that was mostly used to address the Council or for a treaty signing with another island and tribe. This morning it's use is for a public apology for yesterday's incident involving the Chief of Berk and the now injured Councilmen and women. But it wasn't me that was apologizing.

"I want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I was recovering from a drunk-"

It was the day after my Dad's hangover and he was now in front of the whole council stating an apology to everyone. The meeting was held in the Mead Hall with rows and rows of angry and injured Vikings.

"I mean, come on, haven't we all had a little too much to drink?" The air went from tense to awkward. Stoick the Vast was the only one laughing, in the entire Hall, at the joke. "Heh he he… So! Uhm, that's about it. Everyone return to business." At that final command, he stepped down and made his way to the cafeteria wing of the building. I got up from my seat at the side of the speaking podium and followed him. We both got our plates filled and sat down at a table. The meal was quiet, no "How's the weather?" or talking of what the other is going to do today. Finishing off the potatoes on the plate, I went back to my turkey leg. Dad was already done. I thought he would've left to get back to Chief work, but he stayed where he was, he only shifted around every few minutes. I could feel him staring at me but I continued to ignore him like I've been doing all day. Finishing the rest of my plate and wiped my mouth off and looked directly into his eyes. He had the same color eyes I did, a brilliant emerald. But our eyes were completely different. In his eyes, an apologetic look and deep shame painted his face for what he keeps putting me through every time he "needs" a drink.

Mine held a stoic gaze, one that wasn't going to change no matter who guilty my Dad felt. He has no idea how many times I've done this for him. Yea sure, he's my dad, I would do anything for him. But this whole thing was getting... getting old. And I was getting tired, so tired.

I was the first to break the stare down, getting up to clear my place. I walked away, not saying goodbye or giving him a second glance. I wasn't mad. I was just tired, which is weird because I'm only seventeen years old. It didn't matter. In a few days it'll feel like it never happened and we'll got back to the way thing were. Him working days and nights to protect Berk and I'll be working off my apprentice title as a blacksmith at Gobber's forgery. We would then sit at the dinner table at home and talk about each other's day.

Pushing the doors to the Mead Hall open, I nearly ran over my cousin. He wasn't looking any better than he did since the Springs. His nose looked painfully bent to the right and the bluish-black bruise hasn't gone down. Both of his incisors were missing and his upper lip was still stitched up from the splinters that were lodged into them. He had a deep scowl on his face, but bruises and cuts made it less threatening. "Watch where you're going, ya dumb f-" His face instantly lit up when he saw me. "Well, well, well. Look what we got here." He inched closer to where I was standing. "The one that got away."

He said as he circled around me, inspecting my injuries, only to find none. He stopped right in front of me and crossed his arms. The glare returning to his features. "I thought you were a dead man. Tuff said Astrid chased you all around the island. What happened?" I did not want to deal with him right now, I tried pushing past him but he grabbed my shoulder roughly and swung me back around to face him. The glare deepening. "Hey! I asked you a question!" he barked trying to intimidate me. But it didn't work. "Look Lout, nothing happened. She chased me and beat me up. End of story." I replied nonchantly. Snotlout wasn't sastified with my answer and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

"What? You expect me to believe that bull? Astrid Hofferson just beat you up and walked away." Snotlout questioned incredulously. I heard a hint of sarcasm, but Snotlout wasn't going to get a rise out of me that easily.

"Yes." I deadpanned. "Can I go now?" I didn't wait for his answer, I shrugged of his hand and shoved past him. Finally outside, I thought about finishing my pile at the forgery or going for a flight with Toothless. But my train of thought was derailed when I got tackled to the ground by Snotlout. "Hrumphhh." I grunted as I tried pushing him off but he had me pinned in a full nelson. Trying to pull my arms free, Snotlout tightened the nelson until it felt like my neck would snap. "Ugahhh! Let me GO!"

"Not until you tell me!" Really? Is he still going on about that?

"I already told you! She chased me and-" Snotlout started cranking my neck even harder. "Aaah! Stop!" I wailed with my eyes beginning to get misty. The thought of crying from Snotlout bullying me like he used to when we were younger made my blood boil. I swallowed the lump in my throat refused to let even one tear shed from my eyes.

"Why is this so important to you anyway?" Before bend my neck painfully again, I played a risky move. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just let me go first."

"Really?" Even though he hadn't agreed yet, I could feel his arms begin to slack.

"Yes, just let me go already." He unclasped his fingers and my neck was released. I brought my hand to my neck to massage it. I glared at Snoutlot but he had a smug look on his face. I glared even harder when he started to smirk.

"Well? Spill it. Or do I have to kick your ass again?" The smirk deepened and so did my glare.

The original plan was to run to the forgery and hide behind Gobber. Snotlout wouldn't have dared try to hurt me while his former teacher was in the next room. But now, all the memories of him picking on me just for the fun of it came flooding back to me.

**XxxXxxX**

_Flashback. 7 years ago._

"_Hey Useless, Catch!" Snotlout invited me to play with him and Tuffnut. At first I was suspicious but I was young, too naïve to think that it was a trap. _

_We got to the dragon arena, there was nobody there since it was laundry day, and Snotlout told me and Tuffnut to spread out. We were going to play catch with a cloth ball that Snotlout got for his birthday. It was bigger than my head and weighed equivalent to a steel hammer for me. I was as scrawny and weak as they came. Probably because I was always picky about eating. _

_Anyway, after Snotlout, Tuffnut, and I spread out into a wide triangle, we were about to start the game. Snotlout lobbed it to Tuffnut with all his might. Tuffnut jumped up and caught it effortlessly and threw it back to Snotlout. I thought Snot was going to pass it to me but instead he threw it back to Tuff. This went on for half an hour, and I was starting to get mad that they were ignoring me. "Hey! When are you going to pass it to me?" I yelled. _

"_When you can actually catch, Useless!" Snotlot laughed as he passed the ball back to Tuffnut. Tuffnut caught it and laughed with him. I got flustered when they continued to laugh at me. I got a lump in my throat and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. _

"_I can catch." I said meekly. Snotlout and Tuffnut stopped throwing the ball and stared at me. I bowed my head to hide my blushing face._

"_What was that, Useless?" Snotlout taunted. I mumbled. "Spit it out Useless!" Tuffnut snickered. A tear came down and I wiped my face with my sleeve before they could see I. _

"_I said.. W-when are y-you going to pass it to m-me?" I choked back a sob. I lowered my head even further, my chin on my chest._

"_Oh. Well since you asked." He brought his hand back and lobbed the cloth ball my way . I was still looking down, so I couldn't see the ball coming at my at a blinding speed and force. "Catch Useless!" I looked up just in time to have the ball bury itself into my face. I fell backwards on my back. I got up with my elbows and my head was pounding. It felt like my whole skull was crushed from the impact. My nose was bleeding, my ears were ringing, my teeth were rattlng and now I was crying tears from the pain of my face and sadness for why Snotlout did that. ''Why did he do that?' My lip was split and the salt in my tears were stinging it. I tasted blood, sweat, and tears all while Snotlout and Tuffnut were laughing their heads off. I cried and cried. They laughed even harder._

"_Nice catch, Useless!" Tuffnut yelled over Snotlout's laughter. I was starting to have trouble breathing with all the crying I was doing. I didn't even notice Snotlout sneak up behind me. He took a handful of my vest and hefted my up like I weighed nothing. _

"_I'm sorry, Useless. I guess I threw the ball a little hard." And he hugged me then let me go. I started calming down enough to speak again. "Really?" I squeaked out and I wiped the face. I was about to forgive him when he interrupted me. "NOPE!" He punched me hard in the gut and knocked the wind out of me. I grunted and doubled over in pain. I was now on the ground in fetal position holding my stomach tightly. "Oooooh."_

_I didn't even have time to recover when he started dragging me by the leg to one of the dragon stables. I realized what he was doing and started to wrestle my leg free from his grasp. But it was useless. He wasn't going to let me go. I started crying again for him to let me go. He didn't listen at all instead he twisted my ankle for me to stop crying. I yelped in pain. When he twisted my ankle, I was forced to turn over from my back to my stomach. My whole face was getting rubbed with dirt from the arena floor. It got into my eyes and I started to whimper out crys, not wanting for Snotlout to twist my ankle again._

_Unfortunately, when got to the stable. Snotlout lifted my up slowly from the leg and dropped me on the ground. Hitting my head against the dirt left me with another headache. When my vision came back, less blurry, I looked up at him. He wasn't looking down on me, he was trying to figure out which dragon stable he should put me in. Tuffnut started walking towards us. He stopped in front of me and pretended to kick me. I flinched pathetically. He chuckled and went to Snotlout's side. _

"_Maybe the Gronkle?" Tuffnut suggested. _

_Snotlot shook his head. "Nah, a gronkle wouldn't be interested in a twig like him." he started pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm thinking.. Maybe a Zippleback." he shook his head again. I didn't like any of the choices, not even if it was a Terror. 'I need to go home.' I started crawling away slowly. I was at the gates when Snotlout and Tuffnut got wind of my absence. I bolted but lost my footing and fell forwards. My ankle was still stinging so I couldn't run. Getting up, I looked backwards and saw that they were barreling towards me. Both sporting a look of… malice. _

"_Get back here Useless!" roared Snotlout, the distance between me and him fastly shrinking. I shrugged off the pain in my ankle and limped away hastily. Now back on the village streets, I found myself looking for my Dad. While I was hopping away frantically, I looked over my shoulder again only to see that they were pushing harder to get to me. 'No.' I pushed even harder, but my leg gave out from over extertion, and stumbled to my knees. I started crawling away weakly. I was exhausted, my nose started to bleed again, and the stinging in my eyes came back from the hopelessness of the situation. I stopped crawling and looked back around. I was at the market streets, a sliver of hope came to me. They wouldn't bully me any further with so many people around, a faint smile came to my bruised lips. But it vanished when Snotlout finally made it to where I was sitting and tackled me to the stone street. The small hope of safety of Snoutlout and Tuffnut worrying about there being a crowd of witnesses disappeared when he started punching me one after the other. I tried covering my face but Tuffnut gripped my hands to my sides as Snotlout continued to relentlessly pounded his fist to my face. Villagers that were passing by us thought we were just roughhousing like any other boys in Berk, which was normal, and just strolled past._

_I gave up struggling and laid there to take it. The tears mixed in my face, dirty with dirt, sweat and blood. I tried to think back to a time if I ever did something to deserve this, I didn't remember doing anything to Snotlout to make him this made at me. Mad enough to hurt me every chance he got. Both physically and verbally. No matter how many times I apologized to him, he wouldn't stop. _

WHAM!

_That last one almost made me lose consciousness, but something made me come back to the torture. With no hope, the thought of just passing out seemed like a really good thing. Maybe even a coma so Snotlout couldn't bully me for awhile. I started to anticipate his next punch, hoping that it would knock me out. I opened my eyes just as Snotlout was bringing his fist back to strike me again, but a massive hairy hand grabbed his roughly. _

_Before I knew it, my hands were free and I felt a gust of wind above my head. Then Snotlout flew away from his position over me. I brought my now freed hands to my face to wipe my nose and chin. I propped myself up on my elbows and froze at the sight I saw. There was a wall of huge Viking in front of me, with a long bear fur coat, two large silver shoulder plates, and metal mesh war skirt. "Dad?" I asked the wall. The mighty Chief of Berk slowly turned around and I flinched inwardly at the fierce feautures of his face. _

_The pure rage was painted on his face but slightly turned to a look of concern. "Hiccup, are you alright?" he asked with a strained voice. "Yes, my ankle his twisted and my face still hurts a little, but I'll survive." I gave him a weak smile, trying to make sure he didn't have to worry. But it didn't work, his face turned even redder from anger and I thought I heard his teeth grind. Before I could say anything else, he turned back around and roared. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!" _

**XxxXxxX**

_**(A/N-Into another flashback…)**_

_**I recoiled. I've only seen him like this when he was once, only when feels like he broke his promise to his late wife, my mother. A promise on her deathbed to always protect me from danger and always be there for me. The first time was when a Monstorous Nightmare was attacking our house when I was eight. This was when one of the times when dragons would raid and pillage the village. Everyone was busy at the docks and farms, trying to stop the dragons from taking the fish baskets and sheep. Dad told me to stay here and be safe in the house. **_

_**As soon as he charged away, a Monstrous Nightmare breathed a stream of liquid fire onto our roof. Then with the roof gone it swooped into the house and began looking for food. At first it didn't see me but I started to wheeze when it's wings started flapping dust. It saw me and slowly crept towards me, I crawled away to a corner. I was scared for my life, the house was on fire and I was cornered by the terrifying dragon. I remember screaming for help, screaming for my Dad to save me. My Dad finally arrived and rescued me just in time before the Nightmare burned me alive. My Dad swung his bare fist at the beast's horn and it broke off cleanly. With the dragon distracted he picked me up gently and ran out of the house. Gobber was just then arriving to help and my Dad gave me to him. "Watch Hiccup!" He yelled. I looked up from Gobber's arms and saw that my Dad's face was darkened, a look of murder. "I'll be right back." his voice down to a dangerous low, then ran back to the house. **_

"_**Dad! NO!" I cried. I tried to sqirm out of Gobber's arms but he held onto me tight. I screamed for my Dad to come back. "Let me go!" Gobber ignored me and started hopping in the opposite direction. "Where are you going? Dad needs our help!" I coughed. I must have breathed in too much smoke from the fire. Gobber heard me coughing and limped faster until we finally made it to an old brick forgery. He kicked open the door and rested me down on a worktable, he told me to stay and then he went into a backroom. I got off the table and ran to the door but tripped and fell to my knees. 'What?' I thought to myself. I knew I was weak but I didn't know I was this tired. "HICCUP!" Gobber yelled as he picked me up from the floor.**_

"_**I thought I told you to stay at the table!" he brought me back to the table and wrapped me in an leather apron he got from the backroom. "Just stay here Hiccup." I was about to protest but he put his hand up to interuppt me. "Your Dads gonna be ok." He saw my stubborn look and sighed. "Hiccup, your dad is the Chief of all Berk, do you really think he's gonna let a wee little Nightmare stop him?" My frown left and was replaced by a smile of reassurance. "No way!" He chuckled. "Alright, I'm gonna go back out and help the others. You stay here and go to sleep. Ok?" he questioned with a stern look. "Stay. Here.. Stay."**_

"_**Ok." a yawn excaped me and Gobber left. The next day, I never learned what happened to the dragon that attacked our house but my Dad did hug me that morning until I couldn't breath. When he let go of me he promised me that he would always protect me no matter what. And I believed him and hugged him back again, hoping that I would never see this side of him ever again.**_

_**(A/N- Nightmare flashback end. Back to the original Flashback.) **_

**XxxXxxX**

_Bullied Hiccup_

But now, unfortunately, I would learn of became of that Monstorous Nightmare all those years ago. This time it will be Snotlout and Tuffnut that would have to face my Dad's fury. I couldn't see anything from the ground behind my Dad, but I did he what he was doing to them. Snotlout and Tuffnut were making choking noises and my blood ran cold. I was scared that this was really happening… My Dad was choking them, probably to death, because they were bullying me. I needed to stop this before it was too late.

With his back still turned away from me, I struggled to get back up to my feet. The pain in my legs shot up through the rest of my body, but I pushed through it. Although Snotlout and Tuffnut were mean to me earlier, they didn't deserve this. I finally got up to kneel and I was already out of breath. I crawled to where my Dad was standing and yanked weakly on his fur coat. Snotlout was getting choked by my Dad's right hand and Tuffnut getting choked with the other. "Dad, stop! It's ok, you don't have to hurt them!" He didn't listen and I started to hear gurgling sounds, my heart lurched and I started pleading for him to stop. "Please… Dad." I tugged on his coat and used it to help myself up. Standing, I limped my way in front of him and saw that their faces were staring to turn purple from lack of oxygen. I needed to move fast before it was too late. I went to my Dad's side and grasped his arm with all my might, pulling at least one of his arms away. My Dad finally let go of Tuffnut, but only to push me away.

I fell backwards and landed on my back with a yelp. Tuffnut was on the ground heaving air back into his exhausted lungs. When he finally calmed down, he scrambled to run for his life with the glare the Chief was giving him. Leaving Snotlout still at the mercy of my Dad. My Dad looked down at me whimpering on the ground and immediately dropped Snotlout like a rag doll then came over to grab me in a crushing bear hug.

Although my body was already hurting and his hug was only making it worse, I was glad that he wasn't choking Snotlout and anymore.

"I'm sorry Hiccup.. It's just that your mother…" Stoick was choking on tears. "I'm supposed to protect… And seeing you like this…" He gestured to all of me. "It's just too much and I lost it."

"I know Dad." He then put me down and I tried my hardest not to wince, hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did. Before he could say anything, I interrupted him with a motion for him to pick me back up again. "Can we go home, Dad?" I asked with my arms still outstretched towards him. I wasn't really in any condition to walk on my own.

"Sure son, let's go home." I heaved me up and rested me on his shoulder. I almost lost my balance, being perched up there so high, but my Dad steadied me and laughed. "Don't go tumbling on me there." I smiled down at him, a genuine one and we began walking home. But not before Dad turned us around and gave a final warning to Snotlout. "You're lucky that Hiccup is a kind soul or else…" He took a step towards Snotlout, who flinched with his hands up. "Now go home. I'll leave your punishment to Spitelout." When Snotlout was still cowering in fear, Dad yelled. "Go! While I still allow it!" Snotlout scampered away tripping and falling flat on his face. Dad chuckled darkly and then smiled up at me. "How about we stop by the Hall for supper?" He asked me. I was looking at Snotlout's retreating form. Then I forgot about it and smiled down at Dad. "Sure!" Then we made our way to the Mead Hall for dinner.

But this is different, I didn't have my Dad here to help me this time. All I had was myself and that's all I needed. I let my blood reach it's boiling point as I clenched my fist until I could draw blood. I wanted to cave his face in, but first I wanted to break him. Mentally and then physically.

I snorted. "Kick my ass? Have you looked in the mirror?" I laughed mockingly.

His smirk formed into a frown. "Me? You look like crap today." That was weak, he was losing his confidence. But I could still see that he was under control of his emotions. I needed to try harder then.

"And all that was from one little kick? Into a small little tree? Pathetic." I mused with a sneer. And apparently that was all it took for him flush red from anger, he charged towards me. Even though I didn't have any training for actual fighting, I taught myself to be nimble and elusive. I side-stepped and felt a grin on my face when Snotlout flew past me and crashed into an alleyway wall. I was about to say something else that would piss him off but Snotlout recovered quicker than I thought he would and took a sloppy swing at me. It was a cheap shot and I the impact left me seeing stars. Spinning around with a dizzy spell, I couldn't concentrate long enough to actually see what Snotlout was going to do next.

Not going to stand still I staggered side to side just until I wasn't disorientated anymore. I felt a rush a wind next to my head and I took it Snotlout tried to punch me again but I dodged it. Finally getting my senses back I saw that we drew a crowd around us. I started to get worried. What ever anger I had to begin with was slowly dissipating as the crowd got bigger. When ever there was a crowd looking for a fight, they got one and they would let the combatants leave until the other was down for the count.

I looked back to Snotlout and tried to keep my sneer up but I failed by letting my eyes show the slightest fear. Of course Snoutlout saw this and all of his confidence came back with the smirk returning to his ugly face.

He charged again about to swing at me, but I saw this and caught his fist and swung his own weight of his punch to throw him off balance into the wall of people behind me. The crowd didn't even give Snolout any time to recover, they just shoved him back into the inside of the circle roughly. Snotlout tripped and unceremoniously face planted. I tried my best not to laugh but failed to keep it in. I burst out laughing and so did most of the crowd.

Then someone grabbed me by my arms from behind. "Hey!" I yelled to whoever was holding me. "Just like old times, huh Useless?" My blood ran cold. It's been years since someone has called me that. Snotlout and… Tuffnut. If I thought I didn't have a chance of winning this fight before, I was sadly mistaken.

"Hold him there Tuff." Snotlout grunted, standing up. He walked over to where I was struggling to escape Tuffnut's hold. As he got closer I doubled my efforts. I knew what was going to happen next. When Snotlout finally reached us, he smiled and swiftly started delivering blows to my stomach. "Ugh! Aah! Sto- Urgahhh!" I didn't want to show him the sastifaction of the pain he was causing me, but with every punch to the gut, I couldn't help but let out a few grunts of agony. My breathing got ragged and I couldn't pace my breaths. It felt like two or more of my ribs were broken. And my arms were sore from being held in an uncomfortable position for so long. My struggling grew weaker as the time passed by, to where I needed Tuffnut too hold me pain continued to go through my whole body, my knees were about to give. But before I was about to shutdown, I was saved.

Snotlout got tackled to the ground and I heard a loud whack, Tuffnut let go of me with a yelp. Free from his grasp I fell to the ground in a heap. I looked up to see Fishlegs pinning Snotlout to the ground and Tuffnut getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter by the Village Elder.

She was whacking him on his legs, then the arms. and then back to his legs again. "Hurt! I am very mu-"

WHACK!

I let out a little chuckle. "You call yourself a Viking?, WHACK!, "Two-on-one is dishonorable!" She lectured giving him another hit from her staff. Only the Elder could make a staff a powerful weapon. I thought with another laugh. I winced and held onto my sides. As soon as I touched my ribs, I willed myself not to vomit. That was how intense the pain was.

"Fishlegs! Uncle! Uncle!" Snotlout protested under the full weight of Fishlegs. Fishlegs let him up. Then Fishlegs made his way over to me to help me up. He put one of my arms over his shoulders and hoisted me up. "Thanks 'Legs', I owe you one." I thanked him gratefully. If he and the Elder didn't come when they did, I might have been a goner.

WHACK! The Elder was done with Tuffnut and was now beating Snotlout senseless.

"Anytime Hiccup, besides, we still didn't go flying yet." If my arms didn't hurt so much I would slap my forehead until I got a concussion. How could I forget? I promised him we were gonna go on a flight!

"Sorry Fishlegs, I forgot about that." I looked away from him shamefully.

"No big deal." He brushed it off like it was nothing. I'm grateful for a great friend. "You wanna go for a flight now?" A flight away from all this madness felt like a really good idea. "Sure, yea, that would be great." About to walk away, we were stopped by a yell.

"Where do you think you two are off to?" She stopped smacking Snotlout and gave both of us a death glare that was truly terrifying for such a women of her age and stature.

"W-we were gonna go flying, E-Elder…" I managed to stutter out. I thought she was going to put the fear of Gods into us with her staff next. I could feel Fishlegs shaking next to me.

The glare she was giving us deepened. Then her face brightened to a smile. "Oh, ok. Have fun!" She said in a cheerful voice, completely opposite of her tone a few seconds earlier.

Fishlegs and I were about to bolt, but not before she gave us a final warning. "Now I don't want you two or anybody else getting in trouble anytime soon, Alright?" Her death stare came back to her face. "Ever since the era of dragon slaying has ended, Berk has entered a new generation of peace." Her glare deepened. "And it's gonna stay that way, got it?" Her voice was dripping with malice. She didn't just glare at us, she looked about the whole crowd that was still standing there. She pounded her staff to the ground as if to dismiss everyone to go back to whatever they were doing before. Everyone flinched and got back to their business. Snotlout shuffled away muttering curses and Tuffnut made the motion of slitting my throat, then followed Snotlout.

The Village Elder stood there for another few seconds and then waddled away without another word. I gulped and started to breath. Every time she did that, I always held my breath waiting for it to be over.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side…" Fishlegs said wiping his forehead.

"Yeah, you said it." I felt a tug and I took that as my cue to start walking with him.

We went to his house first to get his Gronkle, then we flew to my house to get Toothless.I fed Toothless his lunch and I put on his saddle. Or tried to. Fishlegs helped me strap everything in and we were now ready to fly.

We took off and I instantly felt better. Sure, I winced every time Toothless flapped his wings against the gust of wind, but I was used to it. The weather was great and the wind was flowing through my hair. Fishlegs and I were having a contest to see who could do the hardest stunt. Even though Gronkles aren't known for their speed and agility, Fishlegs pulled a series of flips and spins.

But Toothless was barrel rolling and nose diving circles around Fishleg's Gronkle, showing off. The contest ended when Fishlegs stopped smiling and squinted his eyes, looking towards the forest. I calmed Toothless down and cruised right next to Fishlegs.

"Hey Hiccup? You see that?" He pointed towards and opening in the forest.

"What?" I looked to where he was pointing his finger. I lowered Toothless down to get a better look and then I saw it. Something shiny. It was reflecting off of the sun and it looked out of place for some where in the middle of the forest. I motioned for Fishlegs to land in the opening. When we finally landed, I hopped off and looked around for the shiny object. Fishlegs was giving his Gronkle water and drinking some himself. He offered me some but I didn't hear him. I was too busy looking for the mysterious item. I walked past a tree that looked like it was mauled by a bear. Then I walked deeper into the brush. That's when I saw it. It was wedged into a rock. It had a brilliant shine to it. What's an axe doing all the way out here?

"Hey Fishlegs! I found it!" I shouted over my shoulder. Fishlegs came right next to me and stared at the weapon. I could tell he wanted to remember something, because he kept opening and closing his mouth and was tapping his chin. "What? Do you know who's it is?" I asked.

It looked like he finally figured it out and put his finger up in the air. "Yea! Uh… No, no I don't know." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes. That's what I get for getting my hopes too high. I thought as I walked closer to it. I examined it intently, being a apprentice for a blacksmith all these years gives you experience and knowledge between different varieties of weapons. A custom metal double-headed axe with a mahogany handle and moose leather straps. I was amazed. This axe is made with rare materials and it seemed like it was only a few years old. It also had a strange initial on each side of the axe heads. A.H.

"A.H.?" Fishlegs wondered out loud next to me. "I can't put my finger on it… But it does seems familiar."

"Yea… and why is it wedged into a rock like that?" I asked no one in particular, but Fishlegs still shrugged his shoulders. I got a grip of the handle and tried to pulled it out. It didn't budge. "What the Hel? I pulled my hardest."

Fishlegs laughed at me. "So? Is that supposed to mean something?" He snorted, then pushed me aside. Let me show you how it's done." He rubbed his hands together and grasped the handle. It was my turn to laugh when he failed miserably like I did.

"Wow Fishlegs… just wow. You showed me." I smirked at his back. He looked back at me and glared.

"Yea, ok Smartass, help me pull it out then."

I looked at him with mock hurt in my eyes and put my hand on my chest. "Gasp! Such language Fishlegs. You hurt my feelings." I gasped.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes and shoved me. "You wanna get this thing out or not?"

I chuckled and gripped the axe handle next to him. "Ok, on three." I tightened my grip and he did the same. "One", we both relaxed our muscles, "Two", both took a deep breath, "THREE!"

The axe threw out of the rock and flew behind us. We both fell backwards onto out backsides. I got up first and was about to help Fishlegs up, but not before we heard a sound deafening roar.

"RAAHHWR!"

Fishlegs threw aside after I helped him up and then bolted towards the noise fearing the worst. I scrambled to my feet and was next to him in a flash.

Toothless' eyes were as wide as I have ever seen them. The doubled-headed axe landed mere inches from his head. He must've been laying down about to take a nap, when a axe landed right in front of his face. Toothless probably flew backwards and took out a dozen trees in the process, because it looked like a tornado went through here.

I ran to Toothless and checked him out while also trying to calm him down. Fishleg's Gronkle was unfazed by the whole situation, he was just rolling around in the grass a few yards away.

"It's alright buddy, everything is alright." I reassured him then gave him some water from a canteen in the saddle. Toothless eventually calmed down and laid back down. "We'll go back home and I'll give you dinner ok?" He grumbled. I looked back at the axe and sighed. I picked it up and strapped it to the saddle along with the canteen. This thing is probably cursed or something… But it's so cool! I thought to myself while strapping onto the saddle.

"Are we leaving already?" Fishlegs asked leading his dragon towards us.

"Yea, sorry but I gotta feed Toothless dinner." I felt bad, but the sun was starting to set.

"Yea.. Me too." He patted his dragon and got on.

We took off and parted ways when we saw the Ingerman household in the distance, with a wave goodbye.

We finally got home and I got Toothless his dinner. I thought about going to the Hall for dinner but there was a chance that I would run into Dad, so I decided to get some eggs from the cupbroad and have some bread with it for dinner. I cracked the eggs open and they cooked on the pan. I opened the cupboard again only to remember that the last of the sausage links were gone. I pouted. I thought we still had some left. That's when I realized something. It was when Astrid was here. I smiled and touched the spot where I received a kiss from her. I stayed that way until I smelled something burning. "Shoot!" I took the pan of the fire and frowned. My dinner was ruined. I looked inside the cupboard again to see if there were more eggs, but was disappointed when I saw that there were none. I looked back down at the eggs. They were black and most of it shriveled up into itself.

My stomach growled and I groaned. Putting them onto a plate I sat down eating the, what used to be eggs, dinner I made. It tasted like wood and was soggy inside and out. I took a bite out of the bread and groaned even more when it felt like I was biting into a brick. Pushing the whole plate away, I laid my head down on the table with my stomach still growling.

I was so hungry I didn't even notice that I fell asleep. I dreamed of the past, when my mother was still alive.

**XxxXxxX**

_Past - Family Breakfast_

Every morning I got up to the smell of pork and scrambled eggs cooking. I rushed down stairs and said 'Good Morning!' to my Dad, where was already sitting at the table laughing with my mother as she was cooking. "Stoick put those documents away! It's to early in the morning to working." She was always smiling in the morning.

I sat down and said good morning to her.

She smiled down brightly at me and returned the greeting. "Good morning Hiccup, did you sleep well?"

I nodded my head and beamed up at her. My Dad laughed and went back to his signing papers. "Gotta get them done sooner or later."

She put our plates down and sat down with us. As she watched us attack our breakfast she laughed again. "Why my men eat like wolverines is beyond me."

I swallowed my food and smiled at her. "It's because we love your cooking." My Dad grunted in agreement. She laughed and patted my head. "Thank you Hiccup. I'm glad you like it." She looked over to Stoick. "And at least you don't have the manners of an ape." Stoick choked on his food and my Mother and I both burst out laughing. It was a good morning.

**(Family Breakfast - Flash back end.)**

**XxxXxxX**

_Hiccup_

I woke up to the stinging in my eyes. _I miss her so much. _I choked back my tears and got up. I wasn't feeling hungry anymore, so I tossed my plate into the garbage. I climbed the stairs to my room and got a medium sized trunk from under my bed. I opened it and took the first thing I ever made for my Mother when I started out as a blacksmith. It was a crude music box. The whole thing was made out of copper and didn't have much of a shine to it. Had some dents and forging errors, but it still played any other music box. I opened it and saw that some of the gears were beginning to rust. I closed it and wanted to see if it still worked. It had a wooden crank to start the music. I cranked it and it began playing a whimsical tune. It was a song that reminded me too much of the past and made me want to stop the music before the whole song ended. I usually played it when I thought of my Mother, it would always calm me down.

But this time, it wasn't enough. Going back downstairs with the music box, I saw that Toothless was already asleep, I didn't want to wake him up so I just tip toed to past him.

I went to the backdoor and walked down the hill of my house. So far the walk was nice and it wasn't too cold out. As I walked I had to duck a few times into an alley to avoid being stopped by anyone. The last thing I needed was someone to ask why I was out so late. They would have told my Dad and I really didn't have a story made up in my mind yet. Getting back to strolling I walked a familiar route, one that I only take once a year. On her birthday.

Now at the cemetery, I kneeled down and read the gravestone. Even though I didn't have much light, it wasn't that hard to remember what was chisled into the stone. I mesmerized every word.

**Here lies a Valhallarama, A Great Wife and Mother**

**A fierce Valkyrie and a loving parent**

**Rest in Valhalla**

I read the date and winced.

**(A/N I know what you're thinking… WTF IS WITH ALL THE FLASHBACKS? Well, I tell you… I'm the Author and I can do whatever I want! :P )**

**XxxXxxX**

_Young Hiccup_

It was the day of my 7th birthday. We celbrated and my Dad, Mother, and I all spent the day at the Mead Hall partying until the midnight. The whole village was invited and I remembered everyone giving me presents. Most of them were weapons and my Mother scolded everyone that I was still to young to handle something so dangerous.

"Don't worry so much Val, he's going to grow into it." Dad beamed at me with a look of pride. But it was cut short when Mother glared at him that would make Monstrous Nightmare go into hiding.

"Besides he's been handling weapons all day yesterday as my apprentice." Gobber chimed in with a laugh. It was true, I even made Mother a musical box as my first creation starting out as Gobber's apprentice. Taking it out of my pocket I gave it to my still fuming Mother. At first she didn't see me motion it for her, so I tugged her metal mesh skirt. She looked down and her expression changed from cross to surprised.

"Oh Hiccup! Is that for me?" she asked crouching down to my level.

I nodded my head shyly. Everyone was now staring at us in attention. "I-I know it's n-not a weapon… B-But I made it for you." I mumbled, feeling my face get hot. I bowed my head down and put the music box out towards her.

She lifted up my chin and smiled at me with the most loving smile. I smiled back at her and the uneaseness left and was replaced by happiness. I thought she wouldn't like it because she loved receiving weapons as gifts, but she picked me up and squished me against her breastplates in a crushing hug.

"Thank you Hiccup! It's beautiful, I love it!" She put me down and kissed me on the forehead. It left a kissy mark on it from her lipstick, but I didn't care, I was just glad she liked it. "Even though it's your birthday, you still thought of your dear ol' mum. It's the best gift since you made it by yourself." She playfully glared at Dad. "Unlike your Father, who only gives me weapons." Dad choked on his food and was about to stutter out a protest. Mother simply laughed and put me on her lap, watching as I resumed opening my gifts while the rest of the Hall laughed at my Dad's expense. Even Dad chuckled and shook his head while staring at my Mother lovingly. Mother returned it with a sweet smile.

The rest of the party was a blast, filled with dancing with my Mother, eating more cake that the Village Baker made special just for me, my Dad and Gobber telling dirty jokes as my Mother covered my ears laughing with them. I couldn't hear anything but I still laughed with them.

"Alright you lot, it's time for Hiccup to go to bed." Mother said as she saw that I was fighting to keep my eyes open. I let out a yawn and lifted my arms up for her to pick me up while Dad gathered all my birthday weapons. She picked me up and we left the whole with the whole Hall yelling "Happy Birthday Hiccup!". I smiled and snuggled deeper into my Mother's hold. Dad and Mother walked next to each other whispering, they thought I was already asleep and they didn't want to wake me. I could feel them staring at me.

"We did good Val." Dad whispered and put his arm around her.

She leaned into it. "He'll grow up to be a great-" I heard her take a sudden intake of breath. "Stoick!" I fully woke up from my daze and looked up at her. Her face was panicked. I whipped my head around looking for Dad, my eyes widened when I saw him trying to wrestle a dragon to the ground and losing the fight. It was too dark to see what kind of dragon it was. Mother rushed me to the nearest house and pounded on the door. No one answered and she ran for the next house.

"Arhhh!" Dad yelled as the dragon tossed him aside into a brick house. The dragon looked like it was going to attack him again, but Mother threw one of the hammers I got earlier and it nailed the dragon on the head. The dragon roared and looked for where the projectile came from. It's eyes locked on us and it slowly crawled it's way to where we were standing. I started trembling but my Mother stood her ground, glaring at the dragon with a steel gaze. Her next move terrified me.

She set me down, when I needed her most, and picked up a sword and a shield from the clattered pile of my gifts. Then she charged at the beast. She leapt in the air and slammed the sheild across the dragon's snout, breaking off it's horn and dazing it momentarily. Then she brought down the sword, impaling the dragon through the chest, probably plunging it into it's heart.

I was in the corner rocking back and forth, staring horrified at my Mother's display of barbaric violence. I've never seen her kill a dragon before, I've only heard stories of her and Dad's ventures hunting dragons. But now here I am, never taking my eyes off her back as I saw her breathing in and out with heavy breaths. I blinked when she finally spoke again. "Hiccup, go see if your Father is ok." I was still frozen at what I just saw, so I couldn't comprehand what she asked of me. She turned around and I saw that she didn't have any expression on her face, no trace of emotion. She looked directly into my eyes and asked again. "Hiccup, go check on your Father." She put on a small smile and looked back at the dragon, daring it to move. I felt reassured of her smile got up to check on Dad.

As I approached him, I was relived that he was still breathing. I ran to his side and shook him to make sure. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed me by the shoulders. "Where is she!" he roared at me.

I pointed my hand shakily to my right. He let go of me and bolted towards her. I was confused by his outburst, Mother won the fight, what was he so worried about. I looked behind me and saw that Dad was embracing her in a hug. I relaxed and then I felt a chill run up my spine. I froze stiff. My eyes were glued on the spot where the dragon my Mother slayed was empty. 'Where's the dragon?' My mind raced for the memory of my Mother ever moving the corspe. None came, but I got my answer when I felt a warm breath blow my moppy hair into my eyes. Blood running cold and eyes widening, I didn't hear my mother screaming my name and running towards me.

"HICCUP!"

Time slowed down as I turned around to face the creature that was about to end my life the day I was born. I closed my eyes as the beast veered it's head back to prepare to eat me, but after a few seconds no pain registered. I heard my Father scream my mother's name instead. My eyes still screwed tight, they snapped open when I heard a gentle whisper. "H-hiccup are you alright?" I looked up and regretted it instantly. Expecting her sweet face, I instead saw her pained smile.

The dragon had bitten her in her side and she was losing blood quickly. Her face was pale and her eyes looked glazed over. "No…" I squeaked out. Her expression turned to pained concern. I saw her eyes searching me up and down. "Where are you hurt H-?" She was interrupted, as she screamed out in extreme agony, when the dragon released her from it's snaggled jaws. The music box fell out of her ripped pocket and clattered on the ground. She collapsed into her own pool of blood and whimpered. I should have instantly leaped to her side but my body was still frozen with fear. I never took my eyes off the dragon.

The dragon almost faltered from the wound it received earlier, but it ignored it and staggered back to all fours. When it looked back at me, I cringed. It slowly crawled it's way over her body and came at me. But it didn't get far. At that very instance, Dad got in front of me and cut the shadowy monster's head clean off. The blood from it's neck painted Dad's vest and the beast when down for good, but that didn't stop my Dad from continuing to pound it's corspe into the ground.

I was getting cold sweat and began hyperventilating. There was too much happening for me to take in. But her voice stopped my Dad and I from going insane.

"Stoick… Hiccup, come here." It was barely a whisper but both of us stopped and jumped to her side, each holding one of her hands. None of us even tried to hold back the tears when they came. I squeezed her hand, hoping that it would make her better. Dad stroked her hair out of her eyes then rubbed the blood away from her mouth.

She looked at me first and spoke as loving as she could in her current state. "No matter what happened today, this was my best day ever." She coughed and didn't stop until after a few more, then she breathed in. "Hiccup, I know you'll grow up to be as great a Viking as me and as great a drinker as your Father." She laughed faintly and Dad choked back a sob, squeezing her hander tighter. I forced a smile on my face just for her. She smiled back at me for possibly the last time and I forced myself the burn the memory into my mind forever. She then turned to Dad.

"Stoick?" She coughed. "Stoick, look at me." Dad opened his flooding eyes and looked at his wife. She softened her eyes. "Promise me that you'll always protect him", She suddenly took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm glad I married you and a handsome son. Thank you." Then she looked to the sky and smiled and closed her eyes. Her hands went limp and Dad put her hand down. He got right next to me and hugged me until we both ran out of tears.

The next day was the funeral and it rained gently. The whole Village was mourning. I sat next to my Dad and Gobber while the Elder asked everyone to bow their heads in respect. My Dad didn't speak a word and I didn't cry during the whole ceremony, I just stared at a painting the Village Painter made to honor my Mother. The Elder then told everyone that they may now stand and put a flower on the resting bed.

As my Dad and I stood next to the gravestone, everyone passed by and gave their condolences. My expression was blank, I didn't take my eyes off the painting. It was a portrait of her smiling. But I glared at it. 'That wasn't her smile.' I thought as I turned away from it, saddened. I looked up and was surprised. The remaining people about to give their 'sorry' were stepping backwards with a shocked expression on their faces. I looked ip at my Dad, and saw why. His face was contorted into a rage I've never seen on him before. I tugged on his ceremonial robes and asked if he was ok. He looked down at me and his face softened. His lips turned to a line. "Let's go home Hiccup." He lifted me up and the crowd parted as Dad carried me home.

**XxxXxxX**

_Hiccup_

"I miss her so much." I touched the cold gravestone and let the tears come. Some of the drops landed on the music box that was still playing in my lap. I was crying so hard I didn't even notice someone crouched beside me and put a arm around me. I whipped my head around to see it was Dad. He looked back at me with a pained face.

"I miss her too." He whispered and pulled me deeper into the one armed hug. We stayed like that until my eyes were dry. Then he hefted me up like he used to and carried me out of the graveyard. For the moment I felt like I kid again, I didn't even care that I was seventeen years old.

As we walked, we got some strange looks and even whispered, but they shut up quickly when Dad put me down and glared at them. He didn't take his eyes off them until they walked away terrified. He was going to pick me up again but I waved it off. "Thanks Dad, but I'll the rest of the way." Dad didn't say anything and we continued to the house. We climbed up the hill and Dad opened the door.

Toothless was still asleep next to the fire. I looked at the table and saw that there were plates of turkey, potatoes, and fresh bread rolls. I drooled as my stomach growled from the feast. "I came home early from the council with dinner, but you weren't here." He looked me and sighed, remembering what happened earlier. But he dismissed it and sighed. "So, are you hungry?-" But I was already at the table tearing into the turkey and rolls. Dad laughed and was about to go upstairs to retire for the night. "Thanks Dad."

Dad smiled at me and turned back around, heading up the stairs.

I finished and cleared my place. I went over to where Toothless was sleeping peacefully. I got a big fur blanket and put it over him. I looked at him and smiled. I felt that when my Mother died, the Gods sent me Toothless. I kneeled down and scratched his favorite spot. Toothless grumbled happily. _Goodnight Toothless. _

I stood up and went to my room. I changed for bed and climbed in. As soon as my head hit the pillow I slept soundly.

Thinking of my Mother's smile. 

**(A/N) I failed by looking up one of my ten-hour music videos on YouTube while typing some of this story. So if it seems like "WTF?", well yea. It's probably because my brain was melting from listening to the 10 hour version of "Witch Doctor"…. Yea _ bad choice. I probably be back to updating my stories every two days like I used to. **

**(A/N Okay I wrote the first one when I was drunk of my top with meds, so here's my real ending note. Well… I didn't cry at the ending… I was sweating through my eyes. T_T I feel happy with this chapter and I hope you do too. I don't think I went past the "T" rating, but if I did please tell me, okay? Lastly I used Hiccup's mother's name from the book since I didn't want to make up a ridiculous name. This chapter killed me softly but it'll be worth it if you guys like it! Laters!**

**Revision Equinox here: This is a perfect example of what I've started in this revision. **

"**OooOooO" = This means that it's a character POV change or a change in days or time. **

"**XxxXxxX" = This means that it is another part in a flashback. Or another timeline in one of the characters POV's.**

**Ex.) **

**OooOooO**

_Astrid the Godsend_

I'm so blonde. Yay! I wonder if there was a time I wasn't blonde. Hmm…

**XxxXxxX**

_Three seconds ago_

Nope! Still blonde! "Whoa, De ja vu!" Astrid realized flipping her hair.

**Ex.2)**

**OooOooO**

_Toothless the Beast_

"Oh. My. Gods. My hips!" Toothless' face paled as he looked in the mirror. "How could've this happen?"

**XxxXxxX**

"Toothless! You can't just keep eating Salmon! It'll go straight to your hips!" Hiccup warned Toothless.

Toothless snorted. "Yeah right. I'll always be a sexy beast!"

**XxxXxxX**

_Toothless_

_Curses…_

**Equinox: "Does this make a little more sense or did I confuse everyone even more?"**


	9. Not My Best Day

**(A/N You know something… Chapter Nine was the longest chapter I've ever written and I thought it would get rave reviews… BUT nooooo. I waited a week for something to happen, I even gave up and put one of my own reviews just so I could upload Chapter Ten. But I guess I can't blame the readers, I did vanish for a month. Well it's Friday! And you know what that means! And if any of you stat singing "Friday", I'm going to send Toothless to put the fear of the Gods into you! XD lol So here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

"Oi!" I felt a sharp jab to my ribs. I buried myself deeper in my fur blankets. "Lemme alome!" I mumbled through the covers.

"Git up Hiccup! You still have a pile of weapons that need to be pounded, WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!" yelled Gobber, not before grabbing the bed cushion and flipping his apprentice to the floor.

"Gah!" I grunted as I hit the floor face first. _There goes that pleasant dream…_I thought, glaring up at the blacksmith.

Gobber smiled down at me and held a hand out to help me up. I smacked his hand away and got up myself.

Gobber laughed. "Come on, your bed is only a few feet off the ground. It couldn't have hurt that much." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I landed on my face! And I wasn't even all the way awake! Can you imagine waking up to the pain of your head hitting the floor!" I put my hands over my head in exasperation.

Rolling his eyes, he shoved me through the door and we made our way downstairs to the kitchen. Dad was already awake eating. He looked up in amusement at his son's look of annoyance. "Sleep well Hiccup?" he snorted.

"Ha ha." I deadpanned, walking into the washroom. It was too early in the morning for sarcasm. I washed my face and growled as I heard the conversation outside the door.

"He's such a drama queen when it comes to waking up."

Stoick chuckled. "I heard a thump from down here. That's probably why."

"He acts like it's my fault he doesn't know how to fall off the bed correctly."

Both Gobber and Stoick burst out laughing and that was when I slammed the door to the washroom open. If the anger in my eyes did anything, it didn't show because they didn't stop laughing. I walked out of the house to the fish shed, got Toothless his breakfast, then stormed to the forgery without getting my own breakfast. _I swear, some days I feel like I'm surrounded… _I thought to myself as I took annoyed long strides.

I made it to the hut and swung the doors open, signaling to everyone that the blacksmith's forgery is now open. I went to the shelf next to the door and swiped my apron off. Strapping it in, I walked to the chimney to start the fires. Now at my table I snatched my tools out and pulled a random weapon from the pile behind. An axe. I stared at it and something popped into my head.

_The axe from the forest. _I looked to my right and saw it. The axe I got yesterday, the one with the initial _A.H. _Now that I look at it longer, the name seems familiar. I took my eyes off it and looked at the pile behind me. There were probably still several weapons that still needed to be fixed. But something told me that I needed to figure whom the axe belongs to. I pulled the current axe I had on the table off and picked up the mystery axe. I was surprised by the balance that it had, it was light like a feather but it still had a powerful heft to it. I put it on the table and examined it closely. A few chips around the blade edge but it was still in great shape. I went down to the handle. It wasn't too worn out, but it did have a spot where I'm guessing the user held it the most.

_Whoever owned this had small hands. _I confirmed putting my hand over the worn out spot. My hand overshadowed the grip. I've seen plenty of axes in my time as a blacksmith but this one seemed _different_. I don't know why, but this is a special weapon. I hefted it up and tested it's balance again. _Woah! _Usually when I swing an axe it falls out of my hand, even if I had a tight grip on it. But this one magically kept itself into my hand. I loosened my grip and it still didn't fly out of my hand. I swung it again and again. I wasn't even inspecting it anymore, I was just having fun with it like a little kid with a new toy. I smiled as I brought it down diagonally. I could feel the power with every strike I made, but I could also stop the motion with out straining my arm too much of an effort.

After a few more swipes I was had a ear splitting smile on my face. I didn't even notice Gobber walked in until he barked.

"What have I told you about playing with another client's weapon?" barked Gobber from the door. Even though he scared me, the axe didn't leave my hand. I smiled again.

Gobber gave me a stern look. Last time I was playing with a weapon, I accidentally flung it into the fire. Gobber had to pay with his own money to compensate for the ruined weapon. Ever since, he always scolded me for it. I wiped the smile off my face. "Sorry Gobber… It's just that this axe is really great." I couldn't help it when felt my face twitch to a grin.

Gobber made his way to me and grabbed the axe out of my hand. "I don't care how good it is, I won't have y- Odin's beard!" Gobber dropped the axe and backed away from it with a shocked expression painted on his face. He looked at it like it was Medusa's head or something. He's got me worried now. "Gobber! What's wrong with it?"

Gobber eyes were still glued to the axe and he didn't take them off of it. "Tha-that's A… That's his axe! That's his legendary axe! It's been missing for years!" His beady eyes looked directly at me. "Where did you find it?" He bolted towards me and gripped my shoulders, shaking me for the answer.

"I! Found! It! In the! Forest!" He stopped shaking me long enough for me to sputter out the answer. "Gobber, is it cursed or something?" I said getting my breathing back to normal. _Great, the only weapon I'm good with is cursed! _I thought drooping my shoulders against Gobber's grip. Gobber dropped me and stared at me like I was growing a second head. "What?" I asked him.

"Cursed? Hel, that weapon is a work of the Gods!" He walked over to where he dropped it and picked it up gently. Then he inspected and put it onto his worktable. "Hiccup, this was A Hofferson's great double axe. He was famous for being the only one to handle it's power by taking down an armada of NightMares some years ago. Before your time, when your Dad and I first started training with him." I looked at the initials again and my mind was racing with the new information. _Hofferson! Why does that sound familiar._ "Stoick was a bit envious of him, what with mastering a weapon at such a young age before him. But soon he began to befriend him and was always his rival ever since." He shook his head and smiled at the memory. I looked at him confused. Then it hit me. _Hofferson… Astrid._ My mind stopped processing long enough for me to give it the command to open my mouth.

"Astrid's Father?" I looked up at Gobber. He blinked and looked at me like I wasn't there the whole time.

"Yep, her Father was a great man. He died a warrior's death." Gobber said before sighing. "Now why would this piece of lost history be in the forest?" He looked at me inquiring for an answer. I breathed a sigh of relief. _At least it wasn't cursed…_

"I found it in the forest yesterday when I went for a flight with Toothless." I repeated the answer to the same question earlier. _If this is Astrid's father's famous axe, why is she always? _It didn't make sense. I walked over to his table examining the axe even more closely. "Hey Gobber?" He grunted, still gawking at the masterpiece of an axe, and I took that as a signal to continue. "You said this was lost for years, right?"

He conked me on the head. "I already said that, is the heat going to your head again?" He laughed.

I ignored his joke and furthered the investigation. "But how come I see Astrid using it every time she trains?" He stopped laughing. I smirked. _That shut him up._

Gobber collected himself. "How do you know that this is the exact axe she uses?" He asked. Then he looked at me mischievously. "Unless you gotten to second base with her." He nudged me with his elbow while I turned beet red. "Been blacksmithing her _weapons_, Hiccup?" I turned a deeper red.

"N- no! Shut up!" I stuttered out, suddenly embarrassed. Gobber fell to the ground laughing at my blushing. Happy with his revenge.

I glared at him. But that only made him laugh harder. I dropped the glare, obviously nobody took my annoyance seriously. I sat down and waited for him to stop laughing so he could answer my question. I waited for a total of five minutes, I actually counted, before I got up and left. Taking the axe with me, I walked to find out from the source.

Now at Astrid's house, whatever nerve I had just walking to her house left when I made it to her door with my hand inching from the door. _It's only been a day, what if she thinks… It might be too early for me to show up this soon. No, what if she thought I stole it, aw man she would kill me. But if I keep it she might find out and still kill me. _I drooped my shoulders, neither choice was good for my health. I backed away from the door quietly and climbed down the stairs. Before I got to the last step, I accidentally stepped on a creaking step. I cursed myself and waited to see if I was discovered. Nothing. _Whew, that was clos-. _The door swung open and there stood, Ingrid Hofferson, Astrid's mother. She had an apron on that was caked with flour and eggs. _She must've been baking. _

"I thought I heard someone on the steps." She smiled down at me. "Well Good Morning Hiccu-" She stopped her greeting when she saw the axe I was holding. I paled. _Now she's going to kill me for stealing her husband's weapon. Great. _I thought before closing me eyes awaiting my fate. But it never came, I peeked one of my eyes open. She had tears in her eyes. _What?_ Before I could relax, she ran towards me and grabbed me in a crushing hug. The axe left my hands as I struggled to break free of her death hug_. _I was about to pass out but she finally let me go. I gasped for air.

"Oh Hiccup, thank you so much! Please come in!" She didn't give me any time to answer before she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside her house. "Whoa!" I still didn't know why the axe was such a big deal, but as long no one was killing me over it, I wasn't complaining.

She sat me down on the living room's couch and rushed outside to get the axe I dropped. She came back and put it on a stand. She stepped back and beamed at it. Turning around she looked like she was about to give me another bear hug, but I put my hands in front of me in protest. "No! That's ok! Really!" She stopped her advance and excused herself.

"Sorry Hiccup, but that", she pointed to the axe, "Well, it means a lot to this family, Astrid especially." She sat down on a huge recliner and put her hand over her chest, smiling. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking… What's it's history?" I asked leaning forward from the couch.

"Oh, why yes it was my husband's, Archibald Hofferson, axe. He used it to, uh, fight dragons." She paused to find the right words, obvious to my hero status of befriending the dragons. I smiled at her for her to continue. " The weapon was made by a Master Blacksmith that docked one Spring evening looked for help. He was being hunted by an enemy. Your grandfather, Sigurd the Volsung , the current chief back then asked for more information of the assassin. The Blacksmith said he couldn't remember. Sigurd dismissed the smith's help as a shady story. Archibald was the only one who accepted the quest. Both the Blacksmith and Archibald left and didn't come back until the next season of fall. I was worried he wouldn't come back the same. But when he got off the boat he was still the same as the day I married him. The Blacksmith didn't get off the boat, but he did give Archibald a reward for his help.

A double-headed axe, beautifully crafted. Then the Blacksmith left without a word. Archibald mastered the axe and became a prodigy with it. Archibald always had it on him, even when he was taking a bath, for Thor's sake." She laughed and I did too.

"Then Astrid was born and he gave up his fighting to take care of her. He was always so gentle with her." She smiled at the memory. "When she was old enough to be taught to fight, she showed the same skills he had when he was younger. As a reward for her talents he made her a crude axe just for her on her 8th birthday. It broke the next day when they sparred and Astrid was mad with him for it." Ingrid shook her head. "She had the temper of a Nadder. Anyway, Astrid gave him the silent treatment for days. Archibald was always known for being a fierce fighter, but whenever it came to Astrid he was a big teddy bear. After the torture of his daughter ignoring him, he broke down and gave her his famed axe. Astrid forgave him and Archibald trained her to use it to it's full potential, making sure that she would master it like he did."

Ingrid stood up and went into the other room, when she came back she had a rag in her hands. "After another few years of training, Archibald was called by Stoick to help in a raid to look for the dragon's nest. I argued that he should retire and let one of the other veteran Vikings take his place. But men and their pride won the argument. I made him promise to come back alive and well. He agreed and went into Astrid's room to retrieve the axe and leave her a note. He left the next morning leading one of the raider ships with Stoick and Gobber." She dabbed one of her eyes with the rag. "When the ships finally came back, I was the first to greet them all. To this day, I remember the grave look Stoick had in his eyes. 'I'm sorry Ingrid, he fought to his last breath.' I lost it when he gave me his famed axe. I cried for days while Bruta Thorsten took care of Astrid for me." Ingrid sniffed and brought the rag to her mouth that was trembling.

I know I should have done something, but I didn't know what to do. I've never been in this kind of situation. I got up from my seat and stood next to her. Then I put an awkward hand on her shoulder. Ingrid jumped a little and looked up at me. Then she grabbed me into another bone crushing hug and bawled. I couldn't breath. Blacking out, I remember someone yelling. Then I slept.

Waking up, I felt a cool damp cloth on my forehead. And that I was back on the couch. I was about to reach up and take it off, when someone's hand swatted mine away. Now that I noticed, I felt that there was another weight on the couch I was on. Peeking an eye open, I saw that Ingrid was at the bottom of the couch near my feet. She was sewing something, but I couldn't make out what it was, I was still a little groggy from waking up. "What happened?" I groaned.

"My mother hugged you until you fainted."

I turned my head towards the new voice and came face to face with Astrid. She was in a kneeling position, probably the one who swatted my hand. We were so close our noses were going to touch. Astrid blushed and sat down.

"Sorry." I said blushing myself.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Uh…um when I-" I stuttered out, only to the result of me getting more flustered.

"Astrid, isn't there something you want to say to Hiccup?" Ingrid gave Astrid a stern look.

Astrid's cheeks turned a faint red, then she looked down mumbling something. Even though you was right next to me, I had trouble hearing her.

"Astrid, I don't think we heard that, try again." Astrid glared at her mother, but Ingrid stared right back unwavering. Astrid gave up the stare down and her face softened. "Thanks Hiccup, really thank you." Her eyes got misty. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost it…" She turned away from me.

"Your welcome Astrid, anytime." I gave her a crooked grin. She looked back at me and smiled too.

"Now that's enough of that. Hiccup!" Ingrid stood up. "You must be hungry, I'll have some stew made up for lunch!" Then she strolled into the kitchen. Astrid laughed at her mother's need to cook every five minutes.

"She's always cooking, ever since he… um nothing." She lowered her eyes. I might not known how to react when Ingrid was crying, but with Astrid… something made me know.

I sat up from the lying position I was in and grabbed Astrid's shoulder. "Astrid, I know." Her face paled and she looked directly into my eyes. "How?"

"Your mother told me earlier. Astrid." I put both my hands on each of her shoulders. "I'm sorry about what happened to your Dad"

Astrid glared at me and bared her teeth. "What the Hel do you know about anything!" She shoved me away and stood up. "You still have your Father!" she lowered her voice and continued. "You know nothing of losing someone you loved!" She glared down at me. And it made my blood boil. _I was trying to be nice, and she throws it into my face! _I got up and forcefully turned her around to face me. She shrugged my hand off and still had that scowl on her face. I returned and held my own.

"You think I don't know what it's like? You think I didn't lose someone I loved! I lost my Mother on my birthday!" Her stare faltered. "She saved me and my Dad from a Nightmare that attacked us on our way from the celebration." Astrid looked into my intense jade eyes tried to sputter out a quick apology but I didn't give her the chance. "So don't you dare!" I pointed a finger straight at her face. "Tell me I know nothing of losing someone I loved dearly with all my heart!" I gave her one last retreating glare and walked to the door. _She thinks she's all that! She can say whatever she wants because she's better than everyone else. _

I slammed the door and headed home, fuming.

**(A/N The ending feels half assed, but that just means that Chapter 11 will come quicker. I know I said that I would be going back to updating every two days but Christmas was around the corner, so…. Yeah. About the A/N from the beginning of this chapter… Just picture whenever you read this Chapter on a Friday and laugh. Laters. **


	10. I Know

**(A/N You know I noticed something. In all the HTTYD fanfics I read, they are spelling "Snoutlout" as "Snotlout". HAHAHAHA! I bet they feel silly for spelling it wrong. Hahaha XD. I'm glad that I've been spelling it right this whole time. You know since someone would've told me by now, instead of making me look like an idiot. Thanks you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit.**

"I thought I raised you better than that."

I couldn't face her right now. I didn't have to, the disappointment in her voice said it all. I didn't know how long she was there, but I'm guessing that she heard it all from the kitchen. I couldn't believe it. I just yelled at Hiccup for trying to comfort from the lose of my Father. I felt sick and twisted. Accusing him to even fathom what it feels like to lose someone you love. Only to learn that he went through the same. And on his birthday of all things.

Finally I turned to my Mother and waited for the scolding I rightfully deserved. I didn't look in her eyes. It would've been too much.

"Astrid, he was only trying to help. The way you acted was uncalled for." Ingrid addressed her daughter. She was used to her temper, but she was shocked at the words that left her mouth and upset the boy. "Astrid, he returned the axe and asked for nothing in return. Just the story behind it." Ingrid gave out a sigh. "Astrid after you eat lunch, go to the Haddock house and swallow your pride." With that, Ingrid retreated upstairs to rest for the afternoon.

I thought it was going to be worse. An all out brawl with verbal punches. But I realized that Mother was looking more and more tired ever since Dad died. She used to be full of energy, but know she wasn't even giving it her all in her lectures. But she had a point, I did need to apologize to Hiccup. I didn't deserve to eat lunch, no matter how much my stomach was growling. I put my boots back on and walked to the door.

Walking to Hiccup's house, I was stopped by my best friend. Ruffnut.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" She beamed at me. I don't know why she was so happy today, but I dismissed it and kept walking. "I'm busy."

She caught up with me and frowned at my blunt rudeness. "Who put a stick up your-" I turned around and stared at her until she stopped talking. "What do you want, Ruff?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. No nonsense.

Ruffnut was unfazed and waved it off. "I haven't seen ya since you dragged me across the island looking for your axe. So what's up?"

I didn't have time for this. I was supposed to be at Hiccup's apologizing, not catching up with Ruffnut. But if I didn't say something, she won't stop asking me. And I guess she deserved to know since she helped me search for yesterday. Sighing and let her arm fall off her hip. "Hiccup found the axe." I hoped she would be satisfied with just that, but I was wrong.

"Ooooh, how did you thank him?" She wiggled her eyebrows and nudged my arm with her elbow. I groaned.

"I kinda yelled at him…" I looked away from her and kept walking. But I knew she wasn't going to let me go that easily like my mother did. As expected, I was whipped around to face a very furious Ruffnut. I don't know why she was so mad. It was Hiccup that should be pissed, not her.

"So you made me help you go up and down the whole island of Berk until past my curfew, wouldn't stop crying on my shoulder until you slept, and then when you finally get your beloved axe back, you YELL AT HIM?" Ruffnut would always get furious with me whenever I let my temper get the better of me. I would always screw things up with it. Like today for example. Ruffnut pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed with my way of gratitude.

"Who was it? One of the watchmen that patrol at night?"

"No." I slumped my shoulders.

"Was it one of the stablemen? Did a dragon yak it out?"

"No." A look of dread across my face.

"Who was it then?" Annoyed with my one word answers.

"It was… Hiccup, he came over earlier this afternoon and returned it." _Why was I acting so weird? Yea, I know I yelled at him for caring, but he had no right-_ _But he did know how it felt. I didn't know his mother died. And on his birthday! I feel so rotten now. But if I've known about that, I wouldn't have yelled at him. Right? _I was arguing with myself, completely ignoring Ruffnut now.

Rolling her eyes, she raised her hand and thwacked my forehead. That brought me back.

"Ow." Rubbing my forehead and glaring at her. She rolled her eyes again. "What was that for-"

"Really Astrid?"

"Ugh, oh yea.."

"What I don't get is why? Why did you yell at him for finding your Dad's axe."

"It was because my Mother told him about the history of the axe…"

Ruffnut registered it almost instantly, her face went from annoyed to concern for her best friend.

_She remembered her mother bringing her over to Astrid's house for play dates when they were younger. She never understood why she was going there more frequently, but she did notice that Astrid was always down when they played. As she got older, she listened in on one of her mother's gossiping. Then she learned about what happened to Astrid's family. What happened to her Dad. She immediately ran over to her Astrid's house and gave her condolences. But as soon as the words left her mouth. Astrid got offensive and started yelling. She even tried to fight, insulted by the pity for her. But the fight was short, Astrid was the loser. She broke down in tears. That's when Ruffnut knew Astrid didn't like having other people feel sorry for her. Also when we became best friends. _

But that was years ago. She was older, more mature. Possibly in more control of her emotions. But obviously not.

"Astrid, I know you have issues with pity. But this is Hiccup, you know he was just being nice." Ruffnut gave me an all knowing look.

"But!"

Ruffnut put her hand up, silencing me. She had a point.

"Now drop whatever you were about to do and go apologize to him." She stated.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and walked past her. _About to do that anyways…_

I finally got to his house and knocked on his door.

No answer.

I knocked harder and could've sworn I heard a growl come from inside. I was about to knock again, but the door swung open to reveal an annoyed Chief. His face changed to confusion, then relief. But not to my relief, I quickly looked away from him.

"OH ASTRID HOFFERSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AT OUR HOUSE?" His voice boomed.

_Why is he yelling? _I was about to answer, but he interrupted with his booming voice.

"PLEASE! COME IN TO OUR HOUSE!" He yelled, moving over so I could enter.

"Thank you, Chief." I said politely, nodding my head in respect. I made the mistake of looking down. I blushed and whipped my head upwards. I saw his face and quickly craned my neck to the side, probably giving myself whiplash. The memory of walking in on his least dignified state when he was drunk was coming back to me. My face blushed even brighter.

The Chief ignored my neck spasms and obvious discomfort, continuing to scream at no one in particular.

"YOU PROBABLY HERE FOR HICCUP, HE'S UPSTAIRS!" Then he practically picked me up and hoist me over his shoulder. Then he ran us both up the stairs and dropped me in front of what I was guessing Hiccup's bedroom door. I was still stunned. But I was brought out of it when the Chief looked down at me with a freaky too-big smile.

"He's been down all day. Maybe your visit will cheer him up." His smile grew bigger, I looked at him slightly disturbed by it.

Then I forced myself to a equally too-big smile. The Chief smiled again.

Then the Chief kicked the door down, shoved me into the room, and lifted the door back into it's hinges.

I tumbled in and quickly stood up, trying to make my entrance more dignifying. I fixed my skirt and looked around the room. There was drawings of inventions everywhere, not a spot of the wall wasn't covered with a sheet of scribbles. Even with the walls littered with blueprints, the rest of the room was clean. Everything was organized. Then my eyes stopped at the other side of the room. Hiccup was lying down, his back towards me, and a clearly pissed off NightFury glowering at me. I tried walking towards the bed, but a low growl stopped me in my tracks. "Toothless, it's me. Astrid." I smiled.

Toothless hissed.

I felt a heat rise into me, but I swallowed it and rolled my eyes at him. _I was here for Hiccup anyway. _

Hiccup moved his arm behind him and patted the dragon. "Good boy."

I immediately felt that the air go down a few degrees. _What?_

**(A/N POV SWITCH)**

When I heard the front door slam, something felt wrong. When Hiccup stormed in and the air in the house changed dramatically, my suspicious were clarified. The way he stood, walked to the kitchen, sat back down to eat, I knew them all as an anger towards something.

I've always had a connection with Hiccup. I could know what he was feeling without having to know his actual tongue. A bond. One that was made when both of us were in a dangerous situation. When we fought against the Dragon Queen. I remember being terrified of returning to that island. Guiding the older Vikings towards our nest. The leather and timber strapping weren't helping. It was the first time I ever felt this chilling feeling that a NightFury has never had to deal with before. Fear. The emotion never registered to me, and because of that I had no way of confronting and dominating it like every other emotion. But I was rescued by a meer child, one that I spared. I was glad that fate let us meet.

The fools jumped off the boat abandoning me to run towards their doom. They smashed their way into the nest's barricade and readied themselves for the fight of their lives. I could only watch as my temporary brothers and sisters fled from the Queen's control. She must've released them so she could use all her strength to subdue the invaders. I cried out for them to at least burn one of the shackles of with their fire, but none of them paid me a second glance. I couldn't blame them. I would have flew past them and never looked back at this wretched prison. As I saw the last fleeting form of hope fly into the horizon, I gave up and laid down the hopeless struggling. When the Queen finally came out of the mountain, my sane mind raced into horrific overdrive. My scales were itching, my wings took the instinct to try and stretch out to fly but they were binded to my sides, my eyes were glazed over.

I have seen her many times but with the memory that was forcefully burned into my mind, it was seeing her for the first gruesome time all over again. Yet again, I tried to break free from the entrapment, but then my legs went numb from that strange emotion again. They gave out and I slowly went deeper into insanity. I began forgetting where I was, what I was… Who I am. I slumped down and lost the first battle for control of my emotions. Accepting it, my impending death. A dragon without a name.

"TOOTHLESS!"

My ears perked up. I heard feather footsteps come towards me. I lifted my head up but saw nothing but fire and smoke. I was so out of it, I didn't notice that Queen was burning down all the boats. But I saw a small silhouette of my savior. "Toothless! Where are you buddy?" He shouted through all the noises of shattering boats. I tried to at least signal where I was, but I couldn't find my roar. It was probably taken away from my previous battle. I croaked and knew that it wasn't enough to hear over the thundering explosions around me. But he still heard me and ran over to my exact spot.

As soon as he got to me, he's first action was to try and unbuckle all the chains. But for some strange reason I veered back from him. It sure as Hel wasn't my choice to do so, but I was tired and scared, obviously my primal instincts was the one controlling me now.

"Toothless, it's ok. I got ya." He said in a controlled calm voice, despite the current situation.

Instantly I calmed down. I was surprised that he got through to me that quickly. He got close enough to touch my snout and my fears washed away. _What is it with this Viking boy? _I thought, calming down so he could try to release me. _How could someone so weak defeat something that I, a fearsome NIghtFury, could not defeat. _The question distracted me long enough to ignore that the Queen was about to swing her tail at the armada of remaining boats. Including ours.

There wasn't enough time. I retracted my teeth and grabbed his abdomen with my mouth, pulling him closer to me for protection. Then the hit came and the boat sunk into the water, taking us along with it. The fools bolted my prison to the floor of the ship. And by the stroke of Loki's hand, that said floor was still intact. It was a good thing I took a deep breath before the strike, I could only last for another minute though. The boy wasn't so lucky, he didn't see the tail that blew up the boat. He didn't get a chance to prepare. There was nothing I could do.

Then I felt a tugging. My eyes widened. _The boy! _He was still tugging at my bindings. I was amazed at his persistence. But with the last tug, I saw that he used his last remaining strength that should've been used to swim up for air. The boy opened his mouth and choked on the water. Then closed his mouth. His face was changing colors from lack of oxygen. I could only watch as it happened. The boy's body went limp and floated next to my sinking form. I closed my eyes, there was nothing to do now. I felt weak, helpless, couldn't even rescue the boy. I prayed to the Gods, hoping that I wouldn't take the boy down with me. He didn't deserve the same fate as me.

Then there was a splash. A hulking older Viking swam down to the boy and grabbed him. Then swam back to the surface. I felt relieved. At least the boy was safe. I relaxed and sank even further into the dark abyss, hoping I would see light at the bottom. I submitted to what lay ahead.

_Maybe I will see Mother again…_

_And Sister and Father…_

_Yea.. That would be nice… I could apolog-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt another splash. The older Viking came back. As I got a closer look at the man, I recognized the Viking. It was same one that captured in the arena. The one that was protected by the boy. The same one that put me in the cursed trap! I narrowed my eyes to slits and glared at him. He probably came here to finish the job.

But what he did next surprised me. He grabbed the wooden collar and broke it off. It must've been the main device to this contraption, because after it came off I was free.

This was the third time I was saved today. Odin must have plans for me, or else he wouldn't have given me so many chances. But now that I'm still alive, there a certain someone I want to get revenge on.

I pulled away, grabbed the Viking, and swam to the surface as fast as I could. We broke through and I tossed the Viking to the shore. Shaking the water off my wings, I turned to only person I could trust after everything I've been through.

The boy smiled and climbed onto the saddle. Before we could lift off, the older man grabbed the boy by his arm and had some final words. I ignored them and tried to pump myself up for taking down that bewitching salamander. When the words were said, I stretched my wings and took flight at impossible speeds. The boy almost fell off the saddle. I slowed down a little, but I still needed to make my heart start racing, get the adrenaline to overwhelm the fear that was coming back as soon as I caught sight of the Queen.

We got closer to the battle and whatever nerve I had to even think of taking out the Queen was quickly diminishing. It completely vanished when she look directly at me. I slowed myself down and tried to turn back around. I looked back towards the boy. His face was impassive, calm. It affected me and I relaxed my raging nerves. _If he can do it, then why can't I? _A warm feeling came to me and the pride kicked the fear out for good. As long as the boy was calm, I was ready for anything. I glowered at the Queen and roared. _Bring it on!_

That was when the bond was made, I could exactly what Hiccup was feeling. If he was calm, I was too. But now, he wasn't calm, he was furious at something. I was surprised. Hiccup was never mad at anything, only slightly annoyed. Nothing had ever made him emit this kind of emotion. Rage. Something must've done something to him. Something that would get this much of a rise from Hiccup. _And I wasn't there to protect him from it. _The feeling of being helpless to protect him came back full force.

Rage consumed me and I growled to no one in particular. _Whatever made Hiccup mad was going to be burnt alive. _I swore. Then Hiccup cleared his place and cleaned his dishes. Now heading upstairs, I followed him. Seething. Once upstairs, he went to his bed and laid down. I went to the side of the bed, in perfect view of the door, and laid down next to it. I glared at the door, daring someone to come through it when Hiccup was still upset. The only moment I took my sight off the door was when Hiccup spoke.

"She went too far this time, Toothless." I looked back at the door and grunted. _If Hiccup needed someone to vent his anger out to, I was here. _

"I mean, what did I do? All I did was tell her that I was sorry about what happened to her Dad. Then she explodes!" He makes waves with his hands.

"Then she yells at me like I don't know how it felt to lose someone." He took a deep breath. "But I do buddy. Look I know I didn't tell you this, but I lost my mother." I felt that his tone saddened. I took the effect and crooned my head to look up at him understandingly. He gave a faint smile and patted my snout. I sniffed it off and he chuckled.

Then I looked back down at the door. After a few moments, I heard snoring. _Good._

There was a loud slam that came from downstairs. I looked up to see if Hiccup wasn't awoken, he was still sleeping. My ears perked back up and listened to see who it was. By the sound of loud familiar footsteps, I took it the boy's father came home. I tensed up when I heard footsteps becoming louder. The door creaked open and the father stepped in to see if Hiccup was home. Upon seeing that he was, he made his way to the bed.

I growled at him. _Maybe it was him that angered Hiccup. _The man stopped and gave me a confused look. I narrowed my eyes at him. The older Viking frowned and tried to ignore my warning. I bared my teeth and growled at him a little louder.

That's when he stopped and scowled at me. I growled again and the man gave up. He exited the room and went back downstairs. I relaxed and felt a wave of sleepiness come over me. Probably coming from Hiccup. I scooted closer to the bottom of the bed and closed my eyes to take a quick nap.

A few hours passed before one of my ears twitched up and started slapping my head. I ignored it, trying to get back to my pleasant nap. Another smack came and I gave my ear a final warning.

_I swear, if you smack me one more time! I'm gonna bite you!_

After no more smacks to the head, I took it my ear got the point.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The three quick smacks I got from my possessed ear, I almost lost it. _Because you are a part of me, I will give you one more chance. Stop. _

Smack!

Finally I gave up and my ear made me wake up to listen.

Downstairs someone was knocking on the door. The boy's father opened it and started yelling at the visitor. I was about to take a peek, but then I heard someone running up the stairs. They stopped in front of the door to this room. I shook the grogginess from my nap and prepared for whoever dared to come inside.

As I waited, whoever was outside the door was talking in hushed voices. Then it was quiet.

The door flew open and a female fell inside. I recognized it as Hiccup's female friend. The woman straightened herself and looked over to where I was laying down. I felt that Hiccup was stirring, probably waking up. The door magically picked itself up and attached itself back to the door frame. I ignored and stared at the girl that was now looking around the room. She stopped her observation and looked at me. Hiccup was now fully awake. He took a quick peek at who was in the room and turned back around in his bed, silently cursing. The heat came back to me. _So it was this one… _The female began walking towards us and I growled for her to stop where she was.

She addressed me and tried to bribe me with a fake smile. I hissed. She rolled her eyes at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

_Oh no she didn't! _Hopefully she was smart enough to stop advancing, before I got really pissed.

Hiccup moved his hand and patted me on the head in gratitude. I welcomed it.

I smirked at her shocked expression.

**(A/N Like the other Chapter, I'm going to have to cut this ending short too. The next time I'm going to update is going to be next year. Laters! lol Happy New Years!**


	11. A Simple  Can Go A Long Way

**(A/N HAHHAHAHAH OK! Funny story before you start reading. So here I am, on YouTube wasting my brain cells(seriously look this video up "Everyday I'm Digivolvin(')") away, when I get this Email from an angry reader. A very threatening email. Long story short… Well we can all thank MsDaMeaner for sending me a very angry email, promptly telling me to "Man Up" and continue the story… O_O She was very detailed… After I cried in the shower, I figured I would ignore the nagging feeling that told me to learn more English and wrote the rest of this Chapter. I guess I can write two stories at the same time. Just don't get mad if I accidentally make Hiccup go into the Avatar State. Enjoy! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too, you scary lady! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit. **

_Hiccup's Pov _

_Just great, she's here. _I wake up to screaming and crashing. I thought it was just my Dad coming in from work drunk again, but when I peeked over my shoulder, I grimaced. Of all the people to be in my room, it had to be _her._ Waking up, I wasn't as mad as I was in the afternoon. Doesn't mean I forgave her though. I just got tired of ranting angrily. I'm sure Toothless was too. _But why was she here?_ With my back towards her, I pretended to still be asleep to see what her true intentions were. After awhile it was quiet, I didn't hear say anything. I was about to just sit up and politely ask her to leave, but that's when I heard a low growl come from foot of my bed. _Why is Toothless growling? _

"Toothless, it's me Astrid."

The floorboards creaked, as if someone was walking towards my bed and I tensed up, I did not want to see her right now. She cut me too deeply. I didn't know she could be so heartless when she's angry, I don't think I could ever forgive her. Toothless probably read my mind, because the creaking stopped when he hissed. Gratitude washed over me as I relaxed into my bed. I leaned back and patted Toothless on the head. He doesn't know how much that meant to me.

This was Astrid we're talking about. Her smile would make me melt and forgive her instantly. But I wanted her to be on her knees begging for forgiveness. I won't be swayed by her angelic blonde hair, her rheumy blue eyes, and her cute little freckles- _Gah! Focus! I'm supposed to be mad at her, furious even. _She insulted my mother's memory, a great offense. For Mother, I'm going to be strong about this. That's why no matter what, I won't turn around and face her. When she apologizes, I'm going to have to hear the sincerity in her voice. Anything other than that, I'll ignore her.

I steeled myself and waited.After a few minutes, I was confused. It wasn't like Astrid to just stand around idle. She would come, do what she needed to and leave. There was a purpose to everything she does. She never wasted a movement. But here she is, just standing in the middle of my room probably twiddling with her thumbs. Curiosity was staring to get the better of me, but I refused to see what she was up to. Another snarl came from Toothless when the floor creaked again. Then a huff of annoyance.

"Will you at least look at me, Hiccup?" Astrid sighed in defeat of lack of communication. I didn't budge an inch. The creaking came back, but this time it kept repeating. After a while it started to get repetitive and I was getting annoyed at Astrid's antics.

"Astrid, stop." _Really? She was going to keep doing that until she has my attention._

"Oh, you're talking to me now." I could hear the smug in her voice, she was obviously happy that she got me to talk. The squeaking floorboards continued.

"_Stop. Now." _It was amazing how fast she could piss me off. And without any effort.

"Or what?" She squeaked it even louder.

My blood was already boiling, but when she challenged me, that was it. I've had my patience tested all day. From Gobber, then my Dad, now her. Astrid's was the worst of them all. The fact that she could kill me for even making her mad was already infuriating me. What was worse is that she knew this and exploited me for it earlier. Now she comes in _my_ room agitating me instead of apologizing. Rage was bubbling in my stomach, anger was shaking my frame, my vision was blinded with fury. _That's it. I've had enough._

I whipped around in my covers, tore them away, and stormed across the room to where she was standing. Toothless quickly got up from the floor and got behind me in a blur of black. He bared his teeth and stretched his wings as far as the space in my room allowed. His pose was more than enough to be threatening for the both of us. I got in her right in her shocked face. And let loose.

"What's your problem? Do you get a thrill at seeing me squirm? Is that it?" Her eyes grew wider by my sudden outburst. Before she could mutter out anything pathetic, I barraged her with more of my verbal brand of brutal sarcasm. "No, let me answer that for you! The Great Astrid Hofferson shouldn't belittle herself to answer such a obvious question! Please, give me the legendary honor of doing it for you." My tone going to a darker note.

"You think you're a godsend from Odin Himself." I rolled my eyes. "The holy gift that would save us all. No one should ever look down at you." I started counting my fingers with every obviously false facts. "And if someone even tries to help you, it'll be the death of them." I stared right into her eyes as if looking through her wicked disguise. "I was just trying to help, Astrid. You threw it right in my face and now you come to my home to annoy the Hel out of me. Look, I'm sorry I crossed the imaginary line for mentioning your father, but I couldn't just leave you there to cry. Yea, sorry, I'm just that kind of guy. But that is no excuse! You disregarded my feelings. You crossed the line when you made that accusation. I loved my Mother and cried when she died, just as you did when your father died."

My voice softened to a whisper. "I thought you were different, I thought you were the first to believe in me when no one else did." My mouth formed a straight line and I blinked back the tears. "But I guess I was wrong. Please _leave._" I turned around and headed back to my bed, dismissing her. I could've sworn she was crying. But I ignored her, I learned what happened when you try to help someone like her.

Before I got into my bed and patted Toothless down to relax. I wasn't mad anymore. Just heartbroken. Toothless relaxed into my touch and looked into my eyes with sadness. A sad smile came to my lips. I nodded my head. He returned it and nudged me to the bed. After I was back under my bed and in my covers, Toothless brought the blanket over me and laid back down. Completely ignoring the guest.

**OooOooO**

_Astrid POV_

I shook off the heated feeling and tried again. Just like before, I was stopped by a snarl from Toothless. I was starting to get flustered. Here I am trying to apologize and his dragon won't let me get anywhere near him. The thought of subduing Toothless flashed through my mind. I shook it away. _We don't fight dragons anymore. _Besides, having a twin death match with Toothless isn't going to make Hiccup see how sorry I am. I glared back at Toothless. _Even if he's pushing his luck. _Toothless brushed off my scowl and huffed in annoyance. I rolled my eyes again then looked at Hiccup's back. _This is getting me nowhere. _Since I obviously wasn't going to get near him anytime soon, I thought of another strategy. I needed his attention so I could apologize and have this whole ordeal done and over with. It wasn't that I didn't care, it was just that I really didn't want to be here any longer. The air is so tense you could cut a knife through

"Will you at least look to me?" I was trying to make my voice soft and sincere, but I accidentally made it a low growl. But it was already left my mouth. I was hoping Hiccup didn't hear it, but unfortunately a peep didn't come from him. Not even a sarcastic response. While I was thinking of what to do next, I leaned from side to side. It was a normal trait for me whenever I tried to concentrate. Usually when I was training.

*C-creak*

I lifted my foot in surprise. The floorboards creaked again. I didn't even notice the squeaky floorboards until now. I put my foot back down before I lost my balance and went back to thinking. Then the idea came to me. I put swayed back and forth, purposelessly trying to make the boards creak. I know this would get a rise from him, it was already annoying the Hel out of me. But I continued. That's when I saw Hiccup flinch every time at the sound of creaking. Sooner or later Hiccup was going to break and face me. Or Toothless would pounce me. His ears were twitching as he glowered at me.

After a few minutes of leaning back and forth, I was about to stop and come back tomorrow.

"Astrid, _stop." _Hiccup groaned.

_Yes! Finally! _"Oh, you're talking to me now." It wasn't a solid conversation, but I needed to keep it going. I waited for him to give a snarky retort. It didn't come, so I went back to swaying.

"_Stop. Now." _I heard the edge in his voice but I ignored it. _Just a little more. Then he'll turn around._

I resumed the noisy torture and waited for him to turn around to face me. This was the final push he needed before he blew his temper. I've only seen Hiccup mad once and I knew he wouldn't go so far as to assault me from his rage. "Or what?"

The reaction was explosive, Hiccup was instantly in my face, screaming. Toothless shot up and made himself into the terrifying dragon he was known for. Baring his teeth and spreading his wings, succeeding in looking truly intimidating. But Hiccup made sure that his face was the only thing in my line of vision. He was so close, our noses were practically touching.

"What's your problem? Do you get a thrill of seeing me squirm?" He yelled.

I flinched and immediately knew that I was in trouble. I was as confused as I was scared. _Why am I flinching? It's just Hiccup. _Hiccup continued yelling and I regrettably winced again. _What the Hel? _I shouldn't even be scared, yet my body had a mind of it's own. A familiar chilling feeling came up my spine. My forehead felt like it was doused in cold water, but at the same time it felt like I was scorching. It was like this has happened before. But why would I feel this when it was only Hiccup? I didn't have any time to think further into it as Hiccup looked like he was about ready to slap me senseless. Every fiber of my body shut down and gave in to fear. Fear of Hiccup's rage. I trained myself to be afraid of nothing, to never let my emotions get the better of me. I could look a Monstrous Nightmare in the eyes, but why was I having trouble controlling myself when it came to Hiccup. Why did he have this strong of an effect on me. _No. What's wrong with me?_ My mind was about to shut down, but then I heard a whisper. It brought me out of cold sweat.

My heart stopped beating as I strained to hear his words. "I thought you were different, I thought you were the first person to believe in me when no one else did." And that was all it took. The feeling of failing him. The dam broke and the tears came flooding out. _This is just like the cove. Hiccup yelling at me and I'm losing control. No. _

"**Yes."**

I fell into a heap of myself on the floor where I was standing, quietly sobbing. Hiccup ignored my cries and went back to bed. Toothless went to sleep as well. Although they were both in the same room with me, I never felt so alone.

"_**Astrid… Why are you crying? Astrid look at me." **_A gentle voice inquired.

"**Because she just got rejected again." **Laughter came from an evil spirit.

I meekly looked up, but saw nothing. I slowly turned my head to where the voices were coming from. But I couldn't find them.

"_**I'm here Astrid. Look to the wall…"**_

I stared at one of Hiccup's blueprints as it slowly transformed from a mess of scribbles to a face.

"Daddy?" I whispered. My voice broken.

"**No, it's Odin AllFather." **Dark Astrid snorted, clearly came out of shadow from a corner of the room. She walked out and sat down in front of Toothless. Then she leaned back and rested on the unbeknownst Night Fury.

I was about to close my eyes until she left but then a felt a warmth nearby. I opened my eyes to stare at the wall where I thought I saw Father.

The image, transformed into the face of my Father, turned to me and smiled faintly. _**"Astrid, I hate to see you sad, what's wrong?"**_

"**I've got a list if you want to see? It might take awhile though- Ah!" **

"_**I've had enough of you, demon. Leave now." **_Archibald sent a sent a bolt of pure light at Dark Astrid.

"**Ugh, fine! This is boring anyway…" **Dark Astrid sent a final glare at me and burst into black smoke.

Although I was happy that Dark Astrid was gone, thanks to Father, the back of my throat contracted tightly. _How do I tell him I hurt someone. Tell him that I cut them so deeply they never wanted to look at me the same way again. _I couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his phantom eyes. I bowed my head in shame. I didn't fulfill my Father's wish.

"_**Please Astrid, look at me and tell me what's wrong. I don't like to see my angel weeping."**_

I choked back a sob. I didn't deserve to be his angel anymore. An angel wouldn't hurt someone they cared about intentionally. The ghost of my Father came from out of the pages and sat next to me. I turned my body away from him. I didn't physically feel that he turned my head by my chin, his words got to me.

"_**I know what will help you feel better Astrid. Please look at your dear old father." **_

I turned my body back towards him and slowly raised my head. He was smiling. Waves of love washed over my sadness. It might not have been the real thing, but it was just how I remembered it. Just a simple smile. Warm and full of love. I wiped my eyes and couldn't help but grin with him. His smile grew wider, happy that he stopped my crying. Then I remembered what I did and the smile dropped off my face.

"_**Astrid, did you see how I stopped your tears with a smile. That's because a warm smile can fix anything. You just have to smile. Simple." **_He said before fading away. _I didn't want him to leave yet. Not yet, I still need you to guide me, Daddy. _

"_**Astrid."**_

The phantom was right next to Hiccup's bed, pointing at something on his nightstand. It was already evening outside, so I couldn't quite see what he was pointing to. I wiped my face and got up from where I was sitting. I walked across the room, ignoring the creaking floorboards, and stopped right next to Ghost Father. He smiled and looked down at the nightstand. I followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. A picture frame. I gently picked it up, trying to not make to much noise being right next to Hiccup's sleeping form, and squinted at the people in the art. Bringing it to the remaining light. The drawing was a family portrait of the Chief, I'm was guessing Hiccup's mother, and Hiccup being held in both of their arms. The Chief had a noble grin on. Even in a family drawing, the Chief was still respectable of his title. I blushed when I saw the younger version of Hiccup. _He was so cute. _Finally, Hiccup's mother was smiling brighter than sunshine. Her smile was elegant yet it also looked goofy and full of fun. I tried smiling like exactly like her. It took me a few tries but I think I finally got it. I looked over to Father and he looked red.

He was stiflingly a laugh. I dropped the smile and glared at him. The amusement left his face and he cleared his imaginary throat. _**" Sorry angel. It's just, you look like a Deadly Nadder about to eat it's prey." **_Then the phantom burst out laughing, unable to contain himself. I rolled my eyes and ignored my Father, trying to perfect the smile that Hiccup's mother had. Father was still laughing at his own joke. I was starting to get irritated. I kicked the ghost in what seemed to be his ribs. Father stopped laughing and held onto his side. _**"Ow, that hurt Astrid." **_He pouted, feigning hurt. But I knew it didn't really hurt, he was just humoring me.

He got up and grabbed my shoulder. _**"It's time for me to go again Astrid." **_I looked up at him misty eyed again, hoping that he would stay longer. He shook his head. _**"Now Astrid, you can call on me whenever you want, you know that. Before I leave, I hope you resolve this whole thing, okay?" **_I didn't want to see him go at all, but also knew that he couldn't stay forever. I nodded my head and rushed towards him. But I forgot that he was just an illusion of my imagination. I tripped but caught myself, grabbing one of the bed pillars at the foot of the bed, before falling on Toothless. I steadied myself and looked up to see if a phantom was laughing at my foolishness. But he was already gone. I could've sworn I heard quiet chuckling. I sighed and put my hand to my heart, remembering my Father, thanking him for his help.

Then I looked down at Hiccup. He looked so peaceful, more so than he did earlier. I took one last look at the drawing and set it down where it was on the nightstand. I fixed my skull skirt and found a spot to sit on Hiccup's bed. I mustered up all my courage and gently shook Hiccup's arm. _Odin, please let this work. _I prayed and then leaned in closer to his face, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. For this to work, I needed him to look at me.

Hiccup groaned and peeped one eye open, but once he saw that it was me, he blushed a faint red. Probably because I was _this_ close to his face. "Astrid, leave me alone." He said before burying his face with his blankets.

I had to make him look at me before I lose my nerve. I tugged at his blankets, but he wouldn't let go of them. That's when I yanked them down from his grip. I wasn't trying to be violent, but I needed to hurry up and do _it_ before I lose my confidence and lost Hiccup forever.

Hiccup pulled his arms over his face, trying this hard so he couldn't look at me. I huffed in annoyance. I straddled him and forcefully pulled his arms away from his face. I pinned them to each side of him. Hiccup was finally looking at me, but with defiance. I closed my eyes and imagined her smile. Then I began to smile. I opened my eyes and looked at Hiccup's face to see if I was doing it right. I must've done it wrong because I wasn't expecting that face.

Hiccup's expression was slightly terrified. I dropped the smile and tried again. This time more gentle, less like I was forcing it on my face. I tried even harder to duplicate the same smile as Hiccup's mother. Hiccup realized what I was doing and started to try to pry his arm away. "Please Astrid, just stop." I leaned in and put more weight onto his wrist where I was pinning him. Hiccup started struggling against me. I concentrated on her smile and tried yet again, I hoped this one would work. This one felt… Natural. Then what happened next surprised me. The struggling stopped and his back sunk back into his bed.

"_Mother…"_

Hiccup started crying. The tears falling freely. He even hiccupped. But his face wasn't contorted, it was relaxed. "I miss her so much." He whispered before sniffling. I relaxed the grip leaned next to his ear. "I'm so sorry Hiccup. If I'd known that you've lost your mother, I would have _never _said those things." I hesitated, but finally put my arms around his trembling frame. "I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you'll forgive me eventually. "I pulled away from the hug. As I rose up, I was stopped.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around me and sat up to give me a full hug. "Could you smile like that again. Just one more time. Please?" He asked eagerly.

"Really?" My face heated slightly.

"Yes. It looked just like how I dream it does. Just like hers." Hiccup imagined, closing his eyes slowly. Then opening them to see my smile.

I relaxed my face and smiled again. Hiccup wiped his face with his sleeve and a faint smile broke across his face too. A sad but happy one. "Thanks Astrid. You don't know how much that means to me." Hiccup gently hugged me and leaned to my ear. "Apology accepted. Thank you." He whispered.

Something in my stomach fluttered. The feeling of doing something good for someone else. Even if it was just a simple smile. This was the first time I actually _smiled _for someone. It felt strange at first, but since it worked, I was relieved. A yawn escaped my mouth. All this emotional healing really took a toll on me. The sun had set and night fell over. The only sound in the room was Toothless' breathing. Before I even realized it, I was lying down next to Hiccup, pulling on his blankets. Hiccup chuckled and untangled his body from the tucked in covers. He put them over me and laid down next to me. I was about to go to sleep, but I heard a grunt come from Hiccup.

"Uh, Astrid?"

"Hmm?" I was exhausted, I just wanted to sleep.

"Your skirt is kinda stabbing my side."

"Then scoot over."

"But then I'll fall off the bed."

"Ugh." I sat up and rolled over Hiccup. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I got up and started to unbuckle my belt. My sleepy fumbling hands finally unloosened it and my skull skirt fell to the floor. I turned back to a very flushed Hiccup. The only light that was in the room was from the luminous moon. He saw me staring at him and started sputtering out apologies.

"Ah, Astrid! Should you really be undressing like that. I mean I'm right here. Not that I was staring at you! I was just-"

I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _Then put my hand over his lips, silencing his sputtering. "Hiccup, I have leggings on, relax." Then I climbed back and curled myself into the blankets.

Hiccup tensed and stiffened his arms to his side. Not making a move. Probably not even breathing. The thought of just putting my skirt on and going home to my own bed flashed through my mind. But I was already so comfortable.

"Hiccup, relax or go sleep on the floor with Toothless." I huffed.

"But… This is _my _bed…" He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" I said crossly. I had a right mind to just shove him off the bed to get it over with. I was sleepy and he was the only thing keeping me awake.

"Nothing!" Hiccup put his hands up offensively.

"Good, now go to sleep."

After a few minutes, Hiccup sank back down into the blankets and the sound of his light snoring mixed in with Toothless' snoring. I don't know why, but this sound was oddly comforting. I scooted over and put an arm around Hiccup. Glad that I was forgiven. I soon found myself falling asleep to the lullaby.

**OooOooO**

**(A/N **

_**Equino: "Aw, wasn't that supremely precious?"**_

_**Readers: It would've been if you put more emotion into this half-assed chapter.**_

_**MsDaMeaner: Yea! Man up and write this chapter again. This time with more feelings!**_

_**Equino: T_T MsDaMeaner Why are you still here?**_

_**Anyway. I will continue Oh My Gods. WOOT! Here's a HIGHlarious deleted scene that would have ruined the moment and possibly have gotten me in trouble. HAHAHAHA! I choked on my milk because of this. After I got a brand new computer, I decided to just put it in the Author Note. Enjoy!**_

**OooOooO**

_After the Smile… Hiccup POV_

Astrid and I were sitting on the bed, across from each other in a awkward silence. I tried to think of something to start a conversation instead of just sitting there. Then I remembered something from earlier.

"Hey Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"What was all that crashing I heard earlier?"

Astrid blinked her eyes. "Oh. Um, your Dad was acting weird when I first got here. He was yelling and smiling at me. He even picked me up and brought me upstairs!"

I groaned. "Was he drunk again?"

"No, he just seemed relieved that I came to your house, I guess."

I blushed, realizing my Dad's master plan. Then I slapped my hand on my forehead. "Dad…"

"What?"

"Nothing! He was probably just being nice or something!" I hoped Astrid would just leave it at that.

Astrid raised her eyebrow, looking at me questioning my sudden outburst. Then it clicked. Astrid started putting the pieces together. The relieved expression on the Chief's face. Shouting so the whole house could hear of my arrival. Rushing her upstairs to Hiccup's room. Astrid's eyes widened. She was here to _cheer _up Hiccup. Then her eyes narrowed at Hiccup.

I soundly gulped. Sweat started coming down my face. _She already figured it out. I'm so dead._

"So I was supposed to come here and relieve you of your _stress, _huh?" Then what happened next surprised me and sent a chill down my spine.

A mischievous grin formed on Astrid's lips. "Well, we better not disappoint." Astrid got up walked to the head of my bed. She raised her arm and started pounding on the wall. "AW YEAH, YOU'RE THE VIKING!" She yelled.

My blood ran cold and left my face. I stared wide-eyed at Astrid. "What are you doing?" I hissed a whisper.

Astrid didn't stop banging on the wall and answered me. "Making it seem believable. Now get up and creak the floorboards. And shout something out." She said simply.

I was stunned. She was actually trying to make it sound like we were doing _it. _

Astrid stopped pounding at the wall and glared down at me. I visibly shrunk down in embarrassment. "I will not be the only one doing this. Now get up and say something!" She grabbed my arm and lifted me up to stand. I looked at Toothless for help, but he was promptly ignoring the both us by crawling to the other end of the room.

Astrid on the other hand went back to pounding on the wall. "YEA! HICCUP THE VAST!" Right after she said it, she turned back around and glowered at me.

Now fearing my life, I muttered something out. Astrid frowned and punched me on the shoulder. "Louder, or I'll pound your head into the wall!" Astrid hissed.

Something inside me truly believed she would actually do it, so I opened my mouth and yelled something ridiculous. "NAY! I AM NOT HICCUP ANYMORE! TONIGHT YOU ARE BUT A MORTAL, TO ME, HICCUP THE LORD OF THUNDER!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Astrid's face and continued my lewd rant. "NOW PREPARE YOURSELF! PREPARE TO FEEL THE THUNDER MORTAL WOMAN!" I was starting to get into the moment. "I WILL RAIN LIGHTINING DOWN ONTO YOUR BACKSIDE! I WILL-"

But I didn't get to finish. The pounding on the wall stopped and I opened my eyes to see Astrid sprawled on the ground with tears in her eyes. She was laughing her head off.

I frowned down at her, suddenly embarrassed again. Astrid looked up and put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, but I lost it." She chuckled at my scowl. "Please forgive me Lord of Thunder, please don't punish my mortal backside." She broke into another fit of giggles.

I rolled my eyes and climbed back into bed. Astrid was still laughing.

**(A/N I want to verify that CGJ sent me an apology. I felt like I was drama queen from this whole fiasco, but I appreciated it. So yeah, he awesome again in my book. Also I want you to know that MsDaMeaner and CGJ are totally different people. The only difference is, I tried looking up her/his name on the site… But nothing came up. Now tucked away in my security cardboard box, I feel safe from the Phantom MsDaMeaner. Laters! … O_O**

**Revision Equinox here: ^ Wow, I'm such a drama primo donna. CGJ is an awesome writer and you all should check out his story. Review it too! Maybe then he'll update already!**

**Readers: "You're one to talk…"**

**Equinox: "Shouldn't you be re-reading 'Oh My Gods' before you can even read new update, Chapter 16?" **

**Readers: "Wait what? Curses!" **


	12. You Can't Be Serious

**(A/N You know guys, I was thinking of what kind of chapter I was going to update next… Should I give the readers some comic relief or continue with the story. Then a thought flashed through my mind and I immediately started laughing. At the end of this chapter it there will be a continuation from Chapter 13's ending. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this (parody) of HTTYD. This mess is non profit.**

**Curses! Almost forgot! I'm going to need your help at the end of the chapter. It won't take long. So after you are done laughing, you can answer questions to my immense stupidity. Now you can Enjoy this chapter!**

_Ahhhh. _I turned over again hoping that it would make my position more comfortable but it didn't. I looked up from the ground to my bed and frowned. _My house. My room. My bed! _I grumbled to the guest that shoved me off the bed in the middle of the night. At first I didn't even notice until an hour later I was awoken by cramps in my back and neck. She probably didn't even notice the sudden space she acquired over night. I scooted to the side of the bed and rested my reclined against it. It wasn't the most perfect position right now but I remembered the last time I woke up in the same bed her.

Even though I've been thrown to the floor plenty of other times, it still hurt getting back up from it. But she would brutally pain me and I would feel it the rest of the day. I probably already looked like a zombie from lack of sleep, if I had a limp it would be the icing on the cake.

I sighed and let my head fall on the bed. I looked up to the ceiling and thought back to last night.

Astrid. I slightly turned my head to the right. Looking peaceful, she was still sleeping and making cute snoring sounds. _Gods! I sound like a dork._ But that didn't stop me from grinning like an idiot at the thought. The thought of what Astrid would do to me if I actually said that to her. I furrowed my eyebrows. _Would she be mad? I mean, it's a compliment right? Yea._

Astrid seemed to notice someone was staring at her in her sleep because she started to stir. She opened her eyes and I didn't have enough time to turn away from her face. So there I was, face to face, smiling at her. Heat came to my face as she blinked her eyes as if I was mirage or something.

"Uh, good morning Astrid." I turned my body away from the bed and sat down across from here on the floor with my legs crossed.

Astrid sat up straight on the bed and yawned, stretching her arms and back. Then she wiped the sleep out her eyes. "Ah, yea nothing says 'good morning' like waking up to you smiling." She reclined back against the wall next to the bed.

I was a little confused at first whether or not she was being sarcastic but I grinned anyway. "At least you didn't wake up from cramps for sleeping on the floor." I stretched my back until I felt a satisfying pop in release of tightened joints. Looking up, I saw Astrid staring at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?"

"Gee, I don't know. How did you sleep last night, Astrid? Did you have enough room?" I drawled with a look of innocence painted on my face. "I had the best rest of my life sleeping on the floor." I grinned cheekily.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you implying that you're being on the floor is my fault?" She put her hand to her hair and flipped it dignifying. "Besides it's not fault you have an unhealthy obsession with the floor."

"No, I'm accusing that your big butt shoved me off onto the floor." I instantly slapped both my hands over my mouth, the color draining from my face. I cursed to my hands. _Why did I say that? She's going to murder me. _Everything slowed down as I looked up to Astrid's face turning a violent red.

Astrid pounced, catching me off guard and sending us both backwards. She got right in my terrified face and I didn't know what scared me more. First, she was slowing freezing me and melting me with her ice cold blue eyes. Then she was gripping both my wrist with enough force she could've easily already broken either one of them but she eased her clamped hands and leaned back away from my face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." Astrid said with venom dripping in her tone.

Behind her I saw that the sun was coming up. Once my eyes got adjusted, I looked around the room for anything that could help me. That's when I noticed that there was someone else in the room.

"Toothless! Wake up, buddy! I need- mmph!" Astrid released one of my wrist and put her hand over my mouth. "Not so fast, Haddock!" Astrid whispered lowly, trying not to wake up Toothless.

I feared that Toothless didn't hear me the first time but I was more than relieved when the Nightfury began to awaken from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the room until they stopped on us. Toothless' head tilted in confusion than he laid his head back down as if to go back to sleep.

Fearing my life, I got my free hand and tried to pry Astrid's hand off my mouth. But every time I got one of her hands off she would replace it with her other hand. By now she grew tired of this game and put both her hands over my mouth. She leaned next to my ear. "You're mine."

My heart lurched to my throat. For years I wanted Astrid to say that but as I looked back over to Toothless, I saw that he was about to nod off. Thinking desperately, I came up with the only solution.

"Bleh."

Astrid whipped her hands away from my mouth and stumbled backwards. "Ewww! That's disgusting Hiccup!" She hissed while wiping my spit off her hands on her leggings.

I ignored her and crawled over to where Toothless was now sleeping. Finally getting to him I tried everything I could think of to wake him up. Poking his belly, wagging both his ears, and finally just downright shouting for him to wake up. "Toothless! Get up you lazy salamander! Come on-" Astrid grabbed my ankle and was now dragging me away from Toothless.

The last desperate call finally woke up Toothless and he stretched his wings and yawned with his massive jaws. After licking his lips, Toothless looked over to me being dragged away by Astrid. But instead of being concerned for my life, Toothless looked over to the empty bed and waddled over towards it.

I saw that Toothless was now awake but he was heading for my bed to go back to sleep. Before I could protest, Astrid pulled me into a full nelson. "Gah!" _Why is everybody using this on me? _

"Let's see you escape now!" Astrid said as she sat the both of us down on the floor.

_I had to admit, she had me pinned. _I thought as Astrid cranked my neck. _But she couldn't stop me from talking. _"Toothless!" Said dragon looked up from his comfortable spot on my bed. "If you get me out of this, I'll give you three baskets of fish for breakfast."

_POV To Toothless_

I perked my head up in interest but put it back down to try and sweeten the deal. I saw that Hiccup was in trouble with his mate, but I'm going to need more than just an few extra baskets of fish to really be able to help him out. I stared at him coyly.

"Ugh fine. I'll give you three baskets of salmon if you help me out of this, you spoiled dragon."

I grinned with my gums, obviously excited that I got more out of the deal. I dramatically climbed off the bed and started to approach the teenagers. But I stopped in my tracks when the female glared at me, with an intensity that could burn me to a crisp where I stood. She might've been just a human but why risk my life

That's when Toothless turned on his heel and went back to the bed. I looked at his retreating form with fear quickly coming back to me. I was so stunned that I didn't even hear that Astrid was yelling at me until she cranked my neck.

"Now that I have your attention and there are no more interruptions…" She looked over to Toothless. He turned away from them and looked at the wall next to the bed. "I'm going to ask you again. Why should I let you live Hiccup?" She cranked my neck again and I groaned. "And don't even think of licking me again or else I'm going to go to the forgery and get a rusty…" She didn't finish the sentence on purpose. I was literally shaking. I tried to calm myself long enough to think rationally. That's when it came to me. It was morning!

"I-I'll make you breakfast!" I said to loudly.

"Are you trying to bribe like you did with Toothless?"

"N-no… Astrid. You must be hungry, right? If you let me go I'll make you breakfast." I felt her grip loosen ever so slightly. I took it that I was almost home free.

"Hmm. What kind of breakfast?"

"Oh! The works. Eggs, bread, and ham- Gah!" Her pull came back.

"I hate ham."

_Aah! How could I forget that. _If I could use my hands I would slap my forehead. "Ahh, I forgot. I'll make some sausage links instead! Okay?"

"Fine_._" She said simply before releasing the nelson.

I fell forward. I stood up and walked over to my bed to put my boots on. I sat down and glared at my best friend. "Big help you were."

Toothless put one of his wings over his head, hiding from the guilt.

I put boot on and stood up.

Astrid walked over to where I was and bent down in front of me. She picked up her skirt and began fastening it back on. Then she went past me and sat on the bed, crossing her arms across her chest. She began tapping her foot, then she raised her eyebrow looking at me expectantly. "Well?"

"What?"

"Make my breakfast."

"Oh yea.." I walked to my door and prayed that we still had sausage links in the cupboards. I opened the door and climbed down the stairs. I peeked around and spotted my Dad with his breakfast already laid out on the dining room table. I walked out into the open and my eyes widened. There was eggs, bread, and sausage links on his plate!

Dad saw me and smiled. "Morning Hiccup!"

I ignored him and rushed to the cupboards. My heart my beating across my chest. The cupboard was empty.

Dad laughed behind me while rubbing his hands together. "I hope you weren't hungry for sausage links because I made the last ones!"

I rushed to the table and snatched his plate away before he was about to dig in. Dad's face scrunched up and turned red. "What is the meaning of this Hiccup! Give me back my breakfast!" He got up and grabbed my shoulder.

I tried to shrug it off but he had a steel grip on me. I put the plate down and stared back at him. "Dad, this is an emergency. If I don't get Astrid her sausages she's going to kill me."

Dad's expression changed drastically. In all seriousness he addressed me as if it was life or death situation. "Hel hath no fury for a hungry woman." He whispered and looked directly into my frightened eyes. "Go! Go and feed her before it's too late!" He shoved the plate in my hands and pushed me towards the stairs.

I was too concerned for my life to care why my Dad was suddenly acting weird. I climbed up the stairs, my sole mission getting Astrid her breakfast. I kicked the door open and bolted into the room to my bed. I didn't count on Astrid standing right in front of the doorway. It all happened so fast. Astrid fell backwards and the plate came out of my hands.

The food flew off the plate and landed on Astrid. Eggs in her hair, the sausage links in her lap, and bread crumbs all over her shirt.

Astrid sat there, stunned.

The room was in complete silence. I didn't dare take one breath. But eventually the adrenaline overcame me and I slammed the door closed, flying down the stairs. Dad was signing papers on the table. He looked up in concern. "Hiccup, what happened? I heard the door slam."

"A-astrid! I-I-I accidentally! And she was right there! The food went whoosh!" I stuttered out.

Dad looked at me even more confused about the situation. But it all clicked when screaming came from upstairs.

"HICCUP!"

Dad and I instantly hugged each other, sweat now beading down our faces, our eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"_Oh. My. Gods." _

**And here's the second part of the Comic relief from the last chapter.**

**EquinoxKnight01: *dangles a cookie in front of M-rating.***

**M-rating: "Can I haz cookie now?" ^_^**

**EquinoxKnight01: "No. I have kiddies reading this story." ****ಠ****_****ಠ**

**M-rating: "Nooo!" T_T **

**EquinoxKnight01: "Curse your cuteness. Fine, here's a piece of the cookie."**

**M-rating: "Yay!" *munch munch munch***

**EquinoxKnight01: "Don't get any crumbs on the leather!"**

_The morning after_

The first thing I woke up to, was a sore back. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the floor. I groaned and got up. I saw Astrid sleeping on _my_ bed peacefully. I huffed. _She probably kicked me off the bed again. _

I turned on my heel and went to the washroom. After washing my face, I quietly snuck past the creaky floorboards and opened my door slowly. I didn't want to take the chance to see if Astrid was grumpy in the mornings. After getting into the hall, I walked down the stairs. Now in the kitchen, I saw that Dad had all ready made breakfast. He was sitting at the head of the table as if he was waiting patiently for me to come downstairs. Although the breakfast looked amazing, I felt a little dreadful. It wasn't normally for Dad to prepare breakfast and stay home. Something was up.

"Morning Hiccup, how did you sleep?" His expression nonchalant.

"Uh, good I guess." I sat down and started eating.

"Good, good…" He said, stroking his beard. I noticed that his plate was still full.

"Sorry Dad, did you wait for me or something?" I asked. His eyes looked directly into mine. Then he stared even more intently.

"Hiccup, did you get past that upset spell from yesterday?" He asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Uh, yea. Astrid came and apologized. Everything's back to normal."

"Hmm. Well Hiccup, I'll get straight to the point. I was downstairs last night and I heard the floorboards creaking." He gave me an amused look.

I blanched. "Oh, Dad… this is a misunder-"

He put his hand up to shut me up. Then he grinned mischievously. "I also heard, what I'm guessing was your headboard banging against the wall…" His grin grew wider.

"Dad… nothing-" Yet again I was interrupted when he stood up suddenly and walked around the table to my end. Once he got next to me, he brought me into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud! You became a man last night! Ha ha ha!" Then he put me down and looked to the ceiling. "Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on ya! But all the while, you been hiding your true 'glory' all this time. HA HA HA HA HA!" He threw his head back laughing.

I was confused. I mean, Astrid and I weren't married. Shouldn't he be mad? "You're not mad?" I raised my voice to get it over his laughter. His laughter stopped abruptly and he stared down at me like I've grown two heads.

"WHAT? I was hoping for this!" He turned around and pulled up a chair, sitting down facing me. "With you doing so well in bed, we finally have something to talk about." He scooted his chair closer. Eager for me to begin telling my war story of becoming a man. But as soon as he sat down, I already knew I was going to talk to him about _that. _We didn't even do anything. And shouldn't he be scolding the both of us right now instead of encouraging us to continue when we not even married?

"Uh, you know… I gotta go feed Toothless, so maybe later?" It wasn't really a lie. Toothless was going to wake up soon. I got up and excused myself. I was about to open the backdoor and get some fish baskets for Toothless. What my Dad said next surprised me.

"Hiccup, I didn't want to say this until after we talked… But son, I heard laughing." Dad said stroking his beard and giving me a sympathetic look.

My back was still facing him, so I didn't see his pitiful look. I froze in my tracks. I really didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about. "What?"

"Son, I don't want to belittle your skills but after the pounding ceased I heard Astrid laughing." Dad got up and put his arm around my shoulders, leading me back to dining room. He stopped me right in front of the table and then he pushed the table and chairs away. The dining room floor was now clear and I was even more confused at what his motives were. "Dad? Wha-" I didn't get to finish. Dad grabbed my shoulder and made me stand right next to him on the now empty space the table was once before.

"Now son, follow as I do and you'll be a pro in no time." _What? Pro at what?_ I got my answer when Dad started swaying his hips ridiculously at nothing but the air in front of him. The awkward situation suddenly turned humorous. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my Dad. I didn't know what he was trying to do but it looked silly. Dad stopped and glared at me. "That's probably the same way Astrid laughed at you last night, hmm?" He remarked and it immediately shut me up.

I stopped laughing and glared up at him. "Dad you don't even know what happened last night."

"Oh I do know what happened last night. You made a fool of yourself and Astrid was howling in laughter at your so-called skills."

That got me hot under my collar. I knew I wasn't supposed to be boasting at something that didn't even happen but my Dad wasn't going to let this down until I shut him up myself. "She was laughing because…"

He smirked and looked at me expectantly. "Yea, that's what I thought. You're going to do this with whether you want to or not."

My eyes widened._ Curses, he got me. Now there's no way out this. I have no choice now. _I spread my legs apart and started bucking my hips back and forth. I put my hands out to my sides just in case I lost my balance.I really didn't now what I was doing until a bark of laughter came from beside me.

"You call that technique? I've seen a Gronkle look more graceful!" He chuckled and pushed me aside. "This is how it's done."

Dad looked around him to see if he had enough room for his so-called technique. Once he deemed it ready he began pumping his hips in front of him. I looked to him like he was crazy. He looked like an idiot flailing around like that.

I pushed him aside and started again with my moves. I put more 'ummph' into my thrusts. Then I put my hands behind my head and flapped them back and forth. "You wish you had my skills old man! Uh!"

On the other side of me, Dad started putting combos into his technique. "Old man? Watch this!" He put his arms in the air over his head and jerking his hips side to side. "I've got years of experience over you, boy! HA!" He went from jerking his hips side to side into swaying them. "Just admit it Hiccup! Astrid was laughing _at_ you! HA HA HA!"

_Oh, it's so on!_ I upped up my thrust and pushed to go harder. _I am not going to be beat by him at something like this. _

While the two Haddocks were making fools of themselves, there was a grumpy councilmen approaching their home. The member of the council was annoyed that he lost the draw to see who would deliver the Chief's signing papers to him. "That's the last time I agree to play Straws to make a decision." He huffed in annoyance.

He finally made it to the door, knocked once to be polite, and then went inside. The councilman was surprise. "Stoick? Hiccup?"

Both my Dad and I looked over to see Rudolph standing in the doorway. He looked shocked and I mentally slapped my forehead. He caught the Chief of Berk and his son looking like idiots. But it was my turn to be shocked. Rudolph put his hand on his hip and sauntered over to where we were standing. He cocked his hip to the side and looked at us with his nose held high.

"With all due respect, you both are doing it wrong." He put himself into the middle of the both of us. "Now follow as I do, okay? Okay!"

**(A/N This is where it gets truly ridiculous…)**

_A few minutes later…_

Rudolph walked around and fixed our postures then went back to his spot. "Are we ready to do this?"

I was the first to protest. "NO! I'll look like an idiot!" I put my hands up in exasperation.

"No son of mine is going to be laughed at because he doesn't know how to properly woo a women. You should be lucky to learn this technique from the son of Donkey the Kong. His skills are legendary for getting it on! Now suck it up and get ready." Dad nodded his head at Rudolph to proceed.

"Alright, just as I explained earlier. Three, two, one. Go!"

All three of them leaned to the side slowly while shrugging their shoulders up and down. Suddenly they stood upright and put their hands into claws, turning left to right. Then the put their hands over there heads and clapped. Going down low they glided across the dining room floor. Clapping their hands over their heads one more time, then they put their hands behind their head and began slowly swaying their hips in front of them.

"Uh! Ungh! Hoohaaa!" They all chanted as their hips went back and forth to the imaginary beat.

With all the commotion they were making, The Unholy creation of Lightning and Death sleepily came downstairs. His eyes instantly glued to the three Vikings performing the mating ritual. Toothless grumbled a low laugh. _The fools. They're doing it wrong. _

Toothless waddled over to where they were performing and stood on his haunches. Proceeding to do "The Running Man". Stretching his wings and also flapping them to the imaginary beat. Then Toothless spun around and began moon walking back and forth behind the Vikings while bobbing his head up and down. _Yea! That's right! You got nothing on this Night Fury! _Toothless roared. Then he stopped in the middle of the room and started "The Carlton".

By now Astrid had come down hungry for breakfast. Before she knew it, the stupidity radiating off of the four males in the room caught up to her and she started searching for creaky floorboards. Once she found a set of creaky floorboards she started doing Hammer Time on them.

With all the madness going on in the house the universe had tore open and four people have teleported to the Haddock Residence. They all looked around the room and wondered what they were doing there.

"What the Hel?" CGJ yelled.

"How did we get here?" xv323 asked Adam.

Adam shrugged his shoulders and turned to the Knight of Order and Chaos. "Yo, Equinox! What happened?"

But Equinox was walking away from the group to the dining room table. He pulled a stereo out of thin air and put in his iPod. A few seconds later Party Rock Anthem blared into the room. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Equinox.

"Don't look at me! Start shuffling'!" Equinox put a golden robot head on and started gliding across the floor, his feet a blur. As he flew past, the other three strangers transformed themselves into bright clothed, skinny-jean wearing shufflers.

"Why in the name of Odin are we wearing skinny jeans?" xv323 yelled at Equinox.

Equinox stopped in his tracks. "Would you rather be ponies from Equestria or start dancing?"

All three of them blinked and then immediately started shuffling.

As everyone danced, a raven came out of nowhere and screamed.

"_YOU FOOLS! YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE NATURAL ORDER!" Sir Raven screeched. _

_The End._

**(A/N EquinoxKnight01: "Alright! Question Time! To begin, this is completely involuntary." **

**Readers: "Don't you mean 'voluntary' Equino?" **

**EquinoxKnight01: "Hahaha Silly humans. Of course you have a choice. Life or life without cookies! Which one?"**

**Readers: "You're playing a dangerous game, threatening our cookies? That's low."**

**EquinoxKnight01: "This is child's play."**

***Cue Epic Stare down!***

**Readers: "Pikachu! I choose you!" They yelled and smiled at their opponent smugly.**

**EquinoxKnight01 stood unfazed. Then he reached into his pocket and drew his ace. "Arceus! I choose you!" The legendary ultimate pokemon appeared. "Aw yeah! What'cha gonna do now?" **

**Arceus: "Pikachu? Dude, it's been like 20 years man! Why aren't you evolved yet? That's it! I'm gonna beat you into evolution!" Arceus starting charging up his move "Judgment".**

**Pikachu: "Pika pi pika- WTF? Peace, I'm out!" Then ran away from the betrayed faces of the Readers.**

**Readers: "We will answer your questions…" They said while Pikachu ran away, booking it for the nearest Pokemon Center. **

**EquinoxKnight01: "Okay, First question!" **

**1.) "For the big dragon at the end of the movie 'How to Train Your Dragon', what is it's name? The Green Death or The Red Death?"**

**2.) The main protagonist, Hiccup, what is his father's name? Stoick the Vast or Stoic the Vast?**

**3.) The same as question three. Is Hiccup's cousin named Snoutlout or Snotlout?**

**4.) Here's the last question. Ready?**

**WHO HAS THE BEST STORY ON THIS SITE? **

**CGJ: YOU DA MAN EQUINOX! WOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**EquinoxKnight01: AWWWWWW YEAHHHHHH! BOOYAAAA! HA HA! HIVE FIVE! **

**Adam: You guys know what that means!**

***puts Party Rock Anthem on full volume* **

**EquinoxKnight01, Adam, and CGJ start shuffling.**

**Readers: *face palm* "This story is going down the drain…"**


	13. Wisdom From An Old Fart

**(Author's Note)**

_**Sunday. **_**About to upload next chapter.**

**Problem: The hard drive on my laptop blew up for no absolute reason…**

**Solution: Wait until Monday morning to use the school library's computer. **

_**Monday. After school. **_**Having to restart entire chapter, naturally the author is P.O.'d.**

**Problem (Angry Tick Mark): Uploads story, only to find out that the dinosaur of a computer couldn't fully comprehend the awesomeness of the chapter.**

**Solution: Sneak back into school at night. Then throw said computer out the window. **

_**Tuesday morning**_**. Act innocent when the principle is asking everyone WTF happened to the library computer and the shattered window. Stifle my evil laughter long enough to say "Oh really?".**

**Solution: Ask one of my friend's if I can use their computers. Emily let's me use her laptop. What could go wrong?**

**F******* Problem!: Crazy paranoid friend won't stop looking over my shoulder to see if I was writing a dirty novel or something. Then when I go out of her room, I come back to my half-finished chapter "fixed" by spellcheck. All the names like "Gobber" and "Ruffnut" are now nonsense. I glower down to a great friend smiling up at me saying "Your welcome!". **

**Solution: Head to store and go to the hunting section. Picks up a hefty handgun and go to the counter. When cashier is looking slightly confused, pounce at him and ask for directions to the anti-depressants. **

**Okay, so here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long but I needed time to calm myself down and write the same chapter for the THIRD TIME! *pops neck* Now please Enjoy as I recite this chapter word for word since it was forcefully burned into my memory. ^_^**

**Author Note 2: ^^^This was, I'm guessing, a MONTH ago when everyone saw the comma Error/Invalid chapter! I will not be deleting it because it is funny.**

**Disclaimer: This story is non-profit. I do not own HTTYD. And to a special chibi out there, you know who you are, I will say this; Never forget… Mutants and Proud! **

Dad untangled me away from him and held me by my shoulders. "Hiccup go, I'll keep her busy for as long as I can."

"But Dad, I can help-" I lied. I was the last person that should confront Astrid right now.

Dad shook his head and tightened his grip. "No Hiccup, you must continue to live on. Keep the line of Haddock alive and well." Then he turned away from me and rushed to the stairs, where his sacrifice will ultimately lead to his doom.

I made a mental note to thank him for this opportunity, then I swung our front door open and ran outside down the hill. As I descended down the long hillside, a strange nagging feeling was bothering. As if I was forgetting something important. When I finally got to the bottom of the hill I remembered what was so important. "Toothless!" I slapped myself on the forehead. _Oh man, how could I forget about him. He's been through everything with me and I just abandon him like that with Astrid. He saved multiple times. But now it was my turn. _"Don't worry buddy, I'm coming for ya!"I yelled before turning back to house and was about to climb back up when the roof exploded in blue flames. Then a black blur emerged from the smoke.

The form hovered over the house then looked at me. It eased my mind to see that Toothless escaped. But then I saw a flash of blonde on top of Toothless and my heart sank. I instantly started running when the Night Fury began flying towards me with an ill-tempered Valkyrie in tow. Only two things went through my mind as I started running towards town. "YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled over my shoulder. My yell was answered with a blue fireball. I ducked and could literally feel the heat from the blast. _Okay!_ _That one was too close for comfort!_ I thought to myself, touching the top of my head to see if I still had hair up there. I looked behind me and saw that Toothless was actually grinning. "This is because I wouldn't give you more fish, isn't it?" Another fireball came, one that I barely dodged by lunging into a trader's tent. The fireball blew up a vegetable cart, burning it to the ground as the vendor screamed "My cabbages!".

I peeked through the opening of the tent but quickly closed it as Toothless' shadow crept over the street in front of the tent.

"Haddock? What in Odin's beard are you doing somersaulting into my tent for this early in the morning?" The Trader questioned as he got out of the blankets of his makeshift traveling bed. He slowly stood up and stretched until he stopped when a disturbing crack was sounded. Then he went over to where I was currently checking the skies for the dragon's shadow that was circling the street, ignoring his earlier question.

"Uh what did you sa- Whoa that was close!" I jumped back into the tent. I didn't know of any other residents in the tent until I was sharply turned around to see a stern faced Trader.

"Look I know you're the Chief's son, I respect the Haddocks greatly, but you are really trying my patience." The Trader was aged. His hair was white with streaks of gray and was trailing all the way down his back. Bald only above his forehead. He was wearing simple black leggings and a gray vest. He had a single metal breastplate over his heart and a weathered brown belt with a buckle etched with the word "Seawalker". With the grip he had on me, it told me that he was fit even for his age. He released me and stroked his beard. "Now why are you in my tent? Are you hiding from some kind of rough business?" He grabbed my chin and turned my head, inspecting to see if I had any bruises. He let go and looked into my eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Well, sorry if I woke you up but I'm being chased by someone that wants to cause me extreme bodily harm. This whole thing was a freak accident and the victim isn't really going to be reasonable about this whole thing anytime soon." I finished. Then I looked back at the Trader. He seemed to be thinking if my story was true or not. As I waited for his response I looked around the tent in amazement. Although it looked small from the outside, from the inside the space was bigger than my own room. The tent was filled with vast collections of rare treasures. Trunks stacked to the highest, each branded by either a gold or brown lock. Then there were maps stitched into the tent walls, displaying islands I've never seen before. Even a strange island in the shape of an sock. I looked on and saw some taxi-dermal animals on their posts lined up. Continuing my observation, my eyes widened. What stopped me was a silver sword in the corner. Not just that it was shining silver but that it had a red and blue jewels embedded into the hilt of the sword. There must've been a tear in the tent because it seemed as though the morning sunlight was peeking through and the light displayed the sword beautifully. The Trader clearing his throat made me look back at him.

His face was blank. He was deep in thought of what to do with me next. "I see. And might this 'victim' be a woman?"

I squinted my eyes in confusion. _How did he know? Has he had the same happen to him? _My thoughts were interrupted by a bark of laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Aye lad, I've had the same bad luck with women too." The Trader chuckled.

_Wha? How did he…? Can he read minds or something? _"Can you_…?"_

"No lad, I can't read minds." He clapped a hand on my shoulder. I saw a twinkle in his eyes. "So since you're not going to leave any time soon…" He pushed past me and looked outside only to see that the circling shadow didn't leave yet. "Why don't you tell your tale. I might be help, well only because you're a Haddock. I've had many good graces with their line."

At first I was hesitant, but with Astrid circling us like a vulture, I wasn't in any hurry to excuse myself from the conversation. "Uh, it's a long story. May I have a seat?"

The Trader raised his eyebrows at my sudden show of mannerisms but shrugged his shoulders and walked past me. He bent over and started heaving one of the trunks away. I was about to step in and help but the Trader held up a hand. "It's okay lad. I might not look it, but with my age, you learn a trick or two."

I stood back and gave him room, but I still stood close enough in case he hurt himself. The Trader once more positioned himself to lift the trunk and slowly bent his knees to a squat. The very instance he got his grip, the Trader leaped up and the trunk was in his arms. He frantically gestured his fingers at to signal for me to move out of his way. I hopped to the middle of the room. When he slowly waddled to an empty spot, he dropped the trunk with a loud thunk. The Trader straightened his back and went back to the spot the trunk used to be. He then pulled out two chairs and put them in the middle of the room. He motioned for me to take one as he went to the back of the tent. As soon as I got comfortable in my seat, he went outside the tent. After awhile I was getting worried he might've gotten captured by Astrid for questioning. But I relaxed my nerves when he reappeared through the back of the tent. Apparently he was making tea outside because when he came inside, he was holding a huge kettle of tea in one hand and two stacked mugs in the other. I had to admit, that kettle looked intimidating. I know I said it was a long story, but with that much tea, I could tell my life story and my Dad's. He came over to the chairs and sat down, putting the massive tea kettle on the floor between us. After handing me a cup, he poured both of us a good amount of tea. I took a causal swill and immediately frowned. It tasted bitter. I tried to fix my face before he could notice but the Trader chuckled.

"Sugar?"

"Yes please."

The trader got up and walked over to a bag that was sitting on one of the many chests. He opened it and carried a sack back. Before he sat down, he tossed me the sack. It was a good thing I set my cup down or else there would've been sugar everywhere. I opened the satchel and scooped sugar into my tea with the spoon that was already provided inside. Once I was satisfied with my tea, I put down the sugar and reclined into my the chair.

"Well it's seems you're relaxed, but before you begin your tale… Since you were polite with me, I'd say it only fair I be the same with ya." The Trader put his hand out to shake. "The name's Ben. Ben Seawalker." I shook his hand and was about to address myself but Ben waved his hand. "I know ya Haddocks." He pointed to my head. "Never forget that trademark auburn hair. Mistake it for women's hair and ye be wishing ya hadn't when the Haddock men are done with ya. Ha ha ha." Ben laughed heartily.

I shared the laugh with him. "You knew my Dad?"

"Knew him? I grew up with your grandfather! Ho ha ha!" Ben took another sip of tea. "Don't try to be bashful lad. You can tell me I'm an aged fart."

"Oh I know, it's just you know… You're being really generous in letting me hang out here until it cools down out there."

Ben scrunched up his aged features. "Are you in some rough business lad?"

"Uh yea… I said earlier I had women problems earlier. Don't you remember?"

Ben's face lit up. "Oh sure, yes I remember. Sorry lad, just had a moment there." Ben poured himself another cup of tea, when he offered me some I said I still had a half cup but he nodded his head and poured me some more anyway. I was a little confused but I dismissed it as bad hearing due to his age. Now with a full cup, I began my story before Ben might have another moment and we'll have to start over again.

I started with the day I shot down Toothless, the days afterward that I began dragon training, and finally the event that changed Berk's history. In every event, Astrid was there as I slowly pushed through her expectations and grew closer to her. I explained that even though all those years ago when she kissed me in front of the whole village when I woke up from my injuries, the both of us haven't really been an official "set". I even told Ben that I tried multiple times to ask her out on a date and got shot down every time. Before I realized it, I was at the present time of the story and we're were all out of tea. I was surprised we managed to drink all of it. But I kind of liked it. Being able to have a good listener, never interrupting unless it was a reasonable question. I've completely forgotten about the thought that I was hiding from Astrid. Whom is probably still scouring the skies of Berk looking for me. What Ben said next brought me out it, just the fact that he said it so bluntly.

"You're in love with her lad."

I choked up on the remainder of my drink. "Love? Uh, I like her a lot… But…"

"What? From what I heard, you been to Hel and back for this Hofferson girl. And now you're going to lie to me to my face?"

I was stunned. I just told my story and Ben already had me figured out. "Yea okay, I love her." I said defeated. Ben smiled. "But it doesn't matter if she doesn't like me back."

Ben frowned. _What's he frowning for? _

"Aye, it wouldn't matter. Have you told her your love yet?" Ben looked up expectantly.

But I didn't have an answer. I was trying to remember if I actually told Astrid and if she actually responded. There were plenty of times when I came close but the situation never called for Astrid to confirm if she liked me back. There was always something. I remembered back to when Astrid had me tied to a rock. I spoke truly from my heart. Then the time when she fell apart at the Cove. I spilled everything to her. And recently, I let her into myself when she apologized. The more pieces I put together the more cheated I felt. Here I was, an open canvas for her to see, and I don't even know if she trusts me enough to do the same. I completely forgot about Ben sitting right next to me until he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned sharply towards him and flashed malice. But then I remembered who I was glaring at and suddenly dropped it. "Sorry Ben."

"What were you thinking about Hiccup? Was it about her?" By now I was convinced Ben could read minds just like the Village Elder. But he didn't have a staff.

I pushed the thought and answered him. "Yea, it- it's complicated." My realization suddenly made me tired. Tired of everyone taking advantage of me because of my good nature only to give me nothing in return. The villagers for appointing me to care for all the dragons on the island, Dad's drinking, and now I can add Astrid onto the list for being the only one that has to spill their guts for this relationship. I snorted at the thought of even having one to begin. "Ben, I've done everything I could think of to help others. So why doesn't anybody help me?"

"Hiccup, I know it must be hard, but that's life lad. It's going to be rough but you just have to push through it and take it like a man."

I snorted. "Where do you see a man? I'm just a fishbone." I chuckled at my own joke.

Ben wasn't laughing. "All of this." Ben waved his hands over me. "Isn't what makes a man. It takes guts and intelligence to truly be one. Like your father for example. Stoick the Vast has done everything in his power to protect Berk from invaders and has the smarts on how to keep everything in the village in order." Then Ben stood up and pulled me up from the chair. "And you've proven yourself as well. You befriended the dragons and ended a war that has plagued this island since the first Vikings set sail here. If that isn't heroic I don't know what is." Ben placed both of his hands on my shoulders to face him. "Now tell me, are you Hiccup the Fishbone or Hiccup of the Haddocks?"

A warm feeling rose up from inside me. It pushed my dread away and made me crack a proud ear-splitting smile. Ben was right. What I don't have in power I make up in brains and courage. I befriended the rarest dragon. I took down the biggest and baddest Dragon Queen, Green Death. I ended the war of the misunderstanding. I might not have muscles but I'd like to see something I couldn't take down if I put my mind to it. "I'm Hiccup of the Haddocks!"

Ben laughed and slapped my back. "That's it lad. But I don't think I'm the one you're supposed to be telling. A certain girl needs to hear this."

The feeling that was coursing through my body was none other than confidence. The feeling that I could do anything. Tell Astrid anything. And I will do just that. She might be extremely intimidating riding Toothless but I pushed the thought aside. I'll do anything for her to forgive me then I would tell her and wait for her answer without losing my nerve. If she likes me back. And if she still murders me, I'll come back from the dead to still wait for her answer.

I was about to walk out of the tent when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"We still have to talk about you repaying me back all that tea and sugar you consumed, lad."

I looked past Ben and saw the empty kettle and sugar satchel._ Oh yea. I forgot. _"Would a thank you suffice?"

Ben simply shook his head.

"Oh. How about I owe you a favor. You helped me a lot today. I'll do anything to pay you back."

Ben stroked his chin in thought. "Alright lad, I just might hold you up to that. Now go. I want to get back to sleep." He said shooing me out of his tent before I could thank him. Once out of the tent I ran into Astrid's mother. I was surprised why she would be out here.

"Oh Hiccup! What are you doing here?"

_A believable explanation would be really good right about now. _"Um nothing much." _Nice Hiccup, nice. _I hoped Astrid's mother would leave it at that.

She did. "Well if you're not busy, could you help me carry these groceries back to my house?"

Until she mentioned it, I didn't know that her face was red and her arms were full with various produce. I quickly relieved her of the extra weight and signaled her to lead. At first it was a quiet walk, not a peaceful quiet an awkward silence. Thankfully, Ingrid spoke first to spark a conversation. One that made the air all the more tense.

"So, Hiccup? Are you alright? Did Astrid apologize properly? Do you know where she is?" She questioned left to right.

My mind went back to last night. At first, no, I was not alright. I felt like I wanted the floorboards to explode. Astrid had a weird way of apologizing. Annoy me to my breaking point and then smile at me? But a special smile that I've missed so much. I chuckled at the bright smile from last night. Then the explosive morning.

"Hiccup? Hiccup, are you okay?" Ingrid asked nudging me with her elbow.

"Oh, yea I'm good."

"You sure? You were in a trance for a second there." She huffed, still mad that I didn't answer any of her questions.

"Sorry. Yea, Astrid apologized… It was nice." I faintly smiled.

Ingrid saw this and also smiled. "Good. I'm glad you and Astrid are on better terms again. Oh, my house is just a few more paces." Ingrid began walking faster. "Maybe when we're done putting away the food, I'll make you that lunch I promised you yesterday."

I was confused for a second what she meant. Then it came to me. The lunch before I told Astrid off. _Oh yea… Did she hear everything?_ I looked up at Ingrid, she was smiling to herself then noticed me staring. I humored her with a crooked grin.

She returned it warmly.

Then I breathed out a sigh. _I guess she didn't. _

_Astrid's POV _

As I was waiting for Hiccup to make my breakfast, there was an anxious Toothless constantly looking over his shoulder at me. I wasn't even looking at him, I was looking straight ahead at the door. I don't know why he was acting weird, I wasn't even mad at annoyed with him, just his idiotic rider. But after awhile Toothless still hasn't figured it out and started nudging me with his tailfin. I was already on the edge of the bed, what with his massive form taking up most of it, but as he poked me I was slowly inching off of. Right before he nudged me again, I snatched his tail and held it there, still looking forward. I gave it a slightly too-hard a squeeze and then released it, I was hoping that he would get a clue that if he didn't stop it I would be mad at him too. There wasn't any other movement besides moving myself back onto the bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed in relief when Toothless got the hint to stop poking me. But what he did next almost made me lose it.

Toothless seemed uncomfortable having all the room on the bed, so he repositioned himself so that his tail was to the headboard and his head was in my lap, nearly slapping me with his tail. The spikes from my skirt obviously wasn't hurting his tough scales. I was about to make a new pair of dragon leather boots but I made the mistake of glaring down at him. The sight of a NightFury's eyes might be intimidating to his challengers but right now they were looking up at me with cute innocence. _Curses._

My glare softened and I'm ashamed of myself for whispering a low "Awww". I guess being around Toothless for so long has made me have a rare soft spot, currently reserved for few people.

Toothless' lime green cat-like eyes blinked and stared up at me as if asking permission to use my lap as a pillow. I slouched in defeat of his adorable ammo and started scratching his favorite spot near his neck. He purred and nuzzled closer to my stomach. I had to admit, I was a little content with having him in my lap. It made waiting less boring. _Why was Hiccup taking so long? _As I was in thought, Toothless suddenly vibrated. I shook the thoughts away and looked down, only to see him pulling out the "stare" on me again. _I was already letting him in my lap, what else does he want? _I got my answer when he lifted his head up and opened his mouth. Then he performed his retracting of teeth and looked nudge my stomach. When realization came to me, I huffed in annoyance. _Of course. Why else would he give me that look? _I gave him a weak glare.

"I'm guessing you want me to get _you_ breakfast while I'm still waiting for mine?"

Toothless intensified his "stare".

_I'm going to have to find a way to counter that, or else he's going to have me do his every bidding. _"Fine, just cut that out already." I said as I moved from under him. Could've sworn Toothless was smirking. I fixed my skirt and made my way to the door but before I could even grab the knob, Hiccup crashed it open.

There was food flying everywhere, but most of it landed on me. I felt dirty with all the eggs in my hair, bread crust on my shoulders and torso, and smoked sausages in my lap. I felt dread when the thought of having a bath to wash all this off. I hated taking a bath but liked the clean feeling of it afterwards. Yea, I was a hypocrite, but taking a freezing bath on a island that was cold most of the year is _not_ fun. And besides that, baths in Berk went with a schedule, one bath every week. I've already taken mine a few days ago. Although you could go to the Hot Springs, it was only allowed one admission every month. The only way to bypass that is to be in the Chief's family or get a pass from the Chief himself. But getting a pass from the Chief is rare, he would only grant one if you've earned it by doing something helpful for the village. This would include volunteering at the docks, the tailor shops, or the forgery. And now with the dragons living with us, it also meant cleaning after them at the stables. I've never had to do any of those since I was granted the hero status, like most of the other teens, for helping Hiccup with the Dragon Queen. But that's long been forgotten.

As I was sitting there, I didn't know Hiccup had bolted until I heard the front door slam. I quickly got up and ran to the window, watching his retreating form. Leaning over the bed to look out the window, I suddenly felt something slimy through my leggings. I looked over my shoulder to see Toothless licking my ruined breakfast off of me. _Ok, that's it._

I turned fully around and glowered down at him. "_Toothless." _

Toothless stopped when one of his ears twitched at my dangerously low tone. He slowly looked up and recoiled into himself.

It terrifying when the person towering over you knows it. I was standing in front of the most frightening dragon that has ever lived, but Toothless was cowering from the intensity of my gaze. The sun was shining down from the window I was in front of, casting my shadow over him. It must've overshadowed my face because Toothless started squinting at me. Then he blinked when I spoke.

"Would you please help me _kill_ Hiccup?"

_Toothless POV_

I froze. I recognized the words and dreaded what was asked of me. Hiccup might've forgotten to feed me breakfast, but that's not something I would kill him over. Geez! Opting my way out of her crazy suggestion I thought of my next move. I really needed a way out. I looked behind and saw the door, but then what?I would still be stuck in the house with this crazy female. I looked back to the window that the scary women was guarding. _Definitely not going that way. _

One of my ears twitched, warning me that she was approaching me, I listened to my instincts and started to back away from her. That's when the idea came to me. _Hiccup's father is going to be mad but this is a matter of life or death for me… And err Hiccup too. _

I looked up to the roof and blasted a blue shot of fire. I waited for the exact moment the roof fell apart to fly out. When it came, I flicked my tailfin to open the flap and lifted up out of the house. Although I needed Hiccup to fully be able to fly, with the flap open, I could fly temporarily. As I hovered over the still burning roof, I scanned the area looking for Hiccup. I spotted him at the bottom of the hill. I was about to go to him but his expression confused me. The look of disbelief. It made me grin. If he could hear my thoughts, I too would be wondering how I escaped his mate. Then Hiccup yelled something that I couldn't hear exactly. It sounded like "Trader?" After he yelled, Hiccup went into full sprint into the heart of the village.

I was about to go after him but I felt something warm on my back. My grin instantly dropped off my face when I knew what, or better yet _who_ it was riding me. I looked backwards, only to confirm that it was indeed the very female Hiccup and I were fleeing from. I felt something familiar feeling on my flank and I started descending down onto Hiccup. _How did she do that? _It wasn't even my doing, all the female did was jab my side and I began declining. I must've done it because it was what Hiccup does all the time, the very thing I was hoping that would never come… I've gotten used to it! But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that I'm quickly closing the distance between Hiccup and us. Still descending, I felt the female press herself closer to me for speed. It felt strange having someone different on my back, especially since my saddle wasn't currently strapped on. Funny thing is that, Hiccup is actually softer than his mate and he was always poking me whenever we did dangerous spinning dives. With the female, it felt like something was missing. I shook the feeling away and tried slowing us down by angling my wings against the wind. I succeeded but only temporarily when the female kicked my other flank. My wings went straight and we dived.

_Astrid POV_

Right before Toothless fired at the roof and flew out, I lunged for his back. I made it, barely, and held onto his front wings. Once we got up in the air, Toothless flapped his wings to stay up in the air and then he turned his head back and forth, looking for something. When I finally positioned myself, so I didn't fall of, I jabbed his side like I've seen Hiccup do multiple times. I thought I messed it up but soon Toothless started gliding downwards. He looked surprised by his sudden change in course and then he looked back to see me. _Not getting rid of me that easily._

He blinked and turned back around. I grabbed his neck and we dived towards Hiccup. When we were finally gaining on him, Toothless must've felt a hint of loyalty and tried to slow us down by putting his wings against the wind. But I put my foot down and he went back to our original pace. Now just on top of him, I rubbed the side of Toothless' neck. If I was correct, this is what Hiccup does if he wants Toothless to fire a blast of sapphire fire. **(*Snorts* lol, that was a lewd pun)** I smiled as Toothless took the first shot that Hiccup narrowly missed by jumping out of the way, the blast instead hit a vendors cart. The blast exploded the cart and sent it flying into the air in front of us. But from the adrenaline, I pulled Toothless to the side to dodge it before it's debris hit us. An ear-splitting grin broke across face with how fast and agile Toothless was. No wonder Hiccup was always grinning like an idiot whenever he goes flying with Toothless. But I cleared my head and got serious, someone still had to pay for decorating me with my own breakfast. I rubbed his neck again and another shot was fired. But this time Hiccup looked back and saw it coming. He jumped into someone's tent. As we passed it I tried turning Toothless around in a 180, but I had no idea how. We weren't really flying, we were gliding. Before I realized it, we ran out of altitude and landed on a street.

I jabbed Toothless again to fly, but all I got was a incredulous stare. As if Toothless was stating that he can't fly unless it's Hiccup. Then he bucked me off and headed towards the docks in search of breakfast. Now with no dragon, I started walking back to the tent we passed. As I was walking, I misjudged the distance. The tent was probably in the middle of the markets place. I looked over my shoulder to see that I wasn't that far away from the docks. My shoulders slouched, obviously not looking forward to the walk. _It's going to take forever…_

SCREECH!

Instantly I looked up to see my dragon, Spike the Deadly Nadder, circling the skies above me. **(A/N Astrid's Deadly Nadder is named Spike. ASTRID'S DEADLY NADDER IS NAMED SPIKE! *cracks neck*) **My heart soared. _She must've been looking for me. Probably because I didn't come home last night. _I waved my arms frantically to signal her.

Spike spotted me and flew down to me. She landed in front of me and chirped in concern. I hugged her around her neck and she nuzzled back. She doesn't know how glad I am to see her. "Hey girl. Were you looking for me?"

Spike squawked and bent over for me to saddle her. I got on and we took to the skies. As Spike hovered in the air, waiting for me to steer her, I scanned for the tent Hiccup was currently hiding in. I found it and steered Spike towards it, but Spike chirped again and looked back to me. Her eyes were pleading. That's when I figured it out. Since I was gone most of yesterday and didn't come home last night, Spike wasn't fed lunch or dinner. I instantly felt like the worst friend ever. I bent over and hugged her neck. "I'm sorry I forgot, Spike. Let's go get you fed."

Spike chirped in glee as I steered her towards the Dragon Stables at the edge of the docks. I found a spot to land and we descended. I hopped off and Spike followed me inside. I found a few baskets of Rainbow Trout, Spike's favorite, and pulled it to our pen. Spike was practically falling over herself for me to hurry up and kick the basket over. But I hated when Spike ate off the dirty stable hay floors, so I found an empty trough and dragged it in front of Spike. I heaved the basket over it and emptied it's contents into the trough. Spike dove into it as I went back to get another basket. Even though I only feed Spike her favorite once a month, I let it slide since I forgot to feed her for a whole day. The thought of her wasting away in my room waiting for her supper made it too much for me to bear.

Over the years, I've gone to closer to Spike. At first the only relationship I had with her was simply for flight and to encourage others to make peace with the dragons. After the Queen's defeat and Hiccup's coma, everyone was still wary of the dragon's now permanent presence. Back on his feet, Hiccup begged me to show everyone that the dragons are peaceful by having myself, a well-known fearless Viking, ride a dragon. I said yes almost instantly. It didn't seem like a chore at all to want to fly in the air, hands in the clouds. I adopted Spike, being that she was the first dragon I rode to battle the Queen. That day, I knew that Spike wasn't going to be an easy dragon to be friends with. Just the fact that she thought she was a diva, everyone was below her. If I bought the wrong kind of fish, she would literally kick it out of the window. When we take a flight, if I accidentally fought against the wind, she would throw me off into the ocean. Even a small thing like not waking up early enough to go flying, my usual schedule has me waking up before the sun gets up, she would roar and push me out of the bed. Whenever she acted like this around Hiccup, he would smirk and say "Like Dragon like rider". I would punch him until he lost consciousness and head home fuming. _I'm nothing like that dragon. _

But since then, the fighting seemed to mellow down to playful joking. The real friendship began when she was getting bullied out of her lunch by a pair of Nightmares. Once I saw this, I instantly took down the both of them. Spike was surprised. Spike didn't have any fighting skills, if she was in trouble, she would simply throw her spikes at the opponent. But it didn't work with a Nightmare's tough armor-like scales. After that day, she would pester me to train her to fight. I gave in and did just that. I coached her to become a close-ranged fighter. Just like me. It was nice training someone else. I felt nostalgia for when my Dad used to train me. As the years passed, I enjoyed Spike's company whenever we sparred. She was on par with me. Not like she was when she was when she fought me in the Kill Ring training grounds.

I shook my head of the thoughts and picked up another fish basket.

I came back to see that she was already done. When I dumped another fish basket she looked down at me confused. I gave her a sad smile for permission for her to eat and she started eating.

As I waited for Spike to finish eating, my thoughts went back to whether or not I should go back to the tent Hiccup was hiding in or to just spend the rest of the day flying with Spike. A day off from the craziness sounded nice but the thought of Hiccup thinking I was getting soft by letting him off the hook seemed to linger as the other choice. _But then again, where is Hiccup going to go? I doubt he's going to live in that ten-_

My thoughts were interrupted when Spike pushed me playfully. I wasn't paying attention and fell flat on my butt. Now rubbing my sore ass, I glared up to a smirking dragon. The second time I was pushed backwards.

_What are you going to do about it?_ Spike must've been thinking still smiling down at me.

_Oh, you're so going to get it._ I pushed off the ground and lunged at her. I caught her by surprise and tried scratching the spot under her neck that would melt her into a puddle. But she recovered and spun herself around to swing my legs from under me. As I fell, I rolled over and back stepped, impressed from her agility. _That's what I get for training her so well. Now I can't even take her down with that move anymore. _I stood up and brushed myself off. Spike also stood up straight, eyeing me down to see what my next move was. _She thinks I taught her everything I know. _

I got back into my fighting stance and Spike did the same. I started the circling and Spike followed my lead. Spike must've known what I was about to do next because she made her move first, she charged. But I smiled as she came running into my trap. Right before she came a foot close to me, I jumped up in the air and vaulted over her, putting both of my hands on her snout. Then I twisted myself in the air and saddled her as she was still in motion. Spike stopped her charge and looked back at me, smiling in victory. _I still got it._ In that split second I went for her neck, but Spike countered by turning herself over. If I hadn't jumped off, I would've been squished on her back. With Spike now on her back, I saw my chance for the "scratch" and took it. I climbed onto her stomach and reached for her neck once again. _You're mine! _

Spike read my thoughts and her legs clasped down on my waist, holding me down. With Spike restricting me from getting close to her neck, I tried wiggling out of her leg confinement, but she had me.

Spike chirped for a voice of surrender.

On the rare chances that I ever admit defeat, I would first extinguish all other strategies. I stretched again to no avail. _Fine. _

"Alright, alright I yield."

Spike let go and squawked at me excitedly. I rolled off of her and Spike got to her feet. Then she started sticking her tongue out at me, bragging about her victory.

_Sore-winner. _"Don't let it go to your head. I let you win." I playfully warned with an accusing finger.

Spike rolled her eyes. _Sure you did. _Then she bent over for me to saddle. Before I got on, my stomach growled. I hoped Spike didn't hear this, I still wanted to go for a flight.

But she did. Spike looked back at me in concern.

_Curses. Now no matter what I say, we're going straight to my house for lunch. _

I'm just going to end the chapter here! I'll repost the full one when I write it. As you know I won't be able to write as often as before thanks to my hard drive blowing up! I hate when people wait on me! So this is a "brb". I'm just going to give you this since I haven't uploaded in a week. Warning! It is obliviously rushed. No DUR mistakes were made! *Looks down* And I need more ice cream! This one is old. But it makes the story look longer!

**(A/N Awesome finally got it out of my head. How am I uploading this as we speak you might be asking? Well I'm using my Dad's laptop. It's a dinosaur to but the late school library's computer was a fossil compared to my Dad's laptop. Hopefully when I upload this, there won't be anything Invalid or Error… If you do see something PM me. I won't be able to come online for a long period of time, so when I get the email I make it my mission to find a suitable computer to respond to you. Laters! **

**A/N(2) BIG NEWS! You guys probably haven't noticed, but I've been revising some of the previous chapters. So if the word count for this story suddenly spikes up, don't worry, you're not crazy… Well… Anyway! Here I am just ranting to make this chapter longer. Most of you probably left already to unsuscribe to me, but for those who stayed, another announcement! I'll also be getting a beta-reader since my offer for a partner earlier was considered a death sentence… Yea I'm looking at you. YEA YOU, right there in the red shirt! lol. This will not only make the story easier to read BUT it will also make it extremely more easier to read. Here's the scenario of what you guys are thinking before I got my beta reader. **

**The Readers: "Gods, this guy can't write for his life." **

**Equinox stands behind the door that's ajar. **

**Readers: "I know right. The only reason we read his stories is because his username is EPIC!"**

**Equinox dances a jig behind the door then comes to realization. *sad panda***

**THE MORAL OF THIS STORY IS TO ALWAYS FEED YOUR DOLPHIN! ****Always… Dolphins never forget and they NEVER forgive! **

**Equinox: "He he he! HA! HA HA HA HA! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ahh my sides. Hahaha." *falls out of chair* "Ahh, is it weird that I have no idea where THAT came from? Ha. That was a good laugh."**

**Readers: "…"**

**So uh, yea…. It's been real!**

**No! Last thing I will say before I dismiss you. Don't go back to the other chapters yet. Well I guess you can because I have no real tracker that let's me know if you are or not… BUT the only chapter that's been revised is chapter "Smiles". And that's just a little error fixers and an added snippet in the middle of the flashbacks. Oh man, really funny! I was looking at Chapter 1 right? I read and face palmed. Then the next chapter and then the next! The revision is going to take soooooo long. Gah! But you know. Whatever… Meh! Okay the thing says this is like 11 pages or something… So yea! PM me if you see anything wrong. And I don't mean send me a PM like this:**

**Subject: Chapter (?)**

"**So huh, here's the whole chapter of the one I thought truly sucked. FIX IT NAO!" **

**If you send me this, I will make it my personal mission to #$#%$& you up for being a butthead. I'm looking at you "ThisSucked"! Troll me and I will uh… YEA! Write you a strongly-worded letter painted with colorful language. XD That was a good one! But serious face -_- I will f*** you up! **

**To everybody else, nothing will happen to you. ****You'll never know when it'll come!**** Laters! **

**(A/N #3: Yea, it's the third a/n, so what? I the author, I can do whatever I want. Like… delete all the other chapters and revise them to look less painful to read. But I won't! I'll just go back and fix some errors and add and EPIC new character to the story that will change the way you look at Astrid! Because I know most of you see her as I sexy badass Valkyrie… No, just me? Strange…**

**Dark Equinox: "No, not really. Have you seen your Profile page? You put Jiraiya and Master Roshi to shame."**

**Equinox: "So I made it long so what? Who hasn't- Dude GTFO! You're spoiling it for the other readers!"**

**Dark Equinox: "Oh well!" :D**

**Equinox: "F***ing butthead!"**

**Last A/N! Hehehe, now it says 16 pages! FTW! Um, I want all of you to know something very important… It involves why I haven't updated in awhile. *Serious face***

**I got more ice cream so no more worries! XD *Wipes tear from eye* Ahh, but seriously, this reminds me of the time I was losing sanity trying to upload Chapter "Smiles" I think… Was it that one? Meh probably. Now to end this for those who are still reading. I will never update this story again, delete it from your subscriptions. Okay? Laters!**

**o_O **

**O_o**

**O_O Hell no! I'm just saying that because I always get jinxed. This story will continue! And will be epic by the time the revision is done. But you probably got a hint as to how this story will end with the added content of the revision. No thanks to that butthead, Dark Equinox. So for real this time. Laters!**


	14. Legacy

**(A/N I know what you're doing… And I accept your challenge, readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit. **

_Stoick the Vast_

Opening the door and stepping outside, I saw Hiccup running for his life. I should've been concerned about his health like any other parent, but I found myself chuckling.

"That's what you get for taking my breakfast." I roared with laughter when I saw a flash of blue explode from down below. From the highest peak in the village, you got a view of the town and docks. Squinting harder, I saw Hiccup dodge another one of his own dragon's fire blast. I walked out even more to get a better view of the humorous show, but something stopped. I looked away from the chase and turned myself around towards the house. I smelt smoke. Something was burning. _Did I forget to put out the fire in the kitchen?_

After a mental checklist, I assumed I wouldn't do something that careless. Backing away from the house, I saw it, and a deep frown set upon my face. _Can I ever win…?_

I put my hands on my hips and drew in deep breath, a habit I done multiple times when I'm about to make a big decision. I blew it out. "Back to bed." I decided, walking back inside, but not before reminding myself to call the Village Carpenter later on today.

OooOooO

_Hiccup the Spaz_

I was about to ask Ingrid if we were there yet, but my second most hated person in the world just rounded the corner of a vendor's shop. Tuffnut Thorston.

I was walking at a faster pace than Ingrid, so Tuffnut saw me first. I stopped in my tracks and glared at him. He didn't even do anything wrong yet, but his very presence was an annoyance. A wicked grin came to his face. "Hey, Useless. Ready for a beat-" He cut himself off to a idiotic stutter when Ingrid came into view right next to me.

Tuffnut put on a fake smile and addressed Ingrid politely. His mother and Ingrid were on friendly terms. Often gossiping every now and then at the Laundry Rivers. If Tuffnut got into any trouble anywhere near Ingrid, his mother, Baara the Wild, would rip Tuffnut a new one.

"Uh, good afternoon. Ms-mrs. Hofferson." Tuffnut muttered awkwardly. He didn't know which honorific to use for the widow. "Um, did you need help with the groceries?" He said, changing the subject. He reached out for the packages foods in Ingrid's arms. But Ingrid pulled away. Tuffnut tripped but caught himself.

I stifled a laugh. It was amusing to see Tuffnut trying a little too hard to help. He sent a sly glare at me.

"No thank you. Hiccup is already helping me." Ingrid said, smiling at me. "But since you're not too busy, why don't you ask the stables men for any assistance?"

Tuffnut visibly paled.

"It seems the dragons have been eating bad fish lately. They would appreciate the help down there." By the tone of her voice, it wasn't a suggestion.

Tuffnut grimaced and took his time walking in the direction of the Dragon Stables. He had no choice now if he didn't want to face the wrath of his mother later. I, only the other hand, was grinning at his demise. Ingird started walking again, but not before she muttered something along the lines of "Do more harm than good." My smile widened. Not only did she save me from Tuffnut, but she also made his day worse. I sprinted to catch up to her.

After a few more blocks, we finally made it to the house. Ingrid walked up the steps to the door while I waited at the beginning of the steps. Ingrid looked over her shoulder. "Let me just work this door. Sometimes, it gets stuck."

I nodded back.

It's been five minutes, and Ingrid was still juggling her share of the groceries while trying to open her front door. I offered to put the produce I was holding on the ground to open it for her, but her curt reply stopped me.

"_No, no. Don't let even a speck of dirt get on those groceries…" _Ingrid hissed.

Her face was red from either carrying the groceries or the damned door that refused to open. Either way, I made it my mission to stand perfectly still.

Finally, Ingrid had enough of the nonsense. She gathered the groceries in one arm and then turned her hip, kicking the door down, off it's hinges. Then she turned around and addressed me politely, completely opposite from just a moment ago. "Alright, lets go unpack and make lunch!" Ingrid said with a forced smile, walking into her home.

I scurried up the porch stairs, past the broken doorframe, not wanting to be the receiving end of another explosive kick. Now inside, I was kind of lost. I've only been in the living room. I didn't know my way around the house at all. I only have a good memory of where Ingrid rushed me inside last time.

Before I looked around, I picked up the door and connected the crudely made hinges. Then quickly pick up the groceries before Ingrid showed up. _Now I have figure where she went._

As soon as you get in, the living room was to you're right. To your left was a wall that held traditional weapons passed down the Hofferson's line hanging. But now looking from the entrance of the house, I took in my surroundings. Straight ahead were the stairs that led upstairs, probably to Astrid's room. Next to the staircase was the hallway. A thought went through my mind. _What does Astrid's room look like? _

My curiosity was shot down when a yell came from wherever the kitchen might be.

"Hiccup, where are you with the rest of the groceries?"

I hurried down the hall, searching for the origin of Ingrid's yell. Going down the hallway, I already passed three closed doors. I looked back at one of the shut doors. _What could be in those rooms? _The hallway seemed to go on forever. _How long is this hallway?_ I thought right before running into Ingrid again for the second time today. Instead of the both of us falling backwards, it was just me. Ingrid was unfazed.

But before any of the food fell out, I caught myself, extending my free arm out to balance myself. Then I put the groceries down and stood up, amazed. I've never been able to stop myself from falling flat on my face before.

"Are you ok, Hiccup?"

I picked the groceries back up. "Yea, sorry about that." I would've flinched if my arms were free. I thought she would surely throttle me for crashing into her again. Astrid would have. But Ingrid didn't do anything but be concerned of me. _Where does Astrid get her explosive behavior from?_

"It's alright. Come, as soon as we unpack, we can start preparing lunch." She ushered me into the dining room. I put the groceries down on the dining table and started unloading. The same food as what I get from the market. Blocks of cheese, loafs of bread, cartons of eggs, and lastly a good ration of deli meats. I smiled. Everything was packed impressively. Hard foods like cheese and meats at the bottom and fragile foods like bread and eggs at the top. I thought I was the only one that cared for the order. Dad would usually just throw everything in. Although there was something missing that I thought Ingrid might've forgotten. Pork.

Or rather ham, Astrid's least favorite food. The ham was substituted by sausages, Astrid's all-time favorite. I've always wondered why she liked sausages over ham. Was it the flavor? Or maybe the texture? A dirty thought went through my mind, causing me to blush deeply. _For Odin's sake, Astrid's mother is standing right there! _I scolded myself. But that didn't help the new situation I was in. One stupid thought and I now have a _"_problem_". I'm hopeless. _

"Honestly, Hiccup, are you daydreaming again?"

_No, I'm trying not be a perverted moron. _I thought to myself, turning away from her. "Sorry, where did you want the johnsons- SASUGES! Where did you want them?" I said too loudly trying to hide my mistake. I hoped she wouldn't be too freaked out.

Thankfully she didn't seem to notice my usual spazness. "Oh, just put them in the cupboard over there." She pointed towards the cabinet above the broil oven. Located across the room…

Walking there, I held a loaf of bread in the front of me and had my back towards Ingrid. Hopefully, she wouldn't ask about my strange behavior. Unfortunately she did.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Ingrid asked. I looked over my shoulder. She had an eyebrow raised.

"Uh… just putting away the sausages." It was the truth. Just a weird way of doing it.

"Well, I know that." She shook her head at my precocious answer. "But what are you doing with the bread? The bread holder is right here." She directed to her left, where in fact, the bread holder sat.

I have to think of something quick. Ingrid is getting suspicious. But how do you get rid of a stiffy? _Think, Hiccup. Think. _A lewd image got you into this, so maybe a turn off image will get rid of little Hiccup.

"Hiccup, are you feeling alright?" Ingrid put away the last of the eggs and started approaching me. "Are you feeling ill?"

My eyes grew wide. _Quickly! Uh… The Elder in the Springs! _My problem went away so fast, I thought I broke it. Dreading, my life went before my eyes. Ending with never having children… My phantom son asking an obvious question, spoken in Spanish.

"¿Por qué, padre. ¿Por qué eres tan idiota pervertido?" Phantom son asked. But I didn't have an answer for him. Because… I couldn't speak Spanish…

When Ingrid finally got in front of me, she put a hand to my forehead, checking if I have a fever. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" She asked in pure concern.

My stomach growled out loud in response. That brought me out of it. _Well, I didn't have breakfast._ Ingrid breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, if that's all, let's get started on that stew." She pushed past me to get a pot from the cupboard behind me. Then she set it on the pot and went to the counter to begin cutting vegetables. She noticed that I was just standing there doing nothing. "Hiccup, you mind cutting those onions for me? I hate cutting them, they irritate my eyes."

I got out of my stupor and hurried to the counter and also got a cutting board. I got the sack of onions and began cutting, but paused. "Do you want strings or chunks?"

Ingrid blinked. "My, Hiccup, I thought I was the only one to care for the little things with foods." Ingrid gave me a one-armed hug. "You think you can make small cubes? That way they'll melt into the stew." Ingrid asked.

"Sure." I gave her a genuine smile, glad I wasn't alone. At least somebody still cares about groceries and cooking.

The both of us continued cooking, Ingrid was stirring the meat broth while I sliced the skin off the potatoes. The sound of fluttering came from upstairs. Ingrid was the first to respond.

"Don't worry, it's just Astrid's dragon, Spike." She informed me.

I nodded in understanding. A spike of dread came to me. What if Astrid was with Spike? But a thought calmed me down. Astrid was probably still riding Toothless, looking for me. Spike probably came back from an afternoon flight. I relaxed my nerves and proceeded peeling. Ingrid threw some potato skins at me to get my attention. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Ingrid smirked. "No, I just like throwing scraps at you for no apparent reason." She turned back to the stew. "I said, don't worry about Spike. If she's hungry she'll just go into the back looking for the fish shed." Ingrid chuckled. "I swear, every time I try to feed her, she's picky. Got that from Astrid, huh?" Ingrid went into a fit of laughter. I joined in too. This was nice. Cooking and telling jokes. Just like when Mother was alive.

"And she's got the fiery temper to match." I joked.

Ingrid calmed down, but that just sent her into another fit. "No, no more. My heart can only handle so much." She said as her got her breath back. Then she walked over to the tub of perfectly skinned and sliced potatoes. "Oh, Hiccup, you are such a delight. I should invite here more often. Astrid couldn't cook a meal for the life of her." She said with an airy giggle before heaving the tub up, about to dump it's contents into the stew pot.

"Thanks. I'm having fun too, uh…"

Ingrid sensed my confused manner. "Call me Ingrid." She smiled over her shoulder.

"Ok. Thanks for inviting me, I-Ingrid" I stuttered out, blushing. I don't even talk to my Dad with his first name.

Another laugh came from Ingrid. "What are you getting so flustered for? If you want, just call me Ms. Hofferson. Ok, Mr. Haddock?" She giggled, when I turned another shade.

I smiled and shook my head. _I'm a blushing mess. _I thought. I walked beside her to see how the stew was doing. Ingrid peeked and saw me studying the stew. "It's just about done. Could you get the bowls and spoons, please?" She asked.

I agreed and asked where they're stored. Ingrid pointed to the pantry by the door of the living room. I walked over and opened it, got two bowls and two spoons. I thought about getting cups. I turned to ask Ingrid, and that's when Astrid walked into the dining room in just her bindings. I froze and gripped the bowls until my knuckles turned white. My heart raced and a million reasons went through my head as to why Astrid just walked in in only her clothed undergarments. _Either the Hoffersons don't get many visitors, the fact that there's no males living in the house, or Ingrid and Astrid have 'that' kind of relationship to walk around the house like that like nobodies business. _I thought before turning away from Astrid before she met my eyes. From where I was, she didn't notice I was there, or else I would have been dead by now. Here's the layout; Astrid came in by the door, I was by the door but shielded by island wall. Astrid's peripherals couldn't see me. Ingrid was to the my right at the stove. Astrid walked in and stood in front of the table. Yea, bad description but, I've got more important things to worry about. Like, if I died without knowing it and ended up in Valhalla. I mean, there Astrid was, in all her _glory_. Except her bindings, but they hid nothing from my imagination. _Is this Valhalla?_

Ingrid saw Astrid. "I just finished making stew, are you hungry?"

Astrid sat herself down and reclined into the chair. Let's just say, I would need a few loafs of spare bread. "Ugh, I'm starving. I didn't get to have any breakfast."

Ingrid tested the stew. "And why is that. I thought I told you, you need breakfast everyday."

Astrid groaned. "Yea, yea I know. It's just… nothing. I just really need a hot bath…"

"You've already taken one for this month, Astrid."

"Yea, I know. But I wish I could have another one, I need it." Astrid said. A thump on the table indicated that she rested her head on the table.

Ingrid put in a pinch of salt and held the ladle out to taste again. "Breakfast isn't nothing, it's important. Anyway, come over here and taste this for me."

A chair scraped against the floor and the sound of foot steps came closer. I jumped and quickly hid myself in the pantry, I left the door ajar and peeked through.

Astrid walked up to the stove. Ingrid left to the stove, and a confused frown set upon her face. She was probably wondering where I was. With Ingrid at the counter, I got a full view of Astrid picking up the ladle to her mouth. She took a small swig and put it back into the pot. "It's fine, can I eat it now?" But the ladle wasn't position correctly and fell to the floor. Astrid groaned and bent over forward to pick it up off the floor. I almost fainted right then and there in the pantry. _I could die today and not have any regrets. _

Astrid stood back up, unbeknownst to a gawking perverted spaz hiding in the pantry, and put the ladle in the washing tub. I recovered quickly enough to see that she was heading directly towards the pantry! I stood stiff as a board, no pun intended. Right before Astrid was about to open the door, I thought I would be meeting my Spanish-speaking son sooner than I thought.

Astrid opened the door, grabbed the two bowls and spoons out of my hands, then closed the door as if she didn't even see me. I heard her retreating footsteps and breathed out in relief. I heard Astrid set the bowls down and sit down, pulling herself to the table. Ingrid heaved the pot up and with heavy foot steps, she finally got to the table and plopped it down onto the table. "Here's a hefty helping for you…" Ingrid poured Astrid's stew. "Some for me…" Pouring her own. "Astrid, where's the other bowl?"

Astrid mumbled something. Ingrid chided her for talking with her mouth full. "So impatient when you're hungry. Really." Ingrid walked over to the pantry and swung open the door. I stood there, trying to look lost as if I was stupid enough to get lost in a storeroom. "There you are Hiccup!"

Besides hearing the blood flush from my face, I heard Astrid choke on her stew. "Hey… I was just looking for more bowls." I replied lamely as I stepped out of the closet, but not before grabbing a bowl for my alibi. Ingrid nodded and shooed me to the table so that she could serve me. Astrid tried bolting out of her seat and hid in the kitchen. "Astrid, sit back down!"

"Hel no! Hiccup is right there!" Astrid ducked her head back into the kitchen.

But Ingrid wasn't having it. "Astrid, don't use that language. And don't make me drag you out of the kitchen!"

"But!" Astrid poked her head back out, about to protest, but Ingrid stopped her with a stern look. "Fine, just make Hiccup eat outside."

"I'll do no such thing. He's our guest and he's been kind enough to labor over a hot stove to help me make lunch." Ingrid walked into the kitchen and pulled Astrid out by one of her bindings attached to her Astrid's waist. Ingrid sat Astrid down. "Mom! At least let me put my clothes and armor back on!" Her normally pale face was a deep red from embarrassment.

"After you eat everything in your bowl." Ingrid "Besides, he's as hungry as you are. He'll eat inside WITH us at the table." Ingrid looked over her shoulder to me. "Come sit Hiccup, let's begin eating already."

When I got to the table, I saw that Astrid was sitting erect in her seat with her arms pressed firmly over her chest. Her bindings had become undone in her struggle with her mother. She was holding them up. Unfortunately for the both of us, Ingrid got the head of the table and I had to sit across from her. I thought Astrid would be glaring at me, but instead she was doing everything in her power to avoid meeting my eyes. So I looked down to start eating. Big mistake. The instance my gaze turned downward, Astrid caught me and glowered at me. She narrowed her eyes and mouthed something. But I couldn't understand, so she gritted her teeth and made the gesture of cutting my throat with her hand. The moment she lifted her arm away from her chest, a binding fell off. Astrid's widened and she slapped both arms back to her chest.

I don't know if I was going to continue to live amongst the living after lunch or if I was just a idiot, but I put my hand over my ear in the gesture "What? I didn't hear you.", with a smirk.

Astrid flared and she replied by putting both her hands into a gesture of executing me with her axe, forgetting about her loose bindings. They fell down and revealed a generous view of Astrid's cleavage. Astrid squeaked and wrapped her chest with her arms again. I gave Astrid a thumbs up in approval. Sealing my fate.

Ingrid had already sat down to eat, oblivious to our showdown, until she heard Astrid squeak. Then she noticed that neither of us have eaten our stew. She put her foot down. "If you don't eat your lunches, I'll take away your axe", she pointed to Astrid, "and send you clean out the Dragon Stables with Tuffnut." She told me. I picked up my spoon and shoved it into my mouth. Rumors have been going around that the dragons at the tables have been having stomach problems. Something I definitely did not want to do anytime soon.

"Mom, it's not my fault! My bindings are loose and Hiccup's right there!" Astrid pointed a finger in my face.

Ingrid was confused. "So what if Hiccup is sitting there? Aren't you two dating?" She ignored her daughter's shocked expression. "Gods, Astrid, don't be so bashful. Hiccup has probably already seen you naked multiple times. Now eat your stew before it gets cold." Ingrid said in finality.

Astrid was beet red. Petrified at her mother's accusation.

I snorted. _I wish_. I thought, then looked down to see if I had anymore meat left, I scooped up some more stew.

OooOooO

_Astrid the Sexy Valkyrie_

I saw that Hiccup was keeping to himself as he ate. Good, I was two seconds away from jumping over the table and wiping that smirk off his face. How dare he trick me like that. He's just lucky Mom's here, or else… But I won't give Hiccup the satisfaction of seeing me squirm under his gaze. I pulled my arms away and started eating. The cloths undone themselves and my chest was up for display, but I ignored it. I was about to drop dead if I didn't put something in my stomach soon. I still kept one eye on Hiccup, just in case he thought of getting a show.

"Hiccup, this turned out better than I thought it would." Ingrid praised. "Can I get your recipe?" She laughed.

Hiccup smiled. "Sorry, that's a secret." Hiccup joked along with her.

I, on the other hand, was about to gag. My mother was acting like she was gossiping with the other hens she usually hung out with. Today is getting weirder and weirder. As they continued to joke around, I indulged myself with stew until things started making sense again. That's when a knock came from the front door.

Mom was in a deep conversation with Hiccup on how to properly bake a sweet bread loaf, she waved at me to answer the door. I looked at her incredulously. _She really doesn't expect me to answer the door half-naked, does she? _I thought, not budging from my chair. The knock sounded again, this time half-way close to pounding the door down. Mom frowned and got up to see who it was, but not before tugging on my braid for not answering the door. "Hold that thought Hiccup, I'll see whose trying to kick the door down."

I winced and rubbed the back of my head. _Hopefully, it's Ruffnut to save me from this…_ I looked up to see Hiccup giving me a crooked grin. I narrowed my eyes at him and covered my revealing bust. Hiccup breath out a sigh. From me cutting off his entertainment or because I kept the pot of stew to the side of my bowl. I didn't care.

"Astrid-" Hiccup started with a serious face.

"What?" I hissed. Honestly, I wouldn't lose sleep if I didn't hear what he had to say.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what happened earlier with breakfast." Hiccup moved his bowl away. "I shouldn't have ran in blindly. But come on, I was kind of in a life or death situation with you."

_Damn straight. _I thought with a small smile. Hiccup caught that and smiled back, but I quickly frowned again.

Hiccup also frowned at the disappearance of my smile. "Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed lunch, I helped make it with your mother."

"What do you want? A reward?" I asked rhetorically sarcastically. I reclined back into the chair. The lunch was great, better than usual. But as far as I was concerned, Hiccup was off the hook yet.

Hiccup grinned widely. "No, I think _this_ is good enough." He slapped his hands over his mouth.

Before I could impale him with my spoon, Mom and Stoick walked into the dining room. _Freya, kill me now. _I thought to myself, trying to tie my bindings back into place. The Chief of Berk just came into my house and I'm not decent. _Great. This is probably Loki's doing. Now Stoick and I have both seen each other in our less dignifying manner. _

If Stoick was bothered by my lack of clothes, he didn't show it. Instead, he went straight for Hiccup's bowl and shoved Hiccup out of his seat.

I laughed to myself. _Karma._

Stoick reached out to help himself to the stew, but Mom swatted his hand. I raised my eyebrows at Mom's boldness. You don't just smack Stoick's hand away. Stoick tried sneaking another helping for the bowl, but again Mom swatted his hand.

Stoick pouted. "Ingrid, what is the meaning of this?"

"Because, this is for the kids." Ingrid said.

Stoick looked shocked, then he put a gruff face on. "As Chief of Berk, I command that you step down and give me stew." Stoick said, standing tall over Ingrid and puffing out his chest. He held his bowl out.

Ingrid was unfazed by the rather silly use of Stoick's power. "Why, Stoick? Give me one reason."

"Because…" Stoick deflated. "I didn't have breakfast." Stoick pouted and frowned like a child not getting their sweets.

Ingrid threw her hands up in the air. "What is with everyone today?" She exclaimed before looking at Hiccup. "Have you had breakfast, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head.

Ingrid stared in disbelief. "Sit down, Stoick." She said and began pouring the last of the stew into Stoick's bowl, the bowl was overflowed, but Stoick already attacked it with gusto before any of the stew leaked out. "No matter how many times I say it, no one listens." She sat herself down and shook her head.

It grew quiet in the room. The only sound was Stoick eating.

Hiccup was the first to break the silence. "Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked while getting into another chair.

Stoick lifted his head from the bowl, his whole torso was practically leaning over the table to get closer to the bowl, he wiped his mouth and looked at Ingrid. "Oh yes, I need to talk to you about some business…" He sat up in his seat and looked serious despite the broth in his beard and mustache.

"I knew this would come up sooner or later." Ingrid also straightened up.

Then both of the adults looked at their respective children. At the same time, they spoke. "In _private._"

Although I was confused as to why they wanted to talk in private, I was the first to stand up. I picked up my bowl and went into the kitchen to wash it. I came back to stand in the doorway. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can finish up your chores for today." Ingrid provided.

"Hiccup will help you complete it in half the time you would usually take. Gobber won't be needing you today, Hiccup. He's working on a personal project of mine that I don't want you to know about." Stoick added.

Hiccup was about to speak up, but Ingrid spoke before him. "Before anything, get dressed Astrid."

"Fine." I wasn't looking forward to my chores, I just asked to be polite, I didn't actually want to do anything besides going out on a flight with Spike. Before I walked away, Mom played a cruel joke.

"Why don't you go upstairs too, Hiccup. Sometimes, Astrid needs help retying her bindings. She always has trouble with tying the around the chest and completing with the final fastening on her back."

I stopped cold in my tracks. I slowly turned around to my Mom giggling along with a chuckling Stoick. Why was he laughing? I turned and saw that Hiccup looked ready to faint from lack of blood circulation.

"Yes, Hiccup is good with his hands. _Steady _ones he's got there." Stoick joked and joined in on the howling Ingrid was producing. Hiccup faltered a little, but quickly composed himself when I started laughing at his weak knees. Hiccup frowned and then smirked. He leaned in next to my ear and whispered. "What are we waiting for?"

My ears heated up and Hiccup let out a satisfying grin as if he won. Then a plot of revenge came to me.

I grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him down the hall, up the stairs, and into my room. I threw him onto my bed and relished his confused look. _Payback time. _I thought as I lowered my eyelids and looked at Hiccup seductively. Hiccup's eyes widened. "I'm going to have to get new bindings… Close your eyes…" I pulled a linkage from my waist slightly. Hiccup blushed deeply. "Close your eyes, Hiccup. And don't peek until I tell you to. Okay?"

Hiccup quickly shut his eyes. He flinched when he heard me walk up to him slowly. But I was walking towards my bed, I was walking for the object above my nightstand. I also picked up some old bindings. I retrieved it and walked back to the door. I locked it and whispered lowly. "No peeking, _Hiccup_." Hiccup went as far as to covering his eyes with his hands. I threw the old bindings into his lap from across the room. He winced and even had the gall to smile. I hefted the object over my shoulder and thought about it. _I'm a little out of practice… _I thought as I looked at Hiccup. One of his free hands was feeling my old bindings. I rolled my eyes. _Oh well… _I wound my arm back and took aim.

CRACK!

"ASTRID!"

I threw my axe. It embedded itself inches away from Hiccup's groan area. Hiccup shot up to the roof of my room. He clung desperately to one of the beams. "Are you crazy?" He shouted.

I looked up at him. _How did he get up there?_ I wondered, then I walked over to my bed to wrench my axe out of the bed frame. Then I glared back at him. "That's for being a perverted horndog. And this…" I threw my axe at the opposite beam Hiccup was holding on to. It spooked him enough to let go and crash onto my floor. "That's for being a smart ass." I stood over him, then I stomped and my axe fell into my hands. "Out. I have to get dressed. And no, I don't need your help." I said coldly, holding the axe on my shoulder.

Hiccup got himself up and grumbled to himself, walking to the door. I stopped him before when he opened the door. "Wait Hiccup." I called, opening my closet.

He stopped and turned around. "Yea?"

"I'll agree to forget about today if you do too. I just want to get the chores done and go out for a flight with Spike." It was the truth, I was tired and the day was only half over. I just wanted the day to be over with and end with a relaxing flight on Spike.

"Same here." Hiccup agreed.

I nodded and went back to taking my clothes down from the closet.

"And Astrid?"

I looked over my shoulder.

"I really am sorry. If there's anything I can do… Tell me." Hiccup said sincerely.

I nodded. "For now, you can start by cleaning out the chicken coop, I hate doing that."

"Ok. I'll see you outside." Hiccup said before closing the door and heading downstairs.

I didn't unwrap until I heard the back door slam. Then I let a smile grace my lips, but quickly frowned. _I'm still mad at him…_

OooOooO

_Hiccup the Hero_

After I closed Astrid's door and released the breath I was holding. I reminded myself to never play _that_ card again. Especially in her own house, surrounded by all her weapons. I shook my head and went downstairs, towards the dining room where my Dad and Ms. Hofferson were still talking in hushed voices. I hoped I could catch a bit of their conversation, but it seemed as soon as I stepped off of the last step of the stairs, they stopped talking. _What do they gave, the hearing of a dragon? _I walked down the hall and stood in the doorway.

Their expressions were amused. I ignored it and asked where the backdoor to the backyard was. Ingrid covered her quivering mouth and pointed to the door right next to the stove. Dad let out a stifled snicker. I walked past them and opened the door. As I stepped outside, I heard Dad say something about a quick round.

Now in the backyard, I located the coop and began plucking the hens out. Then I grabbed the scrapper and bucket that were right beside the coop.

After putting the hens back and locking the door, I looked around to see what else had to be done. I saw the fence around the backyard needed to be straighten and was also missing a few boards, so I got to work. I went into, what seemed to be their shed, and got the right tools out.

_Done. _I wasn't exactly looking forward to doing all of Astrid's chores for her, but it might cool her down so she might actually forgive me. Especially after almost taking my manhood with her axe. But I guess I deserved that. _I was being a "smart ass". _I thought while looking around the yard for more work. Finding that there was nothing left to do, I headed back inside. Dad and Ms. Hofferson were no longer talking at the dining room table. I thought they left while I was outside, but laughter came from the living room. _They must've moved their conversation. _I thought about going in there to ask what Astrid would usually do next for her chores, but walking further inside I saw something to keep me busy.

I looked to the floors and noticed some scraps. I remembered the broom and dustpan were in the pantry and quickly got them out and proceeded to sweep. It wasn't Dad just teasing me, I actually was good with my hands. And I usually wanted to do chores. I didn't find them to be a bother. Being a clean freak was my nature.

I was almost done when I heard Astrid's door slam upstairs, signaling that she had finally gotten dressed. Then stomping down the stairs. I hurried and finished up the kitchen. Astrid walked in when I stored the broom away into the closet and closed the door.

She blinked. "What are you doing inside? I said to start with the chicken coop."

"I already did. I also fixed the fence, swept the dining room floor, and the kitchen floor. What's next?"

Astrid looked at me skeptically, then walked past me to the backdoor. She opened it to check if I was telling the truth. When she got back in, she nodded her head looking down onto the swept floors. "Wow, thanks Hiccup. You pretty much did all my chores for today." She smiled at me. "Just don't tell my Mom that, okay? She'd probably find me more work to do."

"You're welcome." I leaned onto the counter. "Am I forgiven now?" I grinned.

"Yea, yea." She playfully glared at me. "For now. And if you'll excuse me, I have to take a freezing bath. Courtesy of you throwing my breakfast on me and sweating all day hunting you down." Astrid's shoulder's slumped. Then she began to walk past me to her room where she would grab her towel.

I was glad that Astrid forgave me, but I felt a little bad that she said she had to take a cold bath. That's when the bright idea came to me.

"Hey, Astrid?"

Astrid turned around and raised a eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"If you want… You can join me… I was going to go to the Hot Springs to take a bath. My Dad being the Chief let's me take a bath anytime I want. I can bring guests?" It's the first time actually asking Astrid out, and to the Hot Springs no less. Give me a break.

Astrid's eyes widened as if I had the audacity to ask her to take a bath with me.

"I meant, you know in separate baths! Or I could w-wait outside until you're done-"

Astrid interrupted me by pulling me by my arm down the hallway. "I'll wash your back, I don't care! Let me just ask my Mom." She said rushing the both of us into the living room where our parents were talking and drinking tea. "We're going to the Hot Springs, okay?" Astrid informed them. Not even waiting for permission, Astrid slammed open the front door. I could've sworn I heard Ingrid say something about 'steamy' date, then a bark of laughter from Dad.

I was practically sprinting to catch up with Astrid's death grip on my wrist.

"Astrid! Please! Let go of my hand." We were half was to the Springs, but if we went any further like this, my hand would fall off.

Astrid released my wrist and slowed down to a speed walk. "Sorry."

I massage it and tried to catch my breath, walking next to her. By now it the day turned to evening, with a gentle breeze. A chill in the wind made Astrid put her arms around herself. Probably because she always wore a short sleeved shirt all the time. My curiosity spiked.

"Why do you only wear short-sleeved shirts all the time?" I asked plainly.

Astrid looked at me and raised her eyebrow, but answered anyway. "Because I sew for the life of me. If I could, I would've made some longer sleeves."

"You could buy more clothes from the Village Tailor." I suggested.

Astrid scoffed. "I need money to do that, Hiccup. I don't have a job like you do at the forge and I refuse to ask my Mom for any." She shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, it's just clothes." Astrid wrapped her arms tighter.

Being the gentleman that I was raised to be, I took off my vest and offered it to her. Astrid took it gratefully and draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks. Anymore questions about my fashion?" Astrid laughed lightly.

"Last one, but don't kill me." I put my hands up.

"No promises…" Astrid warned playfully and smirked. "I'm kidding. I still need you alive to get into the Hot Springs." She punched me on the arm lighter than she usually did.

"Why were you wearing only your bindings?" I asked, walking a little farther away from Astrid's striking distance. But Astrid didn't even skip a beat and kept walking casually.

"Because I thought my Mom was the only one in the house. I thought you were going to hide in that tent all day." Astrid said, then slowed down to my pace. "Wait a second…" She stopped the both of us and looked directly at me. "Where were you when I first came into the dining room? You weren't in the kitchen with my Mom…"

My face paling most likely gave it away, because I didn't say anything but Astrid seemed to figure it out. Moments from getting throttled, someone walked up to us and saved me.

"What? Are you guys on a date or something?"

Both of us turned to see Ruffnut Thorston, munching on mutton from the Mead Hall. She repeated her question. "So are you or are you not?" She asked, then took another big bite out of her turkey leg. Ruffnut wiped her mouth with her arm and put it on her hip waiting for an answer.

Astrid was the first to talk. "No, Ruffnut. I'll tell you tomorrow." She pulled me by my wrist again and excused us from the conversation. I looked back to see if Ruffnut would get mad and run after us, instead she shrugged and continued walking in the opposite direction we were. But not before shouting over her shoulder.

"I want all the details, even the juicy naughty ones!" Ruffnut yelled. Then sashayed away, mutton in hand.

Astrid smiled and rolled her eyes.

I got a little worried and laughed nervously. "You're not really going to tell her about today, are you?"

Astrid looked up at me and smiled, not saying a word.

I was about to ask again, but we finally got to the Hot Springs. The gateskeeper, Marge, was as old as the Elder and didn't take any nonsense. If someone tried to get one by her, due to her age, they would get a swift skill smack from the towel as her weapon. She never forgot a face and knew if they took their Hot Springs bath already for the month.

As we walked up to her, Marge smiled up at me from her short stool. Marge, like the Elder were the only ones nice to me through the years. Always pinching my cheeks to see if they're dirty, then shoo me to take a bath my a caring smile.

"Hello, Hiccup. Come on." Marge wiggled her finger for me to bend over so she could inspect my face. Pinching softly, she deemed me needing a bath and opened the gate for me to enter. "Promise you'll stop growing into a tree, alright? I can't put you into my lap anymore for a closer look anymore." Marge chuckled.

"I will. Thanks, Marge." I walked through the gates by stopped when I heard Astrid protest.

"What was that for?" Astrid said rubbing her backside.

Marge put her hands in her lap and addressed Astrid sternly. "Astrid Hofferson, you've already taken your hot bath for this month. If you're trying to pull the wool over my eyes, it won't work." The gates were closed in Astrid's face. She said wrapping the towel up for another smack.

I walked up quickly. "Sorry, Marge. Astrid is my guest." I apologized.

Marge didn't budge. She looked up Astrid over, silently judging. "She's your guest for the evening?"

I nodded and saw that Astrid was close to going from irritated to annoyed. She started tapping her foot impatiently. A tell-tale sign for me to defuse the situation quickly. "Yes."

Marge stared directly at Astrid. The stare down lasted for about 5 eternal seconds, then Marge folded her towel and placed it in her lap. "Very well…" She opened the gates a crack. "But." She held the gate. "Don't take advantage of Hiccup's kindness. He's a good boy, but naïve and gullible. I'd better not hear anything about you breaking his heart." Marge said with finality and swung the gates open fully.

Astrid walked in and pushed past me. I frowned at Marge. There goes her happy attitude…

"What? Can't blame me for caring about my little Hiccup." Marge said. "Now hurry up and take your bath. You're dirty and sweaty." Marge said before turning back around in her stool.

Leaving it at that, I walked deeper into the stone surrounding bath house. I found the changing cave and undressed. I wrapped the towel around my waist and left to find the baths. As soon as I walked into the Men's area, I forgot crucial information. The Men's bathing area was crowded by all the male members of the council, there was no room if you didn't want to get too touchy with another man. But I was worried about that, I was worried that if the councilmen are in here, the Women's bath must be filled with councilwomen. The only baths that would be empty are the Family baths. I groaned and left the Men's baths. I trudged to the Family area.

Each area was divided by tall heavy rocks stacked up and sealed by cement for privacy. If anyone tried to climb the walls, they would be expended from the Hot Springs and would have to attend a embarrassing meeting with the Chief, explaining why you would climb the wall. The Elder would then force you to speak a public apology to the whole Village of Berk on Sunday, when the Mead Hall was at it's peak of bustling Vikings.

I hoped I could get to the entrance of the Family baths first so I could explain that I would wait until Astrid was done to take my own bath. Unfortunately, the both of us arrived at the same time.

Astrid sighed and looked me over. "Gods, Hiccup. You need to eat more meat." She was referring to my skinny build. What can I say? I was picky about what I eat, going as far as eating my chicken and meats with a fork and knife.

This was the second time I've seen Astrid in just her towel, but this time was better. I wasn't running for my life. She undid her braids and her hair fell to her shoulders. The towel she brought from home wrapped around her figure tightly, ending just barely at her thighs. Her slender legs and arms didn't have an ounce of fat on them. Her chest and backside were _perky._ The years of training obviously paid off. I struggle to keep my eyes from wandering.

"Hey, Astrid?"

"What?" She started pulling her hair and tying it into a bun so it wouldn't get wet taking her bath. With her arms working on the back of her head, her chest came forward, invitingly.

_Calm down, Hiccup. You only have a towel on. _I reminded myself. "S-sorry about earlier. Marge just cares for me sometimes." I sat down on a bench and looked up to her. "I'll wait out here until you're done." I leaned forward and waited for her to go inside to bathe. Trying to hide my new development.

But Astrid didn't budge. "Forget about it. I'll go in first and then you can come in." Astrid said, turning to pull the curtain to enter. "I'll call you when I'm in.

I was a little confused. "I can go in too?"

Astrid faced me and put her hand on her hip. "Why? Am I that hideous to bathe with?" She asked and narrowed her eyes.

"No! No, it's just… I can wait if you want." Right now in my mind, my inner demon was beating down my good conscience to the ground. _I had to admit, I was rooting for the demon to win…_

"Listen, I'll just call you when I'm in. Stop making this so difficult." Astrid rolled her eyes and went in.

I relaxed onto the wall behind the bench. I was bent over forward for a reason. But now that Astrid went into the bath, I reclined. Big mistake.

"Hey, where's the soap?" Astrid poked her head through the curtain.

I front flipped and landed on my face, trying to hide the tent in my towel. I quickly sat up and turned my back to Astrid. "It's on the shelf next to the entrance."

Astrid didn't even score me on my gymnastics routine, she just popped her head back in to check. "How could I miss that? Thanks." I heard from the other side of the curtain.

I didn't move an inch until I heard a splash. I drooped my shoulders, bowed my head down, and tried to regulate my breathing after holding it for so long. Then I almost jumped over the towering stone wall when Astrid called for me to enter. _I just hope a hot bath will relax my nerves… _I thought, getting up and pulling away the curtain.

Since it was Council's Relaxation Day, the massive Family area was closed for the day. The Family area was bigger than the Men and Women's baths because the combined numbers of bathers of children, mothers and fathers. A huge debate over mothers taking their sons to the Women's bathhouse forced the council to build the Family baths.

When I walked through, Astrid was on the other side of the pool, laying her head back against the edge. Her eyes were closed until she heard my steps on the cold stone floors. "Come on in, the water's amazing…" Astrid said with a small smile, then closed her eyes.

I stood there, suddenly extremely uncomfortable.

Astrid peeked one eye open. "What are you waiting for?"

"Can I have your word that you'll keep your eyes closed?" I was glad that the steam hid my red face.

"Nope. Now get in already." She said calmly, ignoring my discomfort of undressing in front of her. Closing her eyes, I still stood there.

I was willing to stand there until Astrid was completely done with her bath, but the floor was freezing and it was getting to me. I sighed in defeat and loosened my towel. It dropped to the floor and I walked over to sit down on the edge, then I started unclasping my prosthetic. I was too anxious about getting in before Astrid saw me, so I fumbled with the straps, only hindering the usually short process. Finally, I got the metal limb off and I eased myself into the pool, instantly feeling better. _Astrid was right, this feels 'amazing'._

I sunk down and let the water do it's magic. I submerged my head until only my eyes were visible. Whenever I came here, I would spend a few precious moments relaxing before washing up.

"You're bigger than I thought you would be, Hiccup." Astrid giggled from across the bath. If only Astrid knew her teasing would bring explosive results.

I, on the other hand, accidentally snorted water up my nose in surprise. I immediately jumped and coughed out the water, trying desperately to disburden the water from my lungs. Barely hearing Astrid laugh in my expense, I ignored her and continued to sputter and wheeze. A few seconds later, I breathed in and out. Sinking back into the water and closing my eyes, getting my breathing back under control. Now calmed down, I opened my eyes to glare at Astrid for her earlier comment.

I rubbed my eyes and was met face to face with Astrid, whom probably swam over to see if I drowned or not. All the blood in my body rushed to my face. Astrid was in front of me… In the pool… Commando-style…

"Are you okay, I didn't know you were going to explode like that. I was only joking." Astrid apologized, oblivious to the fact that she was invading my space. While I was doing everything in my power to remain calm, Astrid studied my face to see why I was furiously blushing. I prayed to the Gods she wouldn't come any closer to further investigate.

"Yep!" I said to loudly.

Astrid didn't seem convinced and inched closer. "Are you sure? You were coughing for awhile."

"Fine! I'm good. I'm okay-dokey. Nothing wrong. You can proceed with your bath, knowing that I didn't drown." By now I was babbling nonsense.

"Ok, I'm almost done. I just have to soap up and rinse." Astrid said, diving in to swim back to her spot. _Gods, I could've sworn I saw a flash of her butt… _After a few seconds,Astrid resurfaced and I was surprised to see her blushing from here. "Hiccup, did you…? You wouldn't happen to be blind in all this fog, right?"

"No, I can see fine. Why-" I cut myself off. _Wrong answer. _"I mean, no! I can't really see you right now… Like if you were to throw something at me, I wouldn't be able to catch it?" _Lame._ _That was the worst lie I have I thought of. _I thought, putting on an innocent face in case Astrid could see me.

Astrid saw through my poker face and turned a darker shade of red. "I swear, I you tell anyone… I'll kill you right here and now." She warned lowly.

"Yes, ma'am." I stretched over and grabbed my soap to start scrubbing, anything besides facing Astrid.

Astrid did the same, but once again forgot that I was also here. She squeaked and cover her chest. Steam was practically coming out of her ears.

I held my hand over my nose to stop any blood from dripping into the pool. "What happened? You ok, Astrid?" I coyly asked, stifling a chuckle.

Astrid her a hint of my laugh and glowered at me. "Just because I didn't bring my axe, doesn't mean I can't murder you, Hiccup. I never leave the house unarmed." Astrid bit back weakly.

"You're bigger than I thought you would be, Astrid." I snorted back, giving her a taste of her own medicine. I was almost done, I could quickly jump out and run to the changing room if Astrid retaliated. _And where does she keep the extra weapons…? _I thought, then quickly covered my nose. If I wasn't too careful, I would accidentally make the Family baths a assassin scene with all the blood coming out of my nose.

"_Shut. Up." _Astrid hissed, turning her back to me. She got her soap and started scrubbing her arms. "If you're done, kindly take your skinny smart ass and change. I'll be out in a few minutes. I need time to think of methods to castrate you in your sleep…" Her voice back to normal, dripping with venom.

And on that threat, I climbed out, not caring if Astrid saw me or not, and got my leg. Clasping it back on, I bolted for the changing rooms like an angry goddess was chasing after me to instill the fear of Gods into me.

I got to the changing rooms and rubbed myself down dry. I threw my clothes on and ran out to the gates. I opened them and sat myself down to wait for Astrid to come out so I could walk her home.

Marge woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Hiccup, that you?" She yawned and stretched her lanky arms, a series of unpleasant sounding pops and cracks followed. "Alright, come here. Let me look at ya."

I crawled over to where Marge's stool was. My legs were burning.

Marge finished inspecting me and gave me a strange look. "I know I told you to clean yourself, but not to the point of having your face red from excessive rubbing." She pinched my cheek and I winced. "Yep, ya look like a pruny sunburned fool that stayed in the baths for too long." She stated. Then she got up from her stool and hobbled into the gatekeeper's hut nearby. When she came back, she was carrying a bucket. Sitting herself back onto her stool, she dipped her infamous towel in and wrung it. "Put this on your shoulders. It'll ease the pain." She ordered gently.

I took it and did what I was told. I instantly felt better. "Thanks, Marge."

She smiled down at me. "Anything for my little Hiccup."

I gave her a crooked grin. But our happy moment didn't last long. The gate creaked open and Astrid strode out with her towel draped on her shoulder. "I'm done. Let's go."

I got up to go, but Marge put a hand to my shoulder. "Now, now. I think you can thank Hiccup better than that, Hofferson." Marge said, looking at Astrid sternly.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Thank you, soon to be, Chief Hiccup." She said, then stared back at Marge.

The two of them stayed like that until I decided to end it before things got out of hand.

Marge had already released me and I folded up her towel, giving it back to her. "Thanks, Marge. And have I hope you have a good night." I said with a genuine smile.

That seemed to calm Marge down enough to end the stare down. She looked up to my and gestured for me to come down to her level. "Be careful of that one, Hiccup. She might have a nice face, but she also has a mean streak in her to boot." Marge said into my ear, not even trying to whisper discretely.

I nodded and said 'good night' again. Then I walked a fuming Astrid back to her house.

"I can't believe her! Who does she thinks she is? She's just a gatekeeper!" Astrid ranted to her sole audience.

"She just cares about me-"

"Yea, I know. She 'cares about you', but that doesn't mean she can treat me like I'm air headed blonde groupie just dating you for the fame." Astrid countered.

"Dating?" My heart soared, but Astrid shot it down.

"You know what I mean, Hiccup." She said, crossing her arms.

_Actually, I don't… And it's killing me. _I thought to myself. The rest was conversation was one-sided and we finally got to the house. The both of us walked up the porch steps, but Astrid turned around and stood in front of the door. "Thanks for inviting me, Hiccup. I needed a hot bath after the crazy day I've had." Then she opened her door and closed it in my face.

_Really? _Even I could hear Dad talking from inside. I shook my head and opened the door. I walked in and caught Astrid as she retreated up the stairs to her room for the night. "Night, Astrid."

She stopped mid-step and turned around, looking at me confused. "Why are you still here?" She asked rudely.

"Astrid!" Ingrid called from the living room. "Stop being rude and bring Hiccup into the living room. Stoick has a request for the both of you!" She unnecessarily yelled. The living room was right next to the stairs and Astrid was only on the third step.

Astrid groaned and stomped back down. I followed a few careful paces behind her. We entered the parlor room where Ingrid and Dad were standing, waiting for us. "Yes, Mother-Dearest?" Astrid retorted with a hand to her hip.

Stoick chuckled at Astrid's attitude and grinned at Ingrid as if congratulating her on raising Astrid properly.

Ingrid glared at Stoick, but otherwise ignored his smug grin. "You had something to ask them, _Stoick?" _Ingrid said calmly, but her face showed malice.

Stoick cleared his throat awkwardly and addressed Astrid and I. "Right. For tomorrow, I've cleared both of your days. Starting tomorrow, you will be up on the first rays of sunlight and you will begin fixing the damaged roof of my house. The reasons for the damages are unexplained…" He stared at me sternly before continuing. "But nonetheless, you have been chosen to repair the ceiling over Hiccup's room. The Village Carpenter is far too busy to be able to fit it into her schedule." Stoick stated.

Astrid had the utmost respect for Stoick, but repairing a whole ceiling would take all day. "Can't you just get Hiccup to do it? You did say he was good with his hands."

I turned my head and stared at Astrid in disbelief. "I'm standing right here, you know." _I felt betrayed. _

"And?" Astrid waved me off.

"Do you expect me to fix a roof all by myself? You're the one that made Toothless blow it apart!" I accused her.

"Did not. Toothless did that on his own accord!" Astrid bit back.

"And I guess he overwhelmed you and took you captive while flying after me?" I asked skeptically. "Excuse me if I call BS…" I crossed my arms and looked away from her.

"Oh, Hel no! You can not blame all of that on me! Who was the one that ran in and decorated me with my own breakfast? Uh, you did!" Astrid pointed a finger in my face.

I swatted it away. "I have every right to blame you. It all started with your greedy ass shoving me off my own bed!" I put my hands over my head. "Oh yeah, it's out there! I said it!"

During our verbal duel, Ingrid and Dad watched in amusement. Astrid and I probably looked like an old married couple. Ingrid was the first to act. She knew if this continued, Astrid would surely start swing her axe.

Ingrid walked up and tugged on her daughter's braid, ceasing the argument between the two lovebirds. Dad also intervened by picking me up from the back of my collar.

"Ah!" Astrid and I yelled at our captors.

"That'll be enough of that from the both of you." Ingrid said, releasing Astrid. "Stoick wasn't finished talking yet. So, sit on the couch and listen up." She directed Astrid to the couch.

Astrid sat down with a huff.

Dad threw me onto the couch right next to her. I turned my back to Astrid and glared at Dad.

He shrugged it off. "Now onto the matters of tonight…" He looked at Ingrid as if asking permission. Ingrid nodded in agreement. "Like always, Berk is known to be very chilling at night. With the sizable hole in the roof of our house creating a draft." _I knew where this was going…_

"Anyway, Ingrid has been generous enough to let us stay for the night. Hiccup, you will sleep in Astrid's room."

"Hel no!" Astrid and I said simultaneously.

OooOooO

_Tuffnut _

_Stupid wench. Making me clean the stables all day. Stupid dragons for not holding their fish. _I grumbled as I shuffled back to my house. My hands still had blisters from handling the shovel crudely. I just go back from taking a freezing bath. The cold evening weather didn't help any. Finally getting to my house, I walked up the steps and opened the door gently. Even though my mood was foul, slamming the door open wouldn't get me nothing but a earful from Mom.

I went down the hall and opened the door to my room, hoping Ruffnut went and tripped on a loose floorboard at the docks. She's been heading over there everyday now for some reason and always comes home with a skip to her steps.

Fortunately she wasn't in our shared room. I sighed in relief, I could deal with her nagging of my lingering smell right now. I jumped into my bed and kicked off my boots. I melted into my bed and let strained arms relax. It wasn't even five seconds of peace when Ruffnut announce that she's home. I flipped my pillow over my head. Maybe if she thought I was asleep she wouldn't bother me.

Ruffnut knocked once and entered. I heard her rummage through her drawers then I heard the springs recoil. I thought I was in the clear, but she threw one of her boots at my ribs. "Gah! What was that for?" I sat up and rubbed my side, accompanied by a glare towards my twin.

"I wanted to see if you were awake." She said with her trademark wicked grin.

_Stupid cow._ I muttered some curses below my breath. I received the other pair of her boots to the head.

"Excuse me, what was that?" She asked, holding her shield, ready to throw next.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." I put up my hands. I didn't need anymore bruises.

"That's what I thought." She said, then began to peel off her leggings. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

"For the last time, Snotlout and I and manly best friends!" I barked back.

Ruffnut simply laughed. She also knew how to get under my skin. "Besides, shouldn't you be going lesbo with Astrid? Sorry, I meant a threesome with Astrid and your lover, Fishlegs." Ruffnut wasn't only one that could be annoying. I was about to crack another one, instead I was introduced face to face with Ruffnut's foot. Blood poured out of my nose all over my sheets. "Hurt, I am definitely hurt!" I fell off my bed. Now on the floor, Ruffnut tossed her shield to my stomach. I lurched forward. "Ow, ow, ow…" I rocked myself back and forth. Ruffnut stood up and used my stomach as a bridge to get across the room to her closet. Then she stepped on my stomach again to jump into her bed.

"For your information, Astrid is on a date with Hiccup. And you're a raging moron." She picked up her shield and put it back on her nightstand.

I stopped screaming. _What? _I clawed myself back onto my bed and laid down. "Hiccup finally grew a pair?" I said, putting my boots back on. _Snotlout will get a kick out of this! _I thought grinning.

Ruffnutt rolled her eyes. "Yes, which is more than I can say for you." She said, taking apart her braids.

"Ha ha." I deadpanned. "Tell Mom I'm going out. I'll be back before curfew." I wiped the blood of my lip. I got up and was about to open the door to leave.

"Well, I don't know… Last time you said that, you came up crying that Snotlout popped your cherry…" Ruffnut snorted and got under her covers.

"Just do it or else I'll tell Mom you knocked up Fishlegs." I slammed the door just in time to escape getting stabbed by Ruffnut's sword. The blade went through as if the door was paper. I massaged my chest where the sword would've impaled me. I bolted when the sword slid out of the door and the sound of Ruffnut putting her boots back on.

As soon as I was a safe distance away, I slowed down to a jog. I went to the usual spot Snotlout hangs out to pick up the ladies. I just spotted him getting slapped by a angry girl. When I walked up to him, his face went from sour to casual cool.

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back onto a tree behind him. "I told her to not hate the player, but to hate the game. You know?" He held out his knuckles for our usual pound.

After I greeted him, I gave him the hilarious news. "Hey, did you hear? Useless got a date with Astrid." I started laughing.

Instead of laughing with me, Snotlout's face turned red with anger. "What?"

I got a little nervous. "Ruffnut said she saw them heading towards the Springs as if they were on a date or something."

Snotlout wasn't satisfied with my answer, he grabbed me by my collar. "What else?"

"Nothing… I swear!" Snotlout's grip tightened. "I'm serious. Other than that, I saw Hiccup hanging out with Astrid's mother earlier this afternoon. Let go!" I pulled away from Snotlout.

Snotlout stood there, contemplating the details I just gave him. Then his face light up. He walked up to me and patted my arm. "Sorry 'bout that. I thought you were kidding with me." He said chuckling.

I kept a wary eye on him.

"But hey, how about we pay Useless a visit tomorrow. Give him a few _tips _about dealing with the ladies." Snotlout nudged me with his elbow.

It took me a few seconds until it clicked. I grinned. "Yea."

Snotlout laughed. "You had me for a second there. Anyway, let's go to the Mead Hall. I'm starving." He said, then walked off in the direction of the Mead Hall. I followed quickly after him, suddenly realizing I haven't eaten since breakfast.

When I caught up to him, I grew an ear-splitting smile. _Useless won't know what hit him…_

OooOooO

_Stoick _

"Alright, it's agreed. We'll tell them in three days. Give them some time to relax and bond." I said, reclining into the couch cushions.

Across from me, Ingrid nodded. Then she got up to take the empty tea cup and kettles into the kitchen to wash. When she got back she relaxed into her huge chair.

For the moment, both the seasoned Vikings were gathering their thoughts in silence. Ingrid was the first to break the silence. "Hey, Stoick?"

I grunted in response, but otherwise kept my eyes closed.

"How do you think their date is going?" Ingrid asked calmly.

I opened my eyes to see Ingrid with a mischievous grin on her face. I chuckled. "Oh, I don't know. Astrid might be washing Hiccup's back or something."

Ingrid laughed outright. "Hel would freeze over before something like that would happen."

I joined in. "I suppose, but you never know. Hiccup is known for accomplishing the impossible." I referred to Hiccup changing the three hundred year-old traditions of Berk.

Ingrid nodded knowingly. "Yes, he's brought peace to Berk. With no more fear of dragon's raiding in the middle of the night, pillaging and burning down everything in sight, the dark cloud has been lifted."

"Preach it, Ingrid." I remarked, laughing. Only to get a rag thrown to my face. I lifted away from my face and opened my eyes to see Ingrid rolling hers.

"Now I know where Hiccup gets his smart tongue from." She said, shaking her head.

"I just wish he got my build too." I said, flexing my barrel arms.

Ingrid smiled, but broke into giggles when I started wiggling my eyebrows. "Gods, you're worse than Archibald when he…" She put her hand to her quivering mouth. A single tear came down.

The air turned tense. I remembered the day all too well.

_I had Gunnar, the Captain of our fleet, prepare the ships for another raid to find the cursed Dragon's Nest. Gobber and I were loading supplies onto a ship, making small talk. _

"_Do you think he'll show?" Gobber asked, heaving a few hammers over his shoulder. _

"_I don't know and I don't care. I just want to kill some dragons to remind them of their place." I hurled five bags of potatoes over onto the ship._

_Gobber sighed and ended the conversation. He hated when his friend was like this. He was a completely different man. _

_The atmosphere in the docks was dense with grieving. Last night, a trio of Nightmares came out of no where and burned down a few buildings, only two of them left alive. I gutted the other one for attacking my home with Hiccup still inside. It's remains were unrecognizable. _

_The victim's families demanded blood from the dragons, clouded by my emotions I agreed and started recruiting some of our top warriors without speaking to the council or the Elder. _

_I ground my teeth. I remember going to the forgery to see how Hiccup was doing. He was asleep, but kept muttering for his Mother to protect him. I could do nothing but hold onto him for the remainder of the night. It was by Loki's damned hand for a Nightmare to take Valhallarama's life in front of Hiccup and terrorize him in the middle of the night years later. That's why if I came across any Nightmares along the way, I would be the first to have it's head. I hated them with passion. I growled as I threw another sack of potatoes overboard. _

"_I hope I'm not too late to join the raid, Stoick." _

_I looked over to see Archibald Hofferson, my friendly rival, packed and holding his famous axe over his shoulder. It wasn't like I was nervous in any way, but Archibald coming along eased some of my nerves. Like Gobber, I could trust him with my life, to watch my back. _

_I dropped my load and clasped forearms with him. "Glad to have you along for the ride, Archibald." _

"_I can't have you defeating more dragons than me now. Last time I check, I'm ahead of you, like always." Archibald threw is baggage at me, I caught it and shook my head. _

"_That might be, but I made Chiefdom." I threw his pack back at him. "Now I order you to get your smartass onboard, we shove off in a few minutes" I commanded, in mock-sternness._

_Archibald smirked. "True, but who has the awesome axe." He made a show of swinging his axe skillfully. "Me. Enjoy your title, Stoick." He said, playfully pushing me when I bent over to get a crate. _

_I straighten myself and sent a glare his way. "Always have to get the last word, huh?" _

_Archibald climbed up the plank to the ship. "Yes sir." He saluted. "Will that be all, sir?" _

_I gave him the one-fingered salute. Archibald laughed and continued walking. I kept it up until I couldn't see him anymore or hear him laughing. I put my hand down when I got a smack to the back of my head. I caught my helmet just in time before it was lost in the dock's waters. I turned to see Ingrid Hofferson. She must be here to see Archibald off. _

"_I swear. The both of you are like children." _

"_He started it…" I said, placing my helmet correctly on my head. _

"_And I'm always the one to end it…" I noticed the decrease in her voice. I faced her. She was on the brink of tears. "Stoick… Please bring Archibald back… I don't know what I would do if I lost him, Astrid would be…" Her shoulders started racking. _

_I was about to console her, but Archibald came up from behind me and nodded his head. "I'll be up in a minute." He said, lowly. _

_I patted his arm. "Take your time." Then I got onboard. _

_Five minutes later, Archibald came on with a straight face. I thought about telling him to back to his family, but I knew him all too well to know he wouldn't. I signaled for Gunnar to raise the sails. And we were off. _

_XxXxX_

_It's been a few weeks, and we've just now spotted an island. I had Gunnar lower the anchors. I waved to the one of the sailors to flag the rest of the fleet to halt too. I got an telescope out and investigated the shoreline for any inhabitants. I was about to deem it a outcast island, but then I saw a few Terrors fishing on the shoreline. I closed my scope. "Lower the small boats! Get your weapons! We're going to avenge our lost, come on!" _

_The Vikings and sailors cheered and prepared to set sail to the island. "HOO-HAA!" _

_I grabbed my father's, Sigurd the Volsung, sword and started dividing the groups. _

_First, Archibald would be captain of the scouting group. Second, Gobber will command the ship while we were gone, just in case some dragons attacked. And lastly, I would lead the fighters. Everyone knew their job and wished each other luck. We were off._

_XxXxX_

_It was total chaos. The first thing we knew, the Terrors quickly scampered off into the forest, and all Hel broke loose. A dozen Zipplebacks attacked the scouts, our warriors couldn't help because we had out hands full. Two massive Timberjacks exploded out of the forest and circled us from the sky, breathing fire upon the trees that they destroyed and it rained crude fiery arrows down on us. I ordered everyone to hold their shields to the air just in time before anyone got skewered. When the endless shower finally ceased, I called for the attack to begin. Our own archers, from the scouting group, took aim and overwhelmed the Timberjacks enough to force them to land, their wings riddled with holes. _

_If I thought we had the upper hand, I was terribly mistaken. The Timberjacks sliced and cut down my group faster than we could injure them. Even I was starting to break a sweat. I only had short instances to check on the scout and the sailor's condition. _

_Back on the ship, Gobber managed to fend off the Deadly Nadders that came out of nowhere, But I couldn't relax yet. I still had to see how the scouts were faring against the Zipplebacks. _

"_GAH!" I yelled. My stare lingered for a second to long, a Timberjack too advantge and struck me down. It's huge claws immobilized me. I didn't have any cuts or wounds, but if I stayed like this for too long, I would no longer have to worry about such minor injuries. _

_A few Vikings saw me in distress. "Stoick, I'm coming- AH!" Said Viking got decapitated by the second Timberjack. My blood boiled, but I knew I had to stay calm before I get killed and Berk would surely fall apart from the loss. I reached for my sword but the cursed beast saw this and flicked it away from my grasp. Then it looked back at me, poised to kill. _

"_STOICK, CATCH!" I reacted just in time to catch Archibald's axe. I parried the Timberjacks claw and sliced at the demon's stomach. The dragon fell and died instantly, when I avenged the fallen Viking, by having it's head cut off. I turned around to thank Archibald, but I couldn't find him on the beach. All I could see was his squad retreating back to their dinghy. I intercepted them and demanded to know why Archibald wasn't with them. _

_An archer answered, strapping his bow and arrow pack back on. "Archibald said he was going to take on the last Zippleback. And you asked, he told me to tell you 'This one will win proclaim me winner!' , then he ran off to fight." Then the archer sprinted away to help the wounded get onboard their sailboat. _

_I smiled and ran off into the direction I heard twin dragons hissing. I spotted Archibald dueling with the double-headed spawn with my sword. I caught up to him and jumped, knocking off some of the 'Spark' headed dragon's teeth. Now the Zippleback couldn't ignite any fire. The Zippleback was as good as dead without that ability. _

_Archibald dodged a claw and smirked at me. "I thought I said this one was mine. You're already Chief, why do you need anymore points?" He lunged and cut the dragon's knee, crippling it._

"_I came to take back my sword, if you don't mind." I back-stepped and tossed Archibald his axe. I distracted the dragon for him to catch it by punching one of it's horns off. _

_Archibald caught and returned my sword to me. "Thanks, swords are too weak. I prefer axes." He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you catch my drift, Fruit Chief." _

"_I'm going to kick your ass when we get back to Berk. That's a promise-" I got interrupted by the Zippleback kicking my legs from under me. "Humph!" I rushed to get back on my feet to assist Archibald in the fight. I got up and tightened the grip I had on my sword. 'Demons live to fight without honor. Dirty fighting…' I thought to myself. I was about to deal another blow on the Zippleback, but the "Gas" head spewed out it's acidic fumes. In this green haze, I couldn't make out it's shape or locate Archibald. I waved my hands frantically, trying to clear the area around me. _

_A blow came to my side. Whatever hit me, went down too. I slashed at it. _

"_Watch it! I just grew my beard out!" _

"_What? Is that you Archibald? For Odin's sake, why are you shoving me for?" _

"_No, it's Loki in the flesh! Of course, it's me!" Archibald shouted, giving me a hand standing up. "You're lucky I took you down, or else you would have been their lunch!" _

_We stood back to back, waiting for movement to give away the dragon's location. For five minutes, the Demon played with us by snarling and making other distracting noises. But that didn't trick us. _

_CHINK! CHINK! CHINK!_

_Came from their right. Archibald reacted first. He grabbed me by my bear cape and hurled me out of the foggy area. "Archibald, what are you doing-" I was cut off because Archibald threw his axe next, with a note attached to it. I dropped my sword to catch the famous axe of my best friend. I didn't even think, I just ran back into the green gas. But it exploded into flames, incinerating all who were still inside it. The last ditch effort to win the fight. Sacrificing themselves. The very reason Zipplebacks were on the same rank of Nightmares. _

_I fell to my knees, too devastated to even think clearly enough to stand up. I bowed my head to honor Archibald's death. I opened my eyes to see his axe in my lap with the note still attached to it. I gently ripped it off the handle. _

"_You win, Stoick. As your longest rival, I will admit defeat. I am proud to call you my Chief. Live on, old friend. -Archibald Hofferson." The note read. _

_I hitched a breath. I've lost many men during dragon raids and hunting in my years of leading Berk as Chief. But that didn't make it any easier. _

_I got up and dragged my steps until I got aboard the warriors dinghy. I was as quiet as a mouse until we docked in Berk. Ingrid was waiting for her husband to arrive. She had Baara watch after Astrid. I reminded myself to watch over her in place of Archibald. He would have wanted that. It's the least I could do. _

_I ordered the boats to be clear and for the wounded to be escorted to the medics as first priority. Then I commanded that the sailors take the left over rations and feed them to the livestock. Captain Gunnar took it away from there. I thanked him and jumped off the ship. I should be ashamed for busying myself instead of telling Ingrid that her husband has died. _

_I walked off the pier and detached Archibald's axe off the sheath of my sword on my back. I took heavy steps until I reached Ingrid, my face grim with regret. _

"_I'm sorry, Ingrid. He died a warrior's death…"_

OooOooO

I've been regretting those words for all these years. And the idea of taking Archibald away from his family, knowing damn well he had already retired from fighting. But like always, I was blinded by my anger. My fury has lead me to make drastic foolish mistakes. Going as far as temporarily disowning Hiccup.

I shook my weakness aside. "I'm sorry, Ingrid. Truly. I understand that you might've not forgiven me all these years."

Ingrid waved it off and gave a fake smile. Her mood suddenly happier than it was a few moments ago. "It's water under the bridge, Stoick. It's fine-"

"No. It should've been me. Archibald would've made a better Chief. I was the one that should've died on that beach-"

"Enough!" Ingrid interrupted, raising her voice. "Enough, let's just change the subject. All this sadness is bad for my heart." She looked up, her eyes pleading.

I nodded in agreement. "Archibald would be proud of what you and Astrid has accomplished."

Ingrid smiled, laying a hand over her heart. "And Valhallarama is smiling down on you and Hiccup."

I felt a tug at my heart strings. I smiled. "Ingrid, I have a request. I'm not asking as your Chief, I'm asking as your friend."

"You ate the last of the stew, Stoick." Ingrid laughed.

I chuckled, and shook my head. "No, no… This is about Hiccup."

I proceeded to state my request. Which Ingrid agreed to without hesitation. _Hiccup obviously made a great first impression…_

I was about to take my leave, but then I heard Astrid and Hiccup outside. I sat back down and waited along with Ingrid for our children to walk in. I had a request for them too.

OooOooO

_End of this Chapter. Did you like it? You did? I'm glad. But please, excuse me. I have to ice my bleeding fingers. ^_^_

**(A/N Here's a few things I want to point out and some things you might actually be able to help both you and I better understand. This are not in order with the chapter. They're just things I remembered to input at the end of this chapter. **

**1.) Tuffnut mother's name means purging fire. I think…**

**2.) I think you noticed the word I experimented with in this chapter. The word "precocious". I've only heard this word and it's meaning. I don't know if I spelled it right though. The word I was looking for was meant to mean 'to give a short vague answer, not exactly answering the question given'. If you do know the word I'm talking about, please tell me. Appreciate it. **

**3.) Stoick is supposed to be a serious comic relief in my story. So far you've seen him act, well, crazy and funny as hell. That's what I designed for him for certain situations. But also in the later chapters I will right, you will not always see him as the crazy dad like you Ichigo's dad from the anime, Bleach. Instead, he will be serious and caring. Not gonna say anymore than that. Don't want to spoil it. **

**4.) Last one. Astrid is hot as hell and Hiccup is one lucky bastard. I probably would've been like "is this Valhalla?" too. You know you would've been too! XD**

**5.) Uh, Astrid's periphials means you know her area or sight. Think about Neji Hyuuga from Naruto, when he has his byukugan activated. O_O Yea, that doesn't make sense… Oh well.**

**6.) I sexy and I know it. So in the words of my granpa, I'll bringing it back! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!**

**7.) Rosetta Stone FTW! ^_^**

**8.) *Snorts* I think you've noticed some choice words that were used in this chapter. XD**

**9.) Don't look at me like that. You know you would've been gawking too. No? Just me? Hmm, now that I think about it, if I tried that on Emily she would put more on the six o'clock news. But I guess I can do it to Astrid because she's just fictional character, right? XD **

**News Reporter: Tonight on Breaking News, a smexy man was killed in his home. The key-witness, Emily, was the only one on the scene. She said that the victim was writing a dirty novel about a character from How to Train Your Dragon. The character's name was Astrid Hofferson. Emily, then killed the victim, EquinoxKnight01 for his perverted stupidity. The case has been suspended due to authorities deeming Equinox worthy of his demise. In other news…**

**Equinox: T_T**

**10.) I hope you're happy with this chapter. I stayed up against my Advil cold medicine to write this. If you have any idea how hard that is, say "Equinox is DA MAN!**

**11.) Astrid stripping for Hiccup. Ha! Story's rated T, but recently I discovered that I'm as sheltered as a Catholic school girl. So if you look hard enough, you will find my first M rated lemon basket. Soon, after I finish the revision which is actually harder than I thought. I had to keep going back and forth. **

**12.) Ingrid and Stoick are the dirty joking tag-team of Berk. 'Nuff said.**

**13.) Either the fact that girls take forever getting dressed is true or Astrid was simply taking her sweet time. Who knows? I do. But for the safety of my health, I will say that girls taking a long time dressing is false.**

**14.) Yea, I would have my life flash before my eyes too if I had a scare like that. Except I could answer my German-speaking son…**

**15.) If you noticed that Hiccup seems like the perfect housewife, it's due to always hanging around his Mother as a boy and not engaging into the Viking fighter life-style. You didn't think Hiccup spent all day everyday at the forgery, did you? Meh, he probably did, but in this story. Hiccup cleans around the house, cooks, and bakes.**

**16.) Baara Throston is Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother. From Chapter 9, it was mentioned that Bruta Thorston took care of Astrid while Ingrid grieved over the loss of Archibald Hofferson. Bruta is Ruffnut and Tuffnut's older sister. For the sake of my laziness, let's just say she was married off to someone from the Bog Buglers. Okay? Good.**

**17.) I wonder what could be at the docks. Or rather, whom?**

**18.) As you can see, Ruffnut and Tuffnut have grew up past the petty nicknames like "butt elf" and "troll", and are making inappropriate jokes and insults. Why are you looking at me like that? They said it.**

**19.) No I wasn't trying to make Ingrid rap or rhyme. Just a unfortunate order of words. **

**Final.) I hope you liked Archibald's story and character. Don't worry, this won't be his last appearance in my story.**


	15. Hoffersons & Haddocks

**(A/N Yea, you know when you have the whole chapter down in your rough draft document you saved before you even posted the last chapter and then you stare at it waiting for it to magically transform itself into a well written chapter because you have no idea what you're doing but you already wrote 15 chapters so far? Word up! No commas! F*** you, "ThisSucked!" Butthead… Meh, I see you've held your end of the bargain, readers. So I will give you another face-off. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This soon to be EPIC, after the revision is up to date, story is nonprofit. **

_Toothless_

Burp! _Gods, that hit the spot. _

I threw the now empty fish basket into the pile of others. In total, that was the sixth basket I've already consumed since coming home to an vacant house. I wouldn't been worried about where Hiccup and his father were, but I was hungry and didn't really care _that_ much.

I walked into the kitchen and stood up on my hind legs to see if there was any sweet bread left. _None. Well, that sucks. I wasn't really feeling 'sweet'_ _anyway. Maybe there's still some sausages left… _I thought, indifferently. I used my claws to open the next cupboard. A clay jar started rattling somewhere and the next thing I knew, I heard a crash. I looked side to side to see where it's origin was. Then I looked down and saw something amber. _Honey? _I wondered. I dropped down and made my way towards the strange substance. I sniffed it to investigate and I immediately swayed a little to the side. My instincts told me to back away from it, but my curiosity beat the ever-living hell out of my instincts and made me start licking the golden honey. _Oooh, this isn't h-honey… _The last thought before I fell to my side with a hiccup.

I came to with a sweet taste in my mouth, gelatin legs, and a empty stomach all over again. _Screw it! *Burp* I'm burning… *Hiccup*_ _I'm burning down…_ _*Hiccup* I'm BURNING THAT FISH SHED DOWN TO THE GROUND! _I roared to the heavens as my swear with witnesses. I half walked, half tripped over myself to the back door. I mule kicked it open and then half stumbled, half flew to the fish storage. I clawed open the door and started chomping onto the sides of the baskets to throw them outside.

Then after a got a dozen Salmon baskets out, I cleared my throat for a fire blast. The mead from earlier accidentally mixed in with my gas and ignited when I let it out. The cabin blew up in marvelous colors of fire itself. The only problem. I was still inside! But the mead screw up my conscience. _IT"S A GOOD DAY TO DIEEEEEEE! _I roared.

Then a beam fell down in front of me. _MAYBE ANOTHER DAY! _I thought before running out of the burning shed like a bat out of hell. I crashed into the baskets. I shook my head and checked to see if I had any injuries besides my immense stupidity. _Nothing. Good, good. _I was still under the influence of the alcohol, so I popped open a basket and threw it down the hatch as I watched the fish storage burn down. Basket after basket I ate and then when there was no more I went back inside, leaving the pile of ash in my wake. I thought of going out to paint the town with other fellow dragons but I suddenly felt sleepy and retreated for the night to Hiccup's room. I climbed up the stairs and nudged the bedroom's door open. I slowly walked and crawled into Hiccup's bed. About to go into La-La Land, something felt odd.

_Why is it so cold in here? _I thought, looking around the dark room. Then I saw that there was a full moon out tonight. And a gaping hole in the ceiling… _Who's the idiot that put a hole in the roof? _I growled, irritably. It was freezing tonight, and although Hiccup's bed was comfortable, Hiccup owned a medium-sized blanket no where near the size that would cover me fully.

But after a few minutes, some of the mead cleared parted in some parts of my body and I knew the answer. _Oh yeah, I forgot… So this is what Hiccup's father feels like when I blow up their stuff to damnation… _I concluded. I could've sworn from that day on, I would become a thoughtful dragon.

But that wouldn't change that I was still freezing my tail off! I cleared my throat and summoned some fire. My plan was to lightly burn some of Hiccup's sheets so I could at least sleep with some fire under me. In my years, I've mastered my fire breathing to a Tee. I could control the temperatures from red, my lowest setting, to white, a rare circumstance that demands for an urgent life of death situation. I've only used white flames only once. That instance is forever burned into my memory, never to be forgotten.

Instead a warm coating of red and orange, some leftover mead accidentally ignited and a stream of blue fire came out. The fire quickly spread all over Hiccup's fur comforter.

_No, no, no! _I thought before literally jumping on the flames. It took a least three stomps for the fire to be put out. With the smoldering blankets melted into Hiccup's bed, I tried to rationalize that it didn't look too bad. But I was kidding myself, the charred remains of Hiccup's blanket would not go unnoticed. But then again, I was too lazy to go back downstairs…

_Aww! _I hopped off the bed. I couldn't go to sleep knowing I could've done something for Hiccup. _Curse my dragon loyalties… _I thought, waddling down the stairs into the parlor room. I scanned the room for anything to replace Hiccup's comforter. _Nothing._ Then my stomach growled again. _Oh no! It's not been an hour since I've fed you! _I growled back at my belly.

I ignored my obnoxious stomach and spotted a big bear blanket hanging over a huge recliner. I yanked the blanket off the chair and on that very instant, I had to sneeze. The blanket flew from my mouth as I Gesundheited all over the furniture. I sniffed and blinked. _Aw, come on! Now the Gods are just being mean! _I pouted while I searched around for the fur blanket. After a few minutes, I was getting agitated. How hard does is it have to be to lose that huge of a blanket? I checked under the couch. _Nothing! _I huffed, my eyes forming into slits. _It's probably somewhere completely obvious. Nah. _I flipped the cushions off the couch, resorting to searching the least obvious instead. I pushed a cushion to it's side and put my head closer into the couch. It had to be here somewhere…

The couch cushion I pushed aside slowly fell onto my head. I backed away from it with fear in my eyes. After I saw that it was just the pillow, I relaxed and played it off coolly. _Not gonna scare me that easily- _

Unbeknownst to me, the blanket was actually hanging off of the support beam of the house. My "frightened" steps to get away from the kitchen made it come loose from it's place. It fell over my eyes as I was confidently reassured myself. Now at a loss of vision, I screeched like a little Terror and violently shook my head, trying to rid the thick blanket off my head. I was confused. I didn't know where I was anymore. I accidentally slammed my head against a nightstand and a lantern crashed to the floor. Then I stepped on the sharp debris. Such small prickles didn't hurt due to my tough skin, instead it tickled and I started woofing in laughter. I probably sounded like a walrus dry-humping the ground just to move with all the noise I was making. Finally having enough of the forced laughter, I decided the best thing to do when I couldn't see was to start flying. Err, as much as any dragon could in the limited area of an house. I swept my wings and took semi-flight. My artificial tailfin wasn't working properly without someone managing it. Not the smartest idea.

I got my just medicine when I smacked dabbed into the roof. I didn't know exactly how much power I was putting into my wings but it seemed to be enough to bust through it completely. I instantly knew I was outside when I felt the bite of the cool night. From there on, it was an strangely uncomfortable darkness I wasn't used to. I was flying blind…

OooOooO

_Hiccup_

Yes, this was a dream come true. But I wish it was under better terms. There I was, laying down next to Astrid on her bed. Her bed was only made for one person, but Ingrid insisted that it would be enough for us… Lovebirds. Where she got the idea that Astrid was my girlfriend was beyond me. One victory kiss doesn't prove anything. Just the heat of the moment. Speaking of heated moments, my left side was practically on top of Astrid. My left arm resting comfortably. The only thing stopping me from fully enjoying the feeling was that if I moved my arm so much of an inch, Astrid's axe would magically appear out of nowhere and grant me another metal limb. Dad was lucky. He got to sleep on the couch downstairs. He didn't have to deal with this. I carefully breathed out, not wanting to upset Astrid anymore than she already was. It was like sleeping next to a dragon. Not the obnoxious Night Fury, but a difficult Nadder.

The air in the room was tense after Ingrid tucked us in and retreated into her own room for the night. I turned my head to the side to see if Astrid was asleep of not. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly, but I knew she was still awake. The both of us wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight… Unless, I take a risk and try to soothe the fires.

"_So… How was your day?" _I whispered.

"_No talking." _Astrid said without opening her eyes.

"_Just trying to make conversation."_

"_What did I just say? And why are you even trying to make one in the first place?"_

"'_Cause this is kind of weird… Don't you think?"_

"_Oh no, I like sharing my bed with a raging moron that won't shut up and let me sleep." _She hissed.

"_I wouldn't say 'raging moron'…" _I've calmed down since our little verbal fight earlier, but Astrid wasn't even trying.

"_I would and I am, because you are. Because of YOU, I have to fix your stupid roof all day tomorrow." _She turned around on the bed, her back to me.

"_Well, you don't have to. You can just tell my Dad you refuse." _I snorted, working the numbness from my now free left hand.

"_Oh really, that would play out nicely. Now shut your sarcastic ass up and let me sleep." _Her back said.

"_I thought I was a raging moron- GAH!" _Third time's the charm. Falling off the bed. It didn't hurt as much as it did before. Maybe because I was awake and didn't land on my face.

"ASTRID, STOP ROUGH HOUSING UP THERE!" Ingrid yelled from the master bedroom down the hall. "YOU'LL BREAK HICCUP IN HALF IF YOU AREN'T MORE GENTLE WITH HIM!"

Bellowing laughter came from downstairs. _Dad._

"_You know, this is what I mean! Your big butt shoving me off the bed." _I said, rubbing my elbow which broke my fall.

Astrid glared from atop her bed. "_One, this is my bed. Two, this is my room. And lastly, I do not have a big butt. That's a moot insult."_

"_Yea, you proved it at the Springs earlier." _I yanked a spare pillow from the bed. I wasn't too thrilled about repairing the roof tomorrow either, but at least I'm acting more mature about it.

"_What did you say!" _She half whispered, half screamed.

"_Nothing. Since you need so much docking space for your butt, I'll sleep over here." _

"_You are one more snarky comment away from receiving a well deserved beat down."_

"_Actually I'm five feet away. Good night, dearest." _I corrected from the other side of the room. All I had was a pillow and my vest. The pillow wasn't even that great. Just a cloth filled with weak feathers._ That's just great. Going to sleep annoyed. _I sarcastically thought to myself. I closed my eyes, hoping for the Sun to rise already. That was the plan until a boot came in contact with the back of my head. _Correction, going to bed pissed. _

"_What the hell was that for?" _I turned around to face Astrid's empty bed. I was this close to going- Empty?

"_That was for continuing to be a smartass." _Astrid appeared out of nowhere in front of me to retrieve her boot. She picked it up and turned on her heel. It looked like she was about to plainly walk back to her bed, but she just stood there.

I sat up, still glaring at her back. _"What's wrong, forget that your bed is five feet in front of you?" _I snorted. No response came from Astrid. I sighed and turned my back to Astrid, about to go back to sleep. But then I heard a squeak come from Astrid. Then the creak of the floorboard, followed by another squeak. I raised an eyebrow, but ignored her. I pulled my vest around myself and laid my head down on the pillow. _Can't help her if she's as blind as a bat… _

The floor groaned again. Then I heard rapid foot steps, the frump of someone jumping into their bed, and a metallic chink. My eyebrow was twitching now. _The hell is she doing, gymnastics? _I thought, pulling my vest closer.

It took one more squeak from Astrid to make me throw my vest away from myself and swing my head around to see what Astrid was doing.

Astrid was standing on her bed, her axe over her head ready to throw, and staring down at a dot on the floor. The dot slightly moved in the direction of her bed. Astrid squeaked again. I squinted my eyes to see what was causing her to act like a frightened seven year-old girl.

A cockroach.

I slapped my forehead. _Really? _I was about to go downstairs and sleep on the dining room table.

The cockroach once again advanced towards her bed and Astrid squealed, throwing her axe at it. Due to the darkness, she missed her mark entirely.

I laughed out loud. This was priceless.

Astrid glared. But rather then have it directed to me, she glared at her closet three feet away from where I was sitting. I doubled over. _Ah, sweet Karma…_

Astrid was about to explode but then the cockroach moved again and she squeaked. She held her pillow in front of her face, shaking.

An idea sparked in my head and I immediately controlled my laughter. I stood up and walked over to the bug. I kneeled down and let it crawl onto my hand. My hands were shaking, not from holding the cockroach but from holding in my snickering. _"I-It's ok Astrid, I'm just going to throw it out the window." _I coughed before I stifled laugh came out. I rushed to Astrid's bed before the cockroach got a little too friendly and unclasped the window's locks.

Astrid lowered her pillow slowly as I opened the window next to her bed. I flicked my empty hand and brought it back inside. _"There, it's gone. Happy now?"_

Astrid didn't stop shaking but she did throw her pillow behind her. _"I'm fine, Hiccup- HICCUUUUUUUUUUP!" _Astrid screamed and jumped away from my hand which held the cockroach. Astrid folded into herself and tried to kick me.

It was easy to dodge her rapid kicking, I was standing perfectly still while she had at it. Her aim still sucked in the dark. While Astrid was kicking, her headboard was slamming against the wall. I knew I had to end this because of the racket she was making but it was just too funny. "IS THIS TOO MUCH FOR THE MIGHTY ASTRID?" I yelled over her noisy headboard.

Astrid opened her eyes to send a venomous glare at me but froze. I held the cockroach right in front of her face. "HICCUP!" She started kicking again, but this time, one of her kicks landed. Right into my stomach. I grunted, the roach flying from my hand. And into Astrid's hair…

She didn't seem to notice while she continued to kick me into the floorboards. "THAT! *Stomp* WAS! *Stomp* NOT FUNNY!" She screamed.

But I didn't care about the pain. For now… "Ass-tridddd! It- GAH! Your hair!"

"What?" Astrid stopped kicking long enough for me to wheeze out.

"It's in your h-h-hair…Ah." I clenched my abdomen. I coughed and tried to calm my breathing back to normal.

Astrid flipped her hair and put a hand to her hip, glaring down at me. Her bangs floated down in front of her face with the cockroach in tow. Slow-motion, Astrid's eyes popped out and she took a deep breath. "OH. MY. GODS!"

I swear the whole island of Berk could hear Astrid scream. She jumped at least three feet from the ground and landed in a loud thump. The thud made the lantern fall to the ground, a small fire starting. Astrid got on her knees and clawed at her hair.

I quickly came over to her to help get the roach out before she pulled all of her hair out. As soon as I came to her side she wouldn't stand still. Normally, it would've been easy to spot a roach in her bright blonde hair, but it was nighttime and the moon wasn't on this side of the house. I deemed the situation hopeless unless I found some light. I looked at her nightstand, Astrid was about to knock her head into it if she wasn't too careful. I saw a small lantern and quickly lit it. It was dim, obviously needing more fuel. I took it anyway and looked back down to Astrid. She was still freaking out, digging through her hair. I squinted and saw that it wasn't in her hair anymore. I panicked and examined closer.

All of Astrid's stomping made the lantern fall off it place on the nightstand. Astrid paid it no mind as she continued to smack her body. I ripped off my shirt and slapped the small fire the lantern caused. I didn't stop until the flames were extinguished. My shirt was ruined but at least the house wasn't going to burn down. I looked up and suddenly saw the cockroach.

There! On her neck!

Astrid discovered it's location too… She exploded off of the ground and took me with her. "No, no, no!" Astrid put her hands behind her head and started swatting.

I picked myself off the ground and went around to see where it was now. I saw a small indention near her angel wing. _Crap. _"Astrid… Don't move…"

Astrid froze when she saw my cautious expression. "W-where is it?" She had a crazed look on her face, her chest was heaving, and her frame was shaking again.

"Don't move…" I inched closer to her and held my hands up to calm her down. I had to be quick before it venture lower down her back and Astrid really would lose it. After finally scooting behind Astrid, I gently lifted the back of her nightwear collar and saw a glimpse of the roach. I slowly reached my hand in and waited for the roach to climb onto my palm. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

"D-did you get it?" Astrid asked with a sideways glance. She was on the verge of tears.

That pulled on my heart strings. I mentally made a promise to never joke around with Astrid when it came to insects. "Give me minute. I think it's about to- Whoa!"

The cockroach wasn't going to go silently. It scurried down Astrid's back. I made a grab for it but it was out of my reach for the moment, without choking Astrid with her collar. I let go of her collar and tried to cut off it's path by putting my hand right above Astrid's kidneys.

Astrid felt the sudden activity and started squirming. "Hiccup, where is it?" Then she squeaked and started all over again. She stood up and started wiggling. The cockroach was under her clothing and probably migrating around. Having enough, Astrid stripped off her night dress and looked down to smack the roach away.

There in her bindings, dancing around in the middle of the room. Indirectly giving me a show. I punched myself in the gut. This was no time to be fantasying about Astrid's curvy body… GAH! I slapped myself and looked closely at Astrid's bouncing _assets… _After another deserved slap, I focused to find out where the roach was now.

I finally spotted it on her waist. Astrid was swatting no where near it, it was just chilling there. I walked awkwardly to Astrid and hovered my hand over it, I immediately smacked it off her. It landed on the floor and Astrid jumped onto her bed. I don't usually kill insects, I let them go outside. But this particular cockroach made Astrid cry… I show no mercy to such monsters!

Smash!

I take away your armor!

Smash!

I take away your weapons!

Slam!

In the name of Odin All Father, I strip you of your title, your honor, your life! You are hereby banned from Asgard!

I slammed my boot down, and listened outside for any dramatic thunder and lightning. _Nothing. Strange… Maybe I should have sent him to damnation with the Bifrost…_

Astrid peeked from under her covers as I stomped on the cockroach for the final time. She unfolded herself and glared at me with no interruptions.

"I'm sorry, did you want a turn?" I joked. I knew why she was mad, but I thought a little joke might let my punishment be less wrathful.

"Oh, ha ha. Turn around_. Now." _Astrid narrowed her eyes while retying her loose bindings shakily.

I did what I was told, but prepared myself for an ass-kicking. Literally.

"Out." Astrid said behind me. A hint of nervousness in her voice.

"But-" I couldn't think of anywhere else to sleep. I'd rather sleep next to a bear than my Dad. The bear snores less.

"No buts, get that thing out of my room."

_Wait, what. _"Wait, you mean the cockroach?" I gave her sideways glance and spun around so quickly I thought I might've broken my neck. Astrid wasn't just retying, she was putting on new bindings. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness a little so I didn't get to see _everything. _A curse was probably placed on me to only receive glimpses every now and again of Astrid.

Fortunately, Astrid had her back to me, so she didn't catch me. "No, Hiccup. I want you to get out." Astrid probably rolled her eyes as she said that sarcastically.

I was still confused, but I let it go. I turned around to retrieve the roach and throw it out. The only problem, Astrid was just about to put her bottoms on.

Neither of us moved. Well, besides Astrid whom was balancing on one leg and swaying back and forth. Both of our faces heating up.

The cockroach was actually the first to move. It came back to life and twitched.

Astrid squeaked and jumped away from it on her one leg.

We were like that until Astrid finally lost her balance and fell forward. I stepped up forward to catch her.

I caught her, but my metal foot slipped and I fell over backwards with Astrid. As we fell with a thud, I felt myself blacking out. I must've fell on my head and the extra weight of Astrid certainly made sure to ensure my unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was my Dad and Ingrid barging in with mischievous expressions. And then I heard them giggling. I went to sleep with a half-naked Astrid on top of me. And a stupid grin on my face.

OooOooO

_Morning at the Hofferson's House_

I woke up on the couch, which was soft and comfortable. The rays of sunlight shone in through the sewn window treatments. I sat up slightly to stretch but my head was heavy at first. I untangled my hand from the sheets that lay on top of me and felt around my head. Going to the back of my head, I found a small bump. As soon as I touched it, the memories came rushing back. I bolted upright and whipped the covers off me. The door was right there, if I was quick about it I could go home free. I pushed myself from the couch and, would've normally rammed my metal leg into the sudden presence of a coffee table that was next to the couch, but I discovered that my prosthetic wasn't attached. _What the hell? _

I fell on my ass but ignored it. I looked around for my missing limb. No one knew this, but I held a secret hatred for anyone who makes fun of or takes my metal. I hated the short-coming jokes and I hated feeling all the more useless without the contraption. I whipped my head around looking for it. When I couldn't spot it in the living room, I became irritated. _Fucking terrific, I wake up to this! _I thought to myself. I was forced to crawl around to find it. To add to my trouble crawling because of only having one leg, I also had a headache. I gradually made my way out of the living room. When I got into the hallway, I heard laughter down the hall. Flustered, some tears of anguish formed in my eyes. _I was having trouble moving around and they laugh?_ I felt like punching holes into everything I saw on the way to crawling down the halls. After a few muttered curses, I made it too the doorway of the dining room. I gripped the wall and brought myself up before I made my presence, my knuckles white and my cheeks burning.

Ingrid, Dad, and Astrid were sitting at the table eating eggs, sausages, and pancakes. With a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice. I calmed my fury and took deep breaths. After I demand where my damned leg was, I would spit in everyone's food and drinks and break the dining table to pieces.

Astrid saw me first. "Good morning, pervert." Astrid said at the side of the table, facing the door. Completely ignoring the trouble it took me just to be standing like this.

"_Piss off. Where's my leg?"_

Astrid coughed from the eggs in her mouth.

The regular clinking of forks against plates stopped. The glasses were set down and the room was quiet safe for the oblivious happy birds singing outside.

Dad had his back to me in his seat. He turned and gave me a confused look. "Hiccup, I'm sure you can ask more politely than that." Dad said sternly. It was a rule by him to always be polite to the people of Berk, especially to those who open their homes to them.

I was pretty sure my hands were bleeding from how much I was clenching them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where the hell is my leg?" I set my jaw firmly, staring right back at Dad.

"Hiccup…" Ingrid started, but Dad stood up and shook his head.

Dad walked to the backdoor and picked up my missing leg. He brought it back and handed it to me. His expression wasn't mad, it was understanding how much the leg really meant to me. He nodded and went back to the table and continued to eat his meal.

I sighed and examined it to see if anyone tinkered with it. Same as the day I got it that day, except for the modifications I personally made to it to make it more comfortable. I slid down until I hit the floor and then I locked my leg on. I stood up and got used to it. I looked up and locked eyes with Astrid. She was surprised for a moment then narrowed her eyes.

"I'll pick up the needed tools at the forgery. All _you_ need to do is show up. After you eat your breakfast and put on clothes, of course." I broke eye contact and went to exit the dining room, not grabbing a sausage or anything. I wasn't hungry.

"Hiccup, what about your breakfast?" Ingrid asked my back.

"No thank you." I didn't break my pace. I went down the hall, out the door, towards the forge.

OooOooO

I trudged home with my arms full of tools and supplies. _Get down with the roof and spend the rest of the day flying. All I got to do. Simple. _I thought.

I walked up the hill and set the tools down on the front lawn. I came around the house to the shed and got a ladder that was on the ground next to a pile of ashes. Then I forgot something obvious. A few slabs of timber. _Duh._ I went back to the front of the house and opened it up. I locked the ladder and leaned it up against the house. While at the forge, I got a carpenter belt that Gobber bought years ago and a few shills. I buckled it on and slid a hammer into one of it's pouches. I also got a small box of nails. I strapped as much planks to my back as I could. I checked to see if I had everything. _Time to get started. _I looked down the hill. Astrid was taking her sweet time. I shook my head and got started.

I scaled the house and got to the gaping hole in the wall over my room. I got off the ladder and perched myself on the roof. I set the hammer down on a secure spot and opened the box of nails. I carefully selected short nails and shirred them into the fanny pack at the back of the belt. I closed the box and set it down. Positioning a plank over the hole, I retrieved a few long nails, I placed the first one and was about to hammer it down, putting the rest of the nails in my mouth.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Nail after nail, I pounded them in. I ordered them to a pattern around the edges of the board. It was sloppy, but my repairs were only going to be temporary until the Village Carpenter's schedule opened up.

I lay the second board down and continued to strike the hammer down on the nails.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THAWCK!

I didn't even hear Astrid clamber up the ladder until I stopped hammering the third piece of timber. I had my hammer raised about to bring it down for another round when Astrid spoke up.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Shit!" I missed the nail I was pounding and hit the wood. The misjudged hit mad the nail box tumble and fall to the floors below of my room.

Astrid stifled a laugh. "Sorry."

I sent her an annoyed glare. "Why did you think it was a good idea to surprise me when I'm twenty feet from the ground?"

"Thought you heard me come up, but ignored me and continued hammering." She said simply. Then she leaned over to see the nails scattered all over my floor. "Nice one."

I stopped her before she could descend down the ladder. "Forget about it. I already have enough nails." I told her, digging into my pouch to hand her some. "Did you bring the hammer right next to the ladder?"

"No, I brought my axe instead. It seemed like a good idea to fix a roof with." She snorted sarcastically. She unhooked her hammer from her belt and placed them on the board next to mine.

"I gave you too much credit. You are a blonde after all." I countered with a chuckle. My dark mood lifting slightly.

"Do you really want to be cracking jokes when I have a hammer in my hands?" Astrid questioned with a sly smile.

"Fair enough. Now get to work. While you were putting on your make-up, taking your sweet time, I actually accomplished to cover half the roof." I commanded jokingly.

"Yes, your Chiefness." Astrid rolled her eyes.

After half an hour, we were finally done with the rough draft. All we needed to do was put some final sturdy nails and we were done.

"Good work. After we put some final touches here and there, we'll be done." I wiped the sheen of sweat off my forehead with my wrist.

"Finally! My back is killing me." Astrid was referring to being hunched over on her knees, bent over forward to hammer. She straightened for a moment and got back down to proceed.

WHISTLE! WHISTLE!

I stopped and put my hammer down. I've been hearing birds chirping since I got started but that noise seemed unnatural. I carefully peeked over the edge of the roof, only to glare at what I saw. Better yet, whom I saw standing on my lawn making catcalls.

Snotlout Jorgenson and Tuffnut Thorsten. My dark cloud renewed itself. They sneered at me and continued to whistle. I followed their eyes and saw that they were looking up Astrid's skirt. Her skirt had parted with her being bent over like that. Yes, Astrid had her leggings on. No, I wouldn't allow those idiots to continue ogling.

"Mut's dat moise?" Astrid asked with the nails in her mouth.

"Just birds. Hey Astrid, can you get those nails in my room. We need a few more." I asked not taking my glare off the wolves howling below.

Astrid spit the nails into her palm. "Gods, I hate the taste of nails. And why don't I just shove you down the hole in the roof?"

"Because you have more skills in jumping down ten feet without landing on your face."

Astrid contemplated this. "Damn straight." She said, hopping down and landing on my bed.

I could be irked about her boots all over my bed later, right now I need to put an end to this. I started to decline down the stairs and "accidentally" dropped my hammer.

"Shit! I'm hurt, very much hurt!" Tuffnut yelled through his now bloody nose.

I smiled as I jumped off the ladder at the last three steps. I dropped the smirk and narrowed my eyes at the both of them. "What do you want?"

Technically, I had the power to call for the Guards of Berk to escort them off my property with my combined hero and Chieftain family status, but I didn't want to bother them for such idiots.

Snotlout waved the glare away and looked bored. "I heard you walked Ingrid Hofferson home yesterday."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, she had groceries and I helped her carry them to her house. So what?" I picked up hammer and rubbed the dirt and blood off of it. "What do you want? A cookie?"

"Nope, I just thought you must be pretty desperate to be looking for a new mom. You know, to replace your other one." Snotlout said with a wicked toothy grin. Tuffnut chuckled right next to him.

"…" Nothing crossed through my mind.

"Oops, you must've caught him in the act, Snot." Tuffnut joked, looking at Snotlout to see if he was laughing too. But Snotlout was ignoring Tuffnut, observing closely for a reaction.

"…" Any sort of rage didn't register.

"Looking for another mom. That's pathetic even for you, Useless." Tuffnut laughed, trying to get Snotlout to laugh.

_NOW!_

"Hello, you there Use- AH!"

A hammer connected with his face for the second time today. Before Tuffnut could utter a single plea, his face was struck again with the hammer. The bleeding nose started up again as the hammer kept coming back down.

Snotlout blinked, dumbstruck. "How..? When did he?" Snotlout was confused.

After Tuffnut stopped moving, I pointed my dark glare at Snotlout. I didn't feel, see, or want to do anything besides put him six feet under the ground. My eyes were burning away the tears the formed. I used the flames in my eyes and directed them towards Snotlout.

Snotlout flinched, but realized it was just same old Useless. He made the mistake of laughing. "Y-you might've gotten Tuff, b-but I'm not going down that easily…" He stopped mid-sentence when I stood up, holding a very _messy_ hammer.

"_Of course. You brag about it all the time. But in reality your so called muscles are just fat underdeveloped arms." _I whispered loud enough for him to hear. I shouldn't even be thinking about it.

"Watch it, Useless-"

"_Or what?" _I let the hammer slid out of my grip. I'm going to settle this with my own two hands. As a blacksmith, I had the ability to create. And destroy.

Snotlout's eyes widened. Confused by the disarming removal of my weapon.

The situation felt weird. Strange even. The moment Snotlout uttered those damning words, I internally lost it. Disconnected for a second. My mind was blank. Only pictures of violence remained. It always took a lot to piss me off. But lately, I've been angered easily to choice words.

I imagined the hammer connecting with Tuffnut's face to shut him up. It happened. One long stride and I personally shut him up.

I pictured my fist smashing into Snotlout's face. And guess what happened?

"Ugh! Damn it!" Snotlout stumbled backwards from my sudden right hook.

I brought my hand back, ignoring the pain, and put my hip into the kick. The metal limb connected with Snotlout's ribs with a loud crack. Snotlout bent over in pain. I strategically placed my knee and kneed him in the face with my other leg. Snotlout fell backwards, down the hill. After he stopped tumbling, he slowly picked himself up and looked back up at me. A confused expression on his face.

I took a step forward and he cringed. I smirked and took another step. He bolted down the hill, tripping himself and bouncing the rest of the way down. I laughed out loud.

But I wasn't going to let him off that easily. I turned on my heel and walked back to the house. I opened the door to see Astrid sitting at the table drinking something, relaxing.

She sputtered on her drink when I walked to the table.

"Aren't you a little young to have a drinking problem?" I asked indifferently.

"Ha ha." Astrid fake laughed, wiping her mouth. "Just taking a break."

"Hmm." I turned away from the table, walking to the living room. It was a little messy. _Probably a gust a wind last night… _I thought, pushing the thought aside. I was looking for the Sigrun anyway.

Astrid set her cup down. "What, I can't take breaks anymore?" She joked. A hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I know you base your life on my say, but for right now you're free from my rule." I deadpanned sarcastically. I continued to scan the room until I spotted it resting on the mantle.

The hilt was sewn from leather like in the Old Times. The guard wasn't silver but it wasn't just any kind of metal, it was stronger. The blade itself seemed to be made of the same material save for the brilliant shine it had. To anyone else who didn't live in Berk, it would look like a simple old sword with a leather grip, but it was much more. It was my Grandfather's sword. It wasn't created by a mysterious blacksmith hunted by an assassin, but instead it was birthed by Gobber's dad, Vulcan the Blacksmith. Every Chief since the founding of Berk were made weapons for their honor and fighting. Sigurd the Volsung struck down and killed a thousand dragons by himself during the third Dragon War a several decades ago.

I grabbed it off it's stand and felt it's weight. I smiled. It felt just like Archibald Hofferson's axe. _It seems I can only handle legendary_ _weapons._ I chuckled at the thought. I left to go back outside.

"What are you doing with the Sigrun?" Astrid was standing in the kitchen, her back facing me.

I didn't have time for this. Snotlout probably left Berk already on a boat. I didn't even have to tell Astrid what I was doing, the sword was my families. "I'm going to cut the boards to smaller, manageable pieces. It smells like rain is coming tonight."

"It 'smells like rain'? That doesn't make sense." Astrid turned away from the sink where she washed her cup.

"Yes, you can smell rain. And not to sound sexist, but could you make me breakfast? I didn't really get to eat anything today."

Astrid looked over my face, searching for something to clue her in on my behavior. "Fine. But you're really stretching your powers as the Chief's son." She said opening a cabinet.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few." I said over my shoulder. I closed the door behind me. Walking down the hill with the legendary Sword of Sigrun in tow, bumping down the steps. I didn't really care how sacred the sword was, it was just a tool that would help me. You know, cause pain to Snotlout. The bad kind. With a smile on my face, I went down the steps with a skip. Can't wait for the look on Snotlout's face after I slay him. _Priceless. _

I strolled into town, ignoring the suspicious looks the Villagers gave me. It wasn't because I was grinning like an idiot, no, it was because I was dragging the sword behind me as if it was dead weight. It was scraping against the street and causing sparks.

Surprisingly, someone stopped me.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? Dragging a sword of that status around like it's nothing. Are you stupid or something?"

That last person I thought would talk like that. Ruffnut Thorsten.

"Why are you talking like that? You sound like Fishlegs." I asked, hefting the sword over my shoulder.

Ruffnut blushed. "S-shut up! And answer my question!" Ruffnut asked too loudly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Whatever. Move out of the way, I have to cause Snotlout a massive amount of pain and suffering."

Ruffnut didn't move. She just stared at me as if I finally cracked from hanging around dragons too long. Then she burst out laughing. She didn't stop or calm down after several minutes.

I stared down at her and then looked up. That very instance, I saw Snotlout run out of his house with baggage.

I grinned and stepped over Ruffnut. I ran after him, holding the Sigrun over my shoulder so it didn't slow me down. _Let the pain begin._

OooOooO

_Astrid the Godsend_

I tied my bindings harder than I usually did. I refused for something like what happened yesterday to repeat itself today.

Last night, I should've died from embarrassment. Lying on top of Hiccup, half-naked, and the both of our parents conveniently barging in at that second. But the Gods spared me a quick death and made me wake up this morning, in my bed. Alone.

I pulled my shirt over and clasped the shoulder pads on. I pulled the collar away. _This shirt is on it's last legs. Freaking choking me now. _I thought, shimmying into my skirt on and buckling my belt on. I walked over to my vanity and opened it's drawer. I got my smelling rag and rubbed it on my arms, chest, and thighs. The rag had been rinsed in my favorite scents when I was twelve. My mom forced me to prepare one then and years later, she wouldn't let me leave the house without applying it every morning. I stuffed it back in the drawer and sat down in the chair in front of the vanity. Pulling my hair, into a tight braid, I did the usual ritual of tying it up skillfully. I pushed away and walked to my boots at the foot of my bed. I was wary of the spot where the damned cockroach that played dead on my floor. That prank was _not _funny.

Hiccup.

He was acting weird when he came into the dining room earlier this morning. He walked into the doorway and looked like a zombie.

I called him out on what happened last night and expected a lame stuttering apology. Instead he almost made me choke on my food with his curt reply.

That's when I gave him a second glance. He was leaning on the wall for support desperately, his eyes were wet, and his face was scrunched up. I cleared my throat and watched as Stoick stood up and retrieved Hiccup's prosthetic from it's place by the door. My mom insisted that Stoick take it off Hiccup while he slept on the couch. She thought it would be uncomfortable sleeping with it attached. Stoick reasoned that it wasn't a good idea, but Mom didn't heed him for his opinion. Stoick took it off and set it on the floor next to the couch where Hiccup was sleeping. Then Stoick made himself comfortable on the huge recliner across from the couch. I should've said something, but I was in my own bed as far away from the cockroach that lay there twitching.

In the morning, I woke up to the smell of breakfast being prepared by Mom. I put on my night dress and went downstairs to eat. I saw Hiccup still sleeping and avoided any creaky floorboards. I got to the kitchen and sat myself down to eat, the plates already on the table and Stoick waiting to be served as well.

After everyone sat down and began eating, I heard a thump come from down the hall. _Hiccup's awake._

Hiccup came into the dining room and looked pissed. He asked where his leg was and then calmly exploded.

I shook the memory away and opened my door. I went down the stairs and yelled a goodbye to Mom.

I walked to Hiccup's house and could already hear him pounding away. Finally making it up the hill, I found a spare hammer and climbed up the ladder. When I got to the roof I waited for Hiccup to suggest what I should do. The roof looked halfway done. After a few minutes, Hiccup didn't seem to notice I was even there. By the way Hiccup acted earlier, I thought he was just ignoring me.

I waited until he took a break from hammering and asked him. He jumped a little and accidentally smacked a box of supplies off the roof into the house. I know the situation didn't call for it, but I giggled anyway.

Like I guessed, Hiccup was still angry and turned to glare at me. After some small talk and some jokes here and there. We were done half an hour later. Hiccup announced that the rough draft was finished and said that all we had to do now was apply the finishing touches.

I looked over to Hiccup to ask if he wanted to take a break, but he was looking over the edge of the roof. I dismissed it and got back to work. I paused when I heard whistling.

With my mouth full a nails, I asked Hiccup if he was hearing something too.

He replied that it just the birds. Then he asked if I could jump down into his room and gather the fallen nails. After he gave me a reasonable excuse, I jumped down and landed on his bed.

I carefully picked up all the nails and put them back in the small box. Then I looked up at the hole in the ceiling. _Not bad, we covered it up well._

I went downstairs and stopped when I passed the kitchen. I deserved a break, right? I placed the nail box on the dining room table and got a glass from the cupboard. I lifted the lid off the cooler and dunked the cup in to get ice-cold water. I took a sip and smiled. Hiccup didn't know how lucky he was to even have a cooler during the hot summer season.

I walked over to the table and sat down with my cool refreshment. I took another sip and was about to gulp down when Hiccup walked in. At first, I thought it was Stoick checking in on how his roof was doing. I choked on and sputtered into the cup. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Hiccup.

He joked at my expense and started looking around for something.

I continued our sarcastic banter while I stood up to wash my cup in the kitchen. Even though Hiccup was talking back, he seemed out of it. Too busy trying to find whatever he was looking for.

I turned my head away from the sink and checked if he found it yet. When I saw what he was holding in his hands, I whipped my head back around. Sigurd the Volsung's sword! The Sigrun Sword was forbidden for anyone to look at besides the Haddocks family lineage. Those who beheld it without the permission from the current Chief were exiled! I just lost my weapons ship virginity!

I was freaking out, but I calmed my shaky voice. "W-what are you doing with the Sigrun?"

Hiccup said he would disgracefully use it to chop some wood. Is he crazy?

Before I could confirm, he asked if I could make him breakfast. For now, I played along until he left the house so I could figure out his true intention with the great broadsword.

When he left, I rushed to the front window only to see him drag it down the hill!

Respect and honor was my whole thing. So when I saw Hiccup just carelessly hold such a sword I ignored his request and followed him into town.

After a conversation that ended up with Ruffnut rolling on the ground with laughter, I waited for Hiccup to leave so I could interrogate Ruffnut.

Hiccup ran off towards the docks and I made my move. I kicked Ruffnut in the ribs to cease her laughter.

"What did you talk to Hiccup about?" I asked in a no nonsense tone. After becoming more confused about the situation, my curiosity spiked.

"H-he said he was going to make Snotlout suffer in pain!" Ruffnut continued to snicker as she wasn't just kicked in the ribs. "Can you believe that?" Ruffnut peeked her eye open, but no one was there.

I bolted after Hiccup. I know Hiccup always had trouble with Snotlout, but kill him? I pushed my legs to run faster.

In the distance, I could see Hiccup standing over Snotlout. Hiccup had Sigrun raised over his head, about to bring it down. From where I was, I couldn't possibly be there in time to stop Hiccup.

"HICCUP!"

OooOooo

_Snotlout the Dumb Ass _

I rushed down the hill. After Hiccup's crazy surprise attack, I was convinced he was possessed or something. I could comprehend that he took down Tuffnut, but he managed to land a hit on me? Something was definitely wrong.

I ran through the town, not stopping, not looking back. I didn't care why everyone was looking at me like I'd grown two heads. I living another day while they get slaughtered by Hiccup.

I finally made it to my house and kicked open the door. I bolted down the stairs to the basement and started packing the necessities. My shield, helmet, and my weights. I ran up the stairs and grabbed a loaf of honey bread. I stuffed it in my mouth and went back outside.

I slammed the door behind me and rushed down the street in the direction of the Docks. O could get a boat and hang on in the wilderness of Berk for a while. You know, kill does and weak bear cubs for food. Manly stuff.

I saw the Docks in the distance and smiled. _Almost home free! _

Until someone threw their bolas at my ankles. "Shit!" I tried undoing the bolas. When the assailant walked up to me and kneeled, the Sword of Sigrun in his possession. My eyes widened as I hastened to untangle myself.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this…" Hiccup said, skipping the banter routine. He raised the legendary sword only select few people were ever allow to see in their lifetime and began to bring it down on my head. This is the first time I see it and it's the weapon that's going to slay me. _Wielded by Useless, no less._

Everything slowed down as Hiccup brought the blade down. I closed my eyes and regretted not beating the fight out of Hiccup years ago.

But someone grabbed the sword before Hiccup could cut me to ribbons. An unlikely ally.

What came next surprised both Hiccup and I.

WHACK!

XxxXxxX

**(A/N I like the numbers thing I did in the last chapter. It's like a commentary. XD**

**1.) This was a comment from YouTube. "I would love to dock at Natalie's Port… Maaan." Huh, huh? Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge. No? I don't know what to tell you then, kiddies…**

**2.) For those who didn't get the jokes from the last chapter with the Tuffnut POV, I tell you when you're taller than me. But for now, it was Fishlegs at the docks. Nah, really? Ya don't say!**

**3.) I writing these instead of the chapter… Is that stalling? Nah, it's improvising! Same difference. Snotlout and Tuffnut got a perfect view, huh? Yea, of their demise at the wrath of Hiccup. **

**4.) Snotlout is an asshole. That goes without saying, but you know… He got what was coming to him. Don't you agree? **

**5.) I should probably be writing the chapter, huh? Yes, BUT, I can't wait to give you my first M story! It will show you my inner Jiraiya writing showmanship! You know, that old pervert from Naruto? Awesome guy.**

**6.) I could just put my M rated story at the end of this chapter, couldn't I? No one would ever know… O_o o_o o_O Well, besides my younger readers that I accidentally corrupt… **

**7.) Equinox: "You know, funny story-**

**Readers: "GET THE F*** BACK TO WRITING THE CHAPTER!"**

**Equinox: "Well then, that was rude. Geez. I don't think I'll be able to recover to finish this chapter after that outburst-"**

**Readers: "Guess we could just read another story-"**

**Equinox: "Don't do that! I don't want you to go read "Toothless the Nightfury", "Ice Cream!", "Avatar Orion", or any of my other stories! The horror!"**

**Readers: "You reap what you sow, fool!" *Goes to read the list of stories***

**Equinox: "Reverse psychology! FTW!" **

**8.) "IT'S A GOOD DAY TO DIEEEEEEEE!" Remember that line from the movie "Bolt". Rhino the Hamster's crazy, fluffy, hilarious self was yelling it. XD**

**9.) "I instantly knew I was outside when I felt the bite of the cool night. I. AM. THE DARK KNIGHT!" XD Would've been funny if Toothless said that, huh? Ah, I'm such a dork… ^_^ **

"_**In brightest day, in blackest night,**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight**_

_**Let those who worship evil's might,**_

_**Beware my power, Green Lantern's light! **_**Hiccup screamed to the heavens. Referring to his eyes, Hiccup's iris' glowed three times that day. Toothless felt the power coursing through him along with his rider. A blue fire ignited around Toothless' eyes. **

**At the dead of night, the Dark Knights briskly flew towards the unbeknownst town of Berk. Time to paint the town red… Blehhhhh! **

**Yea, okay. Back to writing the story… I'm slowly losing my sanity… XD What's so funny?**

**10.) You know, I was thinking… Maybe I should give permission for my readers to send me an e-mail promptly telling me to GTFO my PS3 and start writing the next chapter… Maybe.**

**11.) *Snorts* Am I incredibly moronic for mentioning "Thor" references in this chapter? XD **

**12.) I don't know what it's like to have only one leg, but for the part of the chapter when Hiccup couldn't find his metal leg… Well, let's just say I had a recent event that pissed me off royally and I channeled said rage to Hiccup. **

**13.) I want you to realize that Hiccup is great with his hands. He can do almost anything. Well, beside fighting dragons…**

**14.) "WHISTLE! WHISTLE!" Yeah, yeah. I don't know how to "spell" the whistle sound. Come off it!**

**15.) No, Tuffnut is not dead.**

**16.) "As a blacksmith, I have the ability to create. And destroy." EPIC QUOTE! MINE! I CLAIM THAT! XD**

**17.) Well, when I fight, I picture it and it happens. Not as simple as it sounds but I'm too lazy to write my fighting-style into Hiccup.**

**18.) Vulcan was the blacksmith of the GODS. You know, Zeus and Poseidon. *Snorts* Who needs education? **

**19.) Ooh! Ooh! Look up the song "Bring me back to Life" by Evanescence. Then wait until the deep thunder as you read Dark Haddock awaken from his deep sleep. "WAKE ME UP!" **

**20.) Lol. Dark Hiccup strolling down the streets of Berk wearing black and dancing like Peter Parker in "Spiderman 3". XD**

**21.) Everyone has a dark side. When someone gets hurt right next to you and you laugh. Your dark side awakens when you ask "Walk much, dumb ass?". Then you walk away laughing even harder.**

**Dark Equinox: "Indeed. Truly hilarious." :D**

**22.) Curses! I was done with this chapter hours ago. I just HAD to put an Astrid POV in! Then I had to speed-write because my brother wanted to watch "Chronicle" tonight. (It was a good movie. Creepy as hell, but good movie.) Now it's almost midnight and I'm trying to rush through this Astrid part. Bleh, I don't like updated a half-assed chapter anyway.**

**23.) I hate reading an epic chapter and then curse when there's a cliffhanger. But now since I'm writing it, I don't curse as much. **

**24.) Finally! Done. Going to go to bed so I can wake up to raving reviews. ^_^ A plus+ for being Authors. **

**25.) Astrid squeaking? What would that sound like? Maybe I should've made her "Eep!" or something.**

**26. Final) A deleted scene.**

_**Dark Haddock**_

I walked into the kitchen and lay the sword down on the counter where Astrid was washing her cup.

I caught her eye when I pulled the Sigrun down off the mantle. She looked away quickly. I smiled. There was always the silly rule of anyone other than the Haddocks to even look at the Sigrun.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. I smirked to myself when she flinched. I leaned in next to her ear. "_Don't move._"

Astrid turned around in my hold and narrowed her eyes at me. "That prank you pulled last night was _not_ funny. I hate roaches- Mmph!"

I broke away from the kiss. "_Oops, I just missed it. Don't worry, I'll get that pesky bugger._" I scaled down her jaw line to her neck.

Astrid shuddered and almost collapsed. But I held onto her hips firmly.

"_Oh dear, you have little bite marks. Here, allow me to make it feel all better._" I stuck my tongue out to run over the hickeys I gave Astrid.

"H-hiccup…"

But I shushed her. "_I finished applying the remedy. Just one more thing before I turn you loose…_" I made a small hole with my lips and with a chilly breath I blew on Astrid's wet neck.

Astrid was practically shaking. Her cheeks were on fire and her eyes were glazed over. If I wasn't holding her up, she would've been laying down on the floor, dazed out of her mind.

"_Not to sound sexist, but could you make me breakfast. I didn't really get to eat anything earlier._" I picked her up and set her down on the counter. "Sausages, please and thank you." I got the sword and walked out of the kitchen to the front door, reveling in my first debut outside of Hiccup's mind cage.

**Maybe it's because of the upcoming "M" rated story… But I just added this in as a reward to those who actually read my A/Ns. Laters!**


	16. Awakened! If Only For A Moment

**(A/N HEY! Don't you dare read this chapter yet! I mean it! I'm watching you! O_O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit.**

**Xx**

**xX**

**Hey! What did I just tell you? You can't read this chapter until you read the whole story over again. It's gone through a revision and a certain little something in this chapter might not make sense to you if you haven't read "Oh My Gods" from the very beginning, Chapter 1.**

**D:**

**D:**

**This is the last time I'm going to say it! Don't make me send the baby pandas after you!**

̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(◣_◢)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ My panda has guns!

**O_O**

**O_O**

**Fine. Go read it. Bleh!**

**OooOooO**

_The Elder _

"And here I thought I've seen everything…" I had just walked downstairs to see a Night Fury sprawled all over my hut's floor and a gaping hole in my roof. _The real question is why I didn't hear any of this happening… _I thought to herself. Then I walked over to Toothless and examined the overgrown house cat of a dragon. But I stopped in my tracks when I was only five feet away from him and put a hand over my nose. The strong stench of mead was coming off of Toothless in waves. I sighed and hobbled over to my medicine worktable. I prepared a quick brew of remedy ale and made my way back to Toothless. Once I was hovering over him, I jabbed Toothless' stomach and he lurched himself forward. Then the I quickly downed the ale down Toothless' open maw.

Toothless swallowed it and then briskly gathered himself to stand on all four, glaring at the nearest possible threat that just poisoned him.

"You have no right glaring at me." I rolled her eyes and pointed her thumb to the ceiling.

Toothless looked up and saw the strange addition to the hut. Then he looked back down to the Elder. _How did someone like you manage to put a hole in your own house? _Toothless snorted at the hunched over women.

WHACK!

Toothless' eyes widened as he looked up from the ground at the aged enemy. Toothless hadn't even seen me as I snuck up on him and delivered a hard blow to his head. With tears forming, Toothless put his front paws to his head to massage his new-found bruise on top of his head.

"I see you're as much as a smart mouth as your rider." I stated with my back to Toothless.

_How the hell did she sneak up on me? I'm a freaking Night Fury! _Toothless thought to himself as he growled.

"You've been getting soft with all those three square meals a day, Night Fury." I turned in my stool and stared back at Toothless, not wavering from the glare he was sending me. "You need to get back to training. A moment on the lips goes directly to the hips…" I teased him.

Toothless cringed and swung his head backwards to check his rear. Only to hear my laughter. He turned back around to hiss at me. _Not funny._

"Alright, I've had my fun. Now go find Stoick…" I hopped off her seat and folded up a piece of parchment, tying a green ribbon around it. "And give this to him." She held it out in front of Toothless.

Toothless narrowed his eyes at her. _What do I look like, a messenger bird?_

"No, you look like a dragon in debt for crashing into my housebecause you're a lightweight." I chuckled. "Just do this one task and you'll be free of your foolishness."

_Fine._ Toothless resigned his glare and lifted up one of his paws for the Elder to tie the note onto.

"Now who's a good Night Fury? You are! Yes you are!" I teased him more as I tied it to his leg.

_Who's got one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel? You do! Yes you do! _Toothless rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

WHACK!

_FIRE! Does she know how much that hurts? _Toothless blinked back the tears that were forming. Then he pushed the front door open with his head and swiftly took flight before another unsuspecting blow to the head came.

I watched him fly away and shook my head. _I don't know why everyone thinks I can read minds… _I thought before I closed the door to my house and began to walk towards the Hall for breakfast.

**OooOooO**

_Toothless_

"She didn't even offer me any breakfast…" I huffed as I flew over the Village Square in the direction of the docks. "I thought old ladies were supposed to be nice!" Right now, all I wanted to do was catch some fish at the docks for breakfast and go back to sleep. Nothing else.

"CAW CAW! Look what we have here! The mighty Night Fury delivering letters! HA!"

I followed the roaring laughter and spotted Hookfang, Meatlug, Spike, and Sinewback. I rolled my eyes and started descending down to their location on the beach. The only reason I'm even putting aside getting food in my stomach is because I want to put all their curious speculations down for good. I am not a messenger bird!

"Green is _so _not your color." Spike judged with her dragon fashion sense.

"Alright, everyone get their turn. Let's get this over with." I settled down into the warm sand and waited for the jesting to begin.

"Why do you have a letter on your leg, Toothless-" Meatlug started.

"Hey! Shut up! Toothless actually said we could mess with him! We can't let this opportunity go to waste!" Sinewback interrupted her.

Meatlug rolled her eyes and waited along with Toothless. "I'm surrounded…"

"I'm actually all out of jokes right now… Strange." Hookfang shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Are you serious?" Sinewback narrowed his eyes at Hookfang. "Fine. Hey, Toothless?"

"What?" I answered. I was surprised that Hookfang didn't have any jokes on him today, but I brushed it away. Any day without his lame jokes was a blessing.

"Why are you delivering letters? Shouldn't you be getting mounted by your rider?"

"Oooh!" Hookfang, Spike, and Meatlug all said in a low voice. Sinewback's joke was below the belt.

"Shouldn't you be getting whipped by your mistress?" I sighed.

"Ouch." Spike snorted.

"She's not my mistress!" Sinewback bit back defensively.

"Hey, there's Ruffnut!" I mocked-surprise.

"Oh sh- Where?" Sinewback ducked both of his heads.

Everyone else laughed at Sinewback. I've clearly won the round.

"S-shut up!" Sinewback was so furious he looked as if he was about to blow out his smoke at me.

But right before he blew it out, I shot a small quick shot of blue fire into his mouth. It was enough to send Sinewback into a sputtering fit. "_Cough _Forget you guys! Gah!" Sinewback hissed at us and flew off.

"Burn! Burn! Burn! Toothless, the incineration master!" Hookfang praised, joking with a small bow to me.

"You guys are too easy to entertain…" I shook my head at them.

"Yeah, yeah. We're hopeless. Now will you answer the question I know everyone is thinking?"

"Oh yeah. I'm just giving this letter to Stoick. It's a one-time thing."

"Okay, but who tied the letter to your leg?" Spike inquired.

"The old lady that lives in the hut." I glared down at the sand.

"The Elder?" Hookfang guessed. Meatlug and Spike nodded.

"Yep. How did you know?" I raised my head and looked at them expectantly.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you have a staff imprint of your head…" Meatlug snorted.

"Are you serious?" I got up and rushed to the shore. I looked into the water and what do you know, I had one. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"I have an idea to cover that up, if ya want?" Spike asked as I walked back to where everyone else was gathered.

"No thanks. I just want to get something to eat and then go straight to bed. You wouldn't believe the night I had…"

They all shared amused looks.

"What?"

Hookfang let out a small snicker, Meatlug averted her eyes, and Spike couldn't take it. She let a loud giggle.

"By the Gods, you can not hold your liquor! Ha ha ha ha!" Spike was on the ground laughing.

My jaw hit the ground.

"Lightweight." Meatlug chuckled and smirked at me.

"Aw man! You were worse than Stoick and the blacksmith combined last night!" Hookfang roared in laughter.

"How did you…" I didn't have any recollection of what happened last night. All I remember was that I was hungry…

"FUI, flying under the influence." Meatlug snorted.

Spike had calmed down, but Meatlug's comment sent her into another fit.

"N-no wait…" Hookfang's mouth was quivering. "If you could've have seen the way you acted last night… aw man, that was gold."

"Wait a second… Were you guys just watching me when I was drunk last night?" I glared at them.

"Yes, it was very amusing." Meatlug chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm getting breakfast. Don't follow me." I announced, irritated that they didn't even try to stop my drunken misadventure last night.

I didn't even wait for them to respond as I flew into the air.

"Aw, don't be butt hurt Toothy buddy!" Hookfang laughed.

I ignored him and kept flying. I flew past the docks, I wasn't all that hungry anyway. Now I just wanted to go to the house and not move for a few hours on Hiccup's bed.

"**He he, speaking of the fresh meat…"**

"Ah!" I lurched to the side and almost crashed into someone's roof. I caught myself just in time to make a cleaner emergency landing. After I gathered myself I took a deep breath. _I thought I killed you along with Father. _I thought to my inner demon with a venomous tone.

"**Killed? Please, that's not something gentle ol' Silas would do." **

I heard the laughter and growled. _What the hell do you want, you damned demon?_

"**Ouch, that hurts. Not really. But to answer your question, let's just say that a certain someone you know finally awakened his inner demon. Took a while too. I didn't think the beef roast had it in him…" **

_What? _I immediately cleared my head and concentrated. _There! _I opened my eyes and looked to the center of the market district. I dug my claws into the roof I was on and lunged forward, my wings stretched wide apart and I gained altitude as I hopped from roof to roof. Since I mentally kicked Instinct out of my head, the only thing on my mind was saving Hiccup from his inner demon before it was too late. I refuse to let anyone I care about go down the same dark road I was forced into.

The ringing that was sounding in my ear increased drastically as I followed it's trail. When I thought my ears were about to explode, that's when I saw Hiccup about to deliver a fatal blow to some other Viking.

**OooOooO**

_Astrid the Godsend_

"Hiccup!" I screamed, trying to stop him before he actually killed Snotlout. I knew I wasn't going to make from where I was two blocks away from them, but if I could at least get Hiccup's attention, then maybe Snotlout could escape. But it didn't work. Hiccup didn't stop at the sound of my voice, the Sigrun was coming down on Snotlout's head. It was too late.

A black blur appeared and blocked out what was about to happen. It's wingspan stretched to it's limit and blue fire was encircling the street. The wings flapped once and the fire was put out before it spread.

_Toothless? _I threw my legs into overdrive. I didn't know what just happened, I don't know if Toothless stopped Hiccup in time, and I didn't like that a crowd was already forming around them.

Finally making it over to where they were, I pushed through the sudden growing crowd and made it to the front. Hiccup was shaking his head and groaning, Snotlout looked as if he pissed himself, and Toothless was attempting to murder Hiccup's shadow with his intense glaring.

"Hiccup, what the Hel?" It was the only thing that I could think of. Since the beginning of the morning, Hiccup has been making me worry. And now he almost kills Snotlout? My question was anything but absurd.

I expected him to turn and look at me like I was some idiot just like at his house earlier, but instead he turned around to address me with a perplexed expression. "Astrid, what happened-"

"What is going on here?" Stoick's voice boomed over anyone else's. The crowd parted and he walked into the middle. He spotted the Sigrun out of it's case and his jaw set as he narrowed his eyes at it's wielder.

"T-thank Odin you're here, Uncle Stoick." Snotlout gathered himself and shoved past Hiccup who fell. "Hiccup has lost it! Here I was, just walking home with dinner for my family, and he attacks me out of nowhere with THE Sigrun!" Snotlout exaggerated his tale while swinging his arms through the motions in front of Stoick, who looked just as skeptical as the crowd.

I ignored him and went directly to Hiccup to help him up. "Are you okay?" I asked Hiccup. I tuned out whatever Snotlout was saying. Something just told me that Snotlout was lying through his teeth.

"If you ask me, I don't think Hiccup is sane enough to be Chief anytime soon- Mmph!"

That was the last straw. I decked Snotlout's lying mouth with a strong right cross. "_Shut. Up." _

Everyone stood there in shock. Stoick raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why, but I know that whatever you've been saying is 100% bullshit. Why would Hiccup attack you for no reason, strike that, why would he even hurt you in general. You're not even worth his time. He has better things to do than to be there for you to tease." I got right in his face and got a handful of his collar. "Look at yourself, you're seventeen years-old and Hiccup has already accomplished what you couldn't do in a lifetime in a day. He ended a seven hundred year war, brought Vikings and dragons together to live in harmony, and he's managed to put up with his life with only one leg." I shoved him back to the ground. "To list what you've done would only take a second. The only thing you've accomplished is to have most of the female population of Berk pissed off and angry from your failing charm."

Snotlout quickly composed himself in front of me. "What? Is Hiccup your boyfriend or something?" He slyly inquired as if it was a chance to turn the public humiliation towards Hiccup.

But I proved him wrong. "Yes. And I would be damn proud to be his girlfriend. He's earned my respect and so much more." I stated for all to hear and meant every word. I'm tired of lying to myself.

"Really?" Hiccup had stood up thanks to Toothless and had a small crooked smile on his face.

And that right there sealed his fate. That smile got him a new girlfriend. "Yep, that is, if you want to be my boyfriend?" My heart started racing for some reason as I asked him. I already knew the answer.

"I'd be an idiot to say no." His smile broke out into a bigger one.

"Good." I walked up to him and leaned in close to his face. "How about a kiss to seal the deal?" I didn't wait as she placed both her hands to the back of Hiccup's neck and pulled him down to my level. I tilted my head and moved closer before I lost my nerve from this being the first time 'this' close to Hiccup. Time was going slow, obviously not on my side. As I advanced towards his face, Hiccup just stood there wide eyed. I was about to just let it go and punch him for not helping me out but then Hiccup gently leaned in to meet me the rest of the way. I closed my eyes and waited for the rumored fireworks I've always heard about.

At first, the moment my lips touched his, I felt a electric tingle and my mouth puckered. Then Hiccup got closer until we had full contact. Lips to lips, it felt weird at first. A wave of heat blossomed out of nowhere and I blushed. I had no idea what was going on and I could only guess that neither did Hiccup. My feet started to ache from standing on my tippy-toes and I eased back a little. I opened my eyes slightly and Hiccup's emerald eyes greeted me. This close up, I couldn't read them of an emotion. Another wave of warmth came and directed itself to my face when Hiccup let go of the breath he must've been holding. My eyes got misty for some reason. I blinked it away.

"That bad?"

I stood back on the balls of my feet and shook my head. "I don't know. I'm not an expert either."

"I guess that just means we have to practice more…" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm looking forward to it." I genuinely smiled up at him. "I felt a shock, but next time, I better feel those fireworks."

Hiccup blushed deeply and grinned at me. "Awesome…" It was the only thing he could think of.

"Ahem."

The both of us jumped and Hiccup casually turned, walking a few paces away from me.

Stoick and the crowd were still present as we kissed and my cheeks flamed up.

"Hiccup, you are free to go with Astrid." Stoick said. I could've sworn I saw him send Hiccup a sly nod of congratulations.

"Whoa! What the Hel, Uncle Stoick-" Snotlout blew up right next to the Chief. But then he instantly shut himself up when Stoick turned and gave him a stern glare.

"As far as I'm concerned, you could've broke into my house and stolen the Sigrun. Your story is as fictitious as Hiccup attacking you for no reason. But until the truth does come out, you will be condemned to stables work." Stoick continued to stare Snotlout down, daring him to explode at him again. Then he broke eye contact and stared around the crowd. "I, Stoick the Vast, Chief of the island Berk punish you to this sentence. I command all citizens to report directly to me if they see Snotlout doing otherwise. Do I have your word, Berkians?" Stoick's voice took up a thunderous tone.

"On our pride as Vikings, My Chief!" Scattered Berkians shouted in almost synchronized vows.

Stoick slammed his fist to his chest and nodded. A silent command for everyone to go back to their daily lives. Then Stoick walked over to us. He smiled at me and approached Hiccup. He put his hand out for Hiccup to give him the Sigrun. Once in his possession, he inspected the legendary blade. "Hmm, are you going to tell me what really happened?" He questioned with a softer tone than earlier.

"I would if I could, Dad. But I really don't remember right now." Hiccup answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Would two weeks of Snotlout working at the Stables day and night refresh your memory?" Stoick asked with a small smirk as he continued to examine the Sigrun.

"Eh, it might. But don't get your hopes up. My temporary amnesia might drag out for a whole month." Hiccup played along and smiled.

"Oh well." Stoick shook his head in mock-disappointment. Then he sheathed the sword through his belt and grabbed Hiccup to give him a playful noogie. "I've heard that this can help quicken the trials of memory loss! Ha ha!" Stoick laughed.

"Where did you hear that? Gobber when he's drunk?" Hiccup got loose from his Dad and rubbed his head with a goofy grin on his face.

I was smiling at their conversation. But then a thought crossed through my mind when I noticed the Sigrun. The smile dropped off my face as I walked up to Stoick.

"Chief?" I tried getting his attention. His back was facing me as he continued to experiment on Hiccup with his rumored cures.

"Hmm?" The towering figure of Stoick turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment you give me." My voice was shaking the whole time. I don't know why I still haven't gotten used to talking to the Chief after all these years.

"Punishment? I can't find any cause to give you that." Stoick stroked his beard as if to remember any trouble I might've gotten myself into recently.

"Punishment for witnessing the Sigrun without any permission." My voice got even smaller. If I wasn't in front of Stoick's gaze, I would've slapped myself out of it.

"Oh. Well, no harm done!" Stoick patted me on the head and turned to say good-bye to Hiccup. Then he turned to leave while I stood there flabbergasted.

"Wait, I'm not in trouble?" I held onto my breath.

"Nope." He shook his head and turned to take his leave.

I let go of the breath I was holding.

"I-could-_neverpunishmydaughterinlaw._" Stoick didn't stop his pace as he muttered his answer me over his shoulder.

I didn't hear the last part he said, his back was facing me. I was about to run up to him and ask him what he said, but then I suddenly heard growling from behind me. I turned to see Toothless growling at Snotlout, daring him to move so much as an inch to give Toothless the permission to burn him where he stood. Snotlout didn't budge as his eyes grew wide.

"Hiccup, call off your dragon!" Snotlout squeaked.

Hiccup turned to see why Toothless was terrifying Snotlout. "Come on, Bud. He's not worth your fire." Hiccup reasoned with Toothless.

Toothless hissed. But then he backed off slightly.

Snotlout relaxed and lowered his guard.

Toothless shot a quick shot at him.

"GODS!" Snotlout's clothes caught on fire and he started slapping his body to put it out. The fire didn't go out as Toothless relaxed and looked over to Hiccup and me. He signaled for us to climb on for a flight.

Hiccup threw his hands up and the air for his dragon's strange behavior but nonetheless walked over to climb on Toothless. Hiccup turned and held out a hand for me.

But I was enjoying Snotlout beating the crap out of himself trying to extinguish the flames.

After awhile, Snotlout's clothes fell apart and what was underneath didn't surprise not one female Viking in Berk. Snotlout wasn't as big and bad as he boasted. The whole crowd started laughing and throwing jest left to right at Snotlout.

Finally having enough, I strolled up to my two favorite people in all of Berk. Or should I say, hero boyfriend and legendary dragon.

**End.**

**OooOooO**

**(A/N More numbers thingies! It makes the chapter look longer than it actually is! WOOOT**

**1.) Equinox: "Awesomeness! High-five, panda!"**

**Panda: "Hell no." **

**Equinox: T_T "Does anyone else want a high five?"**

**2.) Yeah, let's something here straight. The POV dividers "OooOooO" and "XxxXxxX" do not mean hugs and kisses! I cannot tell you how many fan girls I've had sending me PMs of this! Lol**

**3.) *Serious face* Astrid really got a lot off her chest today didn't she? That- HAHAHHAHAHA! *Wipes tear from eye* Ha… That was funny. **

**4.) It's been a long time since I gave you guys an omake. So here you go!**

**A ring of fire appeared as the black blur came out of nowhere and landed. The black blur turned out to be Toothless. **

**Astrid pushed her legs harder to investigate what happened next.**

"**Aw shit! Am I gonna hafta whoop an inner demon's ass on a Tuesday?"**

**Astrid face palmed.**

**Dark Haddock exited Hiccup and stood up to Toothless. "Aw hell naw! Don't come at me with that noise! Everyone here knows that you're just an overgrown 'cat'." Dark Haddock put up air quotes of the cat. **

**The crowd nodded and bowed in respect to Dark Haddock.**

**Toothless took his earrings off and gave them to Astrid. "Y'all gonna learn today!" **

"**I'm shaking in my baby seal leather boots." **

"**Whatever… Dark Hiccup."**

**Dark Haddock glared at Toothless.**

"**Oh no he didn't." Astrid snapped her fingers in a full circle. **

"**Oh no." The crowd said.**

"_**Oh no." **_**Hiccup drawled in his limp body.**

"**Oh no." Stoick said.**

"**OH YEAH!" The Kool-Aid guy crashed through the door of a nearby house and strolled up to Dark Haddock. Then he field-goaled the inner demon to the Moon. "You're a wizard, Harry." The Fruit Punch man said to the actual Hiccup.**

"**My name's Hiccup." Hiccup said before failing to drink a cold glass of water with his shirt off.**

"**Actually, your name is Harry in any modern AU FanFics. Known in the arcane arts. I think it was the College of FanFiction that taught flamer spells too." **

**Toothless said as he bumped fist with the Kool-Aid man.**

"**Freakin' fan girls…" Astrid crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows Hiccup's mine. They can have my ex-flame, EquinoxKnight01." **

"**Don't hate the player, hate the game 'Skyrim! They're ripping you guys off big time!" EquinoxKnight01 yelled even though he was next to Astrid. Then he threw a boom box at Fishlegs. "Play the beat, DJ!"**

***"Sexy and I Know It!" by LMFAO starts playing***

**EquinoxKnight01 rips off his costume pants to reveal another exact costume. "Ahem, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?"**

**Toothless stood up with his bleach blonde hair wig. "Exuberantly, my dear Equinox! HAR HAR!" **

"**I don't know what that word means." Astrid and Ruffnut gathered the girls from Rosario Vampire and stripped to the song. Moka-chan in her Vampire form!**

"**NASA, we have lift-off and a confirmation from EquinoxKnight01. Roger, roger. Pluto is a planet. It's right next to Neptune's Uranus- Aw come on! Knock it off with the prank calling and jokes!"**

**EquinoxKnight01, Toothless, Hiccup, Kool-Aid man, Stoick, and THE NIGHTS RAGE's noses flooded at the sheer sight of the girls dancing to the music and they all embarked to join Dark Haddock at the Moon.**

**End.**

**5.) None of you read the warning, right? You know, I put that thing up for a reason. But nooooo, you just walk right by it and give it the bird for good measure. Fine, be that way!**

**6.) I should be writing the story but I'm still laughing from #3.**

**7.) Ha ha! Yes, they finally became boyfriend and girlfriend! WOOT!**

**Readers: "And it only took you 15 chapters to grow a backbone and let them kiss!" **

"**I know right?" EquinoxKnight01 said, ignoring their sarcasm.**

**8.) Have you noticed that I only explain a lot more details when I'm writing for Astrid? Don't ask me why. I have no idea…**

**9.) And now for those who actually read these things. I bet you guys thought that this was the end of "Oh My Gods", huh? Psh! This isn't the ending. Well, yeah it kind of is. BUT just the end of this chapter though! **

**Laters!**


	17. Moments of Content Memories of Contempt

**(A/N "…."**

**Equinox: "Wow, tough crowd."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit.**

***Equinox: "Name this Chapter {Moments of Content ^ Memories of Contempt.} Start the story out with 'The Dark Angel' one-shot you were going to write but posted here instead. After that, make a scene with how content Hiccup now is in the relationship with Astrid but also make him think about why everyone has been acting weird around him recently. He'll try to ask Astrid but she'll just say "I don't know" and "Just relax". Toothless will try to charade him the answer but Hiccup won't understand. **

**OooOooO**

_Haddock Residence - Two weeks after the Awakening…_

Maybe it was me but it seemed like everyone has been acting weird lately. Ever since that day two weeks ago, Astrid has been closer, Dad has been not so secretly keeping an eye on me and Toothless won't let me out of his sight. Going as far as to guard the outhouse while I'm inside. But as I'm thinking about it, something was distracting me. Something purple…

"Stop looking at my ass."

I blinked my eyes, focusing back to the blonde head resting on my chest. "How did you- Uh, I wasn't staring at you… butt."

"To answer your first question, I noticed you tilt your head upwards to peer over my head to stare at my ass."

"Can you please stop saying that?"

"Saying what?" Astrid asked as she crossed her arms on my chest and rested her head on them.

"The word 'ass'. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Not as uncomfortable as Hiccup Jr. poking my stomach."

"Sorry." I tried getting up to readjust our positions but Astrid didn't budge. "Uh, Astrid?"

"Hmm?" Astrid's eyes were closed.

This whole time, Astrid has been laying down on top of me as we lounged on the couch in my living room. Despite it being two weeks of learning to be comfortable with each other, I was still stiff as a board. You know, not making any sudden movements while Astrid was the only one of us actually relaxing. I was laying down on my back with my left leg resting on the armrest at the bottom of the couch and my right leg lazily off to the side. My left arm was holding my head and my right hand was on Astrid's back. A week ago of getting used to being in each other's space, I've been scratching the small of her back without thinking about it, due to scratching dragons or something like that. And since it didn't really bother Astrid enough to scold me for it, I've continued to do so ever since.

"Don't you want me to get up so I don't keep poking you?" I tried lifting up one her hands but she quickly made it so that she was holding my hand. I still didn't know how she could do that.

"Like I've been saying these past weeks; just relax." Astrid motioned my hand to rest on her back. "Lay back down and keep scratching my back."

I relaxed and resumed scratching. "Hey Astrid? Can I ask you one more question?" I was a little curious as to why something was missing when Astrid came over earlier today.

"Yes?"

"Where's your armor and your uh skirt?" Truthfully, yes, I was staring at Astrid's "butt". While my reasons were mostly perversion, a good deal of it was curiosity. Astrid currently wasn't wearing her spiked skirt or her usual shoulder armors either. At first, I thought it was because she was thinking of me before she came over today. Yesterday, I was addressing, whining as Astrid like to put it, about her spikes stabbing me when we were out on a picnic staring at the sky. We were inching closer and closer until we were almost touching and then a spike from her armor would jab me and the moment was over.

"They fell apart. I was thinking of getting fitted for newer armor but I decided against it."

"Why?"

"For one thing, I don't have money to be picky about what I can get, which has to be perfect if I'm shelving out that much coin. And the other reason is obvious. Why would I need armor anymore? Berk is at peace. There is no longer a war and I highly doubt that we're going to be invaded anytime soon with dragons as our allies." Astrid lifted her head and smiled at me. "Especially with the Hiccup Patrol at the docks."

I chuckled. "The name will start to stick soon."

"Yeah right. With a name like that, I'm sure the other islands are shaking in their boots."

Astrid was referring to a group of various dragons I brought together to train and guard the docks of Berk. Most of them were Nightmares and Gronckles that I trained to fire upon any invading ships. Although it was a serious job to uphold, I made the dragons think of it as a target practice game. The dragons seemed excited about it and they agreed to take on the job. The patrol worked and Berk hasn't had a raid in a whole season.

"_Anyway_, I'm just going to be walking around without my skirt and shoulders now. Anymore questions? Higher." Astrid told me to scratch higher until I got to her shoulder blade and she told me to stay there.

"You know, I could just buy you new clothes, if you want?" I didn't mind Astrid going skirtless… But is was against my better judgment to let her just deal with the loss of her clothes. She shouldn't have to and I'm going to make sure of it.

"Don't you even think about it."

Or not. "It's okay, Astrid. I have a lot in my savings from working for Gobber at the forge."

"No, it's not okay. That's nice of you, Hiccup, but I don't want you to buy me anything. I'm a big girl, I think I'll be fine." Astrid reached out and ruffled my hair.

I didn't get why Astrid was persisting against letting me buy her a few pairs of clothing. But like always, I found a loophole.

"Fine. I won't _buy _you anything." I started getting up and Astrid groaned in annoyance.

"Why'd you stop?" Astrid pouted.

"Like I said, I won't buy you any clothes. Instead, I'll make you some." I held out my hand to help her up.

Astrid stared blankly at my hand and then laid back down on the couch. "No."

"No what?"

"No, don't make me clothes."

"Astrid, I'm making you clothes whether you like or not. It's already in my head."

"So?"

"If an idea is in my head, I'm not going to stop until I do something dangerous, something crazy, and then I make it out alive."

"What if I pound the idea out of your head?" Astrid didn't have any edge in her voice.

"Fine. But you would have to get up to beat me up and I need you to stand up so I can take measurements."

"Fat chance." Astrid turned away from facing me.

I sighed and sat down in front of the couch facing the back of Astrid. "My chances are fat. I guess that means this is going to be easy."

"Smart-ass."

"Smart-ass? I don't remember farting out any pure genius today."

"Stop talking."

"Okay, I'll just stare at you until you get up." I crossed my legs and just stared. If my sarcasm wasn't egging her to get up, I'll just have to stare at her without saying anything. I learned that Astrid hated being stared at in complete silence. Probably annoyed with the concept of being closely studied.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened between me and Astrid. I was about to go to phase three but then she turned to face me with a glare.

"Stop analyzing me."

"Good choice of words." I tilted my head to level with Astrid's eyes. A smirk played on my face.

"You're starting to annoy me."

"Enough for you to get up?"

"No."

"Hmm. What if I resume scratching your back if you agree to let me take measurements?"

"I'm not a dragon, Hiccup. I think I survive with a scratch." Astrid snorted.

"Too bad."

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

I lifted up my hand and pointed my index finger, alone, at the ceiling. Astrid watched closely as I inched closer to her stomach. And then I simply poked it. _Time for phase three._

"Poking my stomach. Oh, please stop this torture." Astrid put on a faux frightened expression.

I didn't say a word as I continued to poke her on the stomach.

Astrid yawned and continued to stare at me. "Jabbing me is not going to get me to stand, Hiccup."

I simply grinned at her. And that's when I aimed for her sides.

"Mmph!" Astrid slapped her hand to her mouth before a giggle came out.

"Oh. Are you ticklish, Astrid?"

Astrid glared and dropped her hand.

I poked her on her left side again. Her mouth quivered and her glare faltered slightly. "Yep, definitely ticklish." I unleashed an onslaught to her sides.

"S-stop! _Stop._" Astrid swatting my hands away but I just jumped right back. "Fine! Gods, just stop already!"

I stopped immediately and let Astrid calm down as I stood up. "I'm glad that you reconsidered my offer." I backed up before she could strike me.

"Whatever. How are we going to do this?" Astrid stood up and stretched, her shirt rode up and her stomach was visible.

"Be right back." I walked around the couch and went upstairs to my room. I opened my door and my eyes immediately went to my dresser where a box was inside one of the drawers. I tip-toed past Toothless sleeping on my bed and silently opened the bottom drawer. Even while Toothless was sleeping, he was still as intimidating as when he's awake. One little noise and I knew Toothless will wake up and pounce.

I got the box out and carefully closed the drawer. Then I stepped on a creaking step and cursed myself for not remembering to fix the damn floorboards a long time ago. I peeked over to see if Toothless stirred.

Toothless was right in front of my face with his unblinking eyes.

"Gods!" I jumped backwards and scrambled to hold onto the box. I clutched my chest with one hand and glared at Toothless. "You love giving me a heart attack, don't you?"

Toothless nodded his head and averted eye contact.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now go back to bed, your nap isn't over yet."

Toothless gave me "Are you kidding me?" look and tried moving past me.

I stood in front of the door and pointed to my bed. "Toothless, bed. _Now._"

Toothless didn't budge. He was deadest on being awake even if his eyes were drooping.

Ever since that day, Toothless has been watching me. Guarding me against something. I didn't know what and I tried asking him but his charade of what happened that day didn't make sense. He just kept looking at my shadow and then back to me as if the answer was obvious. Anyway, since then, Toothless has been watching me everywhere I go. It's not just annoying me, it's effecting him. He's gotten as clumsy as me and he been taking short naps everyday instead of sleeping a full nights rest. He can't go flying anymore but I don't care about that. I've started to track when he sleeps now. I tried making him sleep at night but he won't because he stubborn, so now I'm making sure he has, at the very least, three hours of napping. So far, it's only been an hour.

"You need two more hours of beauty sleep, Toothless. Although I've missed flying with you, I miss your old energetic self. You need sleep. I'll be fine."

Toothless' eyes were really struggling to be open now. But he still had a hesitant expression.

"And don't worry, Astrid is downstairs. You can trust her to keep me safe, right?" I had an edge in my voice. Why did everyone think I was so hopeless by myself? But I pushed the thought aside. It just showed they cared.

Toothless sleepily nodded and turned around to saunter towards my bed. I walked right next to him and put a blanket on him as he got comfortable. I even threw in a scratch on his neck to ensure that he doesn't get up anytime soon before his nap time is up. "I'll be downstairs."

Then I turned on my heel and walked out of my room. I got downstairs and Astrid was back to lying down. My brow twitched.

"So you want to go through the whole process again?" I set the box down on the dining room table.

Astrid groaned and stood back up. "Don't you dare…" Her eyes were drooping.

"Lazy much?" I said over my shoulder as I got the contents of the box out and laid them on the table.

"What's that stuff?" Astrid walked over to the table and smacked my shoulder for my earlier comment.

"This is my sewing kit. It is very essential to making clothes, Dear." I stated knowingly.

"You know, you're really pushing it with the sarcasm today. It's almost like you need a reminder of who you're talking to."

"I assumed I was talking to Astrid Angel Hofferson. Put your arms up." I found the measuring tape.

Astrid set her jaw at the use of her full name but nonetheless put her arms up.

"Legs apart." I finished measuring her wingspan.

Astrid widened the space between her feet.

"Now stand still." I put the end of the tape to her hip and went down to her ankle.

"Hurry up and get this over with." Astrid huffed.

"Okay, _Angel._" I brought the tape around her waist.

"_Hiccup._"

"Okay, that was the last one." I chuckled. Then my face paled.

"Now what?" Astrid asked impatiently.

_Now what, indeed… _I thought to myself as I hesitated the final step of the process of measuring. The last step was the chest area. I've never measured a girl before and I had no idea how I was going to get out of this with all my fingers.

"Are you done?"

"Nooo." I looked away from her gaze and started played with the tape. There was only one thing going through my head. _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap…_

"Then now what, Hiccup?"

"Uh… One question."

Astrid stared at me with the expression "Spit it out!".

"Well, you see… T-the question I have for you is about… Something important. A life or death situation. You wouldn't hurt me unless I had a _really _good reason, right?"

"Hiccup, what the hell are you talking about?" Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose.

I let go of the breath I was holding. "I need to measure your chest before I can get started." I blurted out and lunged behind the table. I peeked out for the incoming-

"You're hopeless. Just get it over with, Hiccup."

"Really?"

"I'm getting annoyed again…"

I stood up and slowly made my way towards Astrid. _So far so good. No sudden movements…_

"Hiccup, stop taking your sweet time!"

"Sorry!" I got the measuring tape and hurried up. But of course, like everything I do in life, I got clumsy and tripped over myself slightly. I shouldn't known something like this would happen.

"…"

"…"

I tripped and tried to find something to grab onto before I fell flat on my face. Unfortunately, Astrid was there with something for me to grab onto. I think I should've just fell on my face. I recoiled my hand back from Astrid's breast and turned around from looking at her, my face was heating up but a stupid goofy grin was trying to break out on my face. I looked down at my hand and I felt nothing but pride. _This hand… is epicness incarnate! What I've been waiting for all my life has just been realized. The everyday man's quest has just come into fruition for me! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! I thought this day would never come but here I am-_

"_Hiccup._"

I turned to face Astrid, shielding my Gods-like hand. "…"

Astrid's face was the exact opposite of what I thought. It was calm as if nothing happened. "What are you doing?" She had a brow raised.

"You're not furious?" I was still on alert. For all I know, this could be a trap…

"Do you want me to be?"

_Hmm, this has all the signs of a trap. I have to think of the most strategic, impervious, straight answer that I can think of at this moment to make it out alive. _

"No." I smirked inside my mind. _Checkmate. _

"Alright, are we going to do this or what?"

_So that's your game, huh. Calmly ask if you want to… Wait do what? _My cheeks burned up. I looked down at my hand. _Could my hand really be that powerful as to make Astrid want to do 'that' with only one touch? _I thought back to how many times my hands have been useful. Calming dragons, making sure Toothless gets to sleep, scratching Astrid's back. Again, my hand amazes me-

Astrid drove her foot straight into my groin area. All my thoughts of greatness getting shot out of the water. I fell down in a heap. _Curse you for tricking me, Loki…_

"I wasn't mad at first, Hiccup. But you've been spacing out with that grin on your face ever since you groped me. I'm glad you've gotten past your apologetic and awkward phase but do that again and I'll tear off your hand."

"Crystal clear…" I gripped the table to help me up and then I got the measuring tape. "Just sit down, I really can't stand right now."

Astrid sat down on one of the dining room chairs and waited for me to get ready.

I crawled over to Astrid and reached up to measure her chest. After I memorized the measurements, I carefully stood up and wrote them down on a piece of parchment. Then I started writing ideas down for what Astrid might like for her new outfit. As thoughts flooded into my head I felt Astrid nudge me with her foot. "Yeah?" I answered while still drawing up designs.

"What are you doing now?" Astrid had her arm propped up on the table to hold her head.

"Right now I'm just thinking of what you would like for a new outfit." Another concept came to mind and I quickly wrote it down and put a star next to it to come back to later.

"Shouldn't you be asking me what I want?"

"You didn't even want new clothes in the first place." I rolled my eyes and something told me to look up. I did and thought it over whether to ask Astrid for her opinion or not. "Sorry. Do you have any ideas?"

Her glare softened. "Not really."

I gave her a dull stare. "Okay… Want to see the designs I have so far?"

"Sure." Astrid stood up and got right next to me. She leaned forward and her head was right next to mine.

I tried to ignore the softness but I failed. "How about we sit on the couch so you don't have to stand?" I put the sketch book in my lap.

"Thanks."

"Yeah sure…" I got up as soon as Astrid's back was facing me. Then I jumped towards the couch to sit down before she saw anything. "This first one I want to show you is actually a really cool idea I thought of just now-" I stopped myself mid-sentence when I saw that Astrid was about to sit in my lap.

_Oh. My. Gods…_

**OooOooO**

_Stoick_

Gobber, Ingrid, and I were currently at the Hall leisurely drinking. I was controlling myself not to try and challenge the either of them to a drinking contest. I needed their help trying to figure out the issue with Hiccup. Gobber and Ingrid were sitting across from me on a bench and I sat alone on my side.

"So how's he been nowadays?" Gobber didn't even get a drink. He knew Stoick wanted to talk about something serious. Instead, he had a sweat roll to munch on as me and Ingrid drank.

"He's fine, better than that since he's started courting Astrid." I took of sip of mead.

"Courting? Are you sure, Stoick?" Ingrid asked me. I nodded and her face instantly lit up. "Oh Gods, this is great!" She beamed at the both me and Gobber.

"Ingrid, while this is good news, I think we should postpone our plans." I pushed away my cup and gathered my hands to rest on the table.

"Why in Odin's name would you do that? What happened?" Ingrid moved her drink to the side too. "Is Astrid being too rough with Hiccup?"

Gobber coughed on his bread and chortled despite bread crumbs flying in all directions. "Have a little more faith in Hiccup, would ya!"

"Don't be daft! I have all the faith in the world for Hiccup. As Astrid's mother, I've known Astrid to be abrasive at times." Ingrid whacked Gobber on his arm for being a messy eater.

"Aye! As Hiccup's mentor, I know for certain that Hiccup wouldn't just sit there and take anything. What he lacks in muscle, he makes up for in brains!" Gobber tapped his temple with his hook hand.

"The both of you can shut your traps! As his father, I know that whatever happened that day, two weeks ago, was something Hiccup would never do." I bellowed over their bickering to settle it. They stopped bantering and stared at me in confusion.

"What exactly happened two weeks ago. All I heard was something about that Jorgenson kid getting in a dispute with Astrid." Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"I don't follow up on what happens in this village as much as I used to… What's wrong, Stoick?" Ingrid generally looked concerned now.

I sighed but was relieved by their lack of knowledge. It shows that the whole ordeal wasn't spread out amongst the island.

"Two weeks ago, I was just sitting in the Hall about to eat lunch. But then I noticed that their was a fight going on by the signs of everyone in the Hall getting up and running for the exits. I stopped one of them and asked why a fight had started. Cabbage, or whatever his name was, told me that someone saw Hiccup with the Sigrun strolling down the street without a care in the world. I hope you can understand my skepticism?"

Gobber nodded and Ingrid furrowed her brows.

"Anyway, I dropped what I was doing and ran through the streets of Berk until I saw a large crowd up ahead. As soon as I pushed through and made it to the front, I couldn't believe it. Like that man said, my father's legendary sword was out of it's case. Why was Toothless breathing fire in the middle of market street? Why was Astrid holding Hiccup as if he had just passed out? I saw my nephew and something just told me that he triggered all this craziness. After I took in all the madness I demanded to know what happened."

"Aye, I think I'm up to date with your story now. I didn't hear about Sigrun being out of it's case though? How do you leave out that detail?!" Gobber threw his arms into the air and shook his head.

"Calm down. What happened next, Stoick?" Ingrid seemed to be slightly annoyed but her worrisome expression was hiding it.

"Right. As I was saying, I had just asked what was going on. Just then, Snotlout got up and started blathering nonsense of Hiccup attacking him for no reason with the Sigrun. I thought he was lying through his teeth and it seemed like the gathered crowd around me thought so too. I was about to silence him to calm him down but then Astrid got up and punched him right in front of me. Then she stated the differences between Snotlout and Hiccup and I must say, it made me proud. All Astrid had to say about Hiccup were positive feats."

Ingrid had a small smile. "That's my girl."

"Yes, yes. You're both proud of your children… What happened next?" Gobber waved his hand at the praise.

"Well, after her speech, Astrid declared to the crowd that she wanted to start dating Hiccup. With Hiccup's permission, first off before anything. I was happy for them but I had to get back to the business of just what the hell happened. Snotlout looked as if he was about to pounce and that's when I knew I wouldn't get anything out of the three. On my judgment, I punished Snotlout and made him work at the Stables until I'd say otherwise. After that, I tried to get at least a clue of what happened by asking Hiccup. He said it was a mystery to him too. I fooled around with him and then I turned him loose to be with Astrid and Toothless. That's all I know and it's been worrying me ever since."

"Hmm." Gobber stroked his mustache.

"So you haven't found out anything from Astrid or Toothless?" Ingrid inquired.

"Sadly no. Your daughter said it was just boys being idiots and I can't understand Toothless like Hiccup does."

"Oh my…" Ingrid bowed her head in thought.

"That's why I asked you two to meet me here this evening. Gobber, was Hiccup doing anything out of the ordinary last month?"

"Besides slacking off, no, I can't think of anything." Gobber pursed his lips and shrugged.

"What about you, Ingrid? Did anything happen when you made lunch with Hiccup?"

"Heavens no. He was a delight the whole afternoon-"

"Wait! I just remembered something!" Gobber's expression was animated. "Sorry Ingrid. But I remember Hiccup messing with an axe a couple of weeks ago. At first, I scolded him for it but then under closer examination, I found out that it was Archibald's axe. The axe!"

"Archibald? How in Odin's name did he get his axe?" If I thought I was in the dark before, I was poorly mistaken.

"Stoick, calm down. Archibald meant for the axe to be Astrid's. She's been training with it ever since. Maybe Hiccup was just fixing it as a favor for her." Ingrid rationalized for my sake.

"Right-"

"No, no. Hiccup said he found it in the forest. He didn't even know whose axe it was before I told him." Gobber cut down Ingrid's theory.

"None of this is making a bit of sense!" I slammed my fist down on the table. Several bystanders stopped their own conversation and looked over to my table. I put my hands up and waved them downward to show that nothing was urgently wrong. When they got back to their business, I turned back to my table. Sighing, I addressed Gobber in a more, calm voice. "Gobber, what happened after you told Hiccup it belong to Archibald?" I took off my helmet and rubbed my forehead.

"You've got a good a guess as I do. I teased him a little and he stormed off. After that, I don't know."

"Well, no wonder Hiccup has been acting differently! You two keep teasing him!" Ingrid stood up and whacked the both of us.

"Aye!" Gobber rubbed the spot he was hit.

I did the same and set my jaw. _By the Gods,_ _why won't she acknowledge that I'm the bloody Chief of Berk!_

"Anyway, I think I can finish Gobber's story. I think that was the same day Hiccup came to my house with Archibald's axe in his hands. I invited him in and told him about Archibald. After thanking him again for bringing it back to my family, I invited him to eat lunch. But not before I accidentally hugged him a tad bit too hard…" Ingrid pouted at the memory.

"A tad?" I inquired.

"I made him faint with one of my hugs, okay! OW!" Ingrid turned to Gobber and narrowed her eyes. Gobber had reached over and thwacked Ingrid on the forehead with his finger.

"Drop that look. You were whacking us for just messing with him and you tell us ye made him faint!" Gobber stared back at Ingrid incredulously.

"Stop it, you two." Ingrid was about to throw down with Gobber. "Ingrid, if you wouldn't mind continuing. _Without interruptions._" I stared at Gobber with a stern face.

Gobber rolled his eyes and took a sip out of Ingrid's cup. "She started it."

"Did not!" Ingrid huffed and whacked Gobber again for taking her drink. "Stoick! Gobber took my drink! Do something!"

_I'm surrounded by children… _"Enough! Gobber stop being obnoxious! Ingrid, tell me what happened next before I flip this table and turn my rage on the island!"

The Hall was as quiet as a mouse. I slowly turned my head to stare at the other patrons of the Hall. Everyone quickly turned away from the fierce glare I was sending them all.

"Well, that was uncalled for." Gobber shook his head.

"How un-chief like." Ingrid shook her head with Gobber.

The cup of mead I was holding exploded.

"The Haddock men obviously don't take teasing well-" Gobber started but Ingrid nudged him in the ribs. She sent him a warning glance.

"I'm sorry, Stoick." Then her amused personality darkened. "After Hiccup came to, Astrid had already come home and helped me set him up on the couch." Ingrid took a deep breath. "Stoick, I am truly sorry. I don't know what had gotten into Astrid that day…"

I was in all seriousness right now. I didn't like how Ingrid was apologizing before she told the rest of her tale. "Ingrid. What happened?"

"Astrid was not herself. She said some things a-and Hiccup was furious…"

I shared a look with Gobber. Hiccup doesn't get angered easily. "Ingrid, what did Astrid say?" I asked her, staring right in her eyes. Whatever Ingrid wasn't telling me could possibly be the main reason to everything I've been trying to figure out.

"I was happy for them! Something always told me that the two of them would be together, Stoick! I'm sure Astrid simply misunderstood Hiccup's-" Ingrid was interrupted by the loud crash of the table thrown aside.

_Why wouldn't she just tell what Astrid said that made my son, one that is peaceful against scorn, angered! _My mood, no, my rage was consuming all thoughts. _I made a promise. And nothing is going to change that…_ "What damning words came out of your daughter's mouth?!" I didn't care about all those around me. If anything or anyone hurt Hiccup, I would end their existence. Nothing more.

Gobber stood up immediately and approached me. "Stoick! Calm down, man, before you do something you might regret!" Gobber tried but I had already tuned out whatever words I didn't want to hear but Ingrid's own.

"**TELL ME!" **I shouted with a roar rivaling Green Death's own.

**OooOooO**

_Elder's Hut_

My eyes flew up and I clutched my chest. _I thought this ordeal was over two weeks ago… _I got up from bed and stood up. I got my staff and opened the front door to leave for the Hall. _I should've known. _I dropped the façade of not being able to run without my staff and started towards the Mead Hall._ It's been too peaceful… I should've acted sooner!_

**OooOooO**

_Stoick_

I pushed Gobber aside, none too gently, and narrowed my eyes at Ingrid.

Gobber bounced back and stood in front of Ingrid. His expression, one of defiance.

"_Astrid yelled at Hiccup for giving his condolences for her father._" Ingrid's voice was just above a whisper. "_Then she questioned whether or not Hiccup knew what it felt like to lose someone he's loved._" Ingrid stood up and walked past Gobber to stand in front of me. "You have to understand this, Stoick. It was an honest mistake-"

"No, I don't have to do anything. As long as I am still breathing, whoever hurts Hiccup will cease to stop breathing entirely." I stated for all to hear. I turned and charged for the exit of the Hall, heading for my house. The crowd that gathered around me and Ingrid instantly parted as I ran past them.

"No!" Ingrid tried pushing through the crowd with little success.

"Don't stand there gawking! Stop him!" Gobber shoved past the crowd and hobbled as fast as he could after his best friend.

The guards were nearby and perked up when they heard the table crashing. The group of veterans quickly intercepted me and asked what they could do to help. I didn't care and ran past them. "Out of my way!"

Soon after, Gobber caught up to them and shook them for their idiocy. "Fools, you have to stop him before it's too late!" Then he pushed them aside and shoved the door open and gave chase.

**OooOooO**

_Elder - Metal Market Street_

"Blast! Where is he?!" I've had to stop running several times to avoid suspicion of why I could suddenly run again and it has been delaying my findings of Stoick.

That's when my staff trembled to the right, in the direction of the Hall. I squinted my eyes and focused my attention. Stoick! Gods be praised! I checked to see if the coast was clear and saw that the streets were fortunately empty. I ran towards him full sprint. But that was a poor move on my part. Concentrating on Stoick, I realized that he wasn't running, he was barreling towards me. I also noticed Gobber and Ingrid right behind him with frantic expressions. _Despite my efforts, it seems that Stoick has awoken again. Curses… _

Although Stoick has a large build, he had always been a fast runner. Before I knew it, Stoick was a meter away from trampling me. I gripped my staff and jumped into the air, twisting myself in the air, I calculated and aimed the blunt end of my staff to the space between Stoick's eyes. Stoick shut down and his body fell, skidding to a stop. I landed and quickly ordered Gobber, who had just caught up with bugged out eyes, to help Stoick up and carry him to my hut. After Gobber nodded and went with my request, I told Ingrid to go to Stoick's house and look after the children. Ingrid said her thanks and rushed off for the Haddock household.

"Gobber, take him and lay him down on my bed. I need to ask a favor and then I'll check on the kids. I'll meet you there later in the evening." A million thoughts went through my mind but only two stood out.

"Aye. But what if he wakes up?! I could only hold him down for so long!" Gobber had Stoick slung over his shoulder.

"There's a drug in a clear vial that is labeled 'Eternal Sleep'. Dab a little of that on a cloth and fold it over his nose. It should keep him under until I come back. Now go!" I finished the instructions and waved him off.

Gobber nodded and took off in the opposite direction that Ingrid took.

I glared at the sky. _Curse you, Sigurd. Even after your passing, you're still giving me grief! _I pushed my anger aside and hobbled towards the person that will always owe me a favor.

**XxxXxxX**

_Jorgenson's House_

I pounded on the door with my staff and waited. After a few seconds, I knocked again. Still nothing. I didn't have time for this! I was tempted to break the door down but finally the door handle started jiggling.

"Thor's beard! Who's pounding on my door?!" The door flew open and there stood Spitelout Jorgenson, Stoick's younger brother. "Elder? What do you need this fine evening?" His attitude vanished and he stood aside to invite me in. But I turned down the offer, I only had a request.

"I need you to watch over the Village for the next week. No questions. Do you accept?"

"What? Did something happen to Stoick-"

WHACK!

"Ah…" Spitelout was kneeling down, nursing his newfound head bruise with both of his hands.

"I said no questions. Do you accept this responsibility or not?" Every second I was here talking, every second Stoick might wake up and go on a rampage. Besides, I didn't even hit him "that" hard.

"Yes, Elder. I start first thing in the morning…" Spitelout slowly straightened himself up and accepted my request.

"Good. I'm counting on you to keep the peace. Good Evening, Spitelout." I turned and left for Stoick's house. _Stoick might be too far gone but maybe I can still save Hiccup… _I thought as I tried hopping faster. _But ultimately, its not up to me to rescue him._

**OooOooO**

_Toothless The Night Fury_

_I'm not a baby! I don't need these blasted naps! _I turned around and humored Hiccup by climbing into his bed to resume my nap. Hiccup had just left the room and I inwardly sighed.

_So I was a little sleepy? So what? _I shook my head at Hiccup's antics but also to shake my sleepiness away. I didn't care if my body couldn't keep up with my duty to protect Hiccup, I just need…

_I need to stay awake! _My eyes flew open and I growled in annoyance. I shouldn't be this weak right now. I've flown for a week straight without stopping. By now, two weeks should be an easy feat! While it was good that Hiccup hadn't shown any signs of awakening again, I still needed to keep an eye on him just in case. I didn't have the luxury of someone watching my back, so maybe now I could make a difference from my own experience. _My. Own… Experience…. Curses._

**XxxXxxX**

_A decade ago…_

_I can't lose…_

"**Get up!"**

_I have to protect Angel…_

"**Fight!"**

_I'm not allowed to lose… _

"**Win!"**

_I can't, no, I refuse to let the Queen take Angel and mother…_

"**Unleash me so I can fight for your will!" **

_No, I'll use my own power to protect them. _

"**Fool! You know you need my power to protect them! Release me before they die!" **

_Enough of your lies! You would kill everything and everyone to satisfy your sick thirst! _

"**You've never had the fire your father wanted! I am your instincts, the very thing that's been keeping you alive all your life! Now you have the chance to let loose and now your ungrateful stupidity is fighting the losing argument! Very well, your own weakness will be your downfall along with your extinct race!**

**XxxXxxX**

"**Hah ha ha! Bwahahaha! I was right! Your brains can only get you so far! How does it feel, Silas?! How's it feel to lose your family when you had the chance to end it all!" **

_Mother… Father…_ The tears were flooding out as I flew away from the battlefield. The battle was still raging on and I could still hear the screams. I flew harder to distance myself. _Angel… _

"**They're dead and your dishonorable being still flies freely. You disgust me beyond damnation… Silas, you are a fool."**

**XxxXxxX**

eeeeEEEEE!

I jolted awake and frantically shook my head to relieve myself of that damned ringing. I tried but I couldn't find my fire or my roar. I threw myself off Hiccup's bed and tossed around on the floor. This lasted for ten whole minutes before the ringing finally, but suddenly, stopped.

My breathes were haggard and my vision was unreliable at the moment. I closed my eyes and then opened them to focus. I was wide awake. I dared not go to sleep again.

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup_

"So? What do you think?"

"Why do I look like a pirate?"

"Those are my old clothes, I just made modifications to it to fit you. Making an entire new outfit for you would take a while and I really wasn't up to it due to your laziness rubbing off on me." I gave Astrid a once over and was impressed. Although it was kind of a hand-me down, it was better than what Astrid was wearing before in my opinion. Going through my old chest of clothes, I found the perfect outfit for Astrid. It was the idea that I had labeled before in my draw-ups to come back to later.

"How do I look?" Astrid asked, spinning around.

"Awesome. Whoever designed your outfit must be a genius!" I adjusted my clothes to fit Astrid brilliantly. She now had on a puffy white ruffled long-sleeve shirt and a brown corset around her abdomen. With dark blue pants/leggings and black shin boots, I could make sense of Astrid thinking her outfit made her look like a pirate. "But my ultimate opinion doesn't matter. Do you like it?"

"Actually, I kind of like it. Well, besides the tightness of the pants." Astrid peeked over her shoulder to check out her rear.

"Sorry, I don't think I have enough materials to fix that right now…" I looked the other way and twiddled with my fingers.

Astrid's eyes lowered dangerously. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Gasp! Where did you get that completely accurate accusation from?" I put a hand over my mouth. "Whoa! I accept payments in kisses, not payment in you throwing my own furniture at me!" I ducked as Astrid threw another pillow.

"Stop moving!" Astrid laughed and jumped over the couch after me.

And that's when I stopped and she crashed into me. I was on the floor and Astrid was on top of me. Inching closer and closer… _So close…_

"Hiccup! Are you home?!" Ingrid knocked once and came in.

This is not the best position I would want to be in right now…

**OooOooO**

**(A/N **

**1.) Number thingies again! I like them because I can literally say whatever I want as I'm writing this chapter. This is also beneficial to getting me through writing this chapter. For example, I can start getting distracted and then I might go on YouTube to watch random videos for three hours. BUT with this number system, I'll just scroll down and write down whatever popped into my head that was distracting me from writing. **

**2.) Is anyone bothered that Astrid said she could just walk around the island with just her leggings on? If you are, think about it like this instead of branding me a horndog. I know who you are… Female Readers… Anyway, back to what I was saying; Astrid can do whatever the hell she wants, literally. Why are you looking at me like that? She can! I dare you to tell her different. No really! Double-dog dare you!**

**3.) I was hoping to do a three-time upload for HTTYD stories. I still might have time when I'm done with this. **

**4.) If any of you are actually still hear reading my thoughts, I'd like to say thanks. You guys don't have to read these, but anyway I was really contemplating whether or not to post another HTTYD fic or just put it in here. What did you guys think of Toothless' part in this chapter? It was originally going to be a one-shot called something epic sounding like "The Dark Prince" or something oxymoronic like "Night Fury: The Dark Angel". Dude, I swear, this title is mine! I just have to figure out which genre would go with it. Blah blah blah, what was I talking about?**

**5.) Yeah, look at the title for this chapter… Epic right? "Moments of Content. Memories of Contempt." I like when I do that. It fits so perfectly… These things just pop up at of nowhere and I immediately write them down. Does that ever happen to you guys? It's a good feeling…**

**6.) *Listening to Wasted Penguinz & Chris One - I Miss You* It might just be me but I bobbing my head to this girl's voice. Maybe I'll sing along…**

**7.) Sorry for not updating this story as much as I should, guys. My bad.**

**8.) I don't care what anybody says about the last chapter's comic relief zone/omake. That. Was. Hilarious! **

**9.) I wonder if they've noticed anything different about "Oh My Gods."? O_O Nah!**

**10.) "Perfect Weather For Two's Company". Does that title have any grammatical errors? I wonder. **

**11.) Readers: "What's with you and pandas, Equinox?" **

**Equinox: "Hello?! Pandas are black and white, my profile {picture} character is black and white. Wait a second! I think I'm starting to connect the dots!" **

**Readers: "Your sarcasm is not appreciated…" **

**12.) This is my first story and it's almost the anniversary in a few months… This is unacceptable! "Oh My Gods" is only at 17 chapters! But I guess since it has 80,000 something words it's not so bad… BUT I will promise you this, Readers! I will make this story at the 100,000 words mark! This I swear! Preferably before November when I first started this story… -_- But it feels kind of strange… It doesn't feel like I wrote that many words. Strange indeed. **

**13.) Does anyone remember Emily? Yeah, she was mentioned a few times here and there. Anyway, here's the thing… She's my best friend but she won't answer my question! Crazy… Meh, all I wanted to know was how to describe kissing in writing. She just looked at me and stormed over to my laptop to see if I was writing a dirty novel, she's just crazy like that. Satisfied, after checking out my other stories for inappropriate stuff, she finally had an answer for me. "Olive". That's all she says and then she doesn't say anything else. WTF does "olive" have to do with my question. Girls are confusing! Meh. **

**14.) Why is Astrid acting lazy as hell? I don't know, maybe its because she used to train all day everyday all her life. I think that's enough reason to be lying around all day doing nothing with Hiccup. **

**15.) I've been wondering what kind of giggle Astrid would have. Maybe the same as X-J9 when she got her five senses built into her in that one episode or maybe it's something like uh dang it! The name will come back to me… Hopefully.**

**16.) "Hiccup, I'm so proud. Very proud." Equinox praised Hiccup with a hand on his shoulder. Equinox had misty eyes. "You have achieved enlightenment. That hand of yours is greatness incarnate!" Equinox held his hand out for a fist bump.**

"**You don't know how much that means to me, man!" Hiccup beamed up at his mentor and gladly dapped his fist.**

**WHAM!**

**WHACK!**

**Equinox and Hiccup were kneeling down, nursing their newfound head bruises. **

"**Like hell that would actually happen!" Readers rubbed their knuckles. **

"**It could happen…" Equinox started but got another blow to the head with a frying pan. **

"**No, it couldn't." Astrid, herself, appeared. She was cracking her knuckles. **

"**A wild Astrid has appeared!" Hiccup gasped. Equinox rolled with laughter. **

"**Dude… Hah ha ha ha!" Equinox held onto his sides, howling. **

"**You idiots deserve whatever is coming to you…" The Readers left the workshop room, shaking their heads.**

**17.) You know, I wanted to change Astrid's attire because she always wears it. It could be summer or winter and she just has on a short-sleeve shirt with her armor still on. Like in the episode of "Dragons: Riders of Berk", she got up in the morning in the same thing! And it wasn't just her character, but you know… Astrid's awesome.**

**18.) Aw yeah! I'm back! I don't know what happened after I got my scores back but now my imagination is flowing again! I miss this feeling where I would be sad to stop writing because I had to go to sleep or something. ^_^**

**19.) Well, this isn't really a spoiler. I doubt anyone is still reading this list, so I'll just state the obvious. This story is about inner demons. I changed the plot when I finished the revision for this story. Can you guess what Stoick's demon is?**

**20.) "Oh My Gods" has such an EPIC ending! I can't wait! I wish I could just post it before I explode! XD**

**21.) Sorry guys. But there's not always going to be a happy ending… ****L**

**22.) Alright guys. I have some news for ya… Apparently, according to CGJ, I am now a female. I could've sworn I was male but since CGJ is British, whatever he states is automatically, absolutely, 100% true. I guess I should change my name and profile page that obviously states that I'M A GUY DAMMIT! Where the hell did you get the idea that I'm a girl. Psh! Girls WISH they were as crazy as me! Bleh!**

**CGJ: "I didn't mean to upset you, Ms. Equinox…" **

**ManlyEquinox: *Angry tick mark* "That's Mrs. Equinox to you! ****(****ﾉ****O_O)****ﾉ︵ ┻━┻**

**THE NIGHTS RAGE: "Well, you learn something new everyday!" **

**The two authors were now on the ground nursing their head bruises. **

**Equinox: "Anyway, go check out CGJ's story. I know I've already gave a shout-out BUT that was like 4 months ago. The story is called uh… Something about a wolf… Oh yeah, "The Escaped Wolf". Check it, review it, and oh yeah, make sure you read it too. XD As for THE NIGHTS RAGE, uh, just spam his mailbox with alerts so he can write the next chapter of "DOOM Family" and "Dravo Ryder"! **

**23.) So Hiccup is fixated with pirates? So what?**

**24.) No! I got it! "Night Fury: Fallen Angel". That could've been an epic title for my one-shot, huh? Well, too bad it was put into this chapter instead. Oh well.**

**25.) Yes, I rushed the ending of this chapter. It's like 4:06 AM right now! That only gives me, like, three hours of sleep! T_T Later guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N Aw snap, the Elder went all Yoda on Stoick! XD Alright, I think it would only make sense that I update this story first before I even think about posting a whole 'nother one. Like, I don't know, a Static Shock and inFAMOUS crossover? The usual sparks of imagination, no biggie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit.**

**Now, my readers, here's my imagination not my English essay/paper. **

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup_

"Astrid! What are you doing to Hiccup?!" Ingrid rushed over to us just as we sprang up from the floor.

"What?! Why am I in trouble?!" Astrid grew annoyed as her own mother rushed to my aid. So I decided to milk it, so what?

"Thank goodness you're here! Your daughter, she-" I exaggerated the faux trauma I endure by Astrid's hands. "She used her female advantages against my good nature and… I'm sorry, I can't repeat the horror!" I fainted into Ingrid's arms.

"You poor thing!" Ingrid cradled me. At the corner of my eye, I saw Astrid simply walk away from us shaking her head.

**XxxXxxX**

_Hiccup_

"Gods, my baby is so beautiful!" Ingrid wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Really? Hiccup just made a few adjustments here and there." Astrid shrugged her shoulders and looked away while her cheeks flushed. She obviously didn't take the endless praise from her mother well.

It was true, I had made some changes after I explained to Ingrid about the recent incident involving Astrid getting frisky. I decided to make it cost-free so Astrid wouldn't cause me physical pain. Once I got her out of the outfit, I adjusted the measurements so that it didn't strangle poor Astrid's backside. Anyway, I also cut off some of her corset to make it a midriff corset instead. That parts was for me though. Other than those small changes, Ingrid was ecstatic about the results.

"Oh hush. What do you think of Astrid, Hiccup?" Ingrid waved her daughter's modesty.

"Eh." I laughed as Ingrid playfully swatted me. "Hey, I was kidding! She looks great." I walked up to her but stayed wary of her striking distance. "But something's missing…" I circled around her until I stopped behind to truly make sure I fixed her pants size. Purely professional, of course.

"Having fun back there?" Astrid peered over her shoulder.

"Not with your mother in the room." I circled back to Astrid's front. "Gods, you've had sex on the mind lately, haven't you?" I quickly stepped past Astrid and walked up to Ingrid. "I have an idea that will make Astrid more beautiful than she already is. But I need your help."

"What do you have in mind?" Ingrid tilted her head in interest.

**XxxXxxX**

"And… There!" I stepped back and nodded at Ingrid.

Ingrid beamed at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "You're a genius, Hiccup!"

"_A dead one…_" Astrid muttered from her position. She was currently tied to a chair and glaring daggers at me. "Did you really have to tie me to a chair?"

"Would you've let me do it if I didn't?" I came over to her and started untying her rope restraints.

"Good point. But you're still obnoxious." Astrid pulled her top up and stood up to stretch. "Was all this necessary?" Astrid ran a hand through her unbound hair.

I held up a mirror. "Depends, do you like it?"

"What's the difference?" Astrid now had a fishtail hairstyle to the left.

"Well, for one, you don't have to spend half an hour to get ready in the morning. With your hair loose, you can get started on your chores sooner!" I beamed at her with my eyebrow twitching in annoyance. _Do you know how hard it is to undo a braid you've had on since you were a child?_

"Gee, thanks."

"It looks like your hair needs to be washed, Astrid-" Ingrid glided a hand through Astrid's hair. She stopped herself when knocking came from my front door.

"I'll get it." I made my way over to the door. "Oh, hey Elder." I stepped to the side to let her come in. I noticed her face was different from her usual observant expression. "Is something wrong?" I asked her retreating form. I hadn't seen her in weeks.

"I'm not allowed to check up on you?" The Elder peered over her shoulder.

"No, no! You can actually do whatever you want…" I followed her to the dining room where Astrid and her mother were talking.

"I know this. And to answer your question, no, there is nothing wrong." The Elder walked into the dining room and sent a warning glance to Ingrid. Ingrid nodded. "Evening, Ingrid. Astrid."

"Oh, hey- Hello, Elder!" Astrid stood up straighter and smacked my forearm. "_Thanks for giving me a heads-up!_" Astrid whispered as The Elder nodded and sat herself down at the dining room table.

"Oh no! It's happening again!" I rubbed my arm.

"Just you wait until I get you back for that cute show you put up for my mom."

"You thought it was cute?" I ducked Astrid's retaliation and walked into the kitchen. It was getting around supper time and I wanted to reward Toothless with his favorite treat for sleeping. It didn't sound like a big thing but I was just glad he was able to rest. Besides, I had guest over. I opened the cupboard and took out my favorite spices. Then I came out of the kitchen to get Salmon from the hut outside. I rebuilt it without fully knowing why is was burned down. Toothless didn't know and actually volunteered to help me restock the fish baskets. He had been acting weird that day. Anyway, I got back inside and Astrid was waiting by the stove.

"Hey." I walked into the kitchen and set the twelve individual fish down on the cutting board.

"The Elder told me to help you make supper." Astrid came up to the side of me and leaned over to see what I brought in.

"Sorry you have to endure the torture with me." I caught a hint of disinterest in her voice.

"What do you need help with?" Astrid asked ignoring the joke.

"Grab that pot and start burning the water. I need that to be mixed into the seasoning." I was on a roll today.

"Kay." Astrid went to work.

I couldn't believe it! I quickly grabbed some onions to chop so that I could hide my laughter as Astrid filled the pot of water. "C-curse these onions!" I laughed into my elbow.

Astrid looked over. "You want me to cut them for you?"

"No, no. What you're doing is very important." I snickered and tried calming myself down before karma struck and I would accidentally cut my fingers off. I slid the onions away and started cutting up the Salmon. Once they were in even steak pieces, I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and started mixing the spices. I poured some olive oil in and started dipping the salmon pieces into the seasoning. I checked up on Astrid as I wiped my hands off to get a frying pan.

"How's it going?" I got the massive frying pan and searched around for the match stone.

"Nothing is happening." Astrid continued to stare at the pot. She kept her eyes on the water as she handed me the fire stone.

"Thanks." I started striking the stone next to the stovetop. I got it going and I set the pan down. Applying some oil onto the pan, I slapped the salmon and added another round of seasoning while it cooked. Then I kneeled down to get the potatoes. I grabbed the same bowl I used to mix the seasoning and then I started sliced the potatoes. Setting them inside the pan, surrounding the fish, I got a spatula and flipped them. Grinning when I saw that the bottom was perfectly grilled, I turned around and walked up to Astrid. I positioned my head right next to hers as I examined the bubbling water. I nodded.

"Good, I got it from here. Could you set the table?" I put on an oven mitt and grabbed the pots handle.

"It's supposed to look like that?" Astrid pouted with a skeptical look.

"Yep." My back to her. I couldn't look at her with a straight face.

"Whatever. I'll start setting the table." Astrid told my back. Then she got the cups out and then asked where the napkins were kept.

"They're already on the table." I waited until Astrid left the kitchen before I dumped the boiling water into a bucket and kicked it towards the back door. I got a two separate platters out and stacked the salmon steaks onto one of them. I estimated a good amount for my guests and then made another plate for just Toothless. Then I portioned the potatoes and took the guest plate into the dining room. "Alright, we got Salmon steaks and potato slices as a side. I'll be right back with the lemonade." I set the platter down in the middle of the table.

"It's looks delicious, Hiccup!" Ingrid called after me.

"Thanks!" I thanked her over my shoulder. I walked up to the freezer barrel and lifted the lid. I had made lemonade earlier that day. I got it out and briskly walked right back into the dining room to set it on the table. "You guys can get started without me. I have to give Toothless his dinner." I momentarily excused myself and went right back to the kitchen and then balanced the platter before ascending the stairs to my room. I quickly juggled the platter and opened my bedroom door with my free hand. Now it might be my own room but I still had trouble remembering where everything is. I walked in and tried to figure out where I put that blasted candle. Like always, I tripped but, luckily, Toothless was awake and caught me and his dinner. "Thanks." I stood up and reached out until I felt my dresser. Then I set the plate down and my eyes started getting used to the dark room. I found the lantern and quickly lit it up.

"Have a nice nap?"

Toothless nodded and turned his attention to my dresser.

"Oh right. I made you some salmon steaks. A treat for sleeping… All day." I rolled my eyes. It really wasn't that big of an achievement. I grabbed the plate and set it down on the floor in front of Toothless, only to jump back when Toothless snapped at the platter. "Looks like you have your energy back…"

Toothless was halfway done by the time I opened the door. "Just come downstairs if you want water." I waved and went downstairs to attack my own dinner. "How's everything?"

"Good. I appreciate dinner, Hiccup." The Elder nodded and cut her potato slice.

"Excellent. Great job with the fish, Hiccup." Ingrid took another bite of her salmon.

Astrid drank her lemonade and ignored the praise being directed to me.

"I couldn't have done it without Astrid's help." I added and saw Astrid smile into her drink. Then I sat myself down and asked the Elder to pass the fish.

"Really? Astrid helped you with dinner?" Ingrid felt the intense annoyance coming off her daughter and quickly started drinking her own lemonade.

"For your information, I burned the water." Astrid informed her mother and crossed her arms over her chest.

I coughed on my salmon for two reasons. One, I was surprised Astrid would affirm that and I wanted to try and cover it all up. Unfortunately, I just plain coughed on my drink while Ingrid let out a shriek of laughter and the Elder chuckled lowly.

"Argh!" Pain shot up through my leg as Astrid kicked it.

"Hiccup, are you alright? What happened?" Ingrid wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at me in concern.

_Your daughter is making sure I don't walk ever again…_ I thought and quickly picked up my fork that had a piece of salmon on it. I held the utensil up and put the salmon in my mouth to chew. "This fish is so… Ah. Awesome!" I was hunched over my place as I ate my salmon.

"Oh." Ingrid took it and continued with her meal with a few giggles here and there.

The Elder shook her head at me and had a small smile.

I sent Astrid a apologetic look but she averted her eye contact from mine. I gave up and ate my meal. Although the fish was succulent, I was still thirsty during the meal. The lemonade was sitting right next to Astrid and I started to rethink how I should've spent all day teasing Astrid.

"While this dinner has been eventful…" She smiled at me and Astrid. "I actually came here with news and a question for you, Astrid."

Astrid blinked from her sour attitude and peered over to the Elder. "What?"

"In due time. Hiccup." The Elder addressed me and I stopped sullying over dehydration. "Your father is feeling… ill. I will take Gobber and him into the Higher Gates Forest to get the proper medicine supplies for him. Until then, your father will temporarily surrender his chiefdom. Don't worry, it is not a serious illness. Stoick always gets like this when he is _stressful_." The Elder put emphasis on her last word.

I was confused and worried at the same time. The Higher Gates Forest was forbidden to enter unless you had the direct permission from the Elder. Which is a rare honor. The forest is the entire ascension of the mountain that oversees Berk. It's even higher than my house, the Chief of Berk's home. And I haven't really seen Dad act anything out of the ordinary. As I was processing the news, I almost didn't hear the question the Elder had for Astrid.

"Do you think Hiccup should take over for Stoick?" The Elder asked.

"Nope." Astrid didn't put much thought into it.

"Alright. Spitelout will subsitute for Stoick." The Elder placed a napkin on her plate and got off her chair. "Thanks again for supper, Hiccup. Good night." She nodded at Astrid and Ingrid, then she left for the front door.

Ingrid stood up and started gathering all the dishes.

_Wait, what?! _"Why not?!" I frowned at Astrid.

"Because you've been a smart-ass all day, that's why!" Astrid stated and reclined back.

"And that reason alone is enough? I was just joking with you." I shouldn't really be unhappy about Astrid's decision. I didn't even want to substitute for my Dad. Too much pressure.

"Yes." She locked her eyes with mine.

"What?" _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"I'm waiting for an apology."

"Right. My bad." I stood up and stretched. I yawned and made my way over to the couch. I had already heard Ingrid in the kitchen doing the dishes, so I thought I would lay down and relax on the couch. I laid down and scratched my waist. I had my eyes closed.

"My bad? Some apology." Astrid commented and lifted up my legs to throw the off the couch. Once she made room for herself, she laid down, resting her back on the armrest opposite of me.

I propped myself up and rested my back on the armrest like Astrid. "I thought it would be good enough."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I did make your outfit out of love." I said like it wasn't a big deal. Even if it actually was.

"_Out of love?_" Astrid shook her head and smile, convinced that I was just being a kiss-up.

"Yeah. See, look…" I pushed myself up and placed myself between Astrid's legs. Yes, it was bold. And, no, I wasn't going to tease Astrid for her now surprised look. I placed a hand on her waist and slid it down until I got to her knee. "These pants…" I pointed to her midriff corset. "This corset…" I slid my hand down her arm. "And this puffy shirt were all my first creations. I made them when my mother taught me how to sew. Like I said, full of love." I leaned in and smiled right in front of her face, tilting my head.

Astrid pushed a pillow to my face, but I caught a glimpse of the furious blush she had on her face. "N-next time, just say 'blood, sweat, and tears' and be done with it." She muttered out while still holding a pillow to my face.

I grabbed the pillow from her set it behind me. "Despite the pillow to the face, are you still mad at me?" I sat up in front of her.

"I wasn't mad. Just annoyed." She held a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Then what mood are you in now?" I leaned back into her personal space. _So close…_ I launched myself backwards when I saw Ingrid come out of the kitchen.

"Happy mood." Astrid chuckled as she saw me sprawled all the ground.

**OooOooO**

_Elder_

I sighed and prepared for what was going to be at the other end of my front door. I turned the knob and pushed forward. I was greeted with the sight of Gobber sitting down right next to Stoick sleeping on my bed. Gobber had his head bowed and a full cup of mead in his hand.

"Mead is never the answer, Gobber." I walked up to the barrel of a man and grabbed the cup from him.

He didn't object as he massaged his sleepy face. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

I turned towards Stoick and examined his condition. He was still sleeping but had a contorted expression plastered on his face. "For now, get some rest. You're going to be climbing tomorrow with me to Higher Gates Forest. There's a memento located on that mountain side to Stoick that should calm him down." I started massaging Stoick's temple, his face gradually relaxed.

"Aw, Elder, anything but that damn mountain…" Gobber deflated into himself.

"So you don't want to help Stoick?" I already knew the answer from Stoick's longest best friend.

Gobber sighed and stood up. "Aye. I would walk up to Thor and yank off his beard if it would help Stoick."

"Good. We leave in the morning."

**OooOooO**

_?.?.?.?_

Everyone laughed as I walked through the market street where it all happened. I continued walking, ignoring all the sneers and jeers, and glared straight ahead. "I want…"

**(A/N Numbers so it'll make this story appear longer. I need it to look like that because I still have other request to upload this weekend. I just wanted to update this story while I'm at it.**

**1.) To dragon expert:**

**Wow, that is **_**the **_**worst appeal I have ever read. "I didn't like this story, make mine instead?" But whatever, just come to the first story I ever wrote on this site and spit on my story as you asked for a request. Meh, I wrote it. Even if I couldn't trade ideas with you, because of you're a (Guest), I wrote down what I thought you would've wanted. It's titled "Twin Dragons", creative, I know… I have a gift of titling stories.**

**2.) Eh, you can request stories to me now. Anything you can think of, but don't want to write yourself for whatever reason. And no, I'm not limited to HTTYD fan fiction. But then again, my list isn't that diverse… **

**3.) Like everything else I upload this weekend, I'll come back to it during the weekdays and lengthen them. Don't worry. "I got this!" -George Lopez.**

**4.) I'm now spending my Saturday evening/night writing. Now if only I wasn't lazy as hell earlier this week, I might be able to write leisurely. **

**5.) So I like the fishtail hairstyle on girls, so what? It looks awesome… -_- Hiccup agrees with me so all other opinions are denied! You can't beat my logic!**

**6.) To ProfessorNomNom:**

**Readers= Those who don't review my stories. **

**Reviewers= Awesome people in my book. Even if all they say is "update soon" or "ur such a smexy beast, EquinoxKnight01". You know, the usual. XD**

**But I could care less how many reviews I get. As long as you guys keep reading, it's a imaginary thumbs up directed towards me. **

**Readers: "Yeah right." **

**7.) No one to guard Berk. You fools…**

**8.) I Want this story to have an awesome ending. Whoever picks this up gets a cookie!**

**9.) I'm thinking of an omake. Still thinking. **

**10.) The epitome of greatness has happened recently. "Truancy City" by Isamu Fukui has been released to pre-order. Excuse me, I must crawl now on the sidewalk to a church. **

**11.) Why are you making Hiccup an expert tailor and hair stylist? **

**Equinox: "Truthfully, it's convenient while still staying true to Hiccup being good with his hands."**

**12.) Have you noticed that you're recycling a lot of ideas from your other stories?**

**Equinox: "Yes." **

**Like how you keep making girls have the fishtail braid or hairstyle?**

**Equinox: "I'm aware."**

**Just checking. ^_^**

**13.) Poor Astrid in this chapter. Bad Equinox!**

**Equinox: "Psh! Hiccup's been getting his ass kicked on a daily basis up until now. Payback."**

**14. FINAL) I am ****not**** happy with this chapter. It feels rushed. More than usual. My bad.**

**FIRE STONE! STOVETOP! DINNER… DONE!**

**15. **_**Hidden**_**) Omake time!**

**OooOooO**

Hiccup had Toothless' head in his lap. He had been scratching that dragon while waiting for Astrid to come over. Hiccup was currently experimenting what other spots would send the Night Fury into sleepiness. Hiccup scratched Toothless' neck and the Night Fury instantly fell asleep. Then Hiccup scratched behind Toothless' ear and Toothless yipped. A scratch on Toothless' head and the dragon barked. Hiccup started scratching to the imaginary beat and then it all started making sense. "Aw snap! I got the beat going-"

"What are you doing?" Astrid stood at the doorway with a pissed off expression.

"DeeJaying with my dragon. Duh." Hiccup stated like it was obvious. "Check it!" Hiccup laid out a beat with Toothless.

_Aw snap, aw snap, aw snap!_

_Yo, it's triple H the third_

_Got Toothless here to preach the word-_

"Whoa, lemme stop you right there!" Equinox crashed down from Disco Heaven. "This is a DJ Battle. I don't have that much time or imagination to think of original lyrics for you! Don't speak, just lay down that sick beat." Equinox walked over to Astrid and yawned, about to lay his arm on Astrid's shoulders.

"Don't even try it, Panda Man." Astrid grabbed Equinox's arm and dropped it.

"What's wrong, Astrid? Can't handle this much manly sexiness?" Ash appeared out of nowhere and attached herself to Equinox.

"I can handle him just fine." Astrid's competitive mode turned on as she clasped onto Equinox's side.

"Ladies, ladies. There's a solution to all of this…." Equinox snapped his fingers. All the female characters from Equinox's other fanfics appeared and tackled him to the ground. "AWESOME!"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Hiccup asked while he did the Running Man.

"So I originated from that guy, huh?" Hector asked Equinox as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yep." Equinox snorted and threw Orion at Hector.

"Sup?" Orion asked while gathered a highly concentrated mass of fire.

"Nothing much." Hector put on his Night Fury helmet and got his Eskrima out.

"**The Escaped Wolf" by CGJ. Go read it and I might write you a request. **


	19. The End: Part I - Ascension

**(A/N This is a brilliant time indeed, my readers. It's 'Oh My Gods' anniversary, November 3, 2011, the day I first posted my first story! Now look at it. 18 chapters, 92 reviews, 52 favorites, 64 followers, and 35,000 views! Awesome. A thank you to my readers. Maybe even a thunderous applause? YEAH!**

**We've been through a lot haven't we? Almost calling it quits, being overdramatic, unreliable updates… The lists goes on but let's think of all the happy thoughts! Pretty okay for a first-timer, huh? **

**Wait a second… Do you see what I see? O_O The word length of this story is… wow. 100,000 words! Seriously? Sweet! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This proud story of mine is non-profit. **

***Chapter 19- The End Part I: Ascension **

**OooOooO**

_Elder - Base of High Gates Forest - Early Morning_

"What's this memento that'll help Stoick?" Gobber huffed as he tightened his grip on the rope. The rope was tied to the gurney sled that was occupied by the still-sleeping Stoick.

"Something Sigurd left for Stoick's eyes only. I've never read it so don't ask." I responded, muttered curses in Sigurd's name. I looked up and grimaced. The forest of High Gates was nothing less than intimidating to any foolhardy adventurer. It was the highest ascend on the island of Berk, the Chief's house being the second.

"Bad blood?" Gobber inquired.

"If only it were that simple." I dug my staff into the dirt and quickened my pace, a tell-tale sign that I wanted the conversation to end as it was.

"You've noticed, right?" Gobber lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Aye." It only took one perk of the ear to discover that Gobber and I were currently being followed. I didn't know who but for the moment, I couldn't care less. If they're intention was to cause harm, they would've done it back at the base of the mountain. My priorities were already set in stone.

Help my son. Then punish whatever snooper was following us.

**XxxXxxX**

_This is ridiculous! _I stopped myself from screaming to the heavens, and in turn, wake up Stoick. Whoever was trailing us was either trying to make themselves known or just failed the Dragon Academy. I held my clenched hand up to halt our trip.

"Alright, show yourself before I personally take you down myself!" I yelled into the brush behind us. I quickly turned to check if Stoick woke up or stirred from his slumber. No changes.

Gobber tightened his hammer prosthetic and got into his fighting stance. "If it's a troll, I've got a score to settle!"

"I'm an ally!" A light voice called before climbing out of the brush.

Gobber saw who it was and cringed. Then he peered over his shoulder to see my reaction to it all.

"What are you doing here?!" I was slightly in shock. The reason why she would even think to follow us was beyond me.

"Sorry, Elder. I wanted to make sure that Stoick would be okay." Ingrid brushed some leaves out of her hair.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Then why didn't you make yourself known earlier?"

Ingrid twiddled her thumbs like a little girl about to be scolded. "I thought I would get in trouble for coming unannounced-"

"_Thought? _No, you are in trouble. When we get back to the Village." I signaled for Ingrid to take the reign of the sleigh holding Stoick. "For now, help Gobber push Stoick up the mountain. The faster we get to the peak, the better chances we have of Stoick remaining asleep until then."

Ingrid nodded and moved to accompany Gobber. A sigh of relief came from her when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

I started walking again, ignoring the two and going into my thoughts. I only turned around ever so often to silence the two when they started whispering conversations. Rolling my eyes, I thought it was the worst possible moment for them to be _catching up_.

**XxxXxxX**

_Elder - Three days later_

The sun was fully up when they made it to the _Cave._

"Why'd we stop?" Gobber dropped the rope and massaged his shoulders. "We still have a ways until we reach the peak-"

"We're not going to the peak of Higher Gates Forest." I informed him.

I neglected to tell the two about it because they wouldn't even be stepping foot into it. Inside the cave was Sigurd's grave, surrounded by mementos and certain objects that he requested be around his final resting spot. These items would somehow calm Stoick down. I've never been in the cave, but I discovered its significance when Stoick got rowdy in the later days that his wife died. I took him back to the site hoping that Sigurd willed in at least something for his eldest son. I remember the day as if it were yesterday.

Anyway, I pushed the thoughts aside and slowly approached Stoick without informing Gobber or Ingrid or my complete plan. Then I whacked him with my staff.

Stoick shot up and rubbed his arm. "Why did you strike me?!"

"Because you were sleeping and I wanted to wake you up." I answered simply. I slyly waved at Ingrid and Gobber, signaling them to get away from us.

"You didn't need to strike me…" Stoick was level-headed for now, but her still felt a tingling sensation that he couldn't suppress for long.

"Oh hush. You're like a bear in hibernation. Tossing you off a mountain wouldn't even wake you up."

"Where are we-" Stoick searched around. Then he spotted the Cave's entrance. He turned to me with a serious expression. "Why are we at Sigurd's resting place?"

I sighed internally. "Stoick, you lost control again. For the sake of the village, just shut your trap and go inside."

Stoick furrowed his eyebrows. Then he faced flashed with realization. Finally, a look of rage.

I witnessed all of Stoick's expressions. It would only be a matter of seconds before he went right back into a rampage. "Stoick, get in the cave. _Now._" I said crossly before pointing my staff to the cave.

Stoick narrowed his eyes at me. "_Fine_." Then he turned and walked towards the cave.

_He'd better lose that tone before I knock some sense into him…_

**OooOooO**

_Stoick_

I walked into the cave and immediately felt a sense of belonging. The farther I went in, the more weapons, treasures, and mementos I saw. All of them bringing back memories from when my father was still alive-

My eyes locked on a helmet sitting on a pedestal at the end of the cave. The pedestal was surround by gold and treasure chests. Behind it was a painting of Chief Sigurd, my father. I reached out for it, touching and feeling its enclosed knowledge and power. The helmet itself was grand. Back then, the helmets didn't just sit upon one's head, it was a full helmet. Sigurd had Vulcan fit him for a helmet that replicated Odin All-Father's helmet, wings spreading out on the sides.

There was a hole in the cave that brought in light from the outside. The rays of sunlight came down into the holy room. The metal was still shining to this day.

"**Hello, Stoick." **A hoarse deep voice rumbled from the helmet. It sounded like rough granite but it still had power inside it.

"Father." I knelt down in front of the pedestal, my hand still resting on the mighty helmet. I took off my own helmet and bowed my head. "I know I gave you my word that I would solve my own problems…"

"**But." **Sigurd implied.

"_But_. I'm beginning to doubt that my vows hold any value."

"**Valhallarama?" **Sigurd supplied again. He didn't answer fully because he wanted his son to find his own answer. Sigurd only spoke to show that he was listening.

"Yes, Father. I promised her that I would protect Hiccup. I failed on several occasions. Then I swore in to protect the village of Berk. Again, I failed. Since then, I promised to myself to keep the peace not only in my family and village, but in myself. I-I need your words, Father. I can't seem to do anything since your passing."

"**You need not my words, but conviction in your own. What you lack in empty words is not value. It's willpower. You can promise anything in Midgard but you'll never be able to hold it if you don't believe in yourself. You come to me today because your sacrificial personality, you willingly throw yourself away to keep your promises. **

"**Stop now and put your whole into everything you do. Don't give into rage, sadness, regret, and question of your own self-worth! Instead, put value into yourself and will your entire to keep to your vows."**

My father's words hit me hard. I was always envious of my father. He was the greastest chief in Berk history without ever growing tired. I've had to fight for everything I did and in the end, it valued to nothing. "How am I supposed to put worth in myself when it's too late? I've never been able to impress you in your lifetime. My dream never came true and I locked away my willpower when I buried you."

"**You never stopped making me proud, Stoick. Never forget that. You've earned my respect the day you thought of that dream and drove yourself with it." **

"The feeling is mutual, Father." I stood up and rubbed my moist eyes. I picked up my helmet and placed back on top of my head. Then I stood proudly in front of the pedestal. "Haddock men are born to showcase pride."

"**Indeed. Now go and give me more tales to boast about in Valhalla!" **

**OooOooO**

_Gobber _

My eyes were locked on the Elder and Stoick walking a few feet in front of Ingrid and I. Despite her cold shoulder treatment delivering Stoick up the mountain, the Elder seemed to mellow and actually welcome back Stoick's company with a relieved aura around her. I turned to Ingrid and gave her a sympathetic look. "You know she's going to punish you when we get back to the village, right?" I didn't want to think of the consequences Ingrid might face after out arrival. But what Ingrid did was foolish. Although it wasn't her intention, she was the one that directly sent Stoick on a rampage.

Ingrid eyes were downcast most of the descent down Higher Gates Forest, she only looked up at me with worry in her eyes. "I just wanted to help him." Her eyes beginning to moisten.

I felt a pull on my heart strings. He hated seeing women cry, especially a close friend of his. "Stop with the blubbering. I'll take half of the blame with ya." I reassured her that it wouldn't be too bad the only way I knew how.

"No, Gobber-"

"It wasn't a suggestion, Ingrid."

"Gobber. I'm not worried about myself. I'm concerned of what will happen with Astrid."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What about the lass?"

"What if Stoick remembers what happened and goes after her? What if Elder allows her execution?! Astrid didn't meant to-"

"Whoa, calm down, Ingrid-" I tried calming Ingrid down before she annoyed the elder anymore than she already was.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

Ingrid's eyes widened as she shut herself up immediately. Stoick left the Elder's company to slow down to them.

"What's wrong, Ingrid?" Stoick asked with a raised brow.

Ingrid pursed her lips together and didn't respond.

Stoick turned to me with a questionable expression.

"Don't give me that look. What do I look like, the female expert?" I knew why she went into a shell. Any parent would do anything to protect their child-

Ingrid couldn't hold it. "I'll take full responsibility for Astrid's words and actions against Hiccup! Just please leave my Angel alone!"

Stoick was quiet for a moment, stopped walking and stared at Ingrid.

I held my breath and slowly began to put myself between Stoick and Ingrid. I looked over to the Elder for support but she simply shook her head and continued walking. I was livid, the feeling of being in the dark for a whole day wasn't okay with me. I didn't know if whatever in the Cave reset Stoick's memory from recent events or simply calmed him down.

"Astrid isn't in any imminent danger, Ingrid. Let your nerves be at rest." Stoick answered and reached over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hiccup seemed to bounce right back after the whole ordeal while I, his father, err exploded. I've underestimated him too many times before. Maybe it's time I acknowledge his maturity and learn from it." Stoick had a distant look in his eyes before he nodded at Ingrid and I before resuming to walk.

Ingrid was extremely relieved but she went after Stoick and stopped him. "Thank you for understanding, Stoick. That was very chief-like." A smile graced her lips.

Stoick grinned. "Gods be praised, you've finally noticed my standing in Berk." He laughed.

I breathed out a sigh or relief, glad that my friends were back to normal. "Alright, alright. Let's hurry up and get back. I'm about to lose another leg if I don't sit down soon." I gave Stoick and friendly shove before walking past him. "Good to have ya back, Stoick. And great timing too."

Stoick, along with Ingrid, caught up to him. "Why? Did something happen in my absence?"

I smirked. "That helmet must be getting to tight on you, Stoick. How could you forget your own birthday?"

Ingrid's face broke out in excitement. "Oh my. How could I forget that! I have to bake the cake, prepare all of your favorite dishes, coordinate the Mead Hall…" Ingrid was in her own world by now.

Stoick couldn't believe he forgot his own birthday. But with everything that's been happening, he shouldn't blame himself too much.

I saw that Stoick frowning, deep in thought. I decided to give him a little shove out of his serious thoughts. Well, not literally, but I did put my stump out and trip him up.

Stoick caught himself from tumbling, probably all the way down the mountain. "Gobber, are you daft?! What did you do that for-" Stoick's cape fell over his eyes and he tripped yet again, this time falling down. Stoick whipped the bear fur away from his eyes and searched for me.

By then, I was already by the head of the sleigh. I used my foot to launch myself down the descent of the mountain, flying past Stoick. I might not be as oiled as a horse like I used to be, but I got smarter with my age. I used my stump to push off even more until I was practically flying down. "You're never catch me alive! HA HA!" I flew past the Elder and noted the exasperated expression she had. When I looked further over my shoulder, I paled.

Stoick was running after me, he was charging with a look that showed me he accepted the challenge. He stopped running, but only to use a bark of timber to slide down after me.

"Who do you think you're challenging?!" Stoick laughed when he started gaining.

I dug my foot into the dirt and pushed off with all my might. _Odin, help me!_

Meanwhile, Ingrid caught up with the Elder. "Those two never grew, did they?" Ingrid let out an airy laugh while trying to catch her breath.

The Elder was quiet as she continued to walk the path.

Ingrid might've earned forgiveness from Stoick, but it seemed that she was still on thin ice with the Elder. _Wonder how long she'll be mad at me?_

"I'm not mad anymore, Ingrid. Too old to be watching you grown children, probably."

Ingrid always got uneasy when the Elder _read_ her thoughts. "If you're not mad, does this mean that I won't be receiving punishment?"

"Not quite, dear." The Elder noticed Ingrid's dejected expression. "But you will be harshly punished if you don't give Stoick a grand birthday party."

Hope flashed on Ingrid's features. "I'll do my best!"

"Good. Stoick deserves as much. Don't disappoint me." The Elder said, ending the conversation.

Ingrid was giddy with excitement as she thought ahead with the planning.

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup_

"Time for breakfast!" I called from downstairs. I managed to untangle myself from Toothless' protectiveness and Astrid's clinginess. Every night since that incident I still couldn't remember, Toothless came away from his hearth and positioned himself at the foot of my bed. At first, I didn't mind, but then I would wake up to one of his wings over my body. He must've known that I wouldn't try to push it away without waking him up from his sleep.

Ingrid actually allowed Astrid to spend the night with me. Alone, without any adult supervision. There was Toothless, but he didn't really count as an adult figure. Anyway, Astrid shed her clothes once more and I couldn't help but stay stock-still with the combined efforts of Toothless and Astrid making it their mission to deprive me of sleep.

I set the leftover salmon down on the floor and waited for the rest of breakfast to finish cooking. I perked up when I saw Toothless climb down the stairs with Astrid lying down on his back, using him as lazy transportation.

Astrid dismounted Toothless and yawned with a stretch. She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes with a sleeved hand. She was currently wearing one of my shirts with her leggings. Since she didn't plan on staying over last night, Astrid improvised with more apparel from my dressers. The shirt itself didn't drape over her body but the sleeves were longer than her arms. She gradually made it to the table and sat herself down. She propped her head up with her hand.

Toothless laid down in front of his plate and poked his fish with a claw. Then he brought it to his mouth and ate it. He was hungry like any other morning but he didn't have his usual gusto.

"You two are the last people I would ever catch to be this lazy…" I shook my head and got two plates out, placing the cooked eggs and sausage on them. I walked over to the table and set it down in front of Astrid. Then I went back into the kitchen to get the orange juice I squeezed earlier.

"Good morning to you too, Hiccup." Astrid finally shook her head free of morning grogginess before picking up her fork.

I came back and set her cup of orange juice down.

Astrid took a sip. "Thanks."

"Anytime." I sat myself down and started cutting my sausages with a knife. "How'd you sleep?" I absentmindedly asked as if I was doing the same morning routine with my Dad.

"Fine. You?" Astrid picked up her sausage and took a bite out of it. Then she looked down and sneaked the rest of it to Toothless. He just got down with his fish but was still hungry as per usual.

I ignored the secret trade they did. I was just glad Toothless was progressing back to his old sneaky self. "I slept well, despite you and Toothless combined efforts to take over my bed." I playfully glared at Toothless, referring to his wing and tail all over the place.

He snorted and relaxed next to Astrid's chair.

"Did my big ass shove you off the bed again, Hiccup?" Astrid asked calmly.

"Nope." It didn't take a genius to find the right answer. "But you did seem a bit clingy last night." I sent her a sideways glance.

"Define clingy."

I grinned. "Something smooth and warm sliding up and down my leg and sides."

"Hmm. Did it feel good?" Astrid lowered her eyebrows and leaned forward towards me.

"Yeah." I leaned in and wiggled my eyebrows.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the show. "Don't give me that look. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it was Toothless' tail." Astrid laughed when my eyes widened.

"Toothless?!" I stared down at him incredulously.

Toothless' ears perked up at attention. He popped his head up and tilted his head at me in question.

"Gods, Hiccup, control your frisky dragon…" Astrid ate the last of her breakfast and reclined into her chair. She smirked at me.

"So guys, I was thinking we could go- Hear me out. We could actually go outside today." I changed the subject before I started looking at Toothless in a new light. Truth be told, I haven't been outside in weeks. Astrid would always come back with groceries or bring Toothless along with her too. Every attempt I tried to go outside was thwarted when Astrid and/or Toothless glomped me before I could turn the knob. It wouldn't surprise me if I'd gotten pale from lack of sunlight.

"No." Astrid got up and cleared her place. Then she walked into the kitchen.

"No?" I followed her with my eyes. "Why not?" I whined. I actually wanted to go outside for once, an unusual behavior shift due to mostly being inside the forge or my house.

Astrid came back reached and stepped over Toothless to get his plate. Then she came over to me and made a grab for my plate. "You done?"

"Yes." I grumbled back.

Astrid rolled her eyes and then took my plate, she ruffled my hair as she went back into the kitchen.

I waited until I heard the water running before I called Toothless quietly. "Toothless, let's go take a flight-" I felt someone messing with my air. I looked up and saw Astrid. "I was going to say take a flight up the stairs!" I tried to cover up.

Astrid didn't buy it. "If you want something to do, go fix your floorboards."

"That's not even fun." I pouted before getting up from my seat. I trudged upstairs to go fix the annoying problem anyway.

**XxxXxxX**

With a few trips up and down the stairs, I managed to hammer down the loose floorboards. Now that one annoying problem was done with, I huffed when I felt that I was still bored out of my mind. I paced back and forth on my quiet floorboards until it hit me. A goofy grin played on my lips.

**XxxXxxX**

"_Hofferson_?"

"Whoooo…" Astrid was sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed, playing with Toothless by mesmerizing him with her long sleeves. She was slowly bouncing them up and down in front of his face. She looked over to me and quickly covered her mouth before she screamed in laughter.

_"What's so funny?!" _I spoke in my best impression of my dad. I got the bright idea to go into my Dad's room and grab on of his spare capes, boots, and war mesh armors. I donned it all on and put pillows under my shirt to pass off the full impression.

Astrid was sent backwards with a fit of giggles. "W-what is wrong with you?!" She asked between laughs.

_"Oi, respect my authority!" _I puffed out my pillow chest and waddled over to them. _"Every step I take is a blessing!"_

Astrid wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Then she heard a door open and she froze. Stoick came in from the backdoor. She paled when his eyes locked on Hiccup.

I was still stuck in character, doing everything in my power not to smile or laugh. _"I'm Stoick THE Vast. I'm so great, I piss excellence!"_

"I do?"

I deflated, the pillows slowly sliding out as I turned around to face my Dad. "Oh hey, Dad…"

**OooOooO**

_Snotlout_

I pulled open my drawer angrily and started searching for the right tools for my grand scheme. I quickly got annoyed when I started pulling out my other drawers.

I don't like the villagers for accepting the impossible. I hate Astrid's entire now. And I loathe my buck-toothed cousin, Hiccup. I was _that_ close from my destiny and Hiccup decided then that his balls would drop after happening to capture a legendary dragon! But no, Hiccup didn't stop there! I thought I got my chance back with Astrid when he got disowned but no, the Gods want to piss on my temporary good fortune. I couldn't care less if he took down the biggest dragon I've ever seen, ended a three hundred-year war, or manage peace among the dragons.

Without Toothless, Hiccup wouldn't even be on Astrid's radar. I laughed as I finally found the dagger I'd been looking for. I slammed my dresser shut and headed downstairs, ignoring my mother and slamming the door behind me. I tucked my hands into my pocket and went back to my ranting thoughts.

Hiccup took my fame, girlfriend, and friends. Until recently, Tuffnut had been his only friend after Hiccup's ego blew up like his Night Fury's thighs. I scoffed when I thought of my ex-best friend. Tuffnut couldn't handle my lifestyle anymore, he was too weak-hearted. I thought back to that day.

Tuffnut had just come back with my lunch from the Mead Hall. The heckling got so bad, I couldn't even leave my own house with getting constant reminders of Astrid's disloyalty. I ordered Tuffnut to go to the Mead Hall and get me something to eat when my mother couldn't be bothered to cook for me.

Anyway, after the third day of being confined to my room, I grabbed hold of Tuffnut and made him vow not to tell another soul of the plan that had been forming in my head ever since the public humiliation. He agreed and I told him every detail of it.

The moment I told him about my revenge plan, he shriveled up and his hardcore Viking-ness died. He tried to tell me that it was dishonorable but I didn't listen. I told him to grow a pair before ever coming back to my house. He left and I shook my head in disappointment.

I looked out the window to see if the coast was clear. Then I paled when I saw the Elder stroll past my house. _Shit! _I ducked when I saw her stare at my window exactly. _This is going to set me back a day or more…_

**OooOooO**

_Astrid _

I was glad that Stoick came back. I decided to give Hiccup and his father a day to themselves. Freya knows I've practically been his right hip in Stoick's absence. Walking back to my house, I kept feeling that something was off despite the good tidings of Stoick coming back. Something in my gut told me that

I rounded the last corner and walked up to my porch. The moment I opened the door, a sense of foreboding came over me. I slowly closed the door and crouched to the ground. I snuck down the hallway and waited a second before lunging into the kitchen to check the scene.

"Astrid, just the person I wanted to see!"

I was originally facing the table, but I turned to see my mother covered in flour. "For what?"

"Come, come!" Ingrid beckoned her daughter into the kitchen.

I stood up straight and walked towards her, internally rolling my eyes for my earlier suspicions. _My mother baking, oh, the horror! _

"I'm so late! I needed to be at the Hall half an hour ago!" Ingrid frantically tried to hurry mixing without whipping batter everywhere. She only looked up when she saw me waiting. Then she looked over and around me. "Hiccup isn't with you?" She grabbed my shoulders and continued to search for him.

"I'm beginning to think you want to adopt him or something." My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Ingrid stopped and stared back at me. Then she set the whisker down and approached me, her arms wide into a hug. "No, you're my favorite _Angel _cake."

"Thanks, Mom. Now tell me what I can help with so you can make it to the Hall." I unwrapped myself from her hug and managed to steal her apron away too. I started tying it around my waist.

"Well, I need to finish mixing two more cakes and then bake them but I'm sure everyone at the Hall will understand my tardiness-"

I was pushing her out of the kitchen by now. "I got it. Now go before they get mad."

Ingrid started to protest. But I stopped her. "Mom, do you trust me or not?" I sent her an even look.

"Y-yes sweetie." Ingrid answered with uncertainty. "No, just let me finish the-"

"Mom, _go_." I already went back over to the island and started mixing the batter. "I got this."

"Oh alright. Thanks again, Astrid!" Ingrid fixed her hair before running down the hallway to the front door.

**XxxXxxX**

_Five minutes later…_

I kicked open the door and lunged for the water bucket at the back of the house. I grabbed a bucket and rushed back to the kitchen, throwing the water on the raging fire. So I decided to speed up the process of baking a cake with more fire, so what? Honest mistake.

My gut answered back with another sense of foreboding. I ignored it. The feeling was probably proof that I had no business in the kitchen.

**OooOooO**

**End.**

**1.) Why did I start this story with first-person. I should've done third-person, it would've been easier for everyone…**

**Readers: "Lame movie reference…"**

**Read your lines!**

**2.) I thought I could write the final three chapters before the story's anniversary, but I guess not. This is what I get for procrastinating… **

**3.) Then again, I wish I could've done these chapters without this number thingy. Whatever makes the chapter look longer due to my lack of energy.**

**4.) Did this chapter feel like it was rushed? Good, because it was. Studying can be tedious and suck all the energy from anyone. Eh, I got a diagnostic test on Monday, so I'm gonna have to brute-force rush these last chapters of the story. **

**5.) By the way, GO READ 'The Escaped Wolf'! **

**Equinox: "**_**Cough cough reminder cough to CGJ cough to post another chapter-Gah**_**!" *Lack of oxygen***

**CGJ: "Noted." **

**Equinox: "Awesome! Want some **_**Angel**_** food cake?" **

**CGJ: "What kind?" **

**Astrid: "What're you guys talking about?" **

**Equinox: *Nudges CGJ with elbow* "The best kind!" **

**Astrid: "Why are you two looking at me like that?" **

_**Five minutes later…**_

**Equinox: "My tongue is tasting greatness!" **

**CGJ: "This is so GOOD!" **

**Astrid smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. "You guys really like my **_**Angel **_**cake?" **

**Equinox stared at the burnt beyond recognition cake. He took another bite due to Astrid towering over him with her axe. He forced himself to chew and swallow- "BLEGH!" Equinox fell out of his chair, twitching slightly.**

**CGJ's hand was coming closer to his mouth, about to take another bite out of the cake. His other hand grabbed his wrist and wrestled with it.**

"**Good answer." Astrid beamed at the two. **


	20. The End Part II: Downfall & Premonition

**Part II of the final chapters for 'Oh My Gods'. I don't want it to end! No! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This proud story is non-profit. **

**Oo-oOo-oO**

_Astrid_

"Gods! Why won't this fire go out-"

"Astrid!"

I turned away from the wild fire billowing from the oven and saw Hiccup touch down on top of Toothless through the opened back door. I pointlessly tossed the rest of the water onto the flames and then set it down to head to the backyard.

Hiccup quickly got off Toothless and lead the Night Fury into my house.

I looked at him like he was nuts. What would a fire-breathing dragon do in this situation? "Hiccup, just stop and go get a bucket before the house burns to the ground!"

"Hold on, Astrid, I know what I'm doing. Back up…" Hiccup got Toothless directly in front of the bonfire oven and tapped the Night Fury's left flank. Toothless responded by flapping his right wing once, a gust of wind completely putting out the fire.

I could be relieved later, I quickly put my oven mitts on and reached into the oven, hoping there would be a perfectly-made cake for all my troubles-

The cake wasn't even recognizable. Besides being burnt all around, with only the movement of being taken out of the oven, it collapsed into running batter all over the pan. The batter was soon flowing out onto the stovetop, counter, and then floor. Hiccup had to lead Toothless out so his dragon wouldn't get sick from the raw mix.

Once Hiccup came back, he sat me down on the counter across from the oven while I was still stunned out of my mind, and got to work preparing to make another cake.

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup _

I got us back to the Mead Hall and set Toothless down in front of the massive double doors. I got off and offered to help Astrid down. I knew she must've been a little off from the inhalation of smoke.

Astrid smacked my hand away and jumped off by herself. Then she walked past me and pulled open the front doors with a more force needed.

I shared a look with Toothless, neither of us having the slightest clue for Astrid's ticked off behavior. I shook my head and started for the front of Toothless' saddle. The cakes had been put into baskets and strapped to the leather saddle. I got them out and started asking Toothless for his opinion on women and their mood swings. We both got our answer when we stepped through the double doors and entered the Hall.

"Did you send Hiccup to the house after leaving for here?" Astrid confronted her mother while she was handing out suggestions to the other volunteers.

"Astrid, what? Where are the cakes?" Ingrid's hair was clinging to her sweaty forehead and her chest was heaving. She was getting all worked up planning a simple birthday celebration. Normally, she would be more collected about it all. What made this year so different was beyond me.

I stepped in and delicately handed over the cakes. "Here. I didn't know exactly which type of cake and icing you wanted, so I made due with what was already out on the counter in the kitchen."

"Oh, thank you, Hiccup- and Astrid, of course!" Ingrid felt her daughter's annoyance and quickly thanked her as well. "These cakes are exactly how I wanted them to be, but might I ask if you used honey or not?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't know that you need honey for the icing?" I smiled and continued conversing with Ingrid about the common steps it took to prepare a cake that most people didn't take heed to most of time.

"Well, excuse me for even doubting your knowledge of baking, Hiccup." Ingrid let out a airy laugh before she collected herself. "I know you must be tired, but could you two help with the complicated decorations. When I say this, I mean these tasks would be made simpler with the help of your dragon companions."

Of course I would help with the celebration of my Dad's birthday. "Sure, what d'ya need-"

Astrid threw her hands up, Ingrid and I took notice that she had been standing there the whole time with an irked expression.

"What's the matter, Astrid?" Ingrid sent me away with instructions before I could ask. I nodded and turned to leave, glancing over my shoulder to see Astrid still flustered.

I shook my head and focused on what had to be done before this evening. I informed Toothless of our requested tasks and started for the door. We didn't have much time, but Ingrid specifically gave me this job because of its importance and mostly because it was for strictly for my dad.

**OooOooO**

_Snotlout_

Before Tuffnut punked out of my plan, he suggested that I try and sneak in undetected. He tried reasoning with me that I was already on thin ice. That I was already suspicious and my plan would fail without sticking to the shadows and being careful.

I snorted as I pushed the weak aged gate away. The damned thing squeaked and whined so loud, the whole village might as well know my plan. After kicking it, I held my head high as I walked down the path to the top of the hill. The eerie trees combined with the half moon's light would normally scare any visitors to the restful place, but I didn't even care for it. I looked around as I climbed the ascent. There weren't much guards out, most of them at Uncle Stoick's birthday celebration, which I wasn't invited to, and the area was dead silent. No pun intended.

I scoffed as I ventured further in. _Tuffnut's an idiot. Why waste my time sneaking in, I could do whatever I want- _

"Who goes there- Jorgenson? What're you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the stables for your sentence?" The grave-keeper shouldered his shovel and gave me a stern look.

_Shouldn't you be six feet under?_ I rolled my eyes, hating the reminder of Uncle Stoick's stupid punishment. "It's my business, step aside gates-keeper." I brushed past the wiry old man, putting a much more than needed shove.

The graves-keeper caught himself by imbedding his shovel into the dirt and then he balanced himself right, using the shovel as a support cane. The ancient veteran left the support of his shovel and rushed at me, grabbing my shoulder and whipping me around to face him. "Listen, you little punk, I might be old, but I can still _discipline _rowdy boys like you!"

I sneered at him. "Hands off, you old fart. Do you know who I am?" I tried pulling my arm away, but the old man had a vice grip on me. I kept up my poker face, but my heart started beating faster. All it took was a holler from the old man and I would be back in the stables before my plan was even set in motion. "Let go!"

The grave's keeper scrunched his face up at my tantrum. As he reached for his calling horn, attached to his belt, I made my move.

The old man might've had my arm, but I still had youth and power on him. I dug my foot into the dirt and shoved him back, soon pushing him back down the hill. I lost my footing and tripped on a clump of dried mud. As the old man and I tumbled down the hill, I grabbed for something to stop. After reaching, I grabbed hold of the shovel I saw earlier and breathed out a sigh of relief. Then I looked down and glared at the old man. He was still dead-set on holding my arm with the remaining strength of his age.

Having enough of it, I wrenched the shovel from the ground and held it over my head. Without out something to keeping me still on the slated hill, I started sliding along with the old fart. I quickly brought it down on the defenseless man, earning a yelp and my arm back. I kicked the graves-keeper away and halted my descent with the shovel thrust into the ground.

The graves-keeper's prone body slid the rest of the way down the hill. The fog that was constant in this area swallowed him up before I could see if he came to or not. I snorted up my nose and spat at the old man's direction. Then I got up and trudged the rest of the way up the hill. Once I got to the top, I withdrew the dagger from my belt.

_The old fart is going to come too any moment now. I'm going to have to make this quick… _I thought as I approached _it_. Almost in front of _it_, I stepped on something and then raised my foot to check the damage. When I saw what it was, I slammed my foot down on it hard, grinning as I repeated the process several times. Each stomp making my heart soar and my grin grow more.

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup_

Like every other birthday of my father, both my dad and I will walked to the cemetery and replaced the flowers of last year in front of my mother's grave. It was a few hours before my dad's party, but both my father and I agreed we could always take our time for something like this. No matter what.

"Where's Thuggory?" Dad asked me, taking notice that the once a year torches weren't lit along the pathway.

I scanned the area before reaching for the lit torch by the entrance. "I don't know. Gobber might've challenged him to a drink-off right before he could light the rest of the torches." I said with a chuckle.

Dad paused the motion of stroking his beard and grinned, shoving me to walk with him. "You blame Gobber's drinking on everything, Hiccup. Just like your mother." He grinned, laying his barrel arm around my shoulders as we climbed the hill.

"Well, it's true!" I laughed, egging my dad on to see who can make it up the hill first.

"I'm telling him you said that! Ha!" Dad waved the challenge off, focusing on carrying the precious flowers.

Not even thinking of the consequences of Gobber reprimanding me, I drove my foot into the dirt and made it over the hill. I was first, before my dad-

The first to see his mother and Astrid's father's tombstones vandalized.

"The worst shield maiden in the history of Berk for giving birth to the worst Viking in Berk!" Written on Valhallarama Haddock's stone.

"Dishonorable man for having a wench as a daughter." The scrawl scribbles etched into the Archibald's stone stated. There was also bits of metal and gears embedded into the dirt in front of both their graves.

I dropped to my knees, reeling from the explosion of emotions going through me. Not even a moment later, I finally recognized that there was something stabbing my knee. I moved away and noticed that a piece from the-

The music box I'd made for my mother on her birthday. Utterly destroyed. My legs, torso, arms, and shoulders fell limp. Bowing my head in front of my mother's ruined tombstone, a noise rang in my ears.

Dad finally caught up to me and joked that I was out of shape, it only being a few steps to the hill where my mother's grave was placed. But I only responded by limply pointing to my mother's, his wife's, tombstone. Stoick follow the direction and looked on.

It grew silent, the only sound were the sunflowers, Val's favorite, dropping to the ground. Stoick ran towards the tombstone and tried rubbing the false accusations off, but it was to no avail. Then he discovered that Archibald's stone was vandalized too. Stoick's rage got the better of him and he ripped both of the tombstones from the ground and hurled them into the Village with all his might. Then he calmed down and bowed his head, weeping silently, his body shaking from anger. He stopped and wiped his face when I walked up to him. I, with a dried teary face, looked up to my dad. "They'll regret doing this. Whoever did this." I said without any feeling in my voice.

Stoick was used to rude and dismissive tones, being Chief of Vikings, but never from his son. He looked over to ask the obvious, but I was already down by the entrance. Stoick nodded his head, giving his son some much needed space. Stoick was actually glad Hiccup left. Now he could let his rage rack his body. But he couldn't help but notice the ringing in his head.

After I closed the gate, I made my way to the house with an empty mind. The only thing that registered was the odd ringing in my ears. And the adrenaline surging through my body, the bloodlust I never knew I had was tensing up my body.

_Free at last…_

**XxxXxxX**

_The Elder_

It's been three whole days since the absence of both the Haddocks. The search parties didn't truly begin until a day after the cancelled birthday celebration. This was due to mostly all the Royal Guards and veterans drunk off their tops.

The last few days didn't go unnoticed by the villagers. They were getting worried of the Haddocks' disappearances, as the Village Elder, I took a visit to the Chief's house to calm their nerves. I let myself in, but no one was home. But I already knew this. _They are at the forgery… _I thought before turning on her my and in the direction of the forgery.

Once I finally got to the forgery, I saw that only Stoick was occupying the workspace. Hobbling over to Stoick, who was hunched over the worktable with a large slab of stone. I tried peering over to see what project he was working on, but the table was too high, so the I nudged Stoick with my staff. Stoick grunted. Shaking my head, nudging him for a request. "You mind helping your dear old mother onto a chair?" It wasn't a question. Stoick put down his tools and helped, me, his mother into the stool next to him. Then he went back to work on the stone. Now higher up, I saw that Stoick was carving a tombstone. This confirmed the my suspicions. Stoick was making a new tombstone to replace the one he hurled into my roof _that _day.

I looked at my son's face. The stone wasn't the only thing carved. Stoick's face was strained, angered, and tired all at once. Something so traumatic to happen on one's own birthday would do that to a person. "Stoick." I said gently, knowing how much he loved Valhallarama. "I know you're mad, but you are still the Chief of Berk. You cannot go threatening the grave keeper's life and then disappear into the forgery. The villagers are confused and scared. Rumors are spreading-"

"I don't care." Stoick whispered and went back to work. But he made a mistake on the replacement and hurled the ruined tombstone angrily. It was added to the others that Stoick messed up on the previous days he was holed up into the forgery. I whacked Stoick's hand before he could get another blank stone slab. Stoick cursed out loud and picked up his sword that he brought along to sharpen. Stoick was about to bring it down, but I parried it away with her wooden staff and raised an eyebrow. "I know you're not raising your sword at your own mother…?" My expression cross.

Stoick blinked and calmed down, laying his sword down on the table. "No, ma'am."

"Look, I know how much you loved your wife, Stoick. She's the mother of your child and, yes, she died immaturely- Stoick… where's Hi- Gah!" A massive headache rocked me so hard, I dropped my staff. It fell with a clatter, a noise I would soon make due to the fact that I felt like I was going to fall too. Luckily, Stoick acted and laid a supportive hand to balance me. "_Stoick, where. Is. Hiccup…?_" I asked with a strained voice. A loud ringing was rendering me useless, simply speaking out loud was an effort.

Stoick furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Hiccup had to do with his mother's sudden attack. "He's in his study in the backroom. Why is this an issue?"

"_Get. Him. Now._" I had to resort to talking like a child, truthfully making sure that my request was clear to him. I had trouble hearing my own.

**OooOooO**

_Hiccup the Vengeful_

"Where is it?"

_CRASH!_

"I could've sworn I put it here…"

_SHOOSH!_

"…or was it in there?" I, strongly influenced by Dark Haddock, finally found what I was looking for. When I tried pulling it out from underneath the bed, I frowned when it didn't budge. I snapped my fingers and a blue fireball instantly blew up my own bed. After sweeping the burning wood away, I grabbed hold of the trunk I always kept under my bed. Pulling it out to the middle of the room, I unlocked the massive chest and narrowed my eyes at what was inside.

My fixation with pirates turned out to help me out later in life, after all. I reached in and lifted up an armor clad tunic, metal mail undershirt, black pants, and a gray and silver-plated war skirt. Without even thinking of the consequences of my future actions, I donned the _armor_ on. I'd made the armor a couple of years after my mother passed and Dad wanted me to start making my own armor early just in case. At first, he didn't like the pirate combination with traditional Viking garb, but he let it go. It was a higher tradition for the future Chief to make their _own _armor and live with the consequences from their personal design.

Once I got the primary armor on, I started attaching the forearm and leg gauntlets. Finally setting my helmet on, I turned to Toothless. "Looks like I'll be borrowing your element tonight." I readjusted some straps and then snapped my fingers, pointing to the door. "You know what to do…"

Toothless made an unknown noise before exiting the room, eventually the house. Truthfully, the Night Fury was battling within himself. Ever since his rider came back, indifferent, Toothless shut down and listened to the various commands to tear the house apart searching for the legendary weapon and armor. Once he took flight, out of range from Hiccup, he was finally able to think for himself. A nagging and foreboding feeling tugged at him as he searched the village from the skies for the intended target.

I didn't even see my dragon off. Instead, I exited my room and started for my father's room. But as soon as I came out of my room, a strong flow of weakness came over my body, its zenith starting from my crown. I quickly discarded my helmet and instantly felt my power come back to me. I shook my head until it was cleared of whatever outside force numbed me. Then I peered down at my helmet, modified from my mother's breasts plate armor, and felt sadness.

The dejected emotion quickly diminished once my inner self reminded me of my avenging mission. I turned my back to the helmet and slammed the door, cutting off the longing to the head gear.

Entering the room, I knew I wouldn't have to worry about detection and getting reprimanded by him. My father was at the forgery, making sure that I didn't come within a mile of it due to having Gobber as a guard. After retrieving the Sigrun, positioned out in the open in front of my dad's bed, I swiftly exited my house. Shoving open the door, I jumped out, fully sprinting down the hill.

It wasn't until I was at the bottom of the hill when I noticed that it was raining. Ignoring the gentle sheets, I rushed towards Astrid's house. After awhile, and finally making it to Market Street, my clothes had soaked through and all the bones in my body were rattling from the cold. But I kept running, something else inside me warming me up.

Finally, I've arrived at Astrid's house. There were no plans made inside my mind as I ran here. I would go in, get what I needed, and get out before anyone wasted my time. Knowing full well of Astrid's well-known persistent stubbornness, I went in head-first anyway. Literally.

The door flew open off its already weak hinges and I lunged inside, partially remembering the house's layout. I ducked into the living room and got behind the couch. Then I waited to see if any of the tenants would investigate the front door, giving me the chance for a start for the stairs.

Nothing happened for a full minute. I decided to move then. Rushing out of the living room, I got to the stairs and quickly climbed up. Unfortunately, my experience upstairs was unknown. But something made me try the first door right next to the staircase. I braced myself and turned the knob. A feeling of trepidation as I entered the room.

Astrid's room. My first real clue that it was hers was the cracked bedstead and the legendary axe placed, on hooks, hanging over the nightstand. Those, and the fact that Astrid, herself, was sleeping right in front of me. I stepped inside and silently closed the door behind me. Still on high alert, I jumped at the groaning that came from my first step. Instinctively, my hand was already on the hilt of the Sigrun, as I turned around. But I saw nobody, nothing at all besides the door. A distant memory gave me insight that Astrid's floors were creaky, just like all the other damned floorboards in Berk.

Toothless' distinct roar sounded and I knew to move fast. I had him signal me when he finished his objective.

Abandoning my stealth since leaving my house, I took two strides to the axe and looped it into my belt, opposite of the Sigrun. Then I swung open the door and flew downstairs

As I entered the Dragon Ring, Toothless dropped him into the Dragon Ring.

After a few minutes, Snotlout came to with a groan. Then he scanned the area until he spotted me standing a few yards away from him with the Sigrun and Archibald's axe.

"Get up!" I shouted from the other end of the arena. "Get up and fight for your truly disgusting waste of life." My voice lowered along with my head bowing.

Snotlout snapped out of it and looked around for a weapon to settle the score once and for all. Snotlout smirked as he saw the full weapon rack near him. "Nice one, dumb-ass. You gave me an assortment of weapons!" Snotlout got up and ran over to the weapon rack. He picked a shield and a sword. Then he charged for me without a strategy.

I gave into my inner demon just as Snotlout made an arc swing for his neck. Dark Haddock leaned to the side, side-stepping the swing, and put his hip out to kick Snotlout with his metal leg.

Snotlout grunted sharply as the metal prosthetic actually fractured a few ribs. Snotlout knelt down and imbedded his sword into the Ring floor as support as he clutched his bruised side. Snotlout didn't even respect me enough to acknowledge that he just made a grave mistake in confining his weapon. "The only reason you're winning is because you have a handicap-" Snotlout didn't finish as I interrupted with a downward slash at Snotlout with Archibald's Axe. The axe sank itself into the shield and Snotlout couldn't move as his arm was through the loops of the wooden defense.

Just then, I brought the Sigrun down right between the bolt and the actual shield. Inching the legendary sword back until the whole shield fell apart from just one bolt loose.

"I've built every shield in Berk. I know all of their weaknesses…" I ripped the axe away from the shield and slammed the blunt end of the axe on Snotlout's helmet.

Snotlout flat out yelled and tried to nurse his throbbing head. He momentarily shook the dizziness away and made a grab for his sword. Right as Snotlout's hand hovered over his sword's hilt, I brought the Sigrun down onto Snotlout's hand.

A clap of thunder boomed as lightning struck. All of the dramatics annoyed me. _Snotlout doesn't deserve any of this… _I frowned, finally poising myself. "I heard you value your arms quite a lot, Snotlout…" I observed, wanting the fight to end already. Any more time Snotlout spent on this plane was an insult to my mother.

Snotlout got the hint instantly and scrambled to get away from me. He didn't get far. The instant he moved, my fist suddenly made contact with his gut.

"I didn't say you could move, Jorgenson."

"W-what are you?! Some kind of demon?!" Snotlout still couldn't wrap his head around my new-found fighting abilities.

"_That's my line_." I wrenched the sword back and prepared to take both of Snotlout's arms.

"HICCUP!"

I ignored whoever it was, probably Astrid again, and brought the two weapons down.

Nothing happened. Before I knew anything, a certain teardrop came down in front of me. The moment my eyes locked on it, I realized that time stood still and the droplet glowed. Then I shut down.

It wasn't Astrid that called my name. Not this time.

**XxxXxxX**

Valhallarama walked into the darkness, unsure of where she was, but certain of her mission. No one told her to carry it out, but she just had a feeling of what she needed to do. Call it, a mother's intuition.

Seeing a light up ahead, Valhallarama quickened her pace and tried sorting out what was in the distance.

Finally making her way over to the lantern, she found a desk, a chair, and Hiccup sitting down tinkering with something. "Hiccup?"

My ears perked up. I turned around and saw my mother. Smiling, I enjoyed the moment of happiness my dreams gave me. I haven't dreamt of my mother in years. I was going to stand up, but then I remembered something. I peered over at the desk, a still-broken musical box and its part assorted on the surface. Prioritizing, I got back to work repairing my mother's birthday present.

"Hiccup, please look at me. I want to see how much you've grown…" Valhallarama placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm still the fish bone like before. Nothing's changed." I replied with humor in my voice, not giving heed to my mother's hint to put down my project.

"Then tell me about your accomplishments." Valhallarama tried again, sternly.

I shook my head. "Mom, not now. I still have to fix this. Besides, I'm sure you know all about my life from watching me in Valhalla-"

Valhallarama knelt down next to the desk, finding one of my hands and holding onto it tightly. "Humor your mother, would you?" Her eyes pleading, a smile playing on her face.

My persistent attitude melted away and set my tools down. "Okay."

Valhallarama's grin grew wider. "So how's my favorite Viking doing? How many trusted allies and friends do you have?"

"Would you be disappointed if I only got one?" I asked shyly.

His mother waved her hand, dismissing the very thought. "Why would I be mad? I know it's been awhile, but you should know that I'm not an ogre like your father. So tell me, who's your best friend?"

"Well, he's actually a dragon… a pretty obnoxious one at that…" As I started my tale, I felt a weight coming off my body. A heavy burden.

**OooOooO**

_Toothless the Messenger _

As I rested at the sidelines of the Dragon Ring, as per Hiccup's final orders, I couldn't help but wonder why Hiccup had gone down this road like I had. Standing watch, I scanned the area before delving more into the matter. I thought about Hiccup's life when I first befriended him. He seemed happy, mostly curious, when he was in my company. Elated when we were flying, I could feel the uplifting spirit gushing out of him when we had just completed a seemingly impossible air maneuver.

I've felt a different kind of happiness at the very mention of Astrid Hofferson. And faintly something else I hadn't yet discovered when it came to close human interaction.

But with all the happy, sad, and wonder I've witnessed from Hiccup, I wanted to know about his life before I came along and ended a war between our species. Was he a dragon slayer that changed for the better after shooting me down? Could he have been dangerous once like he is now, below in the ring with the sole person that caused him such unspeakable pain?

I looked down at the duel and focused on Hiccup's fighting style. In my experience of observing Vikings and other non-Viking fighters from afar, I've only ever seen the style Hiccup was displaying by a Frenchmen. Fast, yet calculative. Unpredictable, but never a wasted moment. A calmed fury aimed at their opponent. These characteristics were extremely uncommon in most Vikings. The Berkians fought blindly with either brute strength or just random quick slashes until a hit lands. The Chief of Berk might've been more defined, but ultimately sticking to ways he was taught growing up around such a barbaric population.

Watching Hiccup, I concluded that he was barely keeping the storm inside himself. Why Hiccup was so furious was obvious since I found out hours ago. The raw emotion emitting from Hiccup made even I, one of the most fearsome dragons in my species, back away solely due to my instincts to stay alive. I couldn't adapt to his feelings like I would usually, so I settled with keeping my distance from my rider. The new feeling of having my instincts tell me to retreat from anything wasn't welcomed and I didn't like at all.

"We are not cowards, but in this case, cowards are the ones that survive to fight another day…"

Speaking of the devil, Instinct reared his ugly head.

"Since you're a demon, tell me what's happening with Hiccup." While the inner demon was butting into my thoughts, he'd might as well answer some of the questions that have plagued my mind for days now.

Instincts wasn't fazed by the assertive tone in my voice. There was a pause before he spoke. "In every generation, there is a incarnate of heightened potential."

I was confused, but it shouldn't be discouraging. This was all new to me. "Heightened potential?"

Instinct groaned. "Yes. This incarnate will have a higher potential to be affected by any of the Gods. Have the leadership of Odin, the courage and determination of Thor, or madness of Loki. They adapt to it and apply their gifts into their lives without consciously knowing it; a part of them that grows along with them, orchestrating their daily lives. While receiving a gift from the Gods might sound like a blessing, these presents are not always favorable. The bearer of these gifts might be a bad upbringing and that alone might send the world into prosperous times or ragnarok."

"You must be joking… right? Ragnarok? These chosen ones might adopt godly powers, but they're still mortal-"

"You want to argue when this is your first time hearing such history?"

I slumped at being scolded and waited.

Instinct continued his tale as if he didn't hear my foolish question. "Ever so often, in a family, there is a dark child. This doesn't essentially mean that they're evil or showcase disrespectful tendencies to their family members. It's more along the lines of having an open-mind. Hiccup, the 'hiccup' of the bunch, no pun intended, is this generation's next incarnate. He has told you about his experiences and moments of feeling as if his whole village was against his existence, right? Well, what if I told you that that was only the beginning?

"Beginning to what?" I asked the inner demon.

"The beginning of Hiccup's inner demon's birth. According to your heartbeat, you're confused, aren't you?" Instincts' smugly chuckled.

I ignored his laughter due to my body tensing at the sight of Hiccup utterly besting Snotlout in the ring below. So far, Hiccup was the clear victor, but he didn't stop with his unrelenting attacks. Hiccup applied salt onto the wound by down-sizing Snotlout with jeers about fulfilling all of Snotlout's fantasies.

"Where was I? Right, the awakening of one's inner demon. Hiccup didn't even discover his dark side until his deceased mother was disrespected a while ago. He actually maintained control, but ultimately succumbed to it. Then you swooped in and saved the day. Blah blah blah."

"Wait! Your explanation didn't entirely clear my question! Why was Hiccup chosen to be the next incarnate-"

"You really think the Gods above threw down a lightning bolt with wool over their eyes?" Instincts snorted at the simplicity. "This, what is happening as we speak, has been going on since the beginning of time. Order needs to balance by Chaos and vice-versa. The Gods couldn't lift a finger even if they wanted to. Well, Loki could have his way due to his unpredictable powers, but that's besides the point.

"Access? Succumb? Which is it? Does his inner demon help or damn him?"

"What do I look like, the idiot's keeper? Everyone is different, especially the chosen bad seed of the generation. The only one who knows Hiccup's true inner demon's nature is…" Instinct let the question hang before he faded from Toothless' conscious.

"Hiccup." I answered, and then I locked my eyes on the bad seed of the century.

As soon as the realization hit me, a gentle sheet of rain came down from above. To anyone else unbeknownst about the current state of Hiccup, the calm shower might be soothing, but I knew that the Gods were reacting to the present and/or future events playing out below in the ring.

But then I noticed Hiccup freeze before he delivered the final blow. After a few minutes, I started to stand so I could go down there and investigate.

My ears perked up and turned to witness, Stoick, the Elder, Astrid, Ingrid, and Gobber converging onto the Dragon Ring.

**OooOooO**

The event was perfect, everything went according to the plans my mother set up, without a hitch. The evening sun shone it's last rays of light on the glorious occasion. It was held just outside the Mead Hall, so that food and drinks would only be a few paces away, and the décor was themed all in white, but the sunset gave it a golden hue. The cobble street was organized with mahogany tables and chairs, built by Berk's Carpenter While my mother handled the adornments, Stoick, Chief of Berk, had coordinated everything else. This ranged from the invites and setting of dates to the food and the Wedding cake.

Everything the best of the best. That's how dignifying the ceremony was. The tailor had pulled out all the stops for the night the Chief's son, Hiccup the Hero, was to be wed. A matching set of gowns and honorary ensemble was created for our wardrobes.

For Hiccup, a clan robe that donned over his small frame. The robe was mostly made up of brown furs. A massive bear skin was draped from the outfit's shoulders to the back of the wearer's knees, twin deer hide stitched into the sleeves, and finally a mysterious dragon's scales fastened as the belt. The clothes was obviously to big for Hiccup to wear without tripping over himself by accident, so my mother, Ingrid, ordered that the tailor make minor appropriate 'changes'. The Tailor being gruffly warned by Stoick to be careful not to modify the ancient and sacred robes too much from it's original stature.

After a few quick adjustments, Hiccup adjourned them again and it fit him handsomely. It no longer prohibited him of his movement. But the final complaint everyone agreed without argument was to also take off the belt.

The tailor made a light suggestion to go with recommendation for my wedding dress. He held out a wrapped box. I took the dress and brought it upstairs. After unwrapping the mysterious package, I'll admit that I let out a girly gasp.

The contents made me immediately love it. The materials were nothing I have ever seen or felt before. Soft, yet slippery through my fingers. I laid it out on my bed and observed it. From the hem of the bottom to the trimming of the top was shining in a soft vanilla cloth. Stepping closer to the gown, since the rest of the dress was hard to distinguish from a distance, I saw a sky-blue airy see through material stitched to the waistline in a tied fashion. I lifted it up and let it fall down. Weak, but beautiful addition to the already stunning dress. Looking up to where my shoulders would be, I was breathless yet again. There was something in the lining, it looked like cushions. The dress didn't look heavy, so the question remained why I would need support.

I shook the thought away and started untying my bindings. They fell away from my well-toned body onto the floor. That's when I got nervous. Not because of a stupid excuse of being stark nude, but because with second glances at between the dress and the mirror, dread came over me. Doubt that the perfect dress wouldn't fit. I didn't have an ounce of fat on me, but it still looked as if the dress was made for a younger girl.

Nonetheless, I climbed into it. So far, the dress had slid up my legs and thighs effortlessly. Next, I wiggled my hips to continue. I thanked Freya that I remembered to watch what I ate these past few months. But it wasn't over yet. I still had to put my chest into it. Diet or not, there was no stopping the growth of my breasts. They weren't massive or anything, but there stood out more than they did a few months ago. When I was as flat as a board. But now they ample, perky, grapefruit-sized bosoms.

I held my breath hoping it would be enough and pressed on.

Finally, I pulled it entirely on and put my arms through, positioning the the cushions on my shoulders. Looking back at my reflection, I was relieved that it fit perfectly, showing off my curves brilliantly. Turning around to see the back, I accidentally forgot I was holding my breath. I let it out and prayed that I wouldn't bust open the seams. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes again to see the damage. But the results weren't as bad as I would've thought. Well, for only those weak of heart.

Instead of my stomach protruding out, my bust, well burst the top of the dress. Showing a voluptuous view of cleavage. Now a V-cut gown, I couldn't decide whether this was a bad thing or not. Yes, the gown was slightly ruined but the look on Hiccup's face might be worth the breezy chill. His face would probably turn beet red. With a laugh, I went downstairs to for my mother's approval. It wasn't like it dictated whether or not I could wear this on my wedding night, but her blessings would make things less complicated.

Now downstairs, I walked into the parlor room. My mother and the Tailor looked up. Their expressions the polar opposite. The Tailor looked at me as if I kicked his newborn baby. He was obviously intimate with his creations. My mother surprised me. I thought she would immediately shoo me away to try on a more "appropriate" dress. But she sprung up from her seat in the couch and advanced towards me with a ear-splitting smile.

The first gown I sported made Ingrid Hofferson fly up to me with a teary embrace.

"My baby is so beautiful!" she said as she swung me back and forth in her crushing hug. She finally released me and nudged me in the ribs while I was still trying to recover my breath. "And I bet that new edition is insurance for Hiccup to say 'I do', huh Astrid?" Ingrid smiled mischievously.

I returned the smile. Great minds do think alike.

The only one not sharing in the hug fest was the Tailor, who was on his knees crying for his ruined silk gown.

For a second I felt bad. I didn't know how much these materials meant to him. But the feeling vanished when I remembered that Stoick would pay for all the expenses of the wedding. The Tailor would be well compensated. I knelt down to pat him on the shoulder, then I went upstairs to put my wedding gown away. I was so excited about tomorrow.

The day finally came. After the traditional gathering of old hens giving me lewd tips, I was fitted for my gown. I still fit perfectly inside, despite my bust, and went downstairs to be escorted by Stoick's Warriors. They're purpose used to be for fighting dragons and being the personal guardsmen for the Chief if a invading tribe was foolish enough to come to our shores, but now the retired lot pledge their loyalty to the highest clans of Berk. No, there wasn't any golden chariot or white horses, I refused that fairy tale treatment. Instead, I thought of something more fitting. It was my wedding after all.

The Warriors were all mounted upon a dozen crimson Nightmares in gleaming silver plating armor. Yea, a lot has changed since Hiccup became Hero of Berk. Spike, my Nadder, flew down in her own armor matching the ones I wore years ago. Spikes of course.

Spike chirped and lowered her head for me to saddle. I sighed and looked down at my dress. I must've been too excited about today that I forgot how about critical thinking. How am I supposed to saddle a dragon in a dress?

Luckily, Mom hadn't left yet. She climbed down the porch steps and already figured out my problem without me telling her. "You know, Astrid. On my wedding I rode on horses with my mother, they weren't dragons, but I think the method might still work with Spike." Mom gestured for me to climb onto Spike. I still didn't know what she was talking about, but I humored her. But before I could fail to swing my leg over, Mom told me to sit on Spike's neck halfway. Both my legs were together and I sat sideways.

"Now you just hold on tight and have a wonderful wedding." Mom said when I got myself comfortable with her method of traveling in a dress. "Astrid, I'm proud of the beautiful woman you've become. And I love you so very much." Mom held my hand as she said this. A single tear came down my cheek and she wiped it away. "Now let me attempt to get into my old gown…" Mom beamed up at me. "But there's no promises that any new addition I might add to it will be as "elegant" as yours!" Mom laughed out loud and I shared it with her.

I said my goodbyes and waved my hand to signal for the Guardsmen to take flight before me. I told Spike to ascend next and then we were off towards the wedding.

**XxxXxxX**

Everyone was here and watched as I walked down the path in the middle of the dozens of seated Vikings.

"You look wonderful, Astrid. I'm proud to welcome you to the family." Stoick said from right next to me. He filled in for my father, Archibald Hofferson, to walk me down the isle. Combined with him walking down with me and just saying that made my heart soar. I slyly rubbed the tears from my eyes that were hidden behind my sky blue veil. This day could've gotten any better than it already was. Everyone was here. The old gang minus Snotlout and Tuffnut, my Mother, Stoick, my new father in-law, and every Viking in Berk gathered inside the Mead Hall. As I looked down the aisle, I saw none other than Hiccup standing there grinning like an idiot. I let out a quiet giggle. I had to, the room was in a respectful silence. You had to know this, two high class clans were gathered to wed the two successors of their clans. If anyone so much as coughed, they were escorted out until otherwise noted.

Finally, we made it to the platform where The Elder would ask for our vows. Stoick gave me a reassuring squeeze on my arm and went to stand on the opposite side of Hiccup with a prideful smile. I stepped up the three steps and stood in front of Hiccup.

He lifted the veil over my head and almost broke his face with the ear-splitting smile he had on. I looked into his eyes and was surprised. He was looking directly into my eyes, ignoring the obvious view of my cleavage to smile at my face. "You look... Really beautiful, Astrid." Hiccup beamed even wider at me.

That hit a special spot in my heart. I've been told that many times today how pretty I was, but coming from Hiccup was magical. My face heated up and I chuckled at the irony. Looks like I would be the one turning beet red today.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked, still smiling down at me.

"Nothing. You look really handsome, Hiccup." I blinked the tears back and beamed at him.

We stood like that for a few minutes until The Elder spoke up. "Yes, yes. Your both gorgeous, can we begin this wedding now?" She asked with mock-impatience, but nonetheless smiled down at the both of us from her high chair.

"Yes, I've been waiting my whole life for this." Hiccup said, looking up at the Elder and simpering at me at the same time.

"Same here."

Hiccup looked back at me with a bewildered expression. "Really?"

"Yes. Really, Hiccup." Avoiding eye contact in embarrassment. It was true though, I've always like Hiccup since the day we played everyday for hours back when we were younger and weren't yet pushed into the harsh reality of dragon slaying. Although in my early teen years, I've all but ignored his existence, but still looked out for him in my own violent way.

The spark reignited when he confirmed that he would fight for his dragon, Toothless, that night after he took me for my first ever flight on a dragon. The first time I've ever seen that determined look on his face. Since then, I had a new respect for him and would follow him anywhere. I could care less about the great feat of the dragon queen, what I really cared for was when Hiccup got back on his feet after his coma and immediately went to work as the peacemaker between the Vikings of Berk and the dragons. He ignored the ridicule and skeptical questions and pressed on until this very day where we now live in harmony.

There were no threats save for the occasional raids from another village, but it wasn't a problem with our new fire breathing allies. Soon after the other villagers failed to raid us, they acknowledged that Berk would stay the number one ranking impregnable Village.

"Good. As Elder, I pronounce you, husband and wife…"

**OooOooO**

After the wedding, Astrid leant on my back as I opened a journal. The title read: "How To Tame Your Inner Demons". I started with: "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and this is how I lived… Truly lived."

As I was writing with Astrid snoring behind me, Val and Archibald appeared near a nearby tree behind Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hiccup and Stoick have been through so much, I just wish they could rest with me in Valhalla." Val said.

"Do you wish them an immature death?" Archibald questioned.

"No, I would hope not. It's just…" Val looked down and hugged herself. "When will I ever see my men again?"

Archibald puts his hand on her shoulder. "You'll see them again soon. Stoick will lead his people and train Hiccup to succeed him. Stoick will join you in watching the new generation of Berk. Hopefully, Hiccup and Astrid will have had children of their own, continuing the proud names of Haddock and Hofferson. But, most importantly, they will have lived. Truly lived. Val, you will see them again, but you must be patient and let them make you proud."

"Thank you, Archibald, for your kind words." Val stood taller and brushed her tears away. "Time to go back then, to watch them grow up. Like you said, we'll see them soon." Val said turning around to the golden gates that just reappeared from the trees bark. The gates opening, Val walked through bowing her head with a proud smile.

"I'll see you soon, Angel. But not yet, not yet." Archibald concluded, before turning around to enter through the gates.

**OooOooO**

**End.**

**(A/N You know what, readers? Something brilliant happened last week and it put me into overdrive just because. Mike Inel continued his "Draw with Me" series with another video. Sure, it didn't have audio, but in my mind of have various soundtracks that can fill in the void as I watch it. In sort, 7 minutes of my life NOT wasted. I should probably get back to my drawing, it's been awhile… **

**Anyway, I wasn't bragging when I put this story's progress in the AN up there. Okay, maybe I was… BUT it was out of pride. Which constitutes it being entirely 'bragging'… -_- I'm not making myself to look good right now, am I? Eh, my New Year's resolution is to stop procrastinating. And what better way to input this by posting the second to last chapter of 'Oh My Gods'. You wait this long for another update and due to the happy holiday season, you receive something "not happy". **

**Well, I'm not jinxing anything this time. But in the next chapter-**

**Ooh, I think only Rush Fire and CGJ will understand certain aspects in this chapter… Maybe I should've just stopped being lazy and posted something else for the wedding bit of this chapter… ( ._.)**

**YAY! End of "Oh My Gods"! Don't worry, I'll come back and edit this chapter. I can't right this second due to the fact that this is the sixth time that I've sneezed all over my keyboard and screwing up this chapter… Why did I have to get sick…?**

**OMAKE TIME!**

**OooOooO**

**The scene will start with Hiccup in the closet. Then Dumbledore will show up and persuade Hiccup to go out and swoop Astrid over and kiss her. Albus Dumbledore will be the bad conscience and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy will be the good conscience for Hiccup. **

**Hiccup will look at Sephiroth incredulously. "What qualifies you for my good conscience angel?"**

**Sephiroth will smirk. "I have a wing." **

**Hiccup will nod his head in understanding. "Solid logic. Alright, what do I do then? Go out or stay in here.?"**

**Dumbledore: "Go out and smash some muffin!"**

**Hiccup will follow Albus' advice and walk out the pantry. Sephiroth will narrow his eyes at the snickering Dumbledore and say-**

**Sephiroth: "What's with you in sending brunette heroes to the slaughter house?"**

**Dumbledore will snort. "I'll stop doing it when it stops making money. Don't fix it if it ain't broken." **

**Hiccup eyes ignited as he rubbed his hands together, causing them to catch on fire. Then he prepared to 'smack dat' as time slowed down. His eyes an emerald green. "Skadoosh!" **

**Astrid yelps and turns around to glare at Hiccup. "Dafuq?!"**

**Astrid will intensify her glare and then suddenly smirk, evilly. "You're so going to get it…" **

**Hiccup looked backwards and gave the pantry door a thumbs up in success.**

**It was from her Zanpaktou, Zangetsu. "BANKAI!" Astrid yelled. He weapon simply changed from white sword to a black one. **

**The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air vaulted over the counter looked to Astrid's beast mode to Hiccup's scared expression. "RUUUUUUUUUUN!" He yelled at Hiccup before shunpo-ing to the pantry door. **

**The door to Astrid's house blew up and Hiccup flew out like Superman. "I believe I can fly…!" He shouted as he flew towards the sunset while **_**Hans Zimmer - Time **_**was playing. **

*****Equinox: "Alright, definitely time for bed. Whether that omake was purely created from the drowsy medicine I've been taking or I'm simply just crazy as hell is up to you, my readers. It's been awesome writing for you. **

**Now hurry up and send me a 'Get well soon' review! XD**

**Laters.**


	21. Oh My Gods - Final Author Note

**Label the last three chapters of "Oh My Gods" as followed:**

***Chapter 19- The End Part I: Ascension **

***Chapter 20- The End Part II: Downfall - Fight Scene - Toothless' instinctual side explaining to Toothless about Hiccup's darker side. **

"**Every generation, there is a incarnate of madness. In every family, there is a **_**dark **_**child. This doesn't essentially mean that they're evil or showcase disrespectfulness to their family members. It's more along the lines of having an open-mind. Hiccup, the 'hiccup' of the bunch, no pun intended, is this generation's next incarnate. He has told you about his experiences and moments of feeling as if his whole village was against his existence, right? Well, what if I told you that that was only the beginning?**

"**Beginning to what?" I asked the inner demon.**

"**The beginning of Hiccup's inner demon's birth. According to your heartbeat, you're confused, aren't you?" Instincts' smugly chuckled.**

**I ignored his laughter due to my body tensing at the sight of Hiccup utterly defeating Snotlout in the ring below. So far, Hiccup was the clear victor but he didn't stop with his unrelenting attacks. Hiccup applied salt onto the wound by down-sizing Snotlout with jeers about fulfilling all of Snotlout's fantasies.**

"**Where was I? Right, the awakening of one's inner demon. Hiccup didn't even discover his dark side until his deceased mother was disrespected a while ago. He actually maintained control, but ultimately succumbed to it. Then you swooped in and saved the day. Blah blah blah." **

"**Wait! Your explanation didn't entirely clear my question! Why was Hiccup chosen to be the next incarnate-"**

"**You really think the Gods above threw down a lightning bolt with wool over their eyes?" Instincts snorted at the simplicity. "This, what is happening as we speak, has been going on since the beginning of time. Order needs to balance by Chaos and vice-versa. The Gods couldn't lift a finger even if they wanted to. Well, Loki could have his way due to his unpredictable powers, but that's besides the point. Hiccup has been enduring all the ridicule through the years and it only took one final jeer to access his demon." **

"**Access? Succumb? Which is it? Does his inner demon help or damn him?" **

"**What do I look like, the idiot's keeper? Everyone is different, especially the chosen bad seed of the generation. The only one who knows Hiccup's true inner demon's nature is…" Instinct let the question hang before he faded from Toothless' conscious. **

"_**Hiccup.**_**" I answered, and then I locked my eyes on the bad seed of the century. **

***Chapter 21- The End Final: Premonition **

**Dark Haddock= This Hiccup doesn't care about anything. How he's dressed, how he fights or how anybody around him. Dark Haddock is Hiccup's opposite because Hiccup had always wanted to fit in. Hiccup was always self conscious about everything around him. He cared what everyone thought of him. Dark Haddock will disregard all feeling and emotions, even his own. **

**Dark Astrid= This chick is go hard or go home. As blunt as they come, Dark Astrid is purely a 'drive' incarnate. A trainer from hell. She enjoys tormenting those around her and won't get any remorse for beating anybody, who crosses her, six feet under the ground. **

**Stoick's Rage= This inner demon was born the day Stoick was old enough to fight in Sigurd's book. Sigurd disciplined Stoick to be the best of the best, above all rest. He had to uphold the name of the Haddock lineage. Any weakness was beaten out of Stoick and Sigurd made sure he was ready to kill dragons with no hesitation, Sigurd would then have Stoick as his successor. Stoick's Rage is the inner demon that blinds Stoick's judgment, cripples his common sense, and turns any promises into objectives of destruction. Blinded by fury, Stoick's Rage is very difficult to control and tame. **

**Instinct= Toothless/Silas's true form that birthed when his younger sister, that reminds Toothless of Hiccup for his clumsiness, was attacked and manipulated by the Queen. Instinct is there to push Toothless to doing everything reckless. Kill anything that moves. **

**Future Idea's for HTTYD fan fic and future revisions for said story. Pay brilliant attention Equinox, this will help you from forgetting about these great flashes of brilliance. You'll show those other HTTYD Authors that you don't need to be an Dork "Butt Muncher" Mcgee in English class to make a great story! **

**Write about Astrid's POV. Also about her listening in on Ben's conversation. Then later have them eat lunch at Astrid's house, that her mom prepared, and then have them do chores, and lastly supper with Stoick coming over. Have Stoick reach for some of the stew, but Ingrid will swat his hand away telling him that it's for the kids. Stoick will protest "But, but as the Chief, I demand you hand over the stew!" Ingrid is unfazed and asks why Stoick is so hungry. Stoick will say that he didn't have breakfast. Ingrid will throw up her hands, exclaiming "Why in Odin's name is everyone skipping breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day." Stoick will smile too big and slowly turn his head to look at Hiccup. "Yes, Hiccup. Why?" Hiccup will stutter, but Ingrid will save him by pouring Stoick a bowl of stew. As Stoick eats, he will direct Hiccup and Astrid to leave the room, he has business to talk about with Ingrid. Astrid protests what could they do. Ingrid will tell her to get dressed and finish up her chores for the day. Stoick added that Hiccup will help her finish them in half the time she Astrid would usually take. Hiccup will ask Astrid if he should wait downstairs or help her get dressed with a smirk. Astrid will glare at Hiccup and then calm down. Then pull Hiccup along to help her get dressed. ***OR*** Ingrid will tell Hiccup to You finish and I MEAN IT! You finish with Hiccup dodging Astrid's punches and having her fall into Hiccup's lap. Then some romance. End the chapter and wait for reviews… Got that? Good. EquinoxKnight01 out.**

**While making lunch with Ingrid, Hiccup will turn around to get an ingredient. In that instant, Astrid will be walking in there only in her bindings. Hiccup will think that either the Hofferson women don't get many visitors, because there's no males in the house, or because they have that kind of relationship as to walk around their house in their undergarments. Either way, Hiccup will think quickly "Is this Valhalla?" before quickly turning around before Astrid meets his eyes or noticed him in the kitchen cooking with Astrid's mother, Ingrid. Awesome, and if you want, you can have Ingrid inquire that Astrid doesn't have to go back upstairs to put on her armor because Ingrid thinks that Hiccup and Astrid are dating, and Hiccup has probably already seen her naked. Astrid will wail in embarrassment and duck her flustered head down into her stew. Hiccup will also be red as a beet. **

**After the Chapter 15 is published, have both Hiccup and Astrid fixing the roof of the Haddock house Toothless blew apart. After they've been working on it for an hour making small talk, have Snotlout and Tuffnut whistling at Astrid's skirt not covering her leggings, effectively "dat ass". Have Astrid not notice them, but Hiccup does. Hiccup will ask Astrid to climb down to his room and get more nails. Then Hiccup will come down to the front of his house and confront Snotlout and Tuffnut. After demanding Snotlout to leave, Snotlout will ask Hiccup about walking Ingrid to her house, carrying her groceries. Hiccup will say because it was a nice gesture and turn to leave. But Snotlout will stop him in his tracks to say "Trying to find another mother after yours died?". **

**Hiccup will stop and go in berserk mode, taking out Tuffnut first with a furious punch in between the eyes. Then Hiccup will start dancing with Snotlout, trading blows for blows. They both roll down the hill into the village streets. A crowd forms around them. Hiccup will win, but Snotlout will throw a loser's sucker punch. Hiccup doesn't react in time. Astrid will stop Snotlout and beat the stuffing out of him. Then tell Snotlout to "Stop bothering Hiccup or else." Snotlout will question incredulously if they're dating. Astrid will say yes. Snotlout is confused and voices it.**

**Toothless will scratch at Hiccup's shadow after he slaps Hiccup senseless with his tailfin. **

**Astrid will then list why she would rather date Hiccup more than Snotlout. Ending with saying "What have you done Snotlout? All you've done was bully Hiccup and nothing for Berk. Hiccup is a better Viking then you will ever be. I'd love to be his girlfriend. You're pathetic." The crowd will agree and start to heckle Snotlout. Snotlout will yell at them to shut up and then push his way out of the crowd, red-faced and embarrassed. And then they will both head back to the house. Then Hiccup will get confidence, stopping to ask Astrid if she really meant that back there. Astrid will state the obvious again the same she did with Snotlout, but Hiccup interrupts her and ask only for a straight answer. Directly asking Astrid if she loves him like he loves her. **

**Change to her POV. Astrid will open her fist and close it repeating. Then try to walk off saying that they should probably get back work if they have any chance of finishing before Stoick gets back. But Hiccup will grab both of Astrid's hands and turn her back around, asking her again, but this time with a stone-cold serious face. "Please Astrid, just answer me. Do you love me?" Her thoughts mode: "He's serious…". Astrid will recall the last time she's seen Hiccup like this. The time after her first flight with them and question loyalty not to tell the other Vikings of the discovery of the Dragon's Nest. **

"**Snotlout being a jealous ass and desecrating Val's tombstone" Chapter.*** This will be after the chapter he is embarrassed by Astrid's words and Hiccup beating him up for once. Also after he has seen the both of them coming out of the Hot Springs, smiling to each other, as if they were dating. THIS WHOLE THING WILL TAKE PLACE ON STOICK'S BIRTHDAY. And like every other birthday of Stoick's, both Stoick and Hiccup will walk to the cemetery and replace the flowers of last year. Hiccup is walking at a faster pace than Stoick, so Hiccup is the first one to see Hiccup's mother and Astrid's father's tombstones vandalized. "The worst shield maiden in the history of Berk for giving birth to the worst Viking in Berk!" Written on Val's stone and "Dishonorable man for having a wench as a daughter. The scrawl scribbles etched into the stone stated. Hiccup dropped to his knees. Stoick finally caught up to him and joked that Hiccup is out of shape, it only being a few steps to the hill where Val's grave was placed. But Hiccup responds by limply pointing to his mother's gave. Stoick follows Hiccup's direction and looks on. It grew silent, the only sound were the sunflowers, Val's favorite, dropping to the ground. Stoick ran towards the tombstone and tried rubbing the false accusations off, but it was to no avail. Then he discovered that Archibald's stone was vandalized too. Stoick's rage got the better of him and he ripped both of the tombstones from the ground and hurled them into the Village with all his might. Then he calmed down and bows his head, weeping silently. But stops and wipes his face when Hiccup walks up to him. Hiccup, with his dried teary face, looked up to Stoick. **

"**They will die a most horrible death." Hiccup said. Stoick agrees. "But for now, we go to the forgery and make a new honorable tombstones…" Stoick said, standing taller. "And sharpen our weapons… There will be blood." **

**After a few days of the villagers getting worried of the Haddock's disappearances, the Village Elder makes a visit to their house to calm their nerves. She lets herself in, but no one is home. But the Elder knew this. "They are at the forgery…" The Elder thought before turning on her heel and in the direction of the forgery. When she finally got to the forgery, she saw that only Stoick was occupying the workspace. **

**She hobbled over to Stoick, who was hunched over the worktable with a large slab of stone. She tried peering over to see what project he was working on, but the table was too high, so the Elder nudged Stoick with her staff. Stoick grunted. The Elder shook her head. "You mind helping your dear old mother onto a chair?" It wasn't a question. **

**Stoick put down his tools and helped his mother into the stool next to him. Then went back to work on the stone. Now higher up, the Elder say that Stoick was carving a tombstone. This confirmed the Elder's suspicions. Stoick was making a new tombstone to replace the one he hurled into her roof that day. The Elder looked at her son's face. **

**The stone was the only carved. Stoick's face was strained, angered, and tired all at once. Something so traumatic to happen on one's own birthday will do that to a person. **

"**Stoick." She said gently, the Elder knew how much he loved Val. "I know you're mad, but you are still the Chief of Berk. You cannot go threatening the grave keeper's life and then disappear into the forgery. The villagers are confused and scared. Rumors are spreading-" **

**Stoick will interrupt the Elder. "I don't care." Stoick whispered and went back to work. But he made a mistake and hurled the ruined tombstone angrily. It was added to the others that Stoick messed up on the previous days he was holed up into the forgery.**

**The Elder whacked Stoick's hand before he could get another blank stone slab. Stoick cursed out loud and picked up his sword that he brought along to sharpen. Stoick was about to bring it down, but the Elder parried it away with her wooden staff and raised an eyebrow. "I know you're not raising your sword at your own mother…?" Stoick blinked and calmed down, laying his sword down on the table. "No, ma'am." **

*****2013 Idea: After Stoick and his mother talk, have Hiccup six steps ahead of Stoick. Hiccup's plan have already gotten into motion as he kidnaps Snotlout and has Toothless drop him into the Dragon Ring. Snotlout will come to, after being knocked out by Hiccup prior to the kidnapping, and look around until he sees Hiccup standing their with the Sigurd and Archibald's axe. **

"**Get up!" Hiccup shouts from the other end of the arena. "Get up and fight for your truly disgusting waste of life." Hiccup lowered his voice. **

**Snotlout snaps out of it and looks around for a weapon to settle the score one and for all. Snotlout smirked as he saw the full weapon rack near him. "Nice one, dumb-ass. You gave me an assortment of weapons!" Snotlout got up and ran over to the weapon rack. He picked a shield and a sword. Then he charged for Hiccup without a strategy. **

**Hiccup gave into his inner demon just as Snotlout made an arc swing for his neck. Dark Hiccup leaned backward, evading the swing, and put his hip out to kick Snotlout with his metal leg. **

**Snotlout grunted sharply as the metal prosthetic actually broke a few ribs. Snotlout kneeled down and dropped his sword to clutch his bruised side. Snotlout didn't even respect Hiccup enough to acknowledge that he just made a grave mistake in throwing his weapon aside. "The only reason you're winning is because you have a handicap-" Snotlout didn't finish as Hiccup interrupted with a downward slash at Snotlout with the Archibald Axe. The axe imbedded itself into the shield and Snotlout could move as his arm was pinned. Just then, Hiccup brought the Sigrun down right between the bolt and the actual shield. Hiccup inched the legendary sword back until the whole shield fell apart from just one bolt loose. **

"**I've built every shield in Berk. I know all it's weaknesses…" Hiccup ripped the axe away from the shield and slammed the blunt end of the axe on Snotlout's helmet. **

**Snotlout flat out yelled and tried to nurse his throbbing head. He momentarily shook the dizziness away and made a grab for his sword. Right as Snotlout's hand hovered over his sword's hilt, Hiccup wedged the Sigrun into Snotlout's hand. **

**And also at the end of the whole story have Archibald and Val standing, observing Hiccup and Astrid from a distance as they have their wedding. **

**2013 Idea for the ending of "Oh My Gods" instead. Have Astrid lean on Hiccup's back as he opens a journal. The title will read: "How To Tame Your Inner Demons". He'll start writing with this: "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, and this is how I lived… Truly lived."**

**As Hiccup is writing and Astrid is snoring behind him, Val and Archibald will appear near a nearby tree behind Hiccup and Astrid. **

"**Hiccup and Stoick have been through so much, I just wish they could rest with me in Vahalla." Val said.**

"**Do you wish them an premature death?" Archibald questioned.**

"**No, I would hope not. It's just…" Val looked down and hugged herself.**

**Val will then say "When will I ever see my men again?". **

**Archibald puts his hand on her shoulder and will tell her "You'll see them again soon. Stoick will lead his people and train Hiccup to succeed him. Stoick will join you in watching the new generation of Berk. Hopefully, Hiccup and Astrid will have had children of their own, continuing the proud names of Haddock and Hofferson. But, most importantly, they will have lived. Truly lived. Val, you will see them again, but you must be patient and let them make you proud." **

"**Thank you, Archibald, for your kind words." Val stood taller and brushed her tears away. "Time to go back then, to watch them grow up. Like you said, we'll see them soon." Val said turning around to the golden gates that just reappeared from the trees bark. The gates opening, Val walked through with a proud smile.**

"**I'll see you soon, Angel. But not yet, not yet." Archibald concluded, before turning around to enter through the gates. 2013.**

**At the wedding, Hiccup has said his vows and it's Astrid's turn. But Astrid punches him. "That's for scaring me." Astrid was talking about the time Hiccup was about to slay Snotlout with her axe. But before Hiccup can protest, Astrid pulls Hiccup by his collar delivers a passionate kiss. Blah blah blah. The scene will come up to the sunset as dragons fly to the sky over the wedding. Toothless and Spike flying more closer than usual. **

"**Ha, ha Hel! I'm not letting this story end like that!" Stoick shouted as the scene crashed back down to the wedding where a heavily intoxicated Stoick stood, fully clothed, thank the Gods. "In the words of my of uncle…Begin! An equally drunk Gobber joined him. Some unknown forced ripped the clothes off of Hiccup and Astrid. Then they proceeded to dance along. **

**A lightning strike struck down in front of the wedding. **

"**What the Hel?"**

"**I don't know…"**

"**Thor's beard! Why is everyone naked except for Astrid because she would end the author's life before he even knew what was coming to him?" **

**Another bolt of lightning struck down. EquinoxKnight01 stood tall, unfazed by the dancing Neanderthals.**

**CGJ confronted EquinoxKnight01. "Dude, what the hell? I thought we said we wouldn't do this anymore. And why are you wearing that?" CGJ questioned looking at EquinoxKnight01's zebra costume. **

"**Because… I'm sexy and I know it!" EquinoxKnight01 whispered before transforming into EquinoxKnightAndShiningDay. He then teleported behind Astrid and Hiccup. Field-goaling Hiccup, Equinox started dancing with Astrid. Hiccup went through the wooden goal post. Everyone stopped dancing and shouted "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOAL!". Then continued dancing. CGJ, xv323, and Adam all gave a thumbs up. "Yea!" Then joined in the rave. **

**EquinoxKnightAndShiningDay: Really, guys. Thanks.**

**Another Idea: In one of your revisions with DarkAstrid, make Astrid question DarkAstrid with who called upon her father when she was sad. DarkAstrid will turn away from her and protect her pride by saying "Make no mistake Astrid, I did it so because I hated seeing any form of myself weak and pitiful.". But Astrid knows that DarkAstrid truly did care for her. Then Astrid will hug DarkAstrid and say "Thank you, you've always been there for me.". Dark Astrid will linger in the hug and give a short hug back. Then Dark Astrid pushed off Astrid and disappear with a smirk. "Until the next time we train, Astrid."**

**Actual Chapter 16 (after the revision is done, of course) you'll have to make a omake so FF doesn't have a seizure. The scene will start with Hiccup in the closet. Then Dumbledore will show up and persuade Hiccup to go out and swoop Astrid over and kiss her. Albus Dumbledore will be the bad conscience and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy will be the good conscience for Hiccup. **

**Hiccup will look at Sephiroth incredulously. "What qualifies you for my good conscience angel?"**

**Sephiroth will smirk. "I have a wing." **

**Hiccup will nod his head in understanding. "Solid logic. Alright, what do I do then? Go out or stay in here.?"**

**Dumbledore: "Go out and smash some muffin!"**

**Hiccup will follow Albus' advice and walk out the pantry. Sephiroth will narrow his eyes at the snickering Dumbledore and say-**

**Sephiroth: What's with you in sending brunette heroes to the slaughter house?"**

**Dumbledore will snort. "I'll stop doing it when it stops making money. Don't fix it if it ain't broken." **

"**Skadoosh!" **

**Astrid yelps and turns around to glare at Hiccup. "Dafuq?!"**

**Astrid will intensify her glare and then suddenly smirk, evilly. "You're so going to get it…" **

**Hiccup looked backwards and gave the pantry door a thumbs up in success.**

**It was from her Zanpaktou, Zangetsu. "BANKAI!" Astrid yelled. He weapon simply changed from white sword to a black one. **

**The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air vaulted over the counter looked to Astrid's beast mode to Hiccup's scared expression. "RUUUUUUUUUUN!" He yelled at Hiccup before shunpo-ing to the pantry door. **


End file.
